Nada por acaso
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Ela nunca pensou que poderia gostar de uma pessoa como ele, e ele jamais pensou que sentiria algo parecido.GaaraXIno entre os outros... Completa
1. O Começo de tudo

**xXx.Capitulo 1 : _O começo de tudo!_**

**O céu estava encoberto por umas nuvens escuras que cada minuto que passava ia ficando mais escuro, um grupo de kunoichis estavam sentadas esperando algo ou alguém todas pareciam cansadas traziam no rosto uma expressão de cansaço e alguns ferimentos leves.**

Yamanaka Ino quebra o silencio que ali reinava — Ai mais que droga! Será que eles vão demorar mais?  
Haruno Sakura — É mesmo vai começar a chover e eles ficam demorando.  
Hyuuga Hinata — T..talvez Na...Naruto-kun esteja precisando de nos.  
Tenten — Naruto precisando de nos? Isso realmente seria muito engraçado.  
Sabaku no Temari — É a final ele não está sozinho Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru estão com ele, eles devem estar apenas enrolando.  
Yamanaka Ino — Ai que droga, e nos vamos ter que ficar esperando aqueles molengas?  
Sakura — è mesmo vamos indo nos encontra eles em Konoha.  
Hinata — Mas...ma...a Tsunade-sama disse que a missão era pra nos todos terminarmos juntos.  
Temari — É verdade temos que esperar eles.

**Enquanto isso não muito longe dali cinco ninjas estavam em um riacho nadando como se nada o preocupassem.**

Naruto — Datte Bayo... A água esta uma delicia  
Sasuke —Vamos as meninas devem estar esperando por nos.  
Neji — se não nos apressarmos logo vai começar a chover.

**Naruto sai da água e se veste assim que eles começaram a andar pingos grossos começaram a cair.Eles apressaram os passos então viram as meninas sentadas na grama esperando por eles.**

Sakura — Sasuke-kun Mais que demora hem?  
Ino — E ai já deram cabo com aquele ninjas fraquinhos?  
Naruto —Mais é claro! Você acha mesmo que nos ia deixar aqueles ninjas fugirem?  
Sakura — E por que da demora?  
Shikamaru — Mais que saco, ser ficarmos aqui conversando não iremos chegar na vila antes de anoitecer.  
Neji — E antes que a chuva começa cair mais forte.  
Todos — Hai.

**Foram embora a caminho de Konoha as meninas conversam alegremente Naruto tentava puxar conversa com os meninos mais todos pareciam que gostava de ficar quietos.**

Naruto — Não sei como vocês conseguem ficar em silencio o tempo todo!  
Sasuke —: E não sei como você consegue falar tanto!  
Naruto —: Mais é claro! Nos somos amigos não somos? E é isso que os amigos fazem conversam.  
Neji —: Humf... Estamos todos cansados Naruto.  
Shikamaru —: E muito problemático ficar conversando o tempo todo.  
Naruto —: ¬¬ problemático é ficar em silencio quando tem com quem conversar.

**Assim foram até chegar em Konoha lá eles foram direto a Tsunade-sama relatar a missão depois de fazer tudo que tinha que fazer ( O.O.XD)**

Ino —: Bem menina to indo nessa, até mais Tchau.  
Sakura —: É também tenho que ir então até mais pessoal.  
Hinata —: E..e...eu também...,.to indo...Tchau Na..Naruto-kun.  
Naruto —: Há..Até Mais Hinata-chan.

**A garota ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão e saiu apressadamente Naruto ficou olhando sem entender nada ( como sempre...)**

Tenten —: Bai pra todos nos vermos depois.  
Neji —: Tenten espera, também já vou indo.  
Tenten —: Hai. **(ela corou um pouco era rara as vezes que Neji era gentil com ela)**

**  
****Depois de alguns minutos Sasuke separou do grupo indo pra casa, depois Shikamaru e por fim restava Gaara e Temari.**

Naruto —: e vocês vão ficar por aqui?  
Temari —: Por que? Quer que a gente vai embora quer?  
Naruto —: Her...Claro que não...só estava perguntando n.n.  
Gaara —: Temos que ficar por aqui... Hokage-sama disse que terá um missão para nos.  
Naruto —: Ok...então vamos comer Lamen...  
Temari —: Onde foi que eu fui parar? .?

**No dia seguinte amanheceu com um lindo sol já era quase nove da manhã quando Ino acordou olhou para o teto de seu quarto e suspirou se sentou na cama e olhou para o relógio então foi para o banheiro tomou seu banho e foi se trocar, colocou uma saia era um pouco acima do joelho mais por baixo colocou um shortes preto colocou um top preto também e por cima jogou uma jaqueta roxa igual a sua saia prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e se olhou para o espelho.**

**_Ino: "Quem sabe o Sasuke-kun olha pré mim hoje?" _Pensou ela sorrindo.**

**Apensar de já se passarem três anos ela nunca deixaram de gostar dele sempre morria de ciúmes ver Sakura ao lado dele.**

Mãe da Ino —: Filha telefone pra você  
Ino —: Ok.

**Ino entrou no seu quarto e pegou o telefone do gancho.**

Ino —: Alô.  
Voz —: Alô Ino tudo bem?  
Ino —: OI Sakura o que você quer desde manhã?  
Sakura —: Vixi ta de mau-humor ta?  
Ino —: Não torra a minha paciência. O que você quer?  
Sakura —: Ah eu atava aqui pensando ta um dia tão bonito por que agente não vá até aquele riacho tomar um banho?  
Ino — : è uma boa idéia vamos chamar as meninas.  
Sakura —: Ok eu ligo pra Tenten e Hinata.  
Ino —: Ok Falo com a Temari até.  
Sakura —: Até.

**Ino desligou o telefone e se trocou colocou o seu biquíni azul e por cima um vestido vermelho.**

**Então se lembrou de que não sabia como ia encontrar Temari então saiu de casa indo em direção ao escritório de Hokage perguntar onde os ninjas do Pais da Areia ficava, passou pelo prédio onde Naruto morava e viu um menino mais ou menos da altura dela, cabelos vermelho como fogo, pele cara e olho verdes, e logo descobriu onde a amiga estava.**

**Se aproximou do garoto que estava sentado em um banco com fones no ouvido e com os olhos fechados, Ino se aproximou o fitou por um segundo, era a primeira vez que via a cara de Gaara, parecia estar cochilando mais abriu os olhos assim que Ino vez menção de abrir a boa. **

Gaara —: O que você quer? **falou friamente e a fitando fazendo Ino corar um pouco.  
**Ino —: Oi...eu to procurando sua irmã, onde ela estar?  
Gaara —: Por acaso eu tenho cara de informante?Ino ficou furiosa.  
Ino —: Seu...será que não pode dar uma resposta mais educada?  
Gaara —: Hmpf...você é irritante.— ao falar isso uma veia na testa da Ino saltou.  
Ino —: Seu Grosso...vou te mostrar quem é irritante aqui...— quando ia voar no pescoço do garoto uma menina de cabelos loiro apareceu.  
Temari —: Ah te achei Gaara!— ela olhou Ino e sorriu.— Ino o que faz aqui com o Gaara?  
Ino —: Temari seu irmão é um imbecil!— falou isso fazendo a garota sorrir.— eu perguntei pra ele onde você estava e ele muito mal educado me chamou de irritante.  
Temari —: Ino não liga pra esse idiota, ele é assim mesmo.  
Ino —: Você como a irmã mais velha deveria dar umas lições de boas maneiras.— falando isso Temari riu mais ainda, Gaara estava apenas olhando a menina que estava em sua frente.  
Temari —: Ensinar boas maneiras pra ele seria impossível.— riu Ino então riu também.— Mais por que estava me procurando?  
Ino —: Ah é...rsrsrs...Vamos nadar um pouco?  
Temari —: Nadar aonde?  
Ino —: Há um riacho aqui perto Sakura deu a idéia, está quente também.  
Temari —: Ótima idéia.  
Ino —: Ótimo Sakura foi chamar Tenten e a Hinata.— ela sorriu.— vamos?  
Temari —: Ok...ah espera ai...tenho que por uma roupa de banho espera ai que já volto.

**Temari saiu correndo entrando no prédio Ino apenas sorriu então se virou para onde tinha o banco Gaara continuava sentado ali, logo se desfez o sorriso e fechou a cara o menino continuou com os fones no ouvido e com os olhos fechados.**

Tenten — : Ai mais que demora onde estará a Ino?  
Sakura — : Era pra ela estar aqui com a Temari.  
Tenten —: Acho que ela não achou ela, afinal alguém sabe onde ela ia ficar?  
Hinata —: E...e..eu acho que ela deve estar no mesmo prédio que o N..Na..Naruto-kun.  
Tenten —: È pode ser né, o irmão dela aquele cara esquisito é amigo do Naruto.  
Sakura —: Ai ai vamos esperar mais um pouco se não agente vai sem elas.  
Tenten e Hinata —: Hai.

**Temari estava demorando Ino já estava cansada de ficar de pé mais não queria dividir o mesmo banco com aquele grosso, olhou novamente para o banco o menino continuava ali ouvindo seu disk-mem**

**_Ino: "Como ele pode ficar por tanto tempo parado ali, na mesma posição" _pensou Ino olhando novamente o garoto. _"Deve ser louco, como todos dizem."_**

Gaara —: Até quando vai ficar me olhando? — Ino se virou para ele.  
Ino —: Quem disse que eu estava olhando pra você?  
Gaara —: É irritante isso, e é falta de educação ficar encarando as pessoas.— a voz dele era tão fria que fazia Ino se arrepiar, no rosto do garoto não trazia nem uma expressão.  
Ino —: Ah...só estava observando como um idiota consegue ficar tanto tempo para na mesma posição.— assim que falara se arrependera pois mostrava que estava olhando ele.  
Gaara —: Isso serve o mesmo para você.— agora ele a fitava nos olhos.

**Ino sentiu um arrepio maior subir pela espinha aqueles olhos verdes eram tão frios que davam medo, Ino tentou desviar o olhar mais era impossível, era como se estivesse na frente a um animal selvagem que estava pronto pra te atacar a qualquer hora.,**

**Gaara a olhava sem entender por que? Por que ela não ia embora como todos faziam?Todos que Gaara conhecia sentia medo dele,até aqueles que ele não conhecia, sempre que ele olhava para as pessoas elas ou saiam correndo de medo ou então evitava olha nos olhos dele. Mais aquela garota era diferente ela não parava de olha-lo e isso deixava ele realmente irritado.**

**_Gaara: "Mais que garota irritante" _pensava ele _"Droga Temari desça logo e leva essa menina irritante daqui"._**

Ino —: Agora é você que está me encarando.— falou ela tirando ele dos seus pensamentos.  
Gaara — : Para ver se você se toca e vai embora daqui logo!  
Ino —: Ahaha...mais é mesmo muito arrogante né? Além de arrogante é metido!  
Gaara — : Hmpf... você é realmente irritante.  
Ino —: PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE IRRITANTE! — ela explodiu— IRRITANTE AQUI É VOCÊ SEU...  
Temari —: Nossa você dois gostam de brigar hem?— a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes estava de pé em frente o prédio vestida com uma saia preta e a parte do biquíni de cima estava a mostra como se fosse um top.  
Ino —: AI MAIS QUE DEMORA HEM?— ela estava furiosa.— vamos logo antes que eu mate seu irmão!  
Temari —: Ok. Tchau Gaara!

**O menino não respondeu apenas olhou as duas garotas irem embora Ino puxando Temari o mais rápido que podia.**

**_Gaara: "Até que fim! Aquela chata foi embora" _voltou a colocar os fones no ouvido e deitar no banco.**

**Naruto tinha acabado de acordar olhou para o relógio era onze da manhã e se levantou, lavou o rosto escovou os dentes e tomou seu café da manhã então saiu de seu apartamento então decidiu chamar o Gaara para combinar de fazer alguma coisa, tocou a campainha mais ninguém atendeu então foi embora quando saiu do prédio viu o amigo deitado no banco .**

Naruto —: Gaara!!!!  
Gaara —: Yo Naruto.— o menino se sentou dando espaço para o loiro.  
Naruto —: E ai vamos chamar ou outros pra gente fazer algo?  
Gaara —: Algo como?  
Naruto —: Sei lá vamos lá..

**Naruto e Gaara foram andando pela vila até que encontrou Shikamaru que estava de baixo de uma arvore olhando para as nuvens.**

Naruto —: Shikamaru! E ai cara o que está fazendo de bom?  
Shikamaru —: Olhando as nuvens ¬¬  
Naruto —: Isso é coisa boa? ¬¬  
Shikamaru —: o Que você quer hem Naruto?  
Naruto —: Ah nada só pensei que agente podia fazer algo né?  
Shikamaru —: Algo como?  
Naruto —: Cara realmente vocês são problemáticos ¬¬  
Shikamaru —: Essa frase é minha, mais me diga já que você deu a idéia o que vamos fazer?  
Naruto —: Hum...— parou e pensou um pouco depois abriu um enorme sorriso. — Já sei.  
Shikamaru —: ...  
Naruto —: Vamos jogar bola.— ele sorriu Gaara e Shikamaru olharam um para outro sem entender.  
Gaara —: Só nos três?  
Naruto —: Não né vamos chamar o Kiba,Neji, Lee,Shino,Chouji,Sasuke pra jogar.  
Shikamaru —: Hum alguém vai ficar de fora.  
Naruto —: esse alguém vai ser o juiz.  
Gaara —: Onde vamos jogar?  
Naruto —: Isso não é problema vamos,vamos chamar os outros!  
Shikamaru —: Mais que tédio. — se levantou.— ok vamos lá.

**Continua...**

**Bem é isso ai..to colocando aqui minha primeira finc...espero que gostem..  
Por favor comente...e obrigado desde já **


	2. Um momento de diversão

**Espero que gostem hem...**

**xXxXx. Capitulo 2: **_Um momento de diversão!_

**Ino e Temari se encontraram com as outras meninas e foram em direção ao riacho,ela levaram um cesta de biqui-nique para quando der fome, as cincos amigas conversavam alegremente até o destino.**

Ino —: Aqui estamos nos meninas!  
Sakura —: Yes! Vamos lá, vamos nos divertir.  
Temari —: Hauhaua vocês duas são loucas.— riu e começou a tirar a roupa para ficar só de biquíni.  
Hinata —: N..Não tem perigo de nos ficarmos aqui?  
Tenten —: Não, aqui é um pouco afastado da vila, e os meninos devem estar todos reunidos fazendo algo idiota.  
Ino —: è mesmo! — ela tirou o vestido e sorriu.— quem vai ser a primeira a cair na água?  
Sakura —: Vamos Lá.

**As garotas pularam todas na água e começaram a brincar de guerra de água depois nadaram um pouco quando cansaram foram tomar sol na beira do riacho.  
****O dia estava bem quente o sol estava tão quente que elas não conseguia ficar muito tempo pegando um bronzeado.  
****Não muito longe dali um grupo de garotos estava se preparando para começar uma partida de futebol.**

Naruto —: Ok vamos tirar os times.  
Neji —: Primeiro tem que escolher quem vai ser o capitão.  
Sasuke —: Idiota né espera.— deu uma bancada na cabeça de Naruto.  
Naruto —: Ai...seu baka...— os dois iam começar a brigar mais foram interrompidos.  
Kiba —: Ok eu sou o capitão quem será o outro.  
Naruto —: e...  
Sasuke —: Aff você capitão de um time vai ser o perdedor.  
Naruto —: Seu...  
Lee —: Eu serei o outro capitão.— vez a pose NICE-GUY.  
Shikamaru —: Ok...agora tirem joquempou pra ver quem começa escolhendo.  
Lee e Kiba —: Jô-quem-pô.  
Lee — : Yes eu ganhei...— começou a saltar que nem louco.  
Kiba —: Droga.  
Neji —: Vai logo Lee, antes que nos torre de baixo desse sol.  
Lee —: Ok.— olhou para os amigos e sorriu.— Naruto.  
Kiba —: Humpf...Shino.  
Lee —: É...  
Naruto —: O Gaara.— ele falou.  
Lee —: Hei sou eu o capitão.  
Naruto —: Desculpa...n.n  
Lee —: Ok Gaara.  
Todos —: ¬¬  
Kiba —: Chouji.  
Lee —: Neji.  
Kiba —: Hum...  
Shikamaru —: Escolhe o Sasuke eu fico como juiz depois eu entro no time que peder.  
Kiba —: Ok.— então o time tava formado.  
Naruto —: quem vai pegar no gol?  
Neji —: Eu fico no gol.  
Lee —: Ok...então eu Naruto e Gaara vamos ser os jogadores.— ele vez novamente a pose Nice-Guy.  
Kiba —: Ok Chouji pega no gol.  
Chouji —: Por que eu tenho que ficar no gol?  
Kiba —: Você acha que consegue ficar correndo?  
Chouji —: Ora seu...  
Sasuke —: Ok vamos então formar um plano de ataque.  
Kiba —: ¬¬ quem é o capitão aqui?  
Shino —: Vamos logo.  
Kiba —: Ok Chouji no Gol, eu Shino e Sasuke como atacantes.  
Todos —: Ok..  
Shikamaru — : Que saco! Vamos lá...os capitão do time vem aqui tirar quem começa.  
Lee e Kiba —: Jô-quem-pô  
Kiba —: Yes ganhamos dessa vez.  
Shikamaru —: Ok o time do Kiba começa.

**Já era um da tarde mais nem um estava disposto a parar de jogar Lee como capitão liderava o time bem, Naruto sempre que podia tentava fazer falta contra Sasuke ele que também não deixava barato.  
****Ainda estava 0x0 ninguém havia feito gol, pois os dois goleiros eram bons, mais quando ninguém esperava Naruto entrou na área junto com Gaara que fez um movimento rápido que o Sasuke não pode para-lo então passou a bola para Lee que chutou com toda sua força e marcou seu primeiro gol.**

Shikamaru —: Gol do Lee...0x1  
Lee —: Yeeeeee...sou demais...— começou a dançar.  
Naruto —: Huhu...cadê o seu timinho Kiba?  
Kiba —: Ora seu...foi pura sorte.— ele se virou para os colegas do time.— vamos marcar o nosso!  
Sasuke —: Mais que feio.— falou baixinho sorrindo.— Naruto não cante vitória! Para você ganhar tem que você fazer o gol.  
Naruto —: Vai seu mal perdedor.  
Shikamaru —: Vai começa logo.— falou gritando.— mais que tédio ficar aqui olhando eles jogarem...

**Jogaram mais Naruto marcou o seu gol tanto quanto Sasuke que também fez o seu, já era duas da tarde quando o jogo terminou.**

Shikamaru —: Aff Até que fim...Bem o time do Lee vence por 2x3.  
Lee —: Yes...nos somos demais.— fez a pose Nice-guy.  
Naruto —: Ok vamos lá Shikamaru tira alguém do time do Kiba.  
Shikamaru —: Shino.— o menino apenas saiu sem dizer nada.  
Shino —: Agora sou o juiz.— falou olhando para todos.  
Shikamaru —: Cara que saco — falou..— vamos começar então.  
Naruto —: Pêra ai.— tirou a blusa estava suando muito.  
Gaara —: Boa idéia.— então tirou a dele também e logo os outros também tiraram.  
Shino —: Ótimo que vence o melhor!  
Todos —: ¬¬

**Depois de se banharem ela foram comer o que tinha trazido Hinata estendeu a toalha e começou a servir as amigas que conversavam alegremente.**

Sakura —: Nossa quanto tempo que agente não fazia isso né?  
Ino —: É mesmo, depois que agente começou a fazer missões do rank-b não tivermos muito tempo.  
Temari: eu só quando venho aqui tenho um dia como esse, de relaxamento.  
Ino —: Também com o irmão que tem.  
Hinata —: Nossa ainda é duas horas...  
Tenten —: Pensei que era mais tarde, hoje vamos ter um dia muito longo né.  
Ino —: Sim...mais um dia longo gostoso.  
Sakura —: Falou tudo Ino!

**Começaram a comer tinham trazido uns lanchinhos feito em casa limonada bem gelada apensar de estar um pouco no sol ainda não tinha esquentado, depois que comeram ficaram apensar a observar o riacho.**

Sakura —: Nossa vocês não acham estranho?  
Temari —: estranho o que?  
Sakura —: Os meninos onde eles estão?  
TenTen —: Deve estar sentados sem fazer nada.  
Ino — : E quem se importa com eles?  
Sakura: — Sasuke-kun ele gostaria de dar uma nadada aqui.  
Hinata —: N..Naruto-kun também.  
Temari —: Cara eu realmente não sei o que vocês duas estão esperando.  
Sakura e Hinata —: esperando o que?  
Temari —: Para se declarar.— ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.  
Hinata —: d..de..de onde v..vvvocê tirou isso?  
Sakura —: è me declarar pra quem?  
Temari —: Por favor né? Somos amigas né?  
Hinata e Sakura —: Hai.  
Temari —: Então me diga, Hinata o que você sente pelo aquele idiota do Naruto?

**Hinata que estava tão vermelha quanto um pimentão tentou abrir a boca mais não saiu nem um som.**

TenTen —: Parem ela está ficando com vergonha.  
Sakura — : É  
Temari —: Hinata pode falar, pode confiar em nos.  
Hinata —: E...e...eu g...go...gosto do N..Na..Naruto.— ao terminar a frase estava tão vermelha que podia explodir.  
Temari —: Isso não é novidade, mais por que não se declara pra ele? Você sabe que ele nunca vai perceber por ele mesmo.  
Hinata —: è..e..tenho v...vergonha...e um pouco...de ..me..do.. se ele não...gostar de mim...— ela olhava pra Sakura que sorriu sem graça.  
Sakura —: Hinata sei que todos sabe que ele diz gostar de mim, mais acho que não gosta.— sorriu.— ele acha que gosta porque sou do time dele, mais o que ele sente por mim é apenas amizade.  
Tenten —: E pra competir com o Sasuke.  
Temari —: è...bem e você Sakura?  
Sakura corou —: Eu...não sei...  
Temari —: Não sabe o que?  
Sakura —: Ele é tão frio e distante, ele me odeia.— falou olhando para o nada.  
Temari —: é o que você acha, garotas vocês sabem que os homens são um tolos, e demoram para ver quem é que realmente gosta deles.  
Tenten —: É podemos fazer de tudo pra eles e eles nem se quer dizem um Obrigado.— todas olharam para ela.  
Temari —: É Tenten falei da Hinata e da Sakura mais e você?  
Tenten —: Eu...eu não sei do...  
Hinata —: ela gosta do meu primo Neji.— todas olharam para Hinata e depois para Tenten que ficou vermelha como Hinata.  
Sakura —: Bem que eu desconfiava.  
Temari —: Hauahaha.,..então Tenten por que você não se declara?  
Tenten —: Eu..não tenho coragem.— ela sorriu se graça.— ele é tão...tão...frio.  
Temari —: Rsrs é meninas parece que todas gostam de caras frios.  
Hinata —: Menos Naruto-kun.— todas olharam pra ela e riram.  
Temari —: è ele não é frio...ele é um baka por completo.  
Tenten —: e você Temari de quem você gosta?  
Sakura —: Eu sei!  
Hinata — : Conta...não somos amigas?  
Temari sorriu —: Ok...mais não sei se gosto mesmo.— falou sorrindo.— acho ele meio que...  
Sakura —: Bonito?  
Temari —: Não sei...é difícil de explicar.  
Ino —: Tente.— era a primeira vez que ela falava.  
Temari —: Não sei sabe quando agente sente algo especial para um pessoa?— todas afirmaram com a cabeça.— eu sinto que posso ser eu mesma quando estou com ele.  
Tenten —: Nossa...  
Temari —: è eu perco o chão quando ele me olha, ele também é o único que consegue me tirar do serio e me fazer esquecer em questão de minutos.  
Hinata —: Nossa quem é ele?  
Tenten —: è quem é pois pra tirar você do serio e ao mesmo tempo te amansa.  
Temari —: é o Shikamaru.  
Todas —: O. O  
Temari —: Por que o espanto?  
Tenten —: é que logo o Shikamaru?  
Sakura —: É realmente no coração não se pode mandar.  
Hinata —: E então porque não se declara para ele? — Temari sorriu.  
Temari —: Bem já dou umas indiretas mais ele é tão preguiçoso.  
Sakura —: Bem pelo menos é diferente do Naruto que não se toca.  
Hinata —: U..um dia ele vai saber.  
Sakura — Espero que sim.  
Tenten —: É— olhou para Ino que estava calada olhando para as outra.— e você Ino?  
Ino —: Eu o que?  
Temari —: è só falta você dizer de quem você gosta?— Sakura olhou para amiga e depois olhou para baixo.  
Ino —: Bem...é...— tentou falar...  
Sakura —: Ela gosta do Sasuke.— todas já sabiam mais tinham esquecido.  
Tenten —: e acho que...vamos nadar mais um pouco meninas?  
Todas —: Vamos...— e pularam dentro do riacho.

Shino —: Vitória do time de Lee.  
Lee —: É isso ai!...É fogo da juventude! — Fez pose de Nice-Guy.  
Naruto —: Sasuke onde está a revanche hem?  
Sasuke —: Foi sorte!  
Naruto —: Que mal perdedor.  
Lee —: Ok vamos pro bar tomar...  
Neji —: Já quer encher a cara! O.O  
Lee —: Ora não.— sorriu sem graça.— só queria comemorar.  
Shikamaru —: Cara que canseira.— se sentou no gramado.  
Chouji —: Cara que fome!  
Naruto —: Nossa mais vocês firam o meu chute certeiro...  
Sasuke —: Ah você quase nem relou na bola baka...  
Kiba —: Naruto vamos ter uma revanche.  
Naruto —: Pode vim quando quiser que agente sempre vai ganhar!

**Eles ficaram ali conversando sobre o jogo e a hora foi passando.**

**As meninas já estava ficando com frio então Ino foi a primeira a sair da água saiu e ia vestir o seu vestido vermelho mais estava molhado e muito sujo então pegou a tanga e rolou na cintura deixando a parte de cima a mostra e se sentou em uma pedra para observar as amigas nadando mais um pouco.**

**Ino então lembrou do que elas estavam conversando.**

_**Ino —: "Droga, tem que ser sempre eu né? Droga Sakura eu não vou peder o Sasuke-kun para você!" **_

Ino —: Vamos garotas já vai dar três horas.  
Sakura —: Nossa o tempo voou.  
Tenten —: è vamos.

**Tenten usava um biquíni vermelho bem pequeno então saiu da água e pois a sua tanga verde quem nem a Ino. Temari que usava um biquíni preto tomara-que-caia colocou a tanga na cintura, Sakura usava um biquíni rosa colocou a sua saia e pois a tanga sobre os seus ombros, Hinata colocou a sua roupa normal por cima do seu biquíni.**

Temari —: Temos que combinar de vim mais vezes aqui.  
Tenten —: Isso mesmo.  
Sakura —: Que tal irmos para o Restaurante Hosume? (gente naum liga pelos nomes tá XD)  
Ino —: Isso mesmo, mais vamos passar em casa tomar um banho e tirar o biquíni né.  
Todas —: Hai.— e foram conversando alegremente.

**Estavam andando então logo mais a frente elas viram um grupinho de meninos todos estavam sentados na grama, sujos de lama e suados.**

Naruto —: Olha é as meninas...— falou para os outros que logo olharam para traz.  
Tenten —: Nossa eles estavam o tempo todo aqui.  
Temari —: é— falou sem conseguir tirar os olhos de um certo menino deitado no chão olhando as nuvens.  
Naruto —: Oi— acenou para elas de longe.  
Hinata —: N..Na..Naruto-kun.  
Sakura —: Rsrs...ele é realmente muito barulhento.

**Elas se aproximaram todos já estavam de pé as meninas olharam em volta e viram o motivo do cansaço.**

Temari —: Ora você estavam jogando bola ou destruindo o campo?  
Shikamaru —: Mais que problemática, não sabe nada de futebol.  
Temari —: Sei que o jogador tem que acertar a bola e não o gramado.— olhou em volta tinha um monte de buracos no chão causados pelos chutes errados.  
Naruto —: Vocês estavam aonde?  
Hinata —: No..no Riacho...  
Naruto —: É nossa nem convidou nos.— Hinata corou.  
Sakura —: Seu besta até parece que agente ia nadar com vocês!— deu um cascudo nele.  
Naruto —: Não falei por mal Ç.Ç...  
Hinata —: Naruto-kun...  
Ino —: Vamos meninas? Estou começando a ficar com frio...,— falou Ino sorrindo.  
Sasuke —: Já vão?  
Sakura —: É...  
Sasuke — ...— Ino olhou para ela e para ele. "_Droga ele não para de olhar pra ela"_

**Eles permaneceram alguns instante assim sem nada a falar Ino queria voar no pescoço de Sakura por conseguir chamar a atenção de Sasuke, queria que ele a olhasse como estava fazendo com Sakura.**

_**Ino —: "Droga, por que ela e não eu? O que ela tem de mais?" **_

**Ino não parava de olhar para eles e não notou que havia alguém que a olhava de relance.**

**Gaara não conseguiu tirar os olhos de uma certa loirinha de olhos azuis, ele de começou achou que ela ia ficar falando mais agora ela estava quieta demais, olhava para Sakura e Sasuke que estavam conversando parecia triste?.**

_**Gaara —: "Bem feito! Deve estar com ciúmes!**_

Ino —: Tenten já vou indo ok?  
Tenten —: Já? — olhou para a amiga e percebeu o motivo.  
Ino —: Agente se vê no Hosume?  
Temari —: Aham.— disse olhando para as outras.  
Ino —: Ok tchau pra todos.— deu as costa e foi embora.  
Temari —: Ela ta bem? — perguntou para a amiga.  
Tenten —: Eu não sei, mais é de doer o coração.  
Temari —: É essas cosas são realmente muito problemáticas.— Tenten riu fazendo a outra ri também.

**_Shikamaru — : "Droga como ela fica linda rindo assim?" _ele arregalou os olhos "_O que foi que eu pensei?" _balançou a cabeça tentando a pagar os pensamentos mais olhou novamente para a menina loira de olhos verdes que estava pouco metros de distancia.**

Temari —:Bem vamos indo então?  
Hinata —: H..Hai...  
Tenten —: Ei vocês vão fazer alguma coisa hoje?  
Kiba —: Nem.  
Tenten —: ¬¬ **_"Não estava perguntando para você" _**— Bem agente vai daqui a pouco no restaurante Hosume apareçam por lá.  
Naruto —: Mais é claro! Vamos comer Ramem...  
Hinata —: Rsrs Naruto-kun vai?  
Naruto —: Sim! Posso não posso?— olhou para Tenten que sorriu.  
Tenten —: Claro!— começou a andar — Se disser que não uma pessoa vai me matar depois!Tchau vejo você depois.  
Naruto —: O que ela quis dizer com aquilo?— Hinata ao seu lado estava tão vermelha quando o cabelo de Gaara.

**Ino subiu apressadamente as escada de sua casa entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta queria se atirar na cama mais estava com o biquíni molhado então simplesmente se sentou no chão e encostou na porta e pois a chorar.**

**Ino era muito orgulhosa nunca deixava os outros verem o que ela realmente sentia, e odiava por algum motivo isso, pois Sakura já era diferente era mais sentimental e com isso conseguiu chamar a atenção de Sasuke em quanto ela tentava parecer fria como ele, mais de nada adiantava pois ele nem ser quer lembrava dela.**

**Depois de chorar um pouco olhou para o céu já estava escurecendo então foi tomar banho e se trocar para ir ao restaurante com os amigos.**

**Temari junto com Gaara entram no pequeno apartamento a menina saiu correndo para o banheiro deixando Gaara há esperar sua vez de se lavar, ele se sentou no sofá e ligou a Tv não havia nada de bom passando então foi até a janela e olhou para o céu e venho na mente uma figura que o deixou furioso.**

_**Gaara —" Droga! Por que ela não sai do pensamento?E por que eu to pensado naquela irritante!"**_

**Ele ficou ali olhando o céu e nem percebeu que sua irmã estava te chamando.**

* * *


	3. Eu não vou desistir!

**Gente valeu por comentarem ..nossa fiquei tão feliz...espero que continuem acompanhando ...bem para quem tem orkut...tb posto numa comunidade lá Ok...**

**Bem..Naruto e seus persornagens não me pertecem..ÇÇ (que pena)**

**xXxXxX. Capitulo 3 : **_Eu não vou desistir!_

**Ino se vestiu o mais rápido o que pode, vestia uma saia preta junto com uma jaqueta meio transparente dando para ver o top que ela usava por baixo. Prendeu os seus cabelos louros em um coque que deixava ela com um ar de mais durona e saiu para ir ao encontro com os amigos. **

**Estava andando pela rua olhando para o céu sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar de Sakura e Sasuke. **

**_Ino —: "Droga! Por que ela?." _**

**Ela andava completamente nas nuvens e não viu quando três pessoas se aproximaram dela. **

Temari —: Ino! — chamou a garota.— está no mundo da lua?

Ino —: Ah oi Temari...

Naruto —: Nossa realmente estava em outro mundo.— Ino olhou o loiro que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Temari —: Vamos as meninas devem está lá esperando agente.

Naruto —: DATTE BAYO.

**Ino então tentou sorrir então começou a andar e percebeu um menino que andava por traz do Naruto calado como sempre Gaara não falou nada durante o caminho apensar das tentativas de Naruto puxar papo com o amigo. **

Temari —: Ino por que está triste?— falou a garota ficando um pouco longe dos meninos para eles não escutarem.

Ino —: Eu triste? Deve ser impressão sua.— a loira tentou sorrir mais logo desfez o sorriso vendo a cara da amiga séria.

Temari —: Olha eu sei que ficou assim por causa do Sasuke e a Sakura.— Ino desviou o olhar para a baixo.

Ino —: E..eu não estou assim por causa deles...

Temari —: Para de mentir, Ino sei que você e a Sakura tem uma queda pelo Sasuke, e sei que vocês duas sempre brigaram por causa dele também.

Ino —: Isso é passado.

Temari —: Você ainda gosta dele né?— a menina não respondeu então ela continuou. — Ino eu sei que é difícil agente se apaixonar pela a pessoa certa, e ainda mais quando essa pessoa é a pessoa que sua amiga gosta.

Ino —: Mais eu vi ele primeiro! Escuta eu não vou peder para ela! Não mesmo.

Temari —: E vai acabar a sua amizade com ela novamente por causa dele?— a amiga lembrou de uns tempos atrás onde as duas nem se falavam.

Ino —: Se for por causa dele ...sim...

Temari —: É..— estavam chegando perto do restaurante .— Mais me diga? Vale a pena perder a amizade por causa dele? Por causa de um garoto que mal conversa com você.

**Ino ia falar algo mais não deu pois logo a frente estava Sakura, Hinata, Tenten sorrindo para os quatros. **

Tenten —: Oi pessoal e ai vamos entrar?

Hinata —: V..vamos...

Naruto —: Onde está aquele baka do Sasuke?

Sasuke —: Quem é o baka aqui seu burro?— deu um cascudo no Naruto.

Hinata —: Na...Naruto-kun.

Tenten —: Ok vamos?

**Os que estavam ali entraram então foram logo escolhendo uma mesa lá no canto Tenten se sentou perto da janela e em sua frente Neji, ao seu lado Hinata e Sakura, na frente Naruto, Sasuke como a mesa não ia caber todos, tiveram que pegar outra mesa e ajuntaram as mesas. Temari sentou ao lado de Sakura e Ino na ponta Shikamaru sentou em sua frente Gaara se sentou ao seu lado. **

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco isso hem.— falou olhando para todos.— o que exatamente viemos fazer aqui?

Tenten —: Comer..

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemático, e os outros?

Sakura —: Parece que não quiseram vim...

Lee —: Oi pessoal!— o menino se aproximou.

Temari —: Ai ele venho.— falou baixinho.

Kiba —: E ai pessoal chegaram cedo hem.— ele sorriu.

Naruto —: Vamos logo senta ai que eu quero comer!.

Lee —: Posso me sentar ai Ino?— Ino que estava quieta olhando para Sasuke sorriu.

Ino —: Cl..claro!

**Lee se sentou ao lado de Ino e Kiba do lado de Gaara Temari então fez o pedido da comida e todos pois a conversar, as meninas conversavam sobre modas, novelas e o meninos sobre futebol. **

**Depois que terminaram de comer todos resolveram dar uma volta para se distrai. **

Sakura —: Nossa como a noite está linda hoje né?

Hinata —: Si...sim.

Temari —: Ai gente por aqui não tem nem uma danceteria?

Tenten —: O.O Temari danceteria?

Temari —: Sim quem quer dançar aqui?

Lee —: Eu...— todos os meninos olharam para ele.

Temari —: Bem meninas se os garotos não querem, agente não vamos deixar de ir por causa deles né?

Ino —: Isso! Vamos lá! — as duas loiras olharam para as amigas que estavam em duvidas.

Naruto —: Ok nos vamos também!

Neji —: Fale só por você Naruto!— o menino falou.— Eu estou indo nessa.

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco! Também passo essa.

Naruto —: Mais o que? Já vão pra casa dormi?

Neji —: Sim o quê que tem? ¬¬

Naruto —: Droga vocês são uns chatos.

Kiba —: Tchau pra vocês.— foi embora sem esperar respostas.

Sasuke —: Também vou indo.— olhou para todos.— boa noite.— e saiu andando.

Sakura —: E...espera Sasuke-kun... Boa noite meninas.— e foi atrás do garoto.

Neji —: também to indo.

Tenten —: Ah é...então é...to indo também.

Temari —: Droga desse jeito não tem graça.— todos começaram a ir embora ficando apenas Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara e Ino.

Ino —: Bem então não resta outra alternativa né?

Temari —: Droga!

Naruto —: Então to indo também.— falou sorrindo.— Boa Noite Hinata-chan!

Hinata —: Bo..boa noite Na...Naruto-kun.

Temari —: Então vocês duas também vão?

Ino —: Não sei...— parou para pensar e lembrou que Sasuke e Sakura tinham ido embora juntos.

Hinata —: Eu...eu também to indo nessa.— sorriu meio sem graça.

Ino —: Ok Boa noite Hinata.

Hinata —; pra vocês também.— e foi embora deixando apenas Ino, Temari e Gaara.

Temari —: Então Ino restou nois duas.— falou sorrindo.— quer também ir pra casa?

Ino —: Ta louca? E ficar lá sem nada pra fazer.— riu.— vamos logo para um lugar pra dançar.

Temari — É isso ai! Por isso que gosto de sair com você.— sorriu mais logo que virou para trás desfez o sorriso.— Droga Gaara o que está fazendo ai parado?

Gaara —: Esperando.— falou sem olhar pra ela.

Temari — Esperando o que?

Ino —: Pêra ai ele.— apontou para o menino.— não vai com nos vai?

Temari —: E...

Gaara —: Como se Eu fosse querer ir com vocês duas!— falou sem expressão alguma.— Me de logo a chave!

Temari —: Ufa! Aqui ta.— entregou a chave pro garoto.

Ino —: Ainda bem que ele não vai, ia cortar nosso barato.— riu.— ia espantar todo mundo.

Gaara —: Não precisam de mim para espantar ninguém.— falou dando as costas para as meninas e começou ir.— Com a sua cara e sua voz IRRITANTE todos fogem.

Ino —: O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?!— Ino ia tentar bater nele mais Temari a segurou.

Temari —: Esqueça. Ele é um idiota mesmo.— falou vendo Ino vermelha de raiva.— Vamos?

Ino —: Ok.— respirou fundo e seguiu a amiga pela cidade a fora.

**O relógio marcava 3:00 da manhã quando Gaara escuta a porta do apartamento abrir e logo em seguida fechar, pode ouvir os passos de sua irmã que entrou no quarto ao lado e fechou a porta. **

**Gaara estava em seu quarto deitado na cama olhando para o teto, como nunca conseguia dormi estava apenas a pensar como tinha sido o dia etc... **

**Quando o sol começou a bater na janela ele se levantou achou melhor tomar um banho desde cedo já fazia um calor. **

**Depois que saiu do banheiro apenas com uma bermuda preta e sem camisa foi pra cozinha ver o que tinha para comer, abriu a geladeira e começou a tirar umas coisas para fazer seu lanche, se serviu de café e começou a comer então ouviu a porta do quarto de Temari abrir. **

**_Gaara —: "Logo cedo ela vai vim me encher o saco!" _**

**Mais quem acabou de entrar na cozinha não era sua irmã, ele logo percebeu quem era. Uma menina mais ou menos da sua altura, um pouco baixa pra ele, cabelos loiros que sempre estavam preso em um rabo de cavalo agora soltos e olhos extremamente azuis.Vestia um sortes bem curto e uma blusinha de alçinha que realçava as suas curvas. Gaara ao olhar teve dificuldade de engolir um pedaço de pão. **

Ino —: AH...O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?— falou alterada.

Gaara —: Eu que perguntou!— falou recuperando a sua calma de antes.— e vê se não grita, não está em SUA casa.

Ino — : E...— corou um pouco pela cena.— Ah...me esqueci que você dividi o apartamento com a Temari.— falou indo em sua direção.

Gaara —: O que pensa que vai fazer?— falou quando ela se sentou no banco de frente a ele na mesa.

Ino —: Oras, tomar café da manhã por que?— falou olhando para ele com uma cara de ( não é lógico?) — Estou com fome...

Gaara —: Vá comer em sua casa.— falou quando ela pegou uma torrada.

Ino —: Vou ignorar esse seu comentário.— começou a comer Gaara a olhava.— o Que foi hem?

Gaara —: Além de irritante, é folgada.— falou ele pegando o pote onde estava as torradas.— se quer comer vá embora para sua casa.

Ino —: escuta aqui garoto, você não manda em mim.— falou ela se levantando do banco.— e não vou embora por que está mandando pois quem me convidou foi a Temari.

Gaara —: Mais também moro aqui então posso te desconvidar.— ele também se levantou afastando o pote de torradas de Ino.

Ino — : ME DE ISSO AQUI! — ela avançou pra cima.

Gaara —: Tente pegar! — como ela um pouco mais alto que Ino levantou o pote.

Ino —: Seu...

**Ino pulava para tentar alcançar o pote Gaara apenas se esquivava dos tapas que ela ia dando quando pulava, então ele tava andando para trás para afastar dela, Ino ia mais pra frente até que, ela escorregou e caiu em cima do garoto que com o susto deixou o pote cair. **

Ino —: AH...— ela gritou.

Gaara —: Sua idiota olha o que você fez.— ele que a olhava com os olhos regalados.

Ino —: Você que me fez escorregar! — ela falou então percebeu que estavam muito próximos ela para não cair tinha se segurado no garoto.

**Ino olhou para o garoto em sua frente nunca tinha visto Gaara de tão perto, os olhos que eram verdes igual de sua irmã parecia diferente, eram frios e não mostrava nem uma expressão, então Ino viu onde estava, estava com as mãos no peitoral do garoto que estava sem camisa então corou. **

Temari —: Nossa o que foi esse b...— parou de falar ao entrar na cozinha e ver a cena.

Ino —: Te...

Temari —: Ops desculpa por atrapalhar os dois...— falou sorrindo maliciosa.

Gaara —: Atrapalhar o que!— Gaara tirou os braços de Ino de cima dele e a empurrou não muito forte mais um pouco longe dele.— Essa ai que é louca.

Temari —: Hum Ino tentou te agarrar?

Ino —: CLARO QUE NÃO!— gritou a garota.— esse seu irmão problemático! Ele estava me mandando embora e não me deixou comer as torradas.

Gaara —: Já disse que se está com fome vai embora comer em sua casa.

Temari —: CALA A BOCA GAARA! — gritou a irmã.— ela é a MINHA convidada e minha amiga, então se você quer comer vai você comer em outro lugar!

Gaara —: Já pedir a fome.— falou saindo da cozinha mais sem antes dizer.— Ao olhar a cara dessa irritante.

Ino —: Seu...

Temari —: Desculpa por jeito grosseiro dele.— a amiga agora fazendo o café.

Ino —: Não sei como você agüenta.

Temari —: Nem eu.— as duas riram.— Mais e ai, como dormiu?

Ino —: Rsrs...nossa como uma pedra.

Temari —: Nossa as outras perderam né? Podiam ter conhecido vários gatinhos.

Ino —: É mesmo.— as duas continuaram a conversar sobre a balada.

**Gaara entrou no seu quarto e deitou na cama olhando para o teto. **

**_Gaara —"Droga de garota! Até em casa não tenho sossego!" _****pensou ele lembrando da cena da cozinha, colocou a mão onde a garota havia se segurado. _"As mãos dela são tão quentes..." _Gaara levantou como um raio. _"Mais que Droga!" _então pegou o telefone e discou uns números. **

Gaara —: alô Naruto?

Naruto —: Ah...Gaara? O que foi? 

Gaara —: Não sei tava pensando em treinar hoje vamos.

Naruto —: Datte Bayo! Também to a fim de treinar hoje, 

Gaara —: Ótimo te vejo daqui meia hora no local onde jogamos bola ontem.

Naruto —: Ok. 

**Desligou o telefone e pegou sua mochila colocou uma camiseta e saiu. **

**Depois que Ino voltou pra casa foi tomar um banho então resolveu dar uma caminhada então na rua encontrou Sasuke. **

Ino —: Bom Dia Sasuke-kun.— acenou a menina.

Sasuke —: Bom dia Ino.— falou daquele jeito de sempre.

Ino —: É...e ai o que ta fazendo andando por ai sozinho?

Sasuke —: Só andando.

Ino —: n.n'...é...— sorriu sem graça.— posso te fazer companhia?

Sasuke —: Gosto de andar sozinho.

Ino — : Ah...— tentou sorrir.

Sasuke —: to esperando a Sakura.— falou o menino vendo a cara da menina.

Ino —: S..Sakura?!— falou baixinho.

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun! — a menina de cabelos rosa chegou sorridente ao ver a amiga arregalou os olhos.

Ino —: Oi..Sakura.— aceno pra a amiga.— bem chegou quem você estava esperando né?..Rsrs...bem to indo nessa tchau pra vocês.

Sakura —: Ino..— mais a menina já estava longe.

Sasuke —: Deixe ela pra lá.

Sakura —: Mais ela é minha amiga.— Sakura falou triste.— Sasuke-kun sabe o que ela sente por você né?

Sasuke —: Isso é irritante.— falou ele dando de ombro.

Sakura.—: É...

Sasuke —: E o que você sente?— Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Sakura —: E..eu...?

Sasuke —: Sim,— falou ele olhando para ela como nunca tinha olhado antes.— O Que sente por mim?

**Ino correu assim que se via longe da visão dos dois foi para casa mais não entrou pois queria ficar sozinha então foi para o lado do riacho, chegou lá se sentou na beira do riacho e começou a chorar. **

**Ele tinha se declarado para ela? Os dois estavam juntos? Pensava a menina chorando mais ainda. **

**_Ino —: "Droga! E..eu pedir o Sasuke-kun para aquela..." _****então arregalou os olhos ia começar novamente aquilo, peder novamente a amizade que muito tempo tinha recuperado. A menina então chorou mais ainda. _"Peder uma amizade ou um amor?" _mais lagrimas rolaram. **

**Gaara chegou no local onde havia marcado com Naruto que este ainda não tinha chego.Então resolveu lavar o rosto no riacho mais quando foi sem aproximando ouviu um choro então parou ia dar meia volta mais quando ouviu mais uma vez quis saber quem era, então se aproximou bem devagar quando chegou no riacho viu uma menina sentada na beira do riacho. **

**_Gaara —: "Ino?!" _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Bem que pediu para por mais Temari e Shikamaru (gomem esqueci o nome )...pode deixar que eles terão uma participação importante...rsrs..e espero que continuem lendo...bjsss_**


	4. Entre o Amor e a Amizade

Dois cap em um dia só ...

Naruto e seus persornagens não me pertecem ÇÇ ...(mais quem sabe um dia...)

**xXXxXx. Capitulo 4 : **_Uma difícil decisão...Entre o Amor e a Amizade! _

**Sakura não estava acreditando no que ouviu, Sasuke que sempre era frio, distante e não ligava pelo que os outros sentiam ou pensavam, queria saber o que ela sentia por ele. **

Sasuke —: Então — falou novamente. — O que sente por mim?

Sakura —: E..eu...— tentava falar mais as palavras pareciam que tinha se evaporado.

Sasuke —: Então...— falou ele se virando .— Acho que me enganei...

Sakura —: Espere! — ele parou mais não se virou para ela.

Sasuke —: Para que?, se você nada vai dizer.

Sasuke —: Eu...e.. ---- ela sorriu. ---- eu...se lembra daquele dia que você deixou a vila para se juntar com Orochimaru. — Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Sasuke —: S..sim...

Sakura ---: Eu disse...disse que te amava, e pedir para você ficar comigo.— Sasuke arregalou os olhos e depois abaixou a cabeça. — você disse "Você é realmente irritante".— lagrimas começaram rolar pelo rosto da garota.

Sasuke —: E..eu entendi.— falou o menino começando a andar.

Sakura —: Espere Sasuke-kun eu não terminei.— o menino voltou a parar.— Então você foi embora, Naruto e os outros durante três anos, te procuravam desesperadamente até encontrar você, depois que você teve sua vingança voltou finalmente para cá, e eu esperei todos esses anos a sua volta. Cada lagrima derramada era por você, e eu nunca desistir de você.

Sasuke — S..Sakura...

Sakura --- : Eu nunca pedir a esperança de que um dia você ia voltar.

Sasuke —: Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta...— falou ele sem olhara-la .

**Sakura então se aproximou do menino e fez ele virar para encara-la sorriu e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. **

Sakura —: Eu gosto de você!— o menino abriu os olhos e olhou para a menina na sua frente.— Eu Te amo.

Sasuke —: E...— mais Sakura o interrompeu beijando-o novamente só que agora era mais que um selinho.

**Sasuke então abraçou a garota em sua frente e a beijou como sempre quis fazer, e quando os dois se separam para pegar fôlego sorriram. **

Sakura —: E...— ela corou.

Sasuke —: Também te amo Sakura!— ele falou ao seu ouvido.— eu sempre te amei, quando estava longe eu vi como era idiota de está lá e não ao seu lado, mais não queria admitir.

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke ---: Shi...eu preciso falar.— falou. — Eu sempre me sentia péssimo em saber que você sofria por mim, e quando finalmente me vinguei do meu irmão, eu pude voltar.

Sakura —: ...

Sasuke —: Mais já faz dois anos que voltei e nunca pude chegar em você e me declarar, pois eu senti que não tinha direito de fazer isso, esperava ver você viver sua vida, ficar livre para ficar com quem você quisesse

que eu não ia querer te atrapalhar.Mas esses últimos meses não pude vê-la longe de mim e queria saber o que você sentia por mim.— o menino tomou fôlego.— pois se você disser que não sente nada por mim eu sairei de sua vida pra sempre...mas se não...se ainda sentir algo por mim eu...

Sakura —: você?

Sasuke —: eu tentarei recompensar por todos esses anos de sofrimento, por tudo que fiz você passar.

Sakura —: Como..?

Sasuke — : Aceita ser minha namorada?— a menina arregalou os olhos e sorriu. — isso quer dizer um sim?

Sakura —: Claro...eu...eu te amo tanto! — beijou novamente.

Sasuke —: prometo que nunca farei você chorar novamente.

Sakura —: Acho bom mesmo— brincou com ele os dois se beijaram novamente.

**Não muito longe dali um rapaz de cabelos loiros passavam por lá então viu a cena sentiu um aperto no coração ia gritar mais faltou forças e então saiu apressado esquecendo do compromisso. **

Sasuke —: Acho que perdemos muito tempo não?

Sakura —: sim tempo até de mais.— sorriu os dois agora andava de mãos dadas.

Sasuke —: Mais você vai ver vamos retomar todo o tempo perdido.— Sakura abaixou a cabeça.— que foi?

Sakura —: E..eu lembrei da Ino.

Sasuke —: Ino? Ora o que tem ela?

Sakura —: E...ela gosta de você e é minha amiga.— eles param.

Sasuke —: O que foi vai deixar de ficar comigo por causa dela?

Sakura —: Não...mais..não quero peder a amizade dela, quando você estava fora ela estava sempre ao meu lado.

Sasuke —: É...— ele falou olhando para a namorada.— mais não podemos fazer nada, não é há ela que eu amo e sim há você.

Sakura —: E...Naruto?

Sasuke —: é esqueci do Naruto, ele é a fim de você.— falou o menino olhando para o céu.— mais no fundo acho que ele não gosta de você do jeito que eu gosto.

Sakura —: Como assim?

Sasuke —: ele pode ser tapado, idiota e burro, mais ele é fiel em seus sentimentos, ele acha que gosta de você mais é por que você está sempre do lado dele, a final são do mesmo time.— Sakura sorriu.

Sakura —: Também acho isso, mais sabe né é melhor você contar há ele, vocês devem conversar são amigos.

Sasuke —: sim claro, e você deve falar com Ino.

Sakura —: Sim, bem sabe de uma coisa, Naruto tem que se tocar de quem gosta dele não é eu e sim a Hinata.

Sasuke —: È ele é mesmo um baka, coitada de Hinata.

Sakura —: é.

**Gaara continuava olhar a garota que estava chorando sem parar então sem saber o que tava fazendo se aproximou mais fazendo a garota ver que ele estava lá. **

Ino —: O QUE VOCE FAZ AQUI?— berrou ela olhando para ele.

Gaara —: Ouvir um barulho e vim ver o que era.— ele a fitou — acho que não é nada apenas uma irritante fazendo mais barulho.

Ino —: SAI DAQUI! VÊ SE ME DEIXA EM PAZ...— mais lagrimas rolaram pela face da garota.

**Ela se virou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, estava envergonhada por estar nesse estado deplorável e ainda por ele está vendo ela chorar. **

Ino —: O...o que...v..você quer aqui? — perguntou ela vendo que o garoto não se movia.

Gaara —: Estava esperando Naruto para treinar.

Ino —: Droga! Então vá logo antes que ele chegue e me ver assim...

Gaara —: Não vai mais vim.

Ino — Como sabe, se ficou ai o tempo todo.

Gaara —: Não estava aqui o tempo todo — falou irritado.— apenas sei pois já está atrasado uma hora.

Ino —: Ah...— olhou para a água.

**Passou um tempo e os dois continuaram quietos Ino se acalmara agora mais continuava a olhar a água, então pelo reflexo da água viu o garoto ele olhava para o nada apenas uns metros de distancia. **

Ino —: Não vai embora não?— falou quebrando o silencio.

Gaara —: Humf...vá você.— o menino agora se sentou em uma pedra perto do riacho.

**_Ino —: "Mais que garoto chato! Será que não vê que quero ficar sozinha!" _**

**_Gaara —: "Mais que garota mais complicada, como pode chorar e ficar brava ao mesmo tempo?" _**

Ino —: Por que?

Gaara — : Por que o quê?

Ino —: Você é assim? Irritante! É com todo mundo ou é só comigo?— ela o olhou vendo ele sorrir um pouco.

**Era a primeira vez que via Gaara sorri, não era um sorriso alegre como do Naruto, e nem um sorriso como do Neji era um meio sorriso...igual ao do _"Sasuke-kun" _**... **pensando no menino voltou a chorar. **

**O menino em sua frente a fitou sem entender. **

**_Gaara —: " O que foi que fiz para ela chorar?" _**

Ino —: Você é ta..tão estranho.— Gaara a fitou.— você fica ai quieto em quanto todos falam, brigam, rirem, choram, e você ai quieto...como consegue?

Gaara —: Não devo satisfações para ninguém muito menos para você.

Ino —: É..n..não deve...— olhou para baixo.— você é igual..a,,.ele...

Gaara —: Igual a ele quem?— o menino a olhava mais interessado.

Ino —: Sasuke-kun.— e mais lagrimas rolavam então Gaara entendeu o motivo.

Gaara —: Ah então é isso, levou um fora do menino Uchiha Sasuke? — debochou ele.— o que foi tentou agarra ele hem?

**Ino se levantou e correu para cima do menino que em um movimento rápido se esquivou de uns shuriken que a garota lanchou, depois se esquivou de uma kunai que ela atirou em cima dele.Não era a primeira vez que eles brigavam mais era sempre brigas verbais agora Ino estava totalmente fora de si, queria acabar com aquele moleque de qualquer maneira. **

**Avançou novamente sobre o menino que agora apenas com uma kunai na mão bloqueou os shuriken, Ino já não tinha mais armas para ataca-lo então avançou por corpo-a-corpo, começou a lutar como se estivesse em uma missão Gaara apenas se defendendo. **

**Gaara apenas se esquivava ou bloqueava o ataque mais já estava cansado a menina estava fora de si, ele tinha o rosto vermelho, os seus olhos que era azuis vivo, agora eram meios vermelhos de tanto chorar, então ele a prendeu contra a arvore. **

Ino —: ME DEIXE SAIR DAQUI, EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO!— berrava ela com toda sua força.

Gaara —: já se acalmou?

Ino —: NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR ENQUANTO NÃO TE MATAR!— berrou mais ainda.

Gaara —: Mais que garota! — ela então passou a bater no peito de garoto que não se mexeu.

**Gaara a prendeu contra arvore para não correr o risco dela catar um kunai e atacar ele novamente, a garota agora batia em seu peito não estava doendo pois parecia que finalmente a garota tinha perdido as forças, agora dava murros em seus braços. **

**Ino já estava sem força então tentou em vão se soltar, deu socos no garoto em sua frente e então quando não agüentava mais no ultimo soco fez algo que ele não esperava... **

**Tenten andava pela rua com uma sacola de compras tinha ido ao mercado para sua mãe então encontrou Sakura e Sasuke de mãos dadas. **

Sakura —: Oi Tenten .

Tenten —: Sakura?! Susuke-kun?

Sasuke —: Yo... é isso mesmo que está pensando.

Sakura —: Es..estamos namorando.

Tenten —: NOSSA QUE MARAVILHA! — berrou a morena abraçando a amiga.

Sakura —: Tenten por favor né.

Tenten —: Desculpa é que é tão fofinho.— falou era rindo.

Temari —: o que é fofinho ai hem?

Tenten —: Sakura e Sasuke estão namorando.

Temari —: Sério? NOSSA MAIS QUE MARAVILHA! — berrou a loira.

Tenten —: Ahaha...não é?

Sasuke —: acho que você vão querer conversar...— olhou para a namorada.— nos vermos mais tarde ok?

Tente —: não...pode ficar dep...

Sasuke —: Não..é que preciso falar com uma pessoa.

Temari —: então ok.— acenou para ele que olhou com uma gota...mais sorriu depois virou para a namorada que corou.

Sakura —: nã...— mais foi calada por um beijo Tenten e Temari O.O

Sasuke — : Bai até mais.— e deixou as três.

Temari —: Venha tem que contar tudo! — puxou as duas para dentro de uma lanchonete.

**Naruto olhava para o nada parecia que tudo aquilo que tinha visto era apenas um sonho, não queria acreditar no que via _"Sakura-cha beijando aquele baka do Sasuke" _queria ir tirar satisfação de Sasuke mais não tinha forças era como se estivesse com medo de que ia ouvir? **

**Naruto estava tão entredito que não percebeu que uma menina de olhos perolados estava observando ele. **

**_Hinata —: "Naruto-kun parece triste?!" _****tomou coragem e se aproximou. **

Hinata —: N...Naruto-kun.— o menino levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso meio sem graça.

Naruto —: Oi Hinata-chan.

Hinata —: aconteceu..algo?

Naruto —: na...— mais parou.— na verdade sim.

Hinata —: Se...se qui,..ser...pode ...falar co..comigo...

Naruto —: Hinata você já gostou de alguém?— essa pergunta fez a menina corar.

**_Hinata —: "Não...posso ir embora...ele ta...precisando de alguém pra conversar..." _**

Naruto —: Hinata?— ela corou mais ainda mais respirou fundo.

Hinata —: Por...ppp...por que quer saber:?

Naruto —: É que..hoje eu vi a Sakura-chan...é..estava beijando...o Sasuke!— Hinata arregalou os olhos.

**_Hinata —: "Ele ta assim por causa da Sakura." _**

Hinata —: M..mais isso não quer...di..dizer nada.

Naruto —: Não? Acho que é pra valer...nunca tinha visto ela sorrir daquele jeito, até o Sasuke estava com uma cara mais contente.— falou olhando para baixo.

Hinata —: v...você ...go..gosta...de..dela?

Naruto —: Sim.— Hinata segurou um gritinho.

Hinata —: F..fale...pr..pra ela...

Naruto —: não posso Hinata-chan...ela gosta do Sasuke! Todo esse tempo ela nunca deixou de gostar dele. E eu já sabia disso mais não queria admitir.

Hinata —: ...

Sasuke —: Naruto achei você.

Naruto —: O Que quer aqui baka não vê que to conversando com a Hinata-chan?

Hinata —: e..eu...to indo...depois agente se fala na..Naruto-kun...— a menina correu dali.

Sasuke —: Naruto quero dizer uma coisa.

Naruto —: O que você e a Sakura estão namorando?— debochou

Sasuke —: è...— Naruto olhou com ódio mais depois virou os olhos.

**Sasuke olhou o amigo sentindo um aperto no coração então se sentou ao seu lado ficaram em silencio um tempo mais Sasuke começou a falar. **

Sasuke —: Cara..eu...não sei isso é tudo complicado mais...é que já não da mais para ser assim.— Naruto apenas ouvia.— sabe que eu nunca dei bola, sempre tentei ficar distante e mesmo assim ela gostava de mim, e quando fui embora pensei que ela iria esquecer de mim, mais não foi isso que aconteceu.

Naruto —: è...ela sempre gostou de você até quando lutou contra nos.

Sasuke —: Por isso que to aqui.— Naruto o olhou sem entender — Sabe que eu não sou bom em mostrar meus sentimentos, mais vejo que não podia ficar calado...eu a amo Naruto, como nunca imaginei amar alguém.

**Naruto desviou o olhar para um ponto distante e tentou se acalmar. **

Sasuke —: Mais não posso ficar numa boa com ela vendo o meu "melhor amigo" ficar sofrendo.— Naruto arregalou os olhos e olhou para o amigo.

Naruto —: O que quer dizer com isso?

Sasuke —: Que se você não quiser, ou ainda gostar da Sakura eu me afastarei e deixarei o caminho livre.

Naruto —: Por que faria uma coisa tão idiota como essa?

Sasuke —: Por que...graças a você e vi que estava seguindo pelo caminho errado, depois que meus pais morreram e meu clã todo foi assassinados pelo meu próprio Irmão...não tinha outro pensamento a não ser vingar a morte deles, e pra isso me rebaixei a ponto de me aliar ao Orochimaru, e fiz não só Sakura sofrer mais você e os outros. E quando vejo que a Sakura foi a pessoa que mais se preocupou comigo me faz ama-la mais...

Naruto —: Não precisa me dizer mais nada...— Naruto estava olhando para frente.

Sasuke—: Mas...

Naruto —: Só quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Sasuke —: ...— afirmou com a cabeça.

Naruto —: Que nunca mais vai fazer a Sakura-chan derramar uma lagrima seque por você!— os dois se olharam e o amigo sorriu.

Sasuke —: De agora em diante não a farei sofrer por nada desse mundo.

Naruto —: Ótimo— ele se levantou. — Cuide dela.

Sasuke — Mas você vai ficar bem?

Naruto —: Sim claro! — sorriu.— Sabe que esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser!

**Os dois amigos sorriam e apertaram as mãos para selarem a promessa e foram embora juntos. **

**Gaara sentiu o cheiro de flores quando Ino na tentativa desesperada de se soltar o abraçou, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e começou a chorar, Gaara que ainda estava surpreso com o abraço ficou apenas parado, ela soluçava sem parar, parecia uma criança mimada que acabara de receber um não como resposta. **

**Ino não sabia muito bem o que tava fazendo mais queria alguém para lhe confortar então o abraçou, sentiu que o garoto se espantou pois deu um passo para trás, mais queria tanto ser abraçada por alguém para poder chorar, então chorou tudo o que estava guardado todos esses anos , quando estava meio calma se afastou um pouco e o encarou. **

**Ela nunca tinha visto olhos tão verdes era lindos, pareciam duas esmeraldas mais só que sem vida, sentiu um arrepio na espinha. **

Gaara —: Pronto?— falou meio rouco.

**Era a primeira vez que ela o escutava com uma voz diferente, sempre era grosso, frio e distante, agora parecia calmo e amigável? **

Ino —: M..Desculpa-me...— ela se afastou mais dele encostando-se à arvore.

Gaara —: hmpf...— se afastou o mais que pode da garota.

Ino —: Por..por favor...vá embora...quero...

Gaara —: por mim já teria indo.— falou dando as costas e indo embora.

**Ino se sentou no chão e cobriu o rosto sentia um frio mais não era o vento não era do frio, sentia um frio depois que se separou de Gaara mas não sabia explicar então ficou ali sozinha olhando para o nada pensado... **

**Gaara chegou em casa lá pras 7:00 da noite Temari estava no sofá assistindo Tv ele entrou e foi direto para o quarto, Temari como de costume nem deu bola. **

**Já em seu quarto ele jogou a mochila na cama e olhou para um ponto distante, o que tinha sido aquilo? O que foi aquilo que ele sentiu? Deitou-se na cama e olhou para o teto. **

**_Gaara —: "Ela tem um cheiro tão..bom.." _****pensou ele mais logo fez uma careta. _"Droga! Ela é louca" _se sentou na cama e pegou o seu disk-mem colocou uma musica e fechou os olhos, então lembrou da pele quente dela em seu peito, o cheiro suave de flores que vinha dela...Gaara se sentou na cama tirou os fone o mais rápido possível e desligou o aparelho e foi tomar um banho. **

**Ino andava meio com dificuldade estava cansada andava em direção a sua casa ao chegar em frente a sua casa encontrou Sakura que estava sentada no banco ao vê-la sorriu. **

Sakura —: Ino podemos conversar?

Ino —: S...sim...— as duas caminharam até o parque e se sentaram em um banco.

Sakura —: Ino eu...bem..não sei...

Ino —: Vocês estão juntos né?— Ino sem rodeio perguntou.

Sakura —: Hum,,,é...

Ino —: Ah...é tava cara...

Sakura —: Ino eu não queria te magoar...e..eu não...

Ino —: Tudo bem Sakura.— Sakura a fitou sem entender.

Sakura —: Ma...mais você não gosta do Sasuke-kun?

Ino —: è gosto.— Sakura abaixou a cabeça.— mas eu não o mereço.

Sakura —: Como?

Ino —: Sakura olha não é fácil abrir mão das coisas que agente gosta, muito menos abrir mão de quem você ama...e para uma amiga — Ino olhava para frente.— mais vejo que você sempre o amou realmente, quando ele foi embora você não o esqueceu, quando ele precisou quem estava do lado dele era você e não eu...

**Sakura a fitava era difícil ver a Ino falar assim...e Ino deixava uma lagrimas caírem de seus olhos... **

Ino —: E eu vejo...olho pra mim o que eu fiz por ele?...Nada...apenas o irritava, sempre disputava com você pela atenção dele, só que nunca conseguir! — tentou sorrir.— agente até paramos de ser falar por causa dele, e isso me fez ver que não vale apenas...não pra mim...por que não...não é a mim que ele ama...e sim a você...

Sakura —: Ino...e...eu...— Sakura agora chorava.

Ino —: Então espero que vocês sejam felizes juntos...— olhou para a amiga..— e espero que não...não se afaste de mim, pois posso suportar em peder um amor que nunca tive e que não sei se é verdadeiro mais não posso suportar em peder uma amizade...que sei que é verdadeira.

Sakura —: obri..obrigada! — as duas se abraçaram depois Ino se levantou.

Ino —: Mais digo uma coisa...sabe que não é tão fácil esquecer um amor...então..peço que me de um tempo...— sorriu— para me acostumar ta?

Sakura— Ok...o tempo que for preciso.

**Depois cada uma seguiu seu caminho Ino foi para casa descansar e Sakura foi ao encontro de seu grande e verdadeiro amor.**


	5. As coisas voltam ao normal

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence...ÇÇ**

**XXxXx .Capitulo 5 : _As coisas voltam ao normal... _**

Depois que Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos todos os dias que todos se encontravam eles ficavam um afastado do outro, por causa de Ino e Naruto que apensar de dizerem estar bem ficavam meio triste quando eles estavam juntos. Ino caminhava pela rua estava indo ao supermercado e encontrou Sakura.

Ino —: Yo Sakura.  
Sakura —: Oi! E ai tudo bem?  
Ino —: Sim.— sorriu a menina parecia um pouco triste.— o que foi?  
Sakura —: n..nada...  
Ino —: Quer ir no mercado comigo?  
Sakura —: Hai vamos lá.— as duas andaram em silencio por uns minutos.  
Ino —: Err...Sakura co..como vocês estão?— sorriu.  
Sakura —: Como estamos? Quem?  
Ino —: Não se faz de boba...você e o Sasuke.— falou olhando para amiga que abaixou a cabeça.  
Sakura —: B..bem...  
Ino —: Sakura! M..me desculpa.— Ino falou.— sei que esses dias você tem feito de tudo para não ficar juntos na minha frente...— Sakura olhou para menina que estava sorrindo.  
Sakura —: e...é que não quero que você fica triste...  
Ino —: É né?— sorriu.— mais isso faz você ficar triste, olha não precisa se preocupar comigo ok? E..eu estou bem já superei! — sorriu.

Sakura —?...mesmo?

Ino —: Claro! Só precisava de um ou dois dias para me acostumar! E já me acostumei ver vocês juntos.— sorriu.— e pra falar a verdade vocês forma um lindo casal.

Sakura —: Ino...rsrs...obrigada.

Ino —: de nada...agora pare com essa cara de triste! Da longo um sorriso e vamos fazer umas comprinhas.

Sakura —: Sim.

Ino havia mudado muito pensou Sakura a menina agora parecia mais madura, não implicava muito com os outros, e agora estava sendo mais compreensiva .

Hinata estava em sua casa tomando o café da manhã já estava se preparando para sair quando escuta um barulho foi ver o que era, o barulho ia de fora da casa então ela viu quem era.

Hinata —: N..Naruto-kun— o garoto estava com umas caixas que umas estavam no chão e umas na sua mão.

Naruto —: Hinata-chan.— o garoto sorriu.— de..desculpa pelo barulho...

Hinata —: o o que faz aqui?— se aproximou.

Naruto —: Bem a Vovó Tsunade me pediu para pegar umas coisas para ela...rsrs...

Hinata —: Pr..precisa de..ajuda?

Naruto —: Você me ajudaria?— fez um sorriso no rosto do garoto deixando a menina corada.

Hinata —:..s..sim..

Naruto —: Obrigado Hinata-chan! Vamos depois eu pago Ramen pra você.— a menina apenas sorriu.

_Naruto —: "Nossa nunca tinha reparado mais ela fica bonitinha sorrindo..." _pensou Naruto olhando para a garota que se abaixará para pegar umas caixas.

Os dois foram para o escritório da Hokage e entregaram as caixas então foram embora.

Naruto —: Vamos Hinata-chan.— vamos lá no Ichiraku comer ramen.— falou o garoto animando.

Hinata —: e..eu..nã...

Naruto —: Não quer ir?— o garoto perguntou meio triste.— bem é..tudo bem— falou coçando a cabeça rindo meio sem graça.— queria conversar com alguém sabe...mais tudo bem até outro dia.— se virou.

Hinata —: E..espere Naruto-kun.— o menino parou.

Naruto —: Hai?.

Hinata —: E..eu vou.— o menino se virou e correu até ela.

Naruto —: sério? — ela afirmou com a cabeça.— OBA...você vai ver..é o melhor ramen de toda konoha.

Hinata —: Hai.— eles seguiram caminho em direção ao Ichiraku.

Tenten estava terminando de se arrumar pegou as suas armas e foi para o treino já fazia um tempo que não treinava. Então foi andando pela rua parou em uma barraquinha e comprou umas frutas para levar para comer depois e então passou perto do Ichiraku e viu entrar Naruto com Hinata.

_Tenten —: "Olha Hinata e Naruto! Mais que fofo n.n!" _

Sorriu Tenten meio que escondida atrás de um poste para eles não a verem então sentiu uma mão em seu braço fazendo ela tomar um susto.

Tenten —: Ahhh...— gritou ela se virando pode ver a cara de quem era o engraçadinho que dera o susto.

Ela se deparou com dois olhos perolados que ela tanto conhecia, Neji estava ali olhando ela esperando ela se acalmar do susto.

Tenten —: Neji...!— susurrou...

Neji —: O que faz ai escondida?

Tenten —: E..eu escondida?— então reparou que estava escondida.

Neji — ¬¬

Tenten —: é..é que não queria atrapalhar.— sorriu a garota.

Neji —: Atrapalhar quem?— falou olhando para onde ela olhava.

Tenten —: Naruto e Hinata entraram no Ichiraku juntos! — sorriu a garota de orelha a orelha.

Neji —: ...

_Neji —: " Mais que coisa..por que ela tem que sorrir assim?" _pensou o garoto olhando a menina em sua frente que sorria, ela então ficou do lado dele e olhou para a direção aonde ficava Ichiraku. Neji passou a olhar para lá também sem entender o por que estava fazendo aquilo. Mais pelos cantos dos olhos olhava para a menina, ela estava com uma blusa estilo chinesa vermelha, uma calça preta e os cabelos estava como sempre.

_Neji —: "Pare de olhar para ela..." _tentou em vão "_ela fica tão bonita sorrindo..." _arregalou os olhos...

_Tenten —: "Droga por que ele olha para mim." _A menina sorriu _"to ficando sem graça." _

Tenten —: é...— olhou para o menino que desviou o olhar.— tenho que ir...

Neji —: Ok.— falou mais não se moveu.

Tenten —: Vou treinar um pouco— sorriu.— sabe né muito tempo parada.

Neji —: è..— apenas olhava para frente.

Tenten —: Então tchau.— e começou a andar parou derrepente e voltou a olhar o menino.— Você gostaria de ir comigo? — O.O ela arregalou os olhos ao ver no que acabara de dizer.

Neji —: ok.— ele falou começando a andar em direção ao campo de treinamento.

Tenten —: Hai...— o seguiu sorrindo.

Ino e Sakura saíram do mercado rindo e conversando alegremente e foram andado por ai até que alguém venho ao encontro delas.

Temari —: Oi meninas! — ela vinha sozinha sorrindo.

Ino e Sakura —: Oi Temari.

Temari — Nossa onde estão todos, eu estava procurando a Tenten mais parece que sumiu, Hinata saiu e vocês duas também. Tava em casa ficando entediada.— sorriu.— o meu irmão está lá e parece que não está mais agüentando ficar aqui.

Sakura —: Como assim...

Temari —: Ele quer ir embora.— falou ela meio sem importância.

Ino —: Até que fim...por que ele não vai sozinho! — Ino falou fazendo as outras rirem.— ai você fica aqui com agente sem aquele mala.

Temari —: é sabe que isso não é uma má idéia? — as outras riram.

Sakura —: Mais e ai tava procurando nos.

Temari —: Sim...vamos fazer algo, se não vou ficar maluca.

Ino —: É mesmo, esses dias tem sido meio chatos, nem uma missão nem nada.

Sakura —: Ok vamos lá na sorveteria?

Temari e Ino — Ótima idéia.

Ino —: Ah...vão vocês primeiro tenho que deixar as comprar lá em casa.

Temari —: Ok.

Ino —: Até daqui a pouco.

Ino foi para casa deixou as comprar lá e foi para sorveteria estava andando olhando para frente então viu um vestido em uma loja e continuou andar até que esbarrou com alguém.

Ino — Aiiii...— caiu sentada no chão.

Gaara —: não olha pra onde anda não?— falou olhando para a menina que estava no chão.

Ino —: Seu...por que fica parado ai no meio da rua? — falou ela irritada.

Gaara —: Não jogue a culpa em cima dos outros.

Ino —: Seu Idiota — berrou ela.— vai ficar olhando ai e não vai ajudar a levantar?

Gaara —: eu não.— falou ele começando a andar. — não tenho o dever de ajudar ninguém muito menos VOCÊ.

Ino —: DESGRAÇADO...— se levantou e pensou em ir bater nele mais desistiu ele estava um pouco longe. — Idiota! Não vale a pena peder meu tempo com ele.

Naruto já tinha comido seu ramen e estava esperando a menina terminar o seu então ficou olhando-a que corava violentamente.

Hinata —: ª.algo errado Naruto-kun?

Naruto —: Err...não — se virou para frente. — é..por que você é tão quietinha?

Hinata —: e...eu...— corou novamente.

Naruto —: E cora toda vez que eu falo com você?

Hinata —: e...e...

Naruto —: Tudo bem — viu que a menina não ia conseguir falar.— bem..o que achou do ramem bom né?

Hinata —: H..hai...— ela sorriu e olhou para ele que estava com a cabeça meio baixa. — há..algo errado N..Naruto-kun?

Naruto —: é...não sei...é que você sabe né que Sakura-chan e Sasuke estão juntos.— a menina congelou ele estava triste por ela.

Hinata —: H..hai...

Naruto —: Eu não sei...mais é difícil de ver os dois juntos...— sorriu meio sem graça...— eu ainda não há esqueci.

Hinata —: O.O ...

Naruto —: o que devo fazer?— olhou para a garota.— tenho que esquece-la.

Hinata —: v..você vai...achar alguém...— falou baixinho.— q...que...go..goste de você de ver...verdade.

Naruto —; è? Eu não sei...acho que meu destino é ficar sozinho mesmo.— falou no tom triste fez Hinata olhar para ele.

Hinata —: N..Naruto-kun...e...eu...g...— tentou falar.

Naruto —: Desculpa Hinata né?...eu fico aqui falando sobre essas coisas para você, deve me odiar por isso.

Hinata —: n..n.ao...não...eu...gosto..de..co..conversar com você.

Naruto —: Sério?— abriu um sorriso que deixava a garota sem chão. — Hinata-chan você é uma grande amiga!

Hinata —: '— deu um meio sorriso mais depois se desfez.

Naruto —: Você quer dar uma volta?— falou pagando os ramen

Hinata —: é..sim...

Naruto —: Ok vamos lá — ele pegou na mão dela e a puxou e foram embora.

Ino chegou alterada na sorveteria mais depois que encontrou com as amigas se esqueceu do seu encontro com Gaara.

Depois de muitas risadas as três amigas davam uma volta pela cidade.

Temari —: Nossa já faz um tempo que eu estou aqui nessa vila.

Ino —: Por que? Já quer ir embora?

Temari —: Claro que não! — sorriu — é que sei lá né, a Tsunade-sama disse que ia ter uma missão para nos e até agora não falou anda.

Sakura —: Para você e seu irmão? — a menina confirmou.— ah..é pra nos também não.

Ino —: Ai graça a Deus né?...é mais divertido ficar aqui na vila do que sair para missões.

Sakura —: Sim..mais nas missões agente também se distrai né?

Ino —: Como? Nas minhas ultimas missões não era nem uma legal, e não dava para se distrair.

Temari —: è também.— mais a menina olhou para as outras com um sorriso malicioso.— mais agora a Sakura vai querer ter missões há mais com seu time né?

Sakura —: Temari! — a menina corou violentamente.

Ino —: Ahaha..é mesmo agora ela nem vai querer voltar para a vila.— as duas riam mais.

Sakura —: Ora vocês duas só falam besteiras.

Temari —: Só falamos a verdade.

Sakura —: ok ta...mais tenho que ir Sasuke e eu combinamos de nos encontrar.

Ino —: ok.

Temari —: Tchau.— depois que ficaram só as duas.— Ino tudo bem?

Ino —: Ah?..ahhh sim to bem sim...

Temari —: então está bem..— andaram mais um pouco.— nossa sabe que hoje não vi a Tenten?

Ino —: Nem a Hinata.

Temari —: É né...devem estar juntas conversando.

Ino —: ou correndo atrás de Naruto e Neji.

Temari — Ahaha é mesmo.

Naruto andava com as mãos atrás da cabeça Hinata como sempre quietinha e cabeça baixa. Então Naruto espirrou ( nada a ver né? XD)

Hinata —: S...saúde Naruto-kun.

Naruto —: a obrigado.

Hinata —: Deve te pego um resfriado...

Naruto —: Não.— sorriu — alguém deve estar falando de mim...

Hinata —: Rsrs...

Naruto olhou novamente admirado pelo jeito meigo da menina ao seu lado

_Naruto —: "Hinata não é igual a Sakura-cha, ela é tão diferente é meiga" _o menino novamente balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

Hinata —: N..naruto-kun...preciso ir...

Naruto —: Hum..ata né, bem foi legal sair com você.— eles param um em frente ao outro.

Hinata —: t..também foi legal..s..sair com você.

Naruto —: Sério? — sorriu.— bem então que tal qualquer dia agente fazer isso de novo?

Hinata—: S...sim...— corou quando o menino se aproximou um pouco.

Naruto —: ...

Naruto se aproximou da menina estava querendo dar um beijo de despedida na bochecha mas quando ia se aproximar mais...

Kiba —: Yo Naruto, Hinata! — o loiro se virou e viu quem era.

Naruto —: Kiba o que faz aqui?

Kiba —: Nada estava passando e vi vocês ai resolvi cumprimentar ...

Hinata —: Oi Kiba-kun.

Kiba —: Mais e ai o que faziam aqui parados?

Hinata —: n..na...na...

Naruto —: Não é da sua conta — ¬¬ o menino cruzou os braços.

Kiba —: por que ficou com essa cara Naruto?

Naruto —: Vê se não torra.

Hinata —: pr..preciso ir...tchau...Kiba-kun...Na...Naruto-kun.— e foi embora apressadamente.

Kiba —: o que fazia com Hinata-chan?

Naruto —: Ora...agente apenas estava conversando.

Kiba —: Hum...e ai

Naruto —: Tchau! Estou indo nessa...

Kiba —: Ora seu...ò.ó


	6. Sentimentos estranhos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence ÇÇ

**xXxXx. Capitulo 6 : **_Sentimentos estranhos... _

**Já estavam treinando mais de que duas horas até que Tenten cair de joelhos na grama. **

Neji —: Vamos parar por aqui.

Tenten —: Hai. — ela se sentou na grama depois se deitou olhando para o céu estava exausta Neji então se aproximou.

Neji —: Vai ficar aqui deitada?

Tenten —: Sim...até me recuperar ...rsrs — falou fechando os olhos então ficou espantada quando viu que o menino se sentou ao seu lado.

Neji —: é treinamos muito hoje.

Tenten —: é...— tentou não pensar em nada até que ele também se deitou na grama e os dois passaram a olhar o céu.

Neji —: Parece que amanhã vai ser um dia bonito.

Tenten —: è...— não sabia o que falar.— Neji...

Neji —: Sim?— ela fechou os olhos e começou a rir ele não entendeu o por que — o que foi?

Tenten —: N..nada...é..que é...engraçado.

Neji —: O que é engraçado?

Tenten —: Você — ele se sentou e a olhou, ela ria mais ainda.

Neji —: O que? Por que sou engraçado o que eu disse de engraçado?

Tenten —: você sendo gentil...— riu mais vendo a cara do amigo tentou se controlar.— de...desculpa...hauahaha

Neji —: Humpf...— se levantou e começou a andar Tenten também se levantou e o seguiu.

Tenten —: Espere Neji...foi mal...não queria aborrecer você.— o menino estava pegando suas coisas.

Neji —: ...

Tenten —: Neji. — ele se virou ia começar a andar mais ela o segurou...— Neji desculpa...

Neji —: Você...— ele ia falar mais ela recomeçou a rir.— de novo?!Ò.Ó

Tenten —: Des...desculpa não co...consigo parar...hauahuhauahau...

Neji —: Tenten é melhor você parar.

Tenten —: Não consigo...você fez uma cara tão engraçada...hauhauahua

Neji —: ...ò.Ó...— o menino se irritou.

**Tenten não sabia o porque estava tento ataque de riso sabia que o amigo não gostava quando ela ria sem parar, e ainda por cima ele achava que ela estava tirando sarro dele. Ela não viu muito bem o que tinha acontecido ...foi tão rápido ele a puxou pelo braço puxando para perto de si. **

Tenten —: N..Neji...— Ele a calou com um beijo

**O beijo foi tão de repente que Tenten não soube o que fazer apenas o seguiu, entreabriu os lábios para o garoto explorar sua boca então começou a retribuir o beijo que cada vez ficava mais profundo, os lábios só separaram quando os dois ficaram sem ar. Tenten continuava com os olhos fechados Neji a olhava então a soltou. **

Tenten —: o que...foi isso...

Neji —: Te fiz parar de rir de mim.— falou pegando a sua mochila.

Tenten —: S...só...

Neji —: só.— e começou a andar deixando a menina ali sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**Ino e Temari estavam em uma lanchonete conversando quando Naruto passou por elas sorrindo. **

Naruto —: Olá meninas.

Ino e Temari —: oi.

Naruto —: è Temari viu seu irmão?

Temari —: Quando sair de casa ele estava lá.

Ino —: o idiota do irmão dela estava na cidade.— Temari arregalou os olhos.

Temari —: Como você sabe?

Ino —: Eu trombei com ele.— falou irritada.

Naruto —: rsrsrs...

Ino —: Do que esta rindo idiota?— berro a garota.

Naruto —: O.O nada.

Temari —: E você Naruto o que faz por aqui?

Naruto —: Hum tava com a Hinata-chan, mais ela teve que ir então tava indo pra casa mais achei melhor sair um pouco.

Ino —: Hinata saiu com você? — ele afirmou com a cabeça.— nossa...

Temari —: rsrsrs até que fim ela teve coragem...

Naruto —: coragem de que?

Temari —: De tomar uma atitude de se d...

Shikamaru —: Que problemático! — ela parou de falar.— encontrar vocês aqui.

Naruto —: Shikamaru!...

Shikamaru —: Que vocês fazem aqui?

Temari —: Não é da sua conta!— falou virando para o menino. — e você? Do jeito que é preguiçoso deveria estar dormindo.

Shikamaru — Humf problemática.— se sentou ao lado dela.

Ino —: Hauahua... Temari você é louco por go...

Temari —: Gaara! — falou a menina quando viu o irmão passar.

Naruto —: Ah oi Gaara.

Gaara —: oi — entrou na lanchonete.

Ino —: Shi...olha que chegou.— eles desviaram os olhares.

Temari —: Onde foi que você foi hem?

Gaara —: não é da sua conta.

Temari —: seu...fechou a porta?

Naruto —: Pó já que ta todo mundo aqui, vamos pegar uma mesa maior né?

Shikamaru —: Para que?

Temari —: Vai lá pegar.— olhou para o menino ao seu lado.

Shikamaru —: Por que eu?

Temari —: Eu estou mandando!

Shikamaru —: cara que saco.— se levantou e foi fazer o que a menina mandou.

Ino —: Rsrsrs...olha a Temari colocando ordens no seu amorzinho.— a menina corou.

Naruto —: amorzinho?!

Temari —: INO! — berrou a outra.

Shikamaru —: pronto ali está.— apontou uma mesa á no fundo.

Temari —: Ótimo agora aproveita para pegar algo pra nos beber e comer.— sem esperar resposta foi para a mesa.

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemática.

Naruto —: Rsrsrs...até mais...— foi também junto com Gaara.

Ino —: ai ai...Shikamaru você é o problemático aqui. — e ajudou o garoto a levar as bandejas.

**A mesa era uma de canto os dois se sentaram, Ino deixou Shikamaru se sentar ao lado de Temari e teve que se sentar ao lado de Naruto. **

Naruto —: Nossa como eu to com fome!— falou o menino começando a comer.

Ino —: Realmente não sei como agüenta!

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco, sempre é a mesma coisa, agente se encontra e vai comer...--

Temari —: Ora também só há isso para fazer por aqui.

Naruto —: Na...— mais Ino o cutucou fazendo ele se calar.

Shikamaru —: Não há não, tem lagos para nadar, hum...cinema...e por simplesmente deitar na grama e olhar o céu.

Temari —: Ahaha...não quer que nos vire igual a você.

Shikamaru —: Qual o problema de ficar olhando as nuvens?

Temari —: É tedioso!— Ino apenas olhava a amiga conversando e sorria.

Naruto —: é...— Novamente recebeu uma cotovelada de Ino.

Ino —: Fica quieto! — falou baixinho.

**Temari e Shikamaru ficaram ali discutindo sobre o que fazer em Konoha até que Chouji se aproximou. **

Chouji —: Yo pessoal.

Ino —: Oi Chouji. — sorriu a menina deixando o menino sem graça.

Naruto —: O que faz por aqui? ( que pergunta né?...lanchonete? XD)

Chouji —: Acabei de chegar de uma missão e resolvi comer...

Naruto —: Novidade ¬¬

Ino —: Chouji já falei para você não exagerar na comida, sabe que faz mal.

Chouji —: Si...sim mais é que não comi nada até agora.

Shikamaru —: ah...Chouji quando foi que chegou aqui? — perguntou notando a presença do amigo.

Chouji —: Cheguei agora.

Ino —: Rsrs tava tão entretido na conversa.— olhou para amiga que corou na hora.

Chouji —: Ino...— a menina voltou a atenção para o amigo.

Ino —: Sim?

Chouji —: è..p..posso me sentar ai com você ?— todos OO

Ino —: C..claro...Temari e Shikamaru sentam um pouco pra lá — disse a garota.— Chouji sente ali que aqui não cabe...

Chouji — h..hai...--- sentou de frente a menina e não parou de olha-la.

Naruto —: Nossa a vovó Tsunade deu missão para você e não para nos.

Ino —: è mesmo...qual é a missão?

Chouji—: não era bem uma missão importante, eu e meu pai estava também treinando.

Ino — Ah ta.— olhou para a amiga que voltou a discutir com Shikamaru e sorriu.

Chouji — — olhava sem piscar para Ino.

Naruto —: Chouji...— o loiro olhou para o amigo depois para a menina.— Hahaha...desse jeito ela vai engasgar.

Chouji — O QUE?!!!!— o menino agora estava vermelho como um pimentão.

Naruto —: Então é da Ino que você gosta?— Ino agora olhava para Naruto espantada.

Chouji — E...e...n...nã...— gaguejou.

Naruto —: hahahah...olha só...viu Gaara...até...

Ino —: CALA A BOCA NARUTO!— berrou a menina ao ver Chouji mais vermelho do que nunca.

Shikamaru —: Nossa Chouji por que está tão vermelho?

Temari —: Cuidado, isso pode fazer mal viu...

Chouji —: E...t...tchau — se levantou e saiu o mais rápido que possível.

Naruto —: Hahahaha...— o menino ria.

Ino —: Pare Naruto, coitado!

Gaara —: Olha só...agora ela vai proteger o namoradinho.— debochou Gaara que até agora estava quieto.

Ino —: O QUE?! REPITA ISSO SEU IDIOTA!

Gaara —: que parte? Do N A M O R A D I N H O .?

Ino —: eu vou acabar com você! — tentou bater nos dele por cima do Naruto que recebeu um soco na cara.

Naruto —: Por..que sempre eu ...ÇÇ

Ino —: Ah...— Temari e Shikamaru ainda estava conversando e nem ouviu a briga. — nossa.

Naruto —: O que foi não fiz nada.

Ino —: Não é isso seu baka...é Temari e Shikamaru.— os dois olharam para o "casalzinho".

Gaara —: O que tem?— se intrometeu na conversa.

Ino —: Sua irmã e o Shikamaru.— falou sem se importar com a cara de desdém que ele fez.

Naruto —: Não viu vocês brigarem.

Ino —: è.— sorriu maliciosa.

Naruto —: o...o que foi?

Ino —: Tive uma idéia.

Gaara —: E você pensa é? — Ino deu um cascudo nele.

Ino —: Naruto chama Gaara e sai da lanchonete.

Naruto —: por que?

Ino —: POR QUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO!— tentou segurar o berro.— mais inventa que vai mostrar algo para ele.

Gaara —: Não participarei desse plano absurdo.— Ino o olhou com um olhar super-assustador o que fez ele gostar de vê-la aborrecida.

Naruto —: Ok...

Ino —: Vai...

Naruto —: Ah Gaara vamos lá na banca tem umas revista que quero que você veja.— falou alto para que os dois ouvissem.

Temari —: Oi...falou alguma coisa?

Naruto —: ¬¬ "ela nem escutou"

Ino —: Os dois vão ver umas revista na banca.

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemático, não precisa gritar para todo mundo ouvir.

Temari —: é mesmo...

Naruto —: ¬¬ "eu que me ferro sempre né?"

**Naruto saiu da lanchonete com muito sacrifício puxando Gaara que queria estragar o "plano" de Ino, demorou uns quinze minutos para a menina sair da lanchonete sorrindo. **

Ino —: Ótimo agora é só se esconder e ver o que da.

Naruto —: Mais pra que?

Ino —: CALA A BOCA e vai se esconder vai.— a menina se escondeu atrás de um muro.

Naruto —: Mais é uma brincadeira?

Ino — O que faz aqui????...

Gaara —: mais que criancice.— falou ele.

**Temari que estava ainda na lanchonete olhou para os lado e não viu nem um dos três amigos. **

Temari —: onde foram todos?

Shikamaru —: Hum...não sei você não me deixou prestar atenção no que eles falaram.

Temari —: Vou ver se Ino está no banheiro.

**Shikamaru apenas se encostou no banco e olhou para fora, estava já de noite e não tinha nem uma nuvem no céu, a lua estava tão brilhante que deu vontade de andar. **

Temari —: Ela não está lá — a menina voltou.

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemática...deixem eles para lá — falou...— vamos.

Temari —: Onde?

Shikamaru — Dar uma volta.— se levantou a menina fez o mesmo.

Temari —: ok...

**Ino , Naruto e Gaara estava discutindo quando os dois saíram da lanchonete o que fez os três se abaixarem e calarem a boca. **

Ino —: Foi por pouco.— falou aliviada.

Gaara —: o que foi por pouco? E porque vocês me puxarão?

Ino —: Ai seu imbecil não vê?

Gaara —: A única coisa que eu to vendo é uma idiota abaixada atrás de um muro.— falou ele olhando para ela.

Ino —: BAKA!!!!!

Naruto —: be...

Gaara —: Baka aqui é você, baka e louca.

Ino —: Quem é louca aqui?

Naruto —: Gente...

Gaara —: Você, louca e irritante! E pare de berrar ninguém quer ouvir essa sua voz de pata.

Ino —: VOZ DE PATA!? — berrou — AGORA EU MATO VOCÊ!

Naruto —: Gente...

Gaara —: Vai continuar a berrar que nem uma louca?

Naruto —: ¬¬

Ino —: A ÚNICA COISA LOUCA AQUI É VOCÊ! SEU PORCO-ESPINHO!

Naruto —: GENTE ELES ACABARAM DE IR EMBORA! — berrou o menino fazendo os dois calarem a boca.

Gaara —: Quem foi embora?

Naruto —: Temari e Shikamaru — aprontou.

Ino —: Ah NÃO!!!!— olhou e não viu mais eles. — tudo por causa de você!

Gaara —: Por causa de mim? Quem é que ficou berrando que nem louca aqui hem?

Ino — Você vai ver a louca já já...

Naruto —: Vão começar de novo?! — desanimou.— tchau para vocês.

**Naruto saiu de trás de muro e foi embora Ino o olhou depois olhou para o outro que fica ali parado olhando para o amigo que estava indo embora. **

Ino —: Droga! Agora onde eles foram?

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: O que faz ainda aqui?

Gaara —: Não é da sua conta.

Ino —: Humpf...— olhou para o outro lado.— esquece eu vou acha-los sozinha.

Gaara —: O que...já que não consegue um namorado fica atrapalhando os namoros dos outros.

Ino —; O Que...quem disse que não consigo...

Garra —: ¬¬

Ino —: hun... e eu não vou atrapalhar só quero ajudar.— então saiu do seu lugar e começou a andar em direção que o "casal" tinha indo.

**Shikamaru e Temari andava pela cidade os dois estavam calados Temari olhava para frente e Shikamaru para o céu, e nem perceberam que estava sendo seguidos. **

**Temari parou derrepente em frente uma loja e ficou olhando a vitrine. **

Temari —: Que fofo...— falou baixinho.

Shikamaru —: O que foi?

Temari —: Vai comprar pra mim.— olhou para o garoto que parou ao seu lado.

Shikamaru —: O que? Mas por que?

Temari —: Por que você é meu amigo e eu quero aquilo como presente.

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemática.

**E entrou na loja Temari sorriu e se sentou em um banco esperando o garoto sair. **

**Gaara não sabia o por que mais foi atrás da menina decidida que corria atrás de sua irmã, encontrou a menina abaixada atrás de umas latas e sem saber por que sorriu. **

Gaara —: Ora Pata não fica no lixo.— Ino congelou ao ouvir a voz.

Ino —: Que me matar do coração! — ela perguntou.— se abaixa!

Gaara —: Na...— antes de terminar a frase ela o puxou para baixo.

Ino —: Shiii...eles podem descobri que estávamos aqui.

Gaara —: Ainda com isso? — falou soltando da mão da garota.

Ino —: Claro que não vou desisti.— falou decidida.— Temari vai ficar com Shikamaru...

Gaara —: O que ficou louca?— perguntou o menino olhando para ela sério.— Temari jamais ficará com ele.

Ino —: E posso saber o por que?

Gaara —: Por que Temari não é daquelas garotas que agüentam ficar parada...como ele...

Ino —: É eu sei...mais veja...Temari manda no Shikamaru.

Gaara —: Por que é um trouxa fraco ¬¬

Ino —: è...que dizer não! Ele gosta dela...por que se não ele não ia fazer nem uma coisa que ela manda.

Gaara —: Então o amor é isso? É obedecer outra pessoa? — ele perguntou tão suave o que fez Ino olhar para ele com certo ar de surpresa.

Ino —: C..claro que não.

Gaara —: Então o que é? — e olhou para a menina interessado

Ino —: E..eu não sei explicar.— falou olhando para ele.— acho que é algo muito especial...algo que você sente pela outra pessoa que passa a ser mais que só amizade.

Gaara —: Humf...continuou a não entender.— falou para ela olhando para baixo.— nunca...

Ino —: nunca?— mais ele se calou.

Gaara —: Humf não vale a pena.— voltou com o olhar de sempre.

Ino — A...— mais deixou quieto e voltou ao olhar para a amiga.

**Temari já estava já irritada com a demora quando se levantou para entrar na loja Shikamaru saiu com uma sacola. **

Shikamaru —: Aqui.— entrou para a garota que olhou sem graça. — o que foi não era esse?

Temari —: C..claro que é...— sorriu.

Shikamaru —: Acho que você deve um "obrigado" né?

Temari —: Obrigado? Você fez apenas o que era pra ser feito.

Shikamaru —: O que? Eu tinha que comprar isso pra você? — ela afirmou com a cabeça. — mais que problemática.

Temari —: Ora presente de amigos.

Shikamaru —: Sim seria se eu comprasse para você sem ser obrigado por você.

Temari —: Ora comprou por que quis.

Shikamaru —: Que problemática você é — falou começando a andar.

Temari —: Onde você vai?

Shikamaru —: Pra onde mais? — a olhou de lado — vou pra casa dormi Boa noite! — e sorriu.

**Temari sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas toda vez que ele sorria daquele jeito ela perdia o chão. **

**_Temari —: "realmente odeio quando você faz isso..." _****pensou sorrindo e foi embora. **

**Ino e Gaara continuava ali vendo a cena quando viu que os dois já tinham ido embora Ino saiu do seu esconderijo. **

Ino —: Ai mais como Shikamaru é burro!!!!

Gaara —: Eu falei...— o garoto também saia de trás das latas.

Ino —: Ah Cala a Boca! Droga tenho que arrumar um jeito de fazer eles dois ficarem juntos.— falou mais pra si só que Gaara escutou.

Gaara —: desiste, deixe que eles cuidem disso — falou num tom de reprovação. — e não é nada bonito ficar sem intrometendo na vida do outros.

Ino —: Ah?— a menina começou a rir.— olha só...quem ta tentando dá uma lição de moral para mim.Você também estava espionando eles.

Gaara —: Você que me puxou...

Ino —: Venho atrás por que quis...

Gaara —: Ora sua...

Ino —: Ah..mais não vou brigar com você...tenho que arrumar um jeito deles ficarem mais tempo sozinhos.

Gaara —: já disse eles não vão ficar juntos, Temari jamais irá ficar com aquele preguiçoso.

Ino —: Não é? Quer apostar? — falou sorrindo.

Gaara —: Humf...como se eu fosse peder meu tempo com isso...

Ino —: Ta com medo ta?— o provocou.

Gaara —: Medo? — riu forçado coisa que deixou-a meio espantada. — não tenho medo de nada...muito menos de uma coisa que nem você.

Ino —: Ora seu...— mais então riu. — se não tem medo então vamos apostar.

Gaara —: o que?

Ino —: Que os dois iram acabar ficar juntos.

Gaara —: Já dis...

Ino —: Sei que não concorda mais...então vamos apostar...se eles ficarem juntos você paga pra mim e se ele não ficarem juntos eu pago pra você. — ele a olhou.

Gaara —: Não quero seu dinheiro...já tenho o bastante.

Ino — _"Mais que metido" _ok então vamos pagar assim...— parou para pensar...— se eles ficarem juntos terá que fazer algo que "eu" mandar...e se não ficarem eu terei que fazer algo que "você" mandar.

Gaara —: que seria?

Ino — Ah não sei...ainda tenho que ver o que quero que você faça.

Gaara —: Se ganhar...

Ino —: EU vou ganhar. — falou convencida.— mais não vale nem um de nos ir falar com eles, terá que ser naturalmente.

Gaara — ...

Ino —: E quando eu ganhar quero que você cumpra a aposta!

Gaara —: Humf...— o menino cruzou os braços e sorriu fazendo Ino se espantar novamente. — Ok...mais se for ao contrario espero que cumpra a aposta.

Ino —: Ok...— ela estendeu a mão ele olhou sem entender.— Ora aperte, para confirmar a aposta.

Gaara — ... — ele estendeu a mão então deram um aperto de mãos.

Ino —: Ok...até sexta feira...o prazo.

**Ino e Gaara ficaram ali por uns minutos de mãos dadas até que ele resolve soltar a mão da garota se virou e foi embora sem nada dizer Ino ficou apenas a olhar o garoto ir... **

**_Ino — "Até que...ele...tava gentil..." _****pensou ela vendo a figura sumi de visão e então foi para casa. **


	7. A aposta!

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence...ÇÇ **

**XxXxXx. Capitulo 7 : **_A aposta! _

**No dia seguinte Ino tentou desesperadamente ajuntar o casal coisa que foi inútil, todas as tentativas falhavam e Ino ficava cada vez mais frustrada queria ganhar aquela aposta de qualquer maneira não ia deixar aquele moleque rir da cara dela. Era segunda feria quando a aposta foi feita tinha ate sexta para fazer os dois ficarem juntos. **

**Ino estava andando tentando achar uma solução então viu Shikamaru sozinho e resolveu ir conversar com o amigo. **

Ino —: Oi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru —: Ah..Ino o que faz aqui? — ela sorriu.

Ino —: Andando apenas.— se sentou ao seu lado.,— e ai tem visto Chouji?

Shikamaru —: Não, depois daquele dia da lanchonete não vi mais ele.

Ino —: Coitado né, Naruto fez ele passar vergonha. — sorriu fazendo o amigo também sorrir.

Shikamaru —: Ah por falar nisso onde foi que vocês se meteram naquele dia?

Ino —: Ah? — sorriu sem graça — e..eu fui no banheiro quando voltei vocês não estavam mais lá.

Shikamaru : _"Como ela mente mal" _¬¬ sei...

Ino —: Mais...e ai você e a Temari.— o menino ficou meio sem jeito.

Shikamaru —: O que tem aquela problemática.

Ino —: Ora vocês dois, na lanchonete nem ligaram para nos ficaram conversando lá...

Shikamaru —: Ah...ela que é tava conversando eu queria apenas ir embora...

Ino —: Sei...— ela então olhou para o céu.— não sei o que ela viu em ...

Tenten —: Ino...até que fim te encontrei hem...

Ino —: Tenten? Nossa por onde andou esses dias?

Tenten —: É...podemos conversar?— olhou para o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Ino —: Claro...até mais Shikamaru.

Shikamaru —: Até...

**Ino e Tenten andaram até chegam no campo subiram uma pequena colina e se sentaram de baixo de uma arvore para ficar na sombra. **

Ino —: O que houve Tenten?

Tenten —: E...eu não sei ao certo — começou a menina meio sem jeito.

Ino —: Vai filha...fala logo — perdeu a paciência.

Tenten —: ...é que segunda e..eu fui treinar com o Neji.

Ino —: Ah ta...n.n

Tenten —: E...bem depois do treinamento aconteceu algo...e..ele me beijou.

Ino — OO o que???

Tenten —: è...foi assim...agente parou para descansar e ficamos olhando para o céu ai ele falou que a noite tava linda e eu comecei a rir, pois ele falou de um jeito esquisito, então ele achou que eu tava rindo dele...ai tava indo embora e pedir desculpa mais não agüentei o jeito como ele me olhou e rir de novo...

Ino —: Tenten...riu da cara dele?!

Tenten — Sim...que dizer não! Eu ri do jeito que ele me olhou ai ele disse para eu para mais não consegui e então ele me puxou para perto dele e me beijo...depois quando me soltou perguntei por que ele tinha feito aquilo...e ele...respondeu como se não fosse nada de mais...só para me fazer parar de rir.

Ino —: OO

Tenten —: Só vai ficar com essa cara de espanto?

Ino —: ¬.¬ desculpa...mais isso não é bom? Ele a beijou.

Tenten —: Sim...mais...não significou nada.

Ino —: Pra você sim, Tenten eu acho que ta mais que na hora de você falar de seus sentimentos para ele.

Tenten —: Não posso...não consigo...

Ino —: Por que?

Tenten —: Se...se ele não sentir o mesmo, vai acabar a amizade que temos, e isso o fará se afastar de mim.

Ino —: Sim mais se não falar você vai ficar ai sofrendo, gostando de alguém que não sabe dos seus sentimentos por ele.

Tenten —: Ino...

Ino —: è eu sei que é difícil falar o que sente por uma pessoa, ainda mais quando é coisa do coração e se a pessoa é como o Neji, fechado.

Tenten —; è...eu tenho medo de afasta-lo de mim...

Ino —: Então por que não da umas indiretas?

Tenten —: Como assim?

Ino —: Não tipo tenta fazer ciúmes ÓÕ...

Tenten — Ciúmes?

Ino —: È ai vamos ver se ele é a fim de você.

Tenten —: Eu não sei se vou consegui.

Ino —: ÓÒ o que claro que vai...eu vou te ajudar!

Tenten —: É...O.o não sei não...mais não custa tentar né?

Ino —: Isso ai.

**Sakura estava lotada de trabalho no hospital de Konoha desde que aceitou o pedido de Tsunade para ajuda-la, gostava de ajudar os outros mais desde que começou a trabalhar não teve tempo para nada, mal via seus amigos e muito menos seu namorado. **

**Saiu do hospital na hora do seu almoço marcou de encontrar Sasuke na lanchonete perto do hospital ao chegar lá Sasuke deu um sorriso que aqueceu o coração. **

Sakura —: Oi amor.

Sasuke —: oi demorou...

Sakura —: Desculpa né...é que você sabe como é...

Sasuke —: Sim sei.— sorriu sentando ao lado da namorada.

Sakura —: já pediu?

Sasuke —: Não estava esperando você.— fez o pedido então abraçou a namorada.— to com saudades.

Sakura —: Eu também...você não sabe o que eu tento fazer para sair o mais rápido de lá.

Sasuke —: Hum...vai ficar no hospital hoje a noite?

Sakura —: Não hoje não! Até que fim né, Tsunade disse que eu tenho me esforçado bastante e que terei dois de folga.

Sasuke —: Hum dois dias para nois...

Sakura —: é...

Sasuke —: Então poderemos namorar mais um pouco.

Sakura —: Hai...— se beijaram até serem interrompidos pela garçonete que trouxe a comida.

**Hinata olhava para a água se sentia sozinha não só agora mais dentro do seu coração, ao lembrar de um certo loirinho de olhos azuis, lagrimas rolaram pela face pálida da menina. **

**_Hinata —: "Naruto-kun...ainda gosta da Sakura-chan..." _****fechou os olhos _"Não tenho lugar em seu coração" _a menina então enxugou as lagrimas e se levantou então viu o garoto que estava em seu coração em seu pensamento. **

Hinata —: Na..Naruto-kun? — o menino a olhava sério.

Naruto —: Hinata-chan...

**Naruto ao chegar no lugar de treinamento ouviu um barulho que vinha perto do riacho e foi ver quem era quando chegou lá viu quem era... **

**_Naruto —: "Hinata?" _****então ele olhou para os olhos da garota que estavam vermelhos, sinal de que ela estava chorando _"Quem foi o idiota que fez ela chorar?" _**

Naruto —: Hinata-chan o que foi?— a menina virou as costas para ele.

Hinata —: N..na...da...na..d...

Naruto —: Não tenha medo.— ele se aproximou dela.— pode me contar, quem foi que fez você chorar hem?

Hinata —: N...ninguém...e..nã...não estou chorando...

Naruto —: Hinata-chan não minta para mim.— ele agora entrou na frente dela fazendo ela corar.— somos amigos não?

Hinata —: Si...sim..— uma lagrima rolou e ela se virou novamente para ele não ver.

Naruto —: OO...— ele foi até ela e a puxou de vagar e deu um abraço na garota.

**Hinata sentiu uma mão pegar seu braço e a virar e quando percebeu dois braços a laçaram em um abraço carinhoso, Hinata não conseguiu pensar em nada só naquele momento seu coração acelerou que teve medo de que ele ouvisse, então encostou a cabeça no peito do garoto e começou a chorar. **

**_Hinata —: "Naruto-kun..."... _**

**Naruto a abraçou mais forte e a garota agora estava chorando então começou a tentar acalma-la, mais seu coração estava tão agitado sentia que ele iria sair bela boca de tanto bater forte. **

**_Naruto —: "Droga por que to assim?" _****pensou ele "_tem algo haver com estar perto dela..." _olhou para a menina em seus braços e fechou os olhos. **

**Sentiu um cheiro suave de perfume que fez o coração dele acelerar mais, ela era quente e pequena que cabia em seus braços, em um gesto começou a cariciar seus cabelos o que fez ficar um pouco mais atordoado. **

**Depois de um tempo assim ele falou rouco... **

Naruto —: Hi...Hinata-chan tudo bem? — ela se afastou um pouco.

Hinata —: Na...Naruto-kun...

Naruto —: ...— ele então colocou a mão no rosto da menina para limpar uma lagrima que acabara de rolar.

Hinata —: ...

Naruto —: Não sei o por que está chorando...mais devo imaginar que é por causa de alguém que você gosta.

Hinata —: É..— ela sussurrou.

Naruto —: então pare de chorar por ele...pois o menino que a faz chorar não merecem suas lagrimas.

Hinata —: OO...

Naruto —: Me diga quem é esse idiota que eu o farei pagar por suas lagrimas...

Hinata —: E...ele...não...— ela tentou falar.

Naruto —: Não o defenda.— ele a soltou — me diga quem é? Kiba?Sasuke?Shikamaru?Neji?Lee?Shino?Chouji?Gaara? diga o nome dele que eu o faço pagar...

Hinata —: ...

Naruto —: Diga Hinata-chan...e...eu não vou permitir que ele a faça a chorar de novo...é um desses que eu falei?

Hinata —...N..não — mais lagrimas rolaram e então ela se virou.— e ele não pode...

Naruto —: Não pode o que? Te corresponder? — ela afirmou com a cabeça. — por que?

Hinata —: E..e..ele...gota de outra...

Naruto —: Então...diga...quem sabe posso convence-lo ao contrario.

Hinata —: N..Naruto-kun...— chorou mais...— ele..esse..garoto...é...é...v..você!

Naruto —: OO...ÓÓ...

**Naruto não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir Hinata disse que ele era o culpado por aquelas lagrimas, que ele que fizera aquela garota tão meiga chorar não podia acreditar...e o motivo ( gente ele é muito tapado...XD) **

Naruto —: Hinata-chan...e...por que...o que eu fiz pra você chorar? —

Hinata —: ÓÓ...Na..Naruto-kun...— ela ia começar a andar mais ele a segurou.

Naruto —: Diga-me...p..por favor.— estava com a cabeça baixa.

Hinata —: e...e...eu...go...gostodevocêNaruto-kun! — ÓÓ...

Naruto —: O que?

Hinata —: E...eu..— ela respirou fundo.— eu gosto de você...

Naruto —: Gosta de mim?— ainda não tinha entendido.— também gosto da sua amizade.

Hinata —: ÇÇ...— tentou se soltar mais não conseguiu.— e..não gosto de você...apenas como amigo...eu gosto mesmo de você...e...eu...— mais os soluços não a deixaram falar.

Naruto —: Hinata-chan...você gosta de mim...como...como...— OO

**_"Flash Black" _**

_Naruto —: Hinata você já gostou de alguém? _

_Hinata —: Por...ppp...por que quer saber:? _

_Naruto —: É que..hoje eu vi a Sakura-chan...é..estava beijando...o Sasuke! _

_Hinata —: M..mais isso não quer...di..dizer nada. _

_Naruto —: Não? Acho que é pra valer...nunca tinha visto ela sorrir daquele jeito, até o Sasuke estava com uma cara mais contente. _

_Hinata —: v...você ...go..gosta...de..dela? _

_Naruto —: Sim. _

_Hinata —: F..fale...pr..pra ela... _

_Naruto —: não posso Hinata-chan...ela gosta do Sasuke! Todo esse tempo ela nunca deixou de gostar dele. E eu já sabia disso mais não queria admitir. _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**Naruto a olhou incrédulo com ele mesmo...todo esse tempo tinha apenas pensando nele e nunca passou em sua cabeça que ela poderia sentir algo por ele. **

**_Naruto —: " Por isso sempre ficava vermelha, e gaguejava...sempre estava do meu lado mesmo quando eu não pedia...ela sempre gostou de mim e a única coisa que eu fiz foi magoa-la com minhas tristezas pela Sakura" _****pensou olhando para o nada se sentia mal por não ter percebido. **

**Hinata ficou esperando alguma reação dele, alguma palavra mais ele apenas ficou parado ali a olhando espantado, não suportou mais ver então saiu correndo em direção a sua casa. **

**_Hinata —: "pronto já falei...agora nunca mais vou vê-lo...ele nunca mais vai querer olhar..." _****mais foi interrompida quando o menino apareceu em sua frente. **

Naruto —: Hinata espera...— ele a segurou...— eu...não sabia...

Hinata —: Por ...por favor...dei...deixe-me ir...

Naruto —: Hinata...— ela não o olhou nos olhos. — eu por que não me disse antes? Por que nunca falou?

Hinata —: E...nã..não tinha coragem...

Naruto —: ...

Hinata —: Você nunca...me olhou de outro jeito...quando ia falar...você ficou mau por causa da Sakura-chan...e..eu soube ...que você...nunca iria...go..gostar...de uma ...menina como eu...

Naruto —: Uma menina como você?

Hinata —: Hai,...e..eu sou diferente da Sakura-chan...el..ela é corajosa, e forte e é descontraída...e..e.u...

Naruto —: sim você é diferente dela...

Hinata —: O.O

Naruto —: Você é meiga, gentil, amiga...e qualquer um gostaria de te-la lado.— ele falou..— eu não sou muito bem nessas coisas de perceber sentimentos...e por isso te fiz sofrer,...

Hinata —: N...a..r..uto...

Naruto —: Hinata me perdoa.— ele falou — eu...acho...que nunca percebi que você era a pessoa que estava sempre ao meu lado mesmo que as vezes agente mau se falava sentia que você torcia por mim...e...eu burro nunca percebi...

Hinata —: ÇÇ

Naruto —: E...não sei se o que sinto aqui — apontou para o coração.— é amor...mais me sinto bem ao seu lado, você me faz tão bem...é depois que agente começou a se encontrar, conversar mais...eu percebi que o que sentia pela Sakura-chan...era apenas amizade...e que nunca gostei dela...como acho que gosto de você...

Hinata — : O.O — ele a olhou nos olhos.

Naruto —: se você me der um chance para mim...para que eu possa descobrir se gosto de você...

Hinata —: Na...Naruto-kun...— ela deixou rolas umas lagrimas...— e...eu dou quantas chances você quiser...por que eu...

**Mais não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Naruto a calou com um beijo que quase a fez desmaiar... **

**Ele a abraçou e a beijo mais ainda Hinata então correspondeu ao seus beijos cheios de carinhos... **

**Ino estava indo para casa depois que terminou de conversar com Tenten então no caminho encontrou Temari que vinha sozinha sorridente. **

Ino —: Nossa viu passarinho verde?

Temari —: Não...rsrs...o dia ta tão lindo né?

Ino —: Sim...hum..o que foi? Por que toda essa felicidade?

Temari —: Nada é que...— ela sorriu— ai ai...as coisas parecem estar melhorando.

Ino —: Que bom né?

Temari —: è...Ino...tava pensando amanhã por que você não vão lá em casa, ai agente fica fazendo alguma coisa.

Ino —; è né..esses dias tem sido tão tedioso.

Temari —; è..bem, então espero você amanhã lá em casa...ah se der liga pra Tenten...eu aviso a Hinata e a Sakura.

Ino —: Ok...

**Ino sorriu seria uma oportunidade de fazer seu plano dar certo, correu para seu quarto ligou para Tenten que concordou imediato então sorriu satisfeita amanhã iria colocar seu plano em ação e ganhar a aposta. **

**No dia seguinte Tenten passou na casa de Ino para as duas irem juntas, ai pelo caminho encontrou Hinata e Sakura. **

**Foram conversando o caminho todo então chegaram no prédio onde ela morava, Hinata estava meio envergonhada pois Naruto morava naquele prédio também.Tenten e Sakura subiram correndo logo atrás Hinata Ino havia ficado pra trás tocaram a campainha então a porta se abre e quem aprece. **

Sakura —: Oi...Temari está?

Gaara —: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?— ele perguntou ríspido.

Ino —: Ai meninas pro que correram?— ao vê-la ele suavizou sua expressão.

Tenten —: Rsrs...ta ficando velha Ino...

Temari — Quem é Gaara!— a loira apareceu na porta.— meninas Oi entram...Gaara seu mau-educado.

Gaara —: O que elas vieram fazer aqui?

Temari —: Não é da sua conta.— ela falou fechando a porta depois que todas entraram.— por que você não vai dar um passeio Gaara deixe a casa só para a meninas..

Gaara —: eu que tenho que sair?...nem morto— lançou o ultimo olhar para elas — elas que vão embora.

Temari —: Gaara!!!! — olhou sem graça para as amigas.— não ligue para ele.

Ino —: Como se agente ligasse...— falou olhando para a amiga.—então o que vamos fazer?

Temari —: Vamos lá pro meu quarto, vamos conversar né?

**Todas foram para o quarto e fecharam a porta Temari pôs uma musica então decidiram fazer algo para comer. **

**Ino e Temari foram para cozinha pois Tenten e Sakura estava jogando um joguinho e Hinata estava lendo um maga que ela gostava. **

Ino —: Nossa só assim para reunir todas juntas né?

Temari — è mesmo...rsrsr — a campainha tocou.— droga...Ino faz o favor de atender.

Ino — Ok...— e foi ver quem era.

Naruto —: Ué aqui não é a casa do Gaara?

Ino —: ¬¬

Gaara —: O que está fazendo? — Ino se virou.

Ino —: Atendendo a porta.

Gaara —: Não é sua casa...

Ino —: eu sei...Temari que me pediu...

Gaara —: Então pode voltar para lá...deixa agente em paz.

Ino — Como se eu fosse querer ficar com vocês dois né..— deu de ombro e voltou para cozinha.

Naruto —: Nossa ela é realmente assustadora quando.

Gaara —:... pra mim é a mesma coisa.

**Gaara e Naruto entram no quarto do menino e lá ficaram ... **

Ino —: Nossa seu irmão viu...

Temari —: Tudo bem já sei...— vamos as meninas devem estar com fome.

Ino —: é...

Temari —Ah Ino pode pegar a calda de chocolate no armário?

Ino — Onde?

Temari — Ali...é um armário de colar vassouras panelas velhas, e eu coloquei umas coisa lá rsrs por não ter espaço na despeça.

Ino — Ok...— Temari foi para o quarto.

**Ino abriu o armário e achou a luz, era um armário não muito espaçoso cabia pelo menos duas pessoas apertadas mais cabia, entrou e começou a procurar a calda de chocolate que amiga disse que estava ali então alguém entrou na cozinha. **

Ino —: Temari aqui não tem nada não! — falou viu que não respondia. — Temari...

Gaara —: O que faz ai espionando? — ela tomou um susto gritando.

Ino —: SEU IMBECIL! — berrou — como chega assim de mansinho...

Gaara —:...

Ino —: E eu não estou espionando nada.— saiu do armário.— eu apenas estava procurando uma coisa que sua irmã me pediu.

Gaara —: ¬¬ sei.

Ino —: Por acaso sabe onde esta?

Gaara —: o que?

Ino —: a Calda de chocolate.

Gaara — ¬¬ — olhou por um instante para a garota depois abriu um armário e pegou um pote. — aqui.

Ino —: Temari...sua...— falou baixinho...então a campainha tocou.

Gaara —: Vê se volta para o quarto.

Ino —: Ora por que? — ele a olhou.

Gaara —: por que eu estou mandando...

Ino —: Rsrsr como se você mandasse em mim.— debochou dele que a olhou de um jeito que fez ela tremer.

Gaara —: A não ser que queria ficar entre meninos? — sorriu meio malicioso.

Ino —: Seu...— deu as costas e voltou para o quarto.

Temari —: Nossa que demora hem?

Ino —; Ela não estava onde você falou.

Temari —: Ai é eu troquei de lugar

Ino —: Meninas os meninos estão aqui...

Todas: O que?

Ino — è parece que o seu irmão chamou os meninos também.

Temari.— Sério...legal...

Hinata —: Na..Naruto-kun está aqui?

Ino — Esse ai foi o primeiro a chegar.— todas riram.

**Gaara estava no quarto junto com seus amigos que uns estavam ouvindo musica outros jogando videogame outros lendo, ele estava apenas encostado na parece sentado no chão. **

Sasuke —: è cara esse jogo é muito loco...

Naruto —: É então me deixa jogar — pegou o controle de sua mão.

Neji —: Mais que apelão.

Sasuke —: ahahah vale tudo para vencer.

Neji —: A é...ò.ó...vamos ver...

Shikamaru —: Mais que tédio...o que viemos fazer aqui?

Naruto —: você sempre pergunta isso? Ò.ó

Shikamaru —:

Gaara —: Apenas para passar o tempo.

Neji —: Isso mesmo — falou para o jogo.

Naruto —: As meninas estão aqui do lado XD

Shikamaru —: Humf...são todas problemáticas.

Neji —: Isso mesmo...ò.ó...

Sasuke —: Droga...perdi.,..

Naruto —: Agora é eu...

**Derrepente ouviram um barulho de coisa cai e quebrar e dois gritos que vinham do quarto das meninas Sasuke e Naruto foram os primeiros a sair correndo para lá, Shikamaru e Neji os seguiram Gaara vendo que não tinha outra opção foi ver o que era. **

**Ao abrir a porta viu em cima da cama um monte de caixas e a cama quebrada, ao lado Temari caída de joelhos em sua frente uma escada que Ino segurava e as três outras meninas no chão rindo. **

Naruto —: Mais o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ino —: Ai...não...rsrs...é nada...— começou a rir também.

Sasuke —: Sakura...— ele foi até ela.

Sakura —: oi..amor...rsrsrs...nossa essa cena foi muito engraçado.

Gaara —: Temari quer destruir a casa hem?

Temari —: N...não — ela riu — é que as caixas estavam pesadas de mais.

Shikamaru —: Se que se matar se jogue pela janela — falou ele olhando para menina no chão.

Temari —: Eu...ai...— tentou se levantar — droga...machuquei o joelho.

Ino —: É...Shikamaru ajuda ela por favor — a menina falou — to segurando a escada.

Shikamaru —: Por que eu?

Temari —: Por que eu estou mandando! — berrou ela o que fez ele ajuda-la rapidamente.

Tenten —: Droga as peças do jogo caíram no chão, ajuda a pega.

Neji —: ...— se abaixou e começou ajudar ela.

Naruto —: Ta tudo bem Hinata?

Hinata —: H..hai...

**Ino olhava para todos Sakura estava com Sasuke, Neji estava ajudando Tenten a pegar as peças do jogo, e Naruto estava conversando com Hinata, então ela fechou a escada sentiu uma dor e viu que cortara o dedo. **

Ino —: Droga...— mais não se importou foi até a porta e se aproximou de Gaara.

Gaara — O que...

Ino —: Shii...a aposta está de pé ainda?

Gaara —: Claro...estou ganhando...

Ino —: vamos ver isso hoje e agora.

Gaara — Como?

Ino — XD ...— pegou em sua mão e puxou.

**Foram até a sala Ino viu Temari sentada no sofá e Shikamaru ao seu lado então passou correndo para cozinha sem ser vista puxando Gaara junto, e lá se escondeu como dava pra ver a sala Ino começou a espiar. **

Temari —: Ai...seu grosso não sabe ser mais delicado?

Shikamaru —: Que problemática, o que foi fazer lá em cima?

Temari — Pegar um jogo, que achei lá em cima do meu guarda-roupa.

Shikamaru — Desse jeito nem parece que é uma ninja.

Temari —: O que — deu um cascudo nele. — está bom pode jogar isso fora...

Shikamaru — Mais que problemática.

**Temari se levantou e voltou para o quarto Shikamaru ficou paro por um tempo ali e então se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha onde Ino e Gaara estavam. **

Ino —: Ferrou...

**Ino então lembrou do armário que ali tinha sem pensar duas vezes pegou no braço do menino que estava ao seu lado e o puxou para dentro do armário fechando a porta antes que Shikamaru entrasse na cozinha. **

**O armário era realmente muito apertado para duas pessoas Ino estava espremida contra a parede e Gaara bem perto dela. **

Gaara —; Está lou...— mais não terminou a frase pois ela tampou com a mão.

Ino —: Shi..ele ta aqui ainda...— estava perto de mais do menino assim que sussurrou ao ouvido dele sentiu ele recuar um pouco.

Gaara —: Pronto? — assim que não ouviu mais nem um barulho do lado de fora.

Ino —: A...acho que sim...— falou rindo.

Gaara —: O que foi qual a graça?

Ino —: è..que parece que quer sair de perto de mim o mais rápido possível.

Gaara —: Mais eu quero.— Ino então tentou acerta-lo com um soco no rosto, como o espaço era pequeno ele a segurou.

Ino —: Me solta...seu...

Gaara —...você que começou...

Ino —: Ora...droga- — esqueceu novamente da situação que se encontrava — Shikamaru é mesmo um tapado.

Gaara —: Eu disse...desista eles nunca vão ficar juntos.

Ino —: Não, jamais desisto.

Gaara —: Não mesmo?

Ino — O que está querendo insinuar?

Gaara —: Desistiu do menino Uchiha. — ele não pode ver o rosto da menina mais pode perceber que ela fica triste pois o braço que ele estava segurando para ela não bater nele ficou pesado.

Ino —: ... você não sabe de nada então cala a boca.

Gaara —: Então ainda não desistiu dele?— a provocou.— ainda tenta conquistar ele mesmo ele namorando a sua melhor amiga.

Ino —: CALA A BOCA — berrou.— eu não tento conquistar ninguém...— Gaara sentiu algo quente tocar em braço ela estava chorando? — diferente de você eu sei admitir que pedir.

Gaara —: Ah é...então por que está chorando. — ela ficou quieta. — Humf...realmente Shikamaru tem razão, vocês mulheres são problemáticas.

Ino —: Ah...o que você entende de mulheres...nunca eu vi você com nem uma .— falou ela

Gaara —: Apenas sei que vocês são muito problemáticas...

Ino —: Ora sabe nada, isso você fala por que Shikamaru fala isso...você não entende nada...— zombou dele.— acho até que não gosta...

Gaara — Não gosta de que? — falou ríspido mais isso não assustou ela.

Ino —: De mulher!

Gaara —: OO

Ino —: Acertei né? — riu — você gosta é de ho...— mais não terminou a frase pois Gaara a pegou pelo braço e apertou. — ai...

Gaara —: Olha com que você está falando...

Ino —: Me sol..solta está me machucando...

Gaara —: Retire o que disse.

Ino —: O que? — ele apertou mais...— ai...

Gaara —: que eu gosto...

Ino —: E...não falei...na...ai...seu...desgraçado quer quebrar o meu braço? — falou em um sussurro.

Gaara —: então não fale aquilo que você não sabe. — parou de apertar mais não largou.

Ino —: Seu...mostro... — Gaara então a puxou mais perto dele (se isso for possível né XD)...

Gaara —: O que foi ta com medo?

Ino —: N..não tenho medo de você...— ele riu.

Gaara —: Ah é então por que está tremendo? — ela então percebeu que ele estava prendendo-a contra a parede. — ou isso é de outra coisa...

Ino —: Nã...me solta...— ele se aproximou o rosto no dela.

**Ino pode sentir a respiração dele ficar pesada então ele a apertava mais contra a parede e seu corpo sobre o seu, Ino sentiu corar e deu Graças a Deus por está escuro ali, então quando sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura tremeu, não soube dizer se era de medo,desejo...então sentiu o seu hálito quente perto de seu rosto, sem perceber fechou os olhos e entreabriu a boca esperando que ele pousasse os seus lábios nos dela. **

**Gaara sentiu novamente o cheiro de flores que por uma razão o deixava louco, a pele dela era tão macia a respiração dela também ficou pesada, Gaara sentiu que ela entreabriu os lábios oferecendo os lábios dela, queria sentir o sabor daqueles lábios, sentir o calor do beijo...quando não agüentava mais fechou os olhos e... **

Temari —: Ora onde foi que Ino se meteu? — Gaara e Ino voltaram a si e lembraram onde estava.

Shikamaru —: Acho que deve estar no banheiro.

Temari —: Os dois?

Shikamaru —: Claro que não né.

Temari —: Ok...vamos pega a tigela. — assim que viram que a cozinha estava vazia novamente respirarão aliviados.

Ino —...a...acho..melhor agente ir...— falou num fio de voz.

Gaara —: é...— rouco.— espera ...um pouco...— Ino não entendeu...

Ino — ... — então sentiu que ele a soltou e Ino abriu a porta saindo do armário logo em seguida Gaara.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: è...G...

Gaara —: Vai...volta por quarto antes que eles voltam...— falou em um sussurro.

Ino —: Hai...— olhou para o menino que estava de costa para ela.

**Ino foi para o quarto tento sorrir e entrou todos perguntaram onde era estava, disse que tinha ido comprar uma coisa. **

**Gaara entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, se jogou na cama e tentou se acalmar, era a primeira vez que fica tão próximo de uma mulher, e primeira vez que sentia aquilo, como ela pode deixa-lo assim... **

**_Gaara —: "Droga! O que foi aquilo?" _****pensou ele fechando os olhos "_ por que meu corpo está reagindo assim?" _**

**Gaara fechou os olhos, pode sentir o seu cheiro de flores que ele não sabia bem qual era, mais gostava, sentir suas mãos sobre os braços dele, sentir sua pele que era macia. **

**_Gaara —: "Droga! Ino você ainda me paga..." _**

****

**_ OoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOo OoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOo OoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOo OoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOo_**

**_Gente muito obrigado pelos comentarios..._**

**_bem é..me pediram para por mais Sakura e Sasuke.,..bem é que eu naum sei fazer muito eles dois juntos  
Então desculpa se eles não parecerem muito..._**

**_Obriago a todos..._**


	8. Fim da apostaquem ganhou?

Naruto e seus persornagens não me pertence...

**XxXxXx .Capitulo 8: **_ Fim da aposta...e quem ganhou??? _

**Ino sem sentou em um quanto onde podia ficar um pouco sozinha, pois todos estavam com seu "pares" Ino não ligou para isso, pois não consiga tirar aquela cena de sua cabeça, ainda podia sentir o cheiro do menino suave, fechou os olhos e tentou imagina como seria o seu beijo... **

Tenten —: Ino passa aquela almofada...

Ino — O.O...— voltou a atenção para a menina que a olhava curiosa.

Tenten —: Que foi? Ta bem?

Ino —: S..sim...

Naruto —: Ora onde está o Gaara — se levantou — vou chamar ele.

Temari —: Shikamaru pega a pipoca.

Shikamaru —; Mas que saco...tudo eu...

Temari —: Não reclama! Ò.Ó...

Naruto —: Cara você tem que jogar isso — voltou Naruto com o menino Ino evitou olha-lo.

Hinata —: Su...sua vez Naruto-kun.

Naruto —: dessa vez eu ganho. — Ino então pegou uma revista e tentou ler para não olhar o menino.

Temari —: Gaara sai da frente da Tv.— berrou a menina.

Gaara —: Onde eu sento então? — perguntou irritado.

Temari —: Em qualquer lugar... mais sai da frente da Tv.

Gaara —: Humf...— então olhou para um quanto onde tinha uma menina sozinha lendo uma revista.

Temari — GAARA...— atacou uma almofada então ele se sentou perto de Ino que continuou a fingi que lia a revista.

Tenten —: Neji você errou.— sorriu.— volte quatro casas.

Sakura —: Ahaha...desse jeito eu e Sasuke vamos ganhar.

Naruto —: Não vou permitir isso!

Ino —: _" Droga...Ino por que você ta assim? Ele não pode deixar você tão descontrolada assim...pode?" _

Temari —: você já reparou que a Ino tão estranha.— falou baixinho ao ouvido de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru —: é parece perturbada...

Temari —: é...e ainda mais quando meu irmão está perto dela.

Shikamaru —: Hum o que tem a ver...

Temari —: Não...sei...— deu um sorriso fazendo o menino olha-la quase babando.

Shikamaru —: Mais...que problemática...

Ino —: é...— ia começar a falar mais se calou.

Gaara —: Não acredito...

Ino —: rsrs...— sorriu e abaixou a revista olhando por menino ao seu lado.

Gaara —: Ta rindo do que?

Ino —: Eu..ganhei...

Gaara —: isso não quer dizer nada...

Ino —: Tanto faz já ta ganho essa aposta.— sorriu,

Gaara —: Tem até amanhã...

Ino —: Ok...mais é melhor já admitir — falou baixinho — eu ganhei de você...

Gaara — ...

Ino —: Deixe-me pensar em que eu quero que você faça.— fez uma cara de que estava pensando Gaara a olhou e sorriu, era primeira vez que o via sorrir, um sorriso mesmo.

Gaara —: ...

Temari —: Olha...olha Gaara está sorrindo?— falou chamando a atenção do menino do seu lado.

Shikamaru —: Deve está zombando de Ino.

Temari —: Tanto faz mais é a primeira vez que ele sorrir assim...

Shikamaru —: Hum...mais que problemático.

Ino —: O que foi?

Gaara —: Nada...— falou olhando para o outro lado.

Ino —: Bem...— sorriu maliciosa e ele que a olhava pelo quanto dos olhos se virou para ela.

Gaara —: Por que está sorrindo assim...— perguntou.

Ino —: Já sei o que você pode fazer para pagar aposta.

Gaara — Ainda não ganhou...

Ino —: Você vai ter que...— ignorou o que ele falou .— chamar uma GAROTA para sair

Gaara —: O.O...

Ino —: isso mesmo.— sorriu.

Gaara —: Não.— falou como sempre ríspido.— não farei essa idiotice.

Ino —: Ora...então não vai cumprir a aposta? Vai andar para trás é?

Gaara —: Não te devo s...

Ino —: Ta com medo do que? — perguntou ela sorrindo provocando ele.

Gaara —: não tenho medo...só não quero fazer essa coisa tão idiota.

Ino —: Ahahaha...perdedor..mau perdedor...

Gaara —: Cale a boca — falou sério.

Ino —: Então aceita o castigo.

Gaara —: Não.

Ino —: então você é um P E R D E D O R...— o provocou-o mais.

Gaara —: Já disse para parar...— falou irritado.

Ino —: Não...você não cumpri a aposta, não tem palavra de Honra.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Não é homem suficiente para cumprir o castigo, ou está com medo de sair com uma "garota" — debochou.

Gaara —: Já disse que...— ele a olhou como se quisesse agarra-la com vez no armário.— para tomar cuidado do que você diz...

Ino —: então cumpra a aposta!— falou ela entanto não parecer abalada do aquele olhar penetrante.

Gaara —: Ok...ok...ta?— se rendeu.— mais se EU ganhar...você terá que sair com um menino também.

Ino —: Por mim tudo bem...

Gaara —: ¬¬' ok...

Ino —: Eu decido quem você chama...

Gaara —: Não...e...

Ino —: não.

Gaara —: Eu que decido e ponto final.— a menina sorriu.

Ino —: Ok então já que você escolhe a menina, vamos ter que fazer algo mais...vamos dizer desafiador.

Gaara —: Lá vem você...

Ino —: No final do encontro terá que dar um beijo no seu par.— Gaara arregalou os olhos.

Gaara —: Ficou louca eu nunca farei isso...

Ino —: Rsrsrs...ta com medo ta?

Gaara —: Não só que isso...é...nojento — Ino então caiu na gargalhada.

Ino —: rsrs..ai..meu...Deus...você falando desse jeito...— riu mais ele já estava ficando irritado.

Gaara —: quer parar?!

Ino —: o que posso fazer...se você é que se entrega.— riu mais o menino então se levantou.

Gaara —: ...você é realmente irritante. — e saiu do quarto.

Ino —: Covarde — falou baixinho.

**No dia seguinte combinaram todos a irem na casa de Tenten assistir filme Ino então achou maravilhoso, pois poderia fazer com que Temari e Shikamaru ficasse juntos, tava marcado pras 7:00 da noite. **

Mãe de Ino —: Ino fique na loja enquanto eu vou ao mercado.

Ino —: Ok mais não demora.— e desceu para a loja.

**Ino ficou lá parada esperando os fregueses entraram alguns depois ficou tudo calma então a porta se abre de novo e quem entra era um conhecido. **

Chouji — Yo Ino — sorriu menino.

Ino —: Ah oi Chouji, faz tempo que né? E ai como você está?

Chouji —: Bem — a olhou — e...e você?

Ino —: Rsrs melhor impossível...

Chouji —: ta um dia tão quente...quer...tomar um sorvete comigo? — Ino a olhou espantada o que fez ele corar mais.

Ino —: e...que...— a mãe de Ino entrou na loja.

Chouji —: Bom dia Sra. Yamanaka.

Mãe de Ino —: Oi Chouji, como está andou meio sumido.

Chouji —: Fazendo umas missões.

Mãe de Ino —: Ah sim...bem quando quiser apareça aqui em casa, para jantar conosco.

Chouji —: Si..sim...

Ino — ...

Chouji — Então Ino vamos tomar um sorvete?

Ino —: E...

Mãe de Ino — Vai lá filha pode deixar que eu fico na loja agora.— Ino sorriu sem graça e cedeu ao pedido.

Ino —: Ok .

**Ino e Chouji foram para a sorveteria o menino contou sobre suas ultimas missões e sobre as novas armas que seu clã estava desenvolvendo. **

**Então depois que tomaram sorte já era uma 5:00 horas então foram caminhar. **

Ino —: è...chouji eu preciso ir...

Chouji —: Fica mais um pouco...— pediu a amiga.

Ino —: é...

Temari —: Yo Ino! — ela se virou e viu a amiga.

Ino — Temari.

Temari —: Nossa — ela olhou para o menino ao seu lado e sorriu.— espero que não esteja atrapalhando.

Ino —: Não...— corou então atrás dela duas pessoas se aproximaram.

Shikamaru —: Yo Chouji,— sorriu.

Chouji — Oi Shikamaru...

Gaara —: ...— apenas o olhou de cima a baixo e olhou para a menina.

Ino —: Err...o que vocês fazem aqui?

Temari —: Estávamos indo pra casa de Tenten.

Ino —: Já?

Temari —: Aham...ela disse pra chegar mais cedo.

Ino —: Ah..ssim...

Temari —... — todos ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor.

Shikamaru — Então vamos nessa né?! Até mais Chouji e Ino — foi puxando Temari.

Ino — .' até...— Gaara passou por ela a olhando intensamente que ela corou.

Chouji— esse menino da medo né?

Ino —: Ah? — voltando a atenção para o amigo.

Chouji — Ino eu quero falar uma coisa pra você...

Ino —: Err...Chouji desculpa...é que tenho que ir...outro dia agente se vê.

Chouji —: Mais...--º...

**Ino correu para casa se trocar e depois foi para casa da amiga onde todos estavam, queria ver quem ganharia a aposta. E derrepente venho uma imagem que a fez corar...Gaara... **

**Tenten já estava preparando os aperitivos quando a campainha tocou e viu que Temari, Shikamaru e Gaara já havia chego, deixou os meninos na sala e foi para a cozinha arrumar o resto, depois a campainha toca de novo e chega Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Neji. **

Tenten —: Que bom que vieram...

Sakura —: . é né...bem já ta todos aqui?

Tenten —: não falta a Ino.— Temari soltou um risinho e todos olharam para ela.

Sakura —: O que foi?

Temari —: è que eu não sei se ela vem.— sorriu malicioso.

Hinata —: Por que?

Temari —: Agente encontrou ela no caminho ela estava acompanhada.— as meninas soltaram risinhos.

Tenten —: Olha só...até que fim ta aproveitando.— elas estavam na sala juntos os meninos.

Neji —: Por que elas gostam de falar disso? — Perguntou ao lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke —; è ¬¬ isso não sei dizer...

Tenten —: Mais quem era?

Temari —: Ah um cara ai...aquele gordinho — ela falou sorrindo.

Hinata —: Go..gordinho?

Temari —: é...daquele dia...ah você não estava...

Sakura —: Ah...deve ser o Chouji.

Temari —: Ah é esse o nome dele?Humf...bem só sei que eles estavam juntos, tomando sorvete.

Tenten —: Ah não quer dizer nada.

Sakura —: è...

Temari —: É eu sei...por parte DELA...por que eu conheço Ino ela não iria ficar com ele por que, ele não é bonito, não faz nada a não ser comer...— continuou a inúmera os defeitos do menino.

Sakura —: é...mais ele é legal...

Tenten —: hum...— não falou nada.

Shikamaru —: Humf...você acha mesmo que essas coisas que você citou dele ia fazer qualquer garota se afastar dele...— falou o menino que até agora estava quieto ouvindo seu amigo ser zoado.

Temari —: Sim...por que não é legal você sair com alguém que só pensa em comer.

Shikamaru —: hum...mais é melhor sair com pessoas assim que com pessoas que só sabem DAR ORDENS. — a olhou intensamente.

Temari —: O que?...

Shikamaru —: Isso mesmo, prefiro mil vezes ficar do lado dele que do seu.

Temari —: O.O

Tenten —: o.oº... calma gente...

Temari —: Ah é...eu prefiro ficar do lado de gente que toma atitude em vez de pessoas que só sabe falar "Mais que problemática" ou "Que saco"...isso é irritante"!

Shikamaru —: Irritante é você! Toda hora..."Shikamaru faz isso" ou "Shikamaru vai lá" — imitou a vozinha da menina o que a deixou furiosa. — "Por que eu to mandando"

Temari —: A é...mais bem que você faz tudo que te mando.

Shikamaru —: Para não ter o problema de você ficar falando ai sem parar...

Temari —: Ah é...— berrou...

Todos —: O.O'

Naruto —: Ei..ei...como foram chegar nesse ponto? — perguntou baixinho para Hinata que estava o seu lado.

Hinata —: é...nem lembro mais .

Tenten —: E eu pensei que ela gostava dele.

Sakura —: Rsrs...isso é demonstração de afeto.

Gaara —: _" Ahah...sabia ele não ia agüentar ficar recebendo ordens, e ela não agüentaria uma recusa. Acho que quem ganhou a aposta fui eu." _— o menino olhava com um ar de divertimento na descursão do "casal"

Neji —: Humf...

Shikamaru —: Você é realmente problemática.

Temari —: Quem é problemático aqui é você! Seu bicho preguiça.

Todos —: Gota...¬¬'

Tenten —: è faz eles pararem.

Sakura —: Eu não...olha como a Temari está brava? — as duas olharam para a menina que agora estava gritando.

Tenten —: é...quando ela fica brava é assustador...

Hinata —: E..isso...ta ficando cada vez mais sério...

Naruto —: Ei Shikamaru...Temari vocês não acham que...

Shikamaru e Temari —: CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

Shikamaru —: Fica fora disso...

Temari —: è não tente defender o seu amiguinho não.

Naruto —: Gota ...¬¬ e não ia defender ninguém...— falou baixinho .

**A campainha tocou e então fazendo eles pararem um olhou para o outro e viraram o rosto para o outro lado. **

**Tenten agradeceu a quem tinha chego, foi atender era Ino a menina estava sorridente ao ver o rosto da amiga logo desfez o sorriso. **

Ino —: Nossa o que foi?

Tenten —: Temari e Shikamaru estão brigando.

Ino —: Não...— ela entrou quase que correndo e foi até a sala todos estavam quietos olhou em volta e só viu Temari.

Hinata —: Ino-chan...

Ino —: Onde está Shikamaru?— perguntou baixinho.

Sakura —: Saiu lá fora.

Hinata —: Os dois quase estavam se matando.

Ino —: Droga...— olhou para a amiga que estava de braços cruzados e olhava para a Tv.

**Gaara estava olhando para a Tv quando uma menina loira entrou na sala, seu coração deu um salto o que fez se espantar, então olhou para a menina que estava parada olhando para amiga que acabará de ter uma descursão. **

**_Gaara —: "Ah..ganhei..Yamanaka Ino." . _**

****

**_Ino —: " Droga assim não dá...e..." _****ela olhou para o lado e viu o menino de cabelo vermelhos, ele a olhava com um sorriso de deboche _" Merda...ele ta zombando de mim...não posso perder..." _ **

Tenten —: V...vamos assistir o filme?

Hinata —: Hai.

Tenten —: Ótimo lá em cima...pois quando meus pais chegarem ele vão ficar aqui na sala.

**Todos se levantaram e seguiram Tenten, Ino estava a trás pensando em alguma solução então se assustou ao sentir alguém do seu lado. **

Gaara —: O que foi? Já está arrependida de fazer a aposta?

Ino —: Que me matar de susto é? — ela o olhou.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Eu ainda não desistir.— sorriu — ainda é sexta feira, e até meia-noite a aposta ta valendo.

Gaara —: Admita logo...

Ino —: Não — ele se irritou mais nada disse. — veja.

**Temari em vez de subir as escada disse que ia o banheiro mais foi para fora, ela não tinha percebido que Gaara e Ino ainda estava na sala. **

Ino —: Vamos — falou...

Gaara —: N...— mais ela puxou ele pelo braço e o levou para fora.

**Temari não sabia por que tinha brigado com ele daquele jeito mais não queria admiti que sentia péssima ao brigar com ele assim, ele realmente tinha ficado nervoso pois nunca o virá assim. **

**Temari esperou todos subirem e falou que ia no banheiro ao ver que todos estavam lã em cima foi atrás do menino.. **

**_Temari —: " Vou falar poucas e boas para ele" _**

****

**Temari caminhou até encontrar o menino sentado na grama olhando para o céu, sentiu seu coração disparar por um instante perdeu a coragem respirou fundo e foi até ele. **

**Shikamaru olhou para o céu estava uma noite linda, havia poucas nuvens no céu e era lua cheia, ele suspirou e fechou os olhos e venho a imagem de uma menina loira de olhos verdes que o deixava sem ação. **

**_Shikamaru —" Droga por que estou pensando nela:?" _****sorriu _"só ela para me tirar do sério.,.." _ao abrir os olhos viu a menina. **

Temari —: yo...— falou sem graça.

Shikamaru —: O...ooo que ta fazendo aqui?

Temari —: Vim saber se não vai assistir o filme — falou tentando dar uma de durona.

Shikamaru —: cara que saco...por que tinha que ser você a vim aqui me chamar?

Temari —: Por que? Esperava outra pessoa é? — falou tentando disfarçar o desapontamento.

Shikamaru —: Sim.— não deixou passar despercebido isso.

Temari —: Humf...então fique ai...— ia se virar para ir embora.

Shikamaru —: por que venho aqui atrás de mim...— ela parou mais não se virou .— sei que não pediram isso a você.

Temari —: E...— pela primeira vez na vida Temari não tinha palavras.

**Não muito longe dali duas pessoas se esconderam atrás de um banco para pode ver o que os dois estavam fazendo. **

Gaara —: Isso já está virando costume.— falou de mau gosto.

Ino —: è né...mais temos que ver...pra por um fim nessa aposta...

Gaara —: que eu sei que ganhei...

Ino —: Você não sabe peder mesmo hem ...— o olhou

Gaara —: ... — sustentou o olhar que ela estava dando por uns minutos ficaram assim se olhando até que ele sentiu corar e virou o rosto.

Ino —: è...admita. — não tinha visto que o menino estava corado...

**Lá em cima todos já estavam no seu lugar estavam no quarto de Tenten que era enorme para uma só pessoa tinha uma Tv de 29 polegadas ...alguns sentaram no chão e outros na cama.Hinata estava sentada no chão ao seu lado Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura ao seu lado os dois abraçados, Tenten olhou em volta e viu que estava faltando Ino e Gaara...sorriu e olhou para os outros. **

Sakura —: Que foi tenten?

Tenten —: err...nada..vamos esperar Temari né...— sorriu.

Neji —; Ino e ...

Tenten —: Shi...— tampou a boca do menino com a mão.

Neji —: O que?

Tenten —: Você não percebeu?

Neji —: O que? ¬¬

Tenten —: Ino e Gaara...os dois estão estranhos ultimamente.

Neji —: e o que isso quer dizer?

Tenten —: Será que os dois não estão...

Neji —: não seja louca — falou ele — Gaara e Ino? Não mesmo, eles são totalmente diferentes.

Tenten —; É eu sei...mais olha pro Naruto e Hinata, são diferentes também.

Neji —: Naruto e Hinata apensar de ter personalidades diferentes eles entendem um ao outro, já Gaara e Ino.

Tenten —?

Neji —: ¬¬...Ino é humorada é falante, as vezes irritante, egoísta e tem um gênero muito difícil de se lidar...— ele a olhou — não estou falando mal dela...

Tenten —: Sei...¬¬

Neji —: já Gaara é o oposto, é quieto, misterioso, gosta de ficar na dele, e vamos dizer que por ter um passado perturbador ele não confia muito nas pessoas...e isso faz com que ele seja as vezes até malvado...

Tenten —; Sim eu sei.,..Lee me contou sobre ele...

Neji —: Então os dois não combinam.— finalizou — vamos dizer que eles são óleo e água.

Tenten —: Os opostos se atraem.

Neji —: ¬¬ sonha...

**Temari não sabia por que não conseguia dar uma resposta para ele, sempre sabia o que falar mais agora as palavras fugiam... **

Shikamaru —: Humf...problemática...— sorriu fazendo ela estremecer.

Temari —: humf...não vou mentir...— se virou para ele. — vi atrás de você...

Shikamaru —: por que?

Temari —: Quer mesmo saber?

Shikamaru —: Se não quisesse não estaria perguntando.— Temari o olhou sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Temari —: é..queria pe..pedir desculpas...

Shikamaru —: Não é a mim que deve desculpa— falou ele olhando para frente...

Temari —: Mais não deveria ficar tão bravo com isso...

Shikamaru —: Por que não? Ele é meu amigo, sempre esteve do meu lado...e sempre ouvir os outros tirarem sarro dele...e sempre eu o via ficar triste...

Temari — ...

Shikamaru —: Mais ele aprendeu a não se importar com isso, pois não vale a pena. — sorriu. — mais não foi só por você ter chamado ele de gordo...foi por zombar dos sentimentos dele.

Temari —: Sentimentos?

Ino —: Do que eles estão falando? — perguntou olhando para o menino do seu lado.

Gaara —: Sobre aquele gordo.

Ino —: Gordo? — o olhou — Ah Chouji...e não o chame assim...

Shikamaru —: você acha engraçado ser zombado pelos os outros por gostar de uma pessoa?

Temari —: Não claro que não. Mais ele não gosta da...

Shikamaru —: Sim, ele gosta da Ino.— Ino que estava ouvindo tudo isso congelou o menino ao seu lado a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

Temari —: Mas...

Shikamaru —: Ino não sabe...mais ele gosta dela, sempre gostou mais tem medo de falar pra ela, pois ela sempre brigou com ele e sempre o chamou de gordo.

Temari —: ...

Shikamaru —: Então ele não se sente adequado para ela, mais sempre disse há ele para tentar falar com ela e é o que ele tem feito.

Temari —: Mais ela...

Shikamaru —: Não ela não gosta dele, e bem acho que isso não vai mudar.— sorriu — por isso que amor é muito problemática.

Temari —: O amor não é problemático é as pessoas que o torna problemático, e complicado.

Shikamaru —?

Temari —: se as pessoas assim que começarem a gostar de outra ir falar logo não teria tantas pessoas sofrendo de amor por ai.

Shikamaru —: é...verdade...

Temari —: Ah pelo menos algo agente concordou.

Shikamaru — É — deu aquele sorriso que deixava Temari de pernas bambas.

Temari —: Vamos entrar — se virou novamente mais ele a puxou novamente agora fazendo ela cair sentada do seu lado. — seu...

Shikamaru —: Sabe que você é mesmo muito problemática...acabou de falar que as pessoas não devem esconder os seus sentimentos...

Temari —: E daí.

Shikamaru —: e você fica fazendo isso.

Temari — Que? Quem disse que eu...fico escondendo meus sentimentos...

Shikamaru —: Não fica?

Temari —: Não...

Shikamaru —: Hum...então prove...

Temari —: Com...

**Shikamaru a puxou para perto de si fazendo ela deitar em seu colo e depositou um beijo nos lábios da menina. **

**Temari sentiu que ia desmaiar quando sentiu os lábios do meninos sobre os seus num beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo ansioso então correspondeu ao beijo deixando ser guiada por ele. **

**Ino e Gaara estava observando eles quando Shikamaru puxou Temari e a beijou Ino teve que se segurar para não gritar de felicidade. **

Ino —: É isso ai! — sorriu.

Gaara —: ¬¬' temari...

Ino —: Ahahah...ganhei...ganhei...— começou a zombar.

Gaara —: Ta..ta..chega...

Ino —: hahahaha — olhou novamente para os dois.

**Shikamaru e Temari continuavam a se beijar Ino começou a ficar sem graça, ainda mais quando viu o menino colocar a mão sobre a coxa da garota que estava em seu colo, o beijo começava a ficar intenso temari permitiu a caricia que recebia em sua coxa, Shikamaru então a deitou sobre a grama e a beijo novamente agora com mais urgência. **

**Temari não conseguia pensar em mais nada queria tanto aqueles beijos aquelas caricias que o deixou fazer o que bem entendia, sentiu a mão do garoto em sua coxa, a garota corou mais não o recusou, então ele a deitou na grama, o menino agora recomeça o beijo que cada vez ficava mais intenso não queria pensar em mais nada só queria sentir aquele momento. **

Ino —: Não acredito que eles...

Gaara —: vamos sair daqui — falou com uma voz estranha fazendo a garota olhar para ele.

Ino —: Como?

Gaara —: Não vamos atrapalhar...

Ino —: Não acredito no que você está dizendo! — falou ela irritada.

Gaara — Ou você quer ficar vendo? — sorriu de um jeito que fez Ino corar.

Ino —: C..claro que não!Mais eles não...não podem...não aqui...

Gaara —: Por que não?

Ino —: Por..por que...bem aqui..é

Gaara —: Vamos! — ele se levantou e a puxou.

**Gaara levou Ino quase arrastando a garota para dentro de casa quando chegaram na cozinha ele soltou o seu braço. **

Ino — FICOU LOUCO HEM?— gritou ele.

Gaara —: é feio ficar espionando os outros.

Ino —: è,,,mais...eles não pode fazer "aquilo"...

Gaara —: Por que? É natural...

Ino —: Natural?...eles fizeram as pazes agora a pouco...e...nem estão namorando,.,,

Gaara —: Ora pensei que você era mais tolerante. — Ino se espantou.

Ino —: como você sabe essas coisa? Se nunca...OO

Gaara —: ...— a olhou do jeito estranho.— vi..nos filmes...novelas...livros...

Ino —: Hauahaha...ah bom.— riu ela.

Gaara —: O que foi agora ? ò.Ó

Ino —: nada..é que...você falou assim...eu pensei que você...OO — se calou de novo.

Gaara —: Humf você é irritante.

Ino — Olha seu...Ò.ó...mais isso não vem ao caso...Gaara vá lá e chame Temari...

Gaara — Como?

Ino —: Você como irmão deve protege-la...e não pode deixar que isso aconteça assim.

Gaara —: Você é louca sabia? — ela o olhou irritada.

Ino —: Você é louco!

Gaara —: Õ.Õ...vai ficar gritando vai?

Ino —: Humf...deixa pra lá...isso não importa...deixa Temari se divertir!

Gaara —: ¬¬ vai entender...

Ino —: ahaha mais voltando...você perdeu terá que chamar alguém pra sair.

Gaara —: Não...

Ino —: Aposta é aposta!...

Gaara —: Me recuso.— falou pegando um copo de água.

Ino —: Ah nem vem! Você aposto agora terá que pagar a aposta!.

Gaara —: Não...

Ino —: Ò.Ó vai...

Gaara —: -- não...

Ino —: VAI PAGAR SEU CORVADE! — berrou.

Gaara —: Se eu disse que não

Ino —: Vou te atormentar tanto que vai preferi fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

Temari — Fazer o que? — a menina entrou na cozinha de mãos dadas com Shikamaru que olhava para eles sorrindo.

Ino —: OO já fizeram?

Temari —: O que?

Ino —: Ah...nada...nada...on..onde vocês estavam?

Temari —: Pegando um ar fresco. E vocês o que fazem aqui?

Shikamaru — Brigando para variar.

Ino —: Nada...é...— olhou para os juntos e sorriu.— acho que já ficaram de bem

Temari —: Ah...sim eu e ele estamos namorando — falou sem mais de longas.

Ino — OO já?

Shikamaru —: que problemático explicar...vamos eles já devem está assistindo o filme.

Temari —: É.— e foi para porta mais antes de sair. — vamos deixar os dois sozinhos ai...

Ino — Temari...— mais ela já estava longe.

Gaara — ...

Ino —: Ok então vai cumpri aposta ou não?

Gaara —: Não!

Ino —: ÒÓ...— se virou e saiu da cozinha deixando ele sozinho.


	9. Os problemas que chegam

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence...

**XxXxX Capitulo 9 : **_Os problemas que chegam sem avisar... _

**Ino entrou no quarto todos a olharam ela deu um sorriso sem graça e se sentou na cama junto com Tenten que estava evitando ficar perto de Neji, depois do beijo ela estava tentando parecer que não tinha acontecido nada. Ino então olhou para os amigos todos estavam juntos daquelas pessoas que amavam, Ino parou em Sasuke e Sakura. **

**_Ino — : " è eles parecem felizes..." _****pensou ela abaixando o olhar. **

**As vezes quando olhava para os dois juntos sentia uma pontada no coração achava que isso era nada mais depois que Gaara falou aquilo a deixou perturbada. **

**"flash Black" **

_Ino e Gaara estava dentro do armário para se esconder se Shikamaru que acabará de entrar na cozinha, e como sempre estava discutindo e falando sobre a aposta até tocar no assunto. _

_Gaara —: Eu disse...desista eles nunca vão ficar juntos. _

_Ino —: Não, jamais desisto. _

_Gaara —: Não mesmo? _

_Ino — O que está querendo insinuar? _

_Gaara —: Desistiu do menino Uchiha. — ela ficou quieta _

_Ino —: ... você não sabe de nada então cala a boca. _

_Gaara —: Então ainda não desistiu dele?— a provocou.— ainda tenta conquistar ele mesmo ele namorando a sua melhor amiga. _

_Ino —: CALA A BOCA — berrou.— eu não tento conquistar ninguém...— Gaara sentiu algo quente tocar em braço ela estava chorando? — diferente de você eu sei admitir que pedir. _

**"Fim do Flash Black" **

**Será o que ele disse é verdade? Será que ela ainda pensava em Sasuke? Que ainda queria conquistar-lo? **

**Ino virou o rosto para parar de olhar o menino e voltou a atenção no filme o que foi difícil pois sempre olhava para eles, então pegou um almofada e se encostou na cama. **

**Gaara acabará de entrar no quarto tinha indo no banheiro então voltou ao seu lugar perto da janela em um pequeno sofá se sentou e olhou para a Tv mais depois olhou para a cama Ino estava lá deitada olhando para a parede parecia triste. **

**_Gaara —: " é o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" _****se perguntou olhando para outra coisa. **

**Não conseguiu prestar mais atenção no filme pois sempre olhava para a menina. **

**Quando o filme acabou todos já estava se arrumando para ir embora Ino se levantou quando Tenten a chamou. **

Tenten —: Ta dormindo hem?

Ino —: Não...desculpa...

Temari —: Ok vamos Shika...— todos a olharam. — o que foi?

Sakura —: Shika é?...rsrsrs

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco... já disse pra não me chamar assim.

Temari —: ora por que não? Shika?

Ino —: rsrsrs...vocês dois são uma comedia.

Temari —: Rsrs...

**Todos foram embora Neji despediu de todos com um tchau geral, Sakura e Sasuke foram pra o outro lado, Naruto e Hinata seguiram até uma parte com o resto então Naruto foi leva-la para casa. **

Hinata —: è...já vou indo...

Naruto —: eu te levo.

Hinata —: Nã..não precisa Naruto-kun.

Naruto —: Claro que precisa...que tipo de namorado eu seria se deixasse minha namorado ir embora sozinha a noite?

Todos —: OO

Ino —: Desde quando vocês estão namorando?

Hinata —: é...e...— estava tão vermelha...

Naruto —: è...— ele sorria e coçava a cabeça sem graça.— é.. desde agora.

Hinata —: OO...

Shikamaru —: ela não sabia?

Naruto —: è que eu não pedir...

Ino —: ¬¬ Naruto as vezes você é tão burro.

Temari —: As vezes?

Naruto —: Ah é...Hinata-chan quer namorar comigo?

Todos —: ¬¬'

Hinata —: Na...Naruto-kun...— e saiu correndo deixando todos uma enorme gota.

Naruto —: Hinata-chan...— e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Ino —: rsrsrsrs...

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemáticos.

Temari —: é vamos — puxou o menino pela mão e recomeçaram a andar.

**Ino estava indo atrás deles junto com Gaara que até agora não tinha falado nada, Ino andava quieta e de cabeça baixo então olhou para o casal da frente e sorriu fazendo o menino do seu lado a olhar pelo canto dos olhos. **

Ino —: Até que eles formam um casal bonito né? — olhou para o menino do seu lado que desviou o olhar.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: è...— ela parou — você tem que fazer o seu castigo.

Gaara —: Lá vem você de novo com isso — ele parou um pouco mais a frente dela.

Ino —: Claro...aposta é aposta.

Gaara —: Já disse que não irei fazer tal coisa.

Ino —: O que? — berrou — você fez a aposta então trate de paga-la.

Gaara —: Não.

Ino —: Você,...— ela foi até ele — você é um completo idiota!

Gaara —: ... você é irritante.

Ino —: Irritante é você, faz a aposta da sua palavra e depois que perder não a cumpre.

Gaara —: Tsc...

Ino —: ah sei...— sorriu maliciosa começando a andar.

Gaara —: Sabe o que?

Ino —: Você está com medo. — parou e o olhou sorrindo. — medo de chamar uma garota pra sair, e beija-la...

Gaara —: OO

Ino —: Rsrsrs...

Gaara —: Por que quer que eu cumpra a aposta?

Ino —: Por que se fosse comigo você iria fazer o mesmo.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Então vai ou não?

Gaara —: O que?

Ino —: ¬¬ cumprir a aposta?

Gaara —: Não.

Ino —: VAI SIM!

Gaara —: Não

Ino — VAI!!!!! — berrou o menino então a olhou.

Gaara —: O que exatamente tenho que fazer?

Ino —: Sair com uma menina e no final dar um beijo...ai você cumpre a aposta e já mostra que não é gay.

Gaara —: O que? — ela sorriu.

Ino —: è...você disse pra mim que não é gay então prove.

Gaara —: não preciso fazer isso, e não me importo pelo o que você pensa...

Ino —: Sei...

Gaara —: Humf... se não cumprir a aposta vai fazer o que?

Ino —: Te encherei o saco até faze-la.

Gaara —: Tsc...— ele olhou para baixo e depois começou andar em sua direção.

Ino —: Então?

Gaara —: OK...

Ino —: OO ah? — o menino foi em sua direção fazendo ela recuar uns passos.— O que..vai...

Gaara —: Cumprir a maldita aposta.

**Gaara chegou até ela e a empurrou até a parede e a prensou com seu corpo de um jeito que Ino não conseguiria sair, então aproximou seu rosto do dela e depositou seus lábios sobre os dela. **

**Ino sentiu um arrepio quando viu Gaara vim em sua direção com uma expressão que ela nunca tinha visto, então sentiu a mão do garoto a empurrar até a parede e sentir o corpo dele colado no dela, então ele fez algo que ela nunca imaginou aproximou o rosto do dela e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.Ino não teve tempo de pensar em nada pois o beijo foi tão derrepente e ao mesmo tempo que os lábios do menino colaram nos seus se separam. **

**Gaara afastou o rosto para poder ver os olhos da menina que o olhava com uma expressão assustada em seu rosto, não soube o por que mais aquilo deu uma agulhada dentro do seu peito. **

Ino —: O...o...que você pensa que ta fazendo?

Gaara —: Cumprindo a aposta, sair com uma menina e a beijei... então pronto.

Ino —: Mas...

Gaara —: Agora vê se não me enche o saco — falou ele soltando a menina e dando as costas.

Ino —: ...

**Gaara então foi embora deixando-a ali encostada sozinha com seus pensamentos e sentimentos. **

**Gaara chegou primeiro que sua irmão e foi direito para o seu quarto entrou e fechou a porta e parou ali olhando para o nada, então lembrou no que tinha acabado de fazer então deu um sorrio meio de lado e resolveu tomar um banho. Ligou o chuveiro no gelado e deixou a água correr pelo seu corpo. **

**Então venho a imagem da menina que tanto mexia com ele, fechou os olhos e apoiou um mão na pare e abaixou a cabeça deixando a água molhar seus cabelos. **

**_Gaara —: "Agora ela vai ficar realmente irritada" _****sorriu _" é tão fácil deixa-la irritada" _depois do banho se deitou na cama olhando para o teto ainda com aquela imagem na cabeça... **

**_Gaara —: "Agora ela me deixa em paz" _****mais esse pensamento o deixou um tanto que triste... **

**Ino acabara de chegar em casa já era mais de 1:00 da manhã seus pais já tinha indo dormi então subiu as escada e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, se jogou na cama e abraçou um travesseiro. **

**_Ino —: "Por que ele fez aquilo?" _****tocou os seus lábios com o dedo _"Ele...foi tão...rápido..." _OO se sentou na cama _"O que? Você não queria que demorasse né?" _se questionou então uma vozinha bem lá no fundo "_ bem que ele poderia ter beijado um pouco mais que um simples selinho" _**

Ino —: O QUEEEEE????????? — ela berrou.

**Ino então foi tomar um banho para tentar dormi cosia que ia ser difícil pois a toda hora estava lembrando de um certo menino de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes que não estava longe dali. **

**No dia seguinte Ino acordou lá pra 10:00 da manhã pois ficara a noite toda acordada, então desceu para tomar seu café seu pai estava na sala lendo um jornal e sua mãe na cozinha, ela cumprimentou e foi pra mesa e começou a tomar o café até seu pai entrar na cozinha. **

Pai de Ino —: Ino por onde a senhorita andou ontem a noite?

Ino —: Que?

Pai de Ino —: Que horas chegou ontem?

Ino —: Hum não sei direito acho que uma 1:00

Pai de Ino —: Isso são horas de menina de família chegar em casa?

Ino —: Mais o que? Por que isso agora?

Pai de Ino —: Por que? Escuta você é uma menina e não fica bem andar por ai a noite sozinha.

Ino —: estava com uns amigos...

Pai de Ino —: O que é pior, essa hora é pra estar em casa em seu quarto já dormindo.

Ino —: Mais que caretice é essa?

Pai de Ino —: Escuta eu sou seu pai, e já estou cansado de ver você fazer tudo ao seu jeito.— ele já estava irritado mais não mais que Ino .— e você nos deve respeito.

Ino —: Pai eu já tenho dezoito anos! Eu já estou crescidinha para isso...

Pai de Ino —: Não menina, quanto estiver sobre o meu teto, comendo da minha comida você ainda tem que obedecer as regras posta aqui.

Ino —: O que?

Pai de Ino —: Isso mesmo, o horário de estar em casa é dez hora o mais tarde onze.

Ino —: Não acredito está tentando por horário de chegada e saída de casa?

Pai de Ino —: Sim.

Ino — Mãe! — a mãe olhou para a mãe que estava quieta até agora.

Mãe de Ino —: Seu pai está certo Ino, você é uma menina , mesmo que seja uma ninja ainda é nossa filha.

Ino —: Até você?!

Pai de Ino —: De agora em diante mocinha terá que obedecer seus pais, desde criança foi mimada e sempre fez o que queria, agora vejo que isso foi um erro pois está indo pro lado errado.

Ino —: Mais eu só cheguei tarde ontem!

Mãe de Ino —: Não querida, já faz um tempo que está chegando tarde, estamos preocupados com você.

Ino —: Preocupados? Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma criança, eu já não sou mais aquela menininha de antes.

Pai de Ino —: Você quer que agente passe a tratar você como adulta? Então comportasse como um.

Ino —: ...como assim:?

Pai de Ino —: Pare de ser uma criança que só pensa em você , um adulto tem deveres responsabilidades não ficam por ai só se divertindo.

Ino —: O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Pai de Ino —: Que já está mais que na hora de arrumar um emprego! Você acha mesmo que só sendo ninja vai conseguir alguma coisa? Pode até receber mais não é sempre que tem missões para fazer.

Ino —: Ta querendo dizer que eu tenho que arrumar um emprego? — ela o olhou — quer me ver fora de casa?

Pai de Ino —: Não...eu só acho que você deve parar de brincar de ser criança e crescer, pois nos não estaremos sempre aqui. — falou isso e saiu da cozinha Ino olhou para mãe.

Ino —: Concorda com ele?

Mãe de Ino —: Filha...eu...

Ino —: Querem me ver fora de casa é?

Mãe de Ino —: Não...agente só quer seu bem...

Ino —: Sei...— saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas e se trancou no seu quarto.

**Ino se deitou na cama tentando assimilar as palavras que seu pai dissera, ela tinha quase certeza que era isso, eles a queria fora de casa? o pai a chamou de criança e mimada, sentiu uma pontada no coração não queria admitir mais era verdade, desde pequena sempre foi feito tudo que ela queria, sempre conseguia as coisas que ela queria no grito, nada foi ganho por seu próprio suor, sentiu as lagrimas correm em seu rosto, não sabia por que ele dissera aquilo mais sentia que estava na hora de tomar uma atitude não poderia deixar que aquelas acusações se confirmassem. **

**Ino se levantou da cama e enxugou as lagrimas iria tomar uma atitude que mudaria sua vida. **

**Tenten estava olhando para o lago perto de onde sempre treinava o sol estava tão ardente que ela abriu um botão de sua blusa, estava sozinha os pés descanso dentro na água olhava para o lago sem muita atenção então lembrou do dia que ele a beijara ali, ainda sentia o seu coração acelerar só de lembrar sorriu, queria tanto que ele falasse algo, queria que ele se declara-se mais sabia que isso não ia acontecer, ele era orgulhoso de mais para isso, achava até que não tinha sentimentos para com os olhos. **

**_Tenten —: " Claro que não! Só por que ele não corresponde os meus sentimentos não quer dizer que ele não tem sentimentos por ninguém!" _****olhou novamente agora havia nuvens cobrindo o sol, sentiu que alguém se aproximava então virou o rosto deu de cara com dois olhos perolados que sempre a deixava sem palavras. **

**Neji ficou admirando-a de longe ela parecia uma criança ali sentada com os pés na água e comendo frutas que fazia ela ficar mais bonita, o menino sentiu seu rosto corar e agradeceu por estar ali sozinho e ninguém ver tal cena, então decidiu ir falar com ela, quando estava se aproximando ela sorriu o que fez o coração dele acelerar mais então parou uns metros e respirou fundo chegou mais perto então ela se virou e o olhou. **

Tenten —: Neji?! O que faz aqui?

Neji —: Resolvi andar um pouco.— mentiu.

Tenten —: è né...tá calor de mais. — sorriu de novo.

Neji —: E você?

Tenten —: Vi aqui para pensar .— falou olhando novamente para o lago.

Neji —: Em que?

Tenten —: Rsrs...não sei..acho que nas coisas que aconteceram. — ela se assustou quando viu que o menino se sentou ao seu lado,

Neji —: è...

Tenten — ...

**Ficaram assim por um minutos Tenten tentava abrir a boca para puxar conversa mais sentia que as palavras fugiam de sua cabeça. **

**Neji olhou de relance a menina estava quieta mais aprecia que queria conversar pois abria a boca e fechava sem nada dizer. **

Neji —: Tenten...

Tenten —: Neji

Os dois — OO — falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Neji —: Fala...

Tenten —: Fala você primeiro...

Neji —: Não você...

Tenten —: Você...

Neji —: ... — ficou quieto e então ela abaixou a cabeça. — você...ta triste por que?

Tenten —: OO — depois sorriu — não estou triste...

Neji —: Então por que essa cara?

Tenten —: Não é nada...

Neji —: Sobre aquele dia — ela o olhou mais ele não , continuou olhar para frente. — eu queria me desculpar...

Tenten —: Nã...não precisa,,.,— falou tentando não parecer triste.

Neji —: Claro que preciso, você é minha amiga e eu faltei com respeito a você.

Tenten —: Neji...

Neji —: Amigos não se beijam daquele jeito — ela olhou para outro lado não estava agüentando ouvir aquilo — você poderia achar que...

Tenten —: Tu...tudo bem...— se levantou — não precisa falar mais nada.

Neji —: Tenten o que ouve? — ela na o olhou.

Tenten —: N...não é nada...— uma lagrima correu pela sua face tentou impedi-la mais tarde de mais não deu o garoto viu e se levantou — eu...preciso ir...

Neji —: Tenten esperer...

Tenten — Ç.Ç — ele a segurou a menina não se virou. — por...por favor deixa eu ir...

Neji —: Não antes de me dizer por que está chorando?

Tenten —: OO ...por...que você acha?

Neji —: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Tenten —: Por que você tem que ser assim?! — ela se virou para ele.

Neji — OO

Tenten —: ÇÇ...você...será que não sabe...será que não percebe os sentimentos dos outros?

Neji —: ...

Tenten —: Você que é considerado o gênio será que não percebeu ainda? — ela o fitou esperando resposta.

Neji —: Pe..perceber o que?

Tenten —: OO ...que há pessoas em sua volta! Que não existe só você!

Neji —: Tenten você não está bem — então tentou andar mais a menina o segurou.

Tenten —: O que você sente?

Neji —: O que eu sinto a respeito do que?

Tenten —: De nos!

Neji —: Tenten...eu...nos...não daria certo.

Tenten —: Por..por que?

Neji —: Por que eu e você somos totalmente diferentes!

Tenten —: Diferentes? Como?

Neji —: Não consigo ser como você, ou o Naruto, ou até o Sasuke...eu...não consigo confiar nas pessoas...

Tenten —: Então o você não confia em...m...mim...— mais lagrimas rolaram o menino tentou não olhar.

Neji —: Nã foi o que eu quis dizer...

Tenten —: Não foi exatamente o que quis dizer! — ela olhou para baixo.— eu...eu sempre estive ao seu lado, sempre te encorajei a fazer as coisas que você queria, sempre te ajudei quando você me pedia e até quando não pedia...eu...eu sempre pensei que agente...era...amigos...eu...— não conseguiu dizer pois começou chorar.

Neji —: Tenten...eu...d.

Tenten —: Não...eu...sempre tentei sentir por você apenas amizade...mais...não...não conseguir...eu sou fraca...então cometi o erro de pensar que você um dia poderia sentir o mesmo...

Neji —: ... pare não precisa dizer nada...eu.../

Tenten —: Eu Te amo Neji! — se virou e correu o mais rápido possível.

Neji — OO ...

**Neji a olhou se afastar dele correndo sentiu o mais estúpido dos homens...**

_**Neji —" Então por que não vá atrás dela?" pensou mais não conseguia mexer um músculo se quer... **_

_**Neji então olhou para o céu e pela primeira vez na vida estava arrependido de ter feito algo ou de não ter feito nada... **_

_**Neji —" o que você quer dizer com isso? E o que está parado ai que nem bobo? Vá atrás dela" uma voz dentro dele o fez mover correu em direção que a menina sumira de sua vista. **_

**Tenten corria sem rumo estava totalmente atordoada havia dito que amava ele, tinha jogado na cara dele tudo que estava segurando á muito tempo. Sentiu que a lagrimas não ia parar tão cedo então entrou na floresta e correu queria se esconder, queria sumir se pudesse então só parou quando sentiu que não havia mais força, então se deitou cai na grama e ficou ali chorando, um choro que parecia que ia durar muito tempo.**

**Até ouvir um barulho trás dela então se levantou e pegou uma kunai estava preparada para atira-la quando viu quem era.**

Tenten —: Neji?!

**Hinata e Naruto estava finalmente namorando depois da noite de ontem Naruto conseguiu finalmente assumir que a amava e era verdadeiro. Hinata estava em seu quarto olhando parta o nada lembrando de ontem...**

**"Flash Black" **

_Hinata depois de correr até o portão de sua casa parou para tomar um ar sentia seu rosto corar então quando ia entrar. _

_Naruto —: Hinata-chan, por favor espere... _

_Hinata —: Naruto-kun.,...de... _

_Naruto —: Eu...sei que eu sou muito lerdo para essas coisas...e... _

_Hinata —: Não..precisa... _

_Naruto —: Hinata..lembra que pedi a você um tempo para saber o que exatamente sentia por você? _

_Hinata — Hai... _

_Naruto —: Bem...esses dias que passei ao seu lado, saindo com você rindo com você, estando com você eu já descobrir o que eu sinto. _

_Hinata — OO _

_Naruto —: Eu sinto que eu posso ser eu perto de você, sinto que sou forte perto de você e me sinto feliz. Eu descobri que cada minuto longe de você parece uma eternidade, e sinto que já não posso ficar longe de você nem se quer um minuto... _

_Hinata — Naruto-kun... _

_Naruto —: Hinata eu TE Amo...com toda a força do meu coração...e quero que seja minha namorada. _

_Hinata — OO _

_Naruto —: Hinata-chan? — a menina então pular em seus braços ...— OO _

_Hinata —: Sim...eu aceito...eu também Te Amo...Naruto-kun... _

_Os dois se beijaram...um beijo cheio de amor carinho, um beijo que selara o inicio do namoro que tinha tudo para dar certo. _

**"Fim do Flash Black" **

**Hinata sorriu gostava quando ele a beijava era tão quente tão cheio de carinho que nunca imaginou que iria se sentir tão feliz assim.**

**Neji a olhava com um olhar diferente Tenten tentou fugir mais ele não a deixou segurou e a puxou para junto dele.**

Tenten —: Me solta por favor...você só que me fazer sofrer mais,.,

Neji —: Não..eu quero reparar o meu erro...

Tenten —: Não há nada há que se reparar, eu que me enganei eu que sonhei com algo que nunca existiu...

Neji —: Tenten ousa-me por favor.,..

Tenten —: ÇÇ

Neji —: Eu...não sei muito bem demonstrar meus sentimentos...eu também não sei quais são eles...mais sinto que você é muito especial para mim...

Tenten —: OO

Neji —: Antes de entrar na academia eu nunca fui de me aproximar de ninguém, fica sempre na minha então até conhecer você eu nunca deixei ninguém chegar perto de mim, e mesmo assim não me abria por completo...até que caímos no mesmo time e tivemos que treinar, a lutar, conviver juntos, até...você começar a virar algo muito importante...

Tenten —...Como...

Neji —: Eu nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém, nunca tinha me permitido em me divertir, sempre pensava no dever, e então você me fez ver outro lado disso tudo...me fez sorrir...e eu sentir...me sentir com medo de admitir meus sentimentos por você...

Tenten —: Mais...você...

Neji —: Sim eu...precisei ouvir tudo aquilo que me disse, precisei ouvir que eu era um egoísta, uma pessoa sem sentimentos...precisei ver você fugir de mim para perceber o quanto gosto de você...

Tenten —: Neji.,..você que dizer o que...

Neji —: Que eu te amo...e..sei que em você eu posso confiar pois sei que você é a pessoa que me tirou das trevas do meu próprio mundo que havia criado em torno de mim, e eu precisava de um tempo para me acostumar com esse sentimento...

Tenten —: Você...ta...

Neji —: Tenten eu peço desculpa pelas palavras grossas, pelo meu jeito frio, distante, mais quando estou do seu lado eu sinto que posso esquecer o meu orgulho...Tenten eu Te Amo,..a muito tempo tive medo de tais palavras mais agora eu sei, que se eu deixar de falar o que sinto talvez nunca mais teria coragem.

Tenten —: Neji...e..eu também Te amo...

**O menino ao ouvir essa palavras sorriu, um sorriso cheio de alegria, carinho e amor...**

**Tenten nunca tinha visto o menino sorri desse jeito sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria, então o menino começou se aproximar Tenten não recuou queria aquilo.**

**Tenten fechou os olhos quando finalmente seus lábios se uniram, ela deixou que ele explorasse sua boca, nada mais importava agora tinha certeza que ele também gostava dela e assim poderia dar um passo para frente sem ter medo de dar ou não dar certo.**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Olá Minna!!**

**Bem obrigado pelos comentarios...fico muito feliz em ver que alguém ler minha finc obrigado mesmo...e até o proximo.  
**


	10. A decisão de Ino

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.

**XxXxX Capitulo 10 **_A decisão de Ino._

**No dia seguinte Ino saiu bem cedo que normal não disse há ninguém onde iria, só retornou em casa a noite então foi até seu pai que estava na sala lendo o jornal.**

Ino —: Pai tem um minuto?

Pai de Ino —: ...— ele a olhou e nada disse.

Ino —: E..eu estive pensando no que você disse...

Pai de Ino —: E...

Ino —: Bem decidir que eu irei sair de casa. — ele arregalou os olhos...

Pai de Ino —: Ah vai? Posso saber como? E onde vai morar?

Ino —: Já arrumei um apartamento.

Pai de Ino —: O que?

Ino —: eu já conseguir um apartamento onde posso morar, já o aluguei.

Pai de Ino —: E você acha que pode morar sozinha? Viver por conta própria?

Ino —: Eu não sei...acho que não mais com o tempo eu aprendo.

Pai de Ino —: Você não sabe o que ta dizendo...

Ino —: Não! Eu sei exatamente o que to dizendo, o senhor me falou que é pra mim crescer, e acho que tava até certo. — e a o olhou — e para isso acontecer a primeira coisa que devo fazer é andar com os meus próprios pés, por isso eu irei e não há nada que faça eu voltar atrás.

Pai de Ino —: OO...— e respirou fundo e sorriu. — essa é minha menina...

Ino —: Obrigada pai. — o abraçou e depois foi para o quarto.

Mãe de Ino —: Não acredito no que acabei de ouvir...

Pai de Ino —: Querida deixa-a ela já tomou a sua decisão.

Mãe de Ino —: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCE NÃO VAI IMPEDIR?! — berrou a mulher.

Pai de Ino —: Não...mais mesmo que eu tente a empedi-la nada adiantará, quando ela põe algo na cabeça não há quem faça ela tirar.

Mãe de Ino —: E você deixará por assim mesmo? — e afirmou com a cabeça. — você é o culpado, se não tivesse dito aquelas coisas...

Pai de Ino —: Chega queria! Ino já está crescida e já não é aquela criança que agente podia mandar, todo esse tempo ela nunca fez algo que ela mesma tinha conseguido, agora ta mais que na hora de agente ficar apenas observando, e deixar ela começar a viver sua vida.

Mãe de Ino —: Mais ela é...

Pai de Ino —: Não esquente queria Ino tem o sangue dos Yamanaka.

**Ino subiu para seu quarto e começou a pensar na decisão que tomará sentiu o seu coração mais leve, então começou a arrumar as coisas pois logo estaria se mudando para sua nova casa, sua nova vida.**

**Passou uma semana que Ino falou sobre sua decisão mais ainda não se mudará pois faltava alguma coisas para comprar, arrumar. Fazia uma semana que não via suas amigas então resolveu ligar para elas.**

Ino —: Alô por favor a Sakura?

Mãe de Sakura —: Ela está trabalhando no hospital.

Ino —: Ah é...obrigado.

**Então se dirigiu para o hospital então a encontrou mais não pode conversar muito por que ela estava no meio do trabalho, então marcou para se ver a noite, Ino então ligou para Hinata e Tenten, tentou ligar pra Temari só que o telefone só chamava então decidiu ir até lá.**

**Ino estava andando feliz pela rua não podia estar mais feliz do que encontrava naquela hora, então ao se aproximar da casa da amiga venho a imagem de um certo garoto que a deixava furiosa apenas com um olhar.**

**Depois do "beijo" ela não tinha visto mais ele não por esta se escondendo mais por estar ocupada tentando achar algum lugar para morar, sorriu de leve.**

_**Ino —: "Ele deve estar com vergonha" sorriu ao pensar nisso " vergonha de nem saber beijar direito..." **_

_**Então chegou no lugar sentiu seu coração saltar mais tentou se conter entrou no prédio e começou a subir as escada parou em frente a porta da casa da amiga e tocou a campainha mais ninguém atendeu, tocou de novo nada ainda, começou a sentir sua raiva crescer ia começar a dar murros n porta quando alguém se aproximou. **_

Naruto —: Ino-chan o que faz ai?

Ino —: Naruto?! Ah oi...vi chamar a Temari, mais acho que ela não esta né?

Naruto —: Claro que não, ela voltou para suna.

Ino —: O que mais quando?

Naruto —: Hum acho que já faz uma semana, ela e o Gaara voltaram disseram que precisavam deles lá.

Ino —: Hum...será que ela volta?

Naruto —: Não sei não, — sorriu — bem tenho que ir até mais Ino-chan...— e foi embora.

Ino —: Droga Temari, nem para avisar.

**A noite quando as quatro amigas se encontram começaram a por a conversa em dia, Hinata contou sobre seu namoro com o Naruto, Tenten contou sobre Neji e Sakura do Sasuke.Depois de jantarem elas continuaram ali no restaurante.**

Ino —: Gente vocês sabiam que a Temari foi embora?

Sakura —: Aham...ela falou que precisava voltar pra suna...

Hinata —: è...e falou que o irmão dela que tinha ficado lá estava com problemas.

Ino —: Ah é...hum poxa nem para se despedir de mim.

Tenten —: Ela tentou mais sempre que ligava para você não te encontrava.

Ino —: Hum...— ficou pensativa — gente mudando de assunto...eu vou morar sozinha.

Hinata —: OO...como?

Sakura —: è...

Tenten —:

Ino —: è bem eu e meu pai tivemos uma descusão e ele falou um monte de coisas ai que me fizeram pensar que era verdade, então decidir morar sozinha.

Hinata —: Nossa tem coragem?

Ino —: Sim já aluguei o apartamento, e é por isso que não parava em casa, agora só me resta me mudar.

Tenten —: E ta esperando o que?

Ino —: Umas ultimas coisa para comprar.

Sakura —: Nossa olha só Ino indo morar sozinha.

Ino —: e meninas quero que vocês me ajudem.

Hinata —: Claro!

Sakura —: Poderei ajudar no final de semana só.

Ino —: Ok...final de semana ta ótimo.

Tenten —: Eba então vamos comemorar a independência de Yamanaka Ino!

Todas —: Yes!!!

**O sábado chegou rápido demais Ino ainda nem tinha feito as malas acordou cedo e começou a guardar tudo que via em sua frente então quando estava colocando a mala sobre a cama deixou cair um foto e a pegou, olhou para a foto e viu como as coisas tinham mudado, na foto estava as cincos amigas, tiraram aquela foto quando tinha uns 14 há 15 anos, sentiu uma saudade enorme daquele tempo.**

_**Ino —: "Seria bom voltar" sorriu e a guardou "Mais agora as coisas não vão ser tão fácies como antes" estava em seus pensamentos que nem viu sua mãe entrar no quarto. **_

Mãe de Ino —: Então é hoje que você vai?

Ino —: Ah hai...— a mulher se aproximou.

Mãe de Ino — Tem certeza filha?

Ino —: Sim mãe, nunca estive tão certa na minha vida.

Mãe de Ino —: — olhou para a foto dentro da mala. — ainda não consigo me acostumar.

Ino —: Mamãe...

Mãe de Ino —: Você sempre foi muito orgulhosa, e sabia que iria tomar uma atitude revolucionaria quando seu pai lhe falou aquelas coisas, mas não pensei que seria tão revolucionaria.

Ino —: Mãe o que o papai disse estava certo, eu não tenho feito nada a não ser uma criança mimada. — sorriu — sempre tive vocês para me proteger e com isso nunca precisei me preocupar com nada...

Mãe de Ino —:

Ino —: Mais não posso ficar assim mais, primeiro por que eu quero conseguir algo por mim mesma, e segundo é que já não quero mais dar trabalho para vocês...

Mãe de Ino —; Você nunca deu trabalho para nos, eu gosto de fazer tudo o que faço, é meu modo de mostrar como você e seu pai são importantes para mim, e fico feliz por você querer fazer algo por contra própria.

Ino —: Então não precisa se preocupar mãe, eu vou ficar bem.

Mãe de Ino—: Eu sei...olhando você assim me lembro de seu pai, ele era igual a você, quando conheci ele...ele era um menino muito mimado e orgulhoso, não sei o que eu vi nele, e então quando agente se casou e fiquei grávida de você eu disse há ele..."sendo menino ou menina me prometa que não mimará ele como seus pais fizeram com você"

Ino — ...

Mãe de Ino —: Bem então nasceu você e eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa a não ser mima-la — sorriu fazendo a filha sorrir também — mais não me arrependo disso pois você se tornou uma garota, corajosa, simpática, bonita...e...forte...filha eu te amo...e espero que você seja feliz..por isso quando precisar não tenha medo de vim pedir a minha ajudar, largarei tudo para te ajudar.

Ino —: Ma...mãe ÇÇ — e abraçou as duas ficaram assim por um tempo.

Mãe de Ino —: Bem deixa eu ir...preciso arrumar a comida pro seu pai.

Ino —: ok...— a deixou sozinha Ino sentia o seu coração leve, sorriu e voltou a arrumar as coisas.

**Sakura, Tenten e Hinata ajudaram a amiga a se mudar, levaram umas coisas de Ino depois quanto restava apenas um mala elas foram comer em uma lanchonete pegaram uma mesa do lado de fora, pois o dia estava muito quente e dentro do local estava tão abafado que não conseguiam ficar nem dez minutos lá. **

Tenten —: Nossa Ino não pensei que você tinha tanta coisa.

Ino —: Ah é né...desculpa...é que minha roupas são muitas -

Hinata —: È podemos ver...rsrs

Sakura —: Nossa como estou com fome, será que a comida vai demorar?

Ino —: Vou lá ver...— e entrou para pegar os pedidos.

Tenten —: Ei pessoal vamos fazer uma festa?

Hinata —: Festa e comemorar o que?

Sakura —: rsrs é...

Tenten —: Ora festa pra Ino no novo apartamento.

Hinata —: Mais ela vai querer?

Ino —: Querer o que?

Tenten —: Dar uma festa!

Ino —: O que? Ta louca?

Sakura —: è Ino temos que dar uma festa para comemorar sua independência.

Ino —: Rsrsr sei...mais onde?

Tenten — ¬¬ não é obvio.,

Ino —: Onde?

Sakura —: No seu apartamento.

Ino —: O que? E sujar tudo que já limpei...

Hinata —: Rsrs...só você limpou...

Tenten — Isso é de menos...agora que você tem um lugar seu, pode dar festa sem reclamações dos pais...

Sakura —: è...e sobre a sujeira agente ajuda a limpar...

Hinata —: Hai...

Ino —: meninas eu não estou reconhecendo vocês, Sakura tudo bem nunca teve muito juízo, mais Tenten e Hinata...

Sakura —: ¬¬ quem não tem juízo???

Ino —: XD...

Tenten —: ah gente só uma festinha, amigos, comida, e musica.

Temari —: Oi meninas!!! — as quatro se viraram e viram a amiga acenando para elas.

Ino —: Temari!

Hinata —: oi...

Sakura —: E ai voltou quando?

Temari —: Hoje.— ela se aproximou delas e se sentou. — o que vocês estão fazendo?

Tenten —: Lanchando...depois que agente esteve ajudando Ino a se mudar.

Temari — Se mudar?

Ino —: - eu vou morar sozinha.

Temari —: Sério!!!! Oba festa!!!

Ino —: "

Sakura —: Mais uma Ino...agora tem que da a festa...

Tenten —: Isso mesmo.

Temari —: Com certeza, tem que dar uma festa.

Ino —: Ok...tudo bem vocês ganharam, mais só uma reuniãozinha com os amigos.

Tenten —: Aham...

Hinata —: Posso chamar Naruto-kun?

Ino —: Claro...se não você não vai...rsrsr

Temari —: Ok...então onde vai ser?

Sakura —: Na nova casa da Ino...

Ino —: Ai meu Deus...vocês vão me ajudar a arrumar a casa depois...

Sakura —: Claro..."

Hinata —: Temari você venho sozinha?

Temari —: Ah? Não... meu irmão tava logo atrás de mim...— se virou procurando o garoto.

Ino —: OO — ela olhou para a amiga. — você não podia vim sozinha?

Temari —: Rsrs..bem que eu queria mais ele é meu irmão né, não podia deixar ele lá.

Sakura —: Rsrs...mais e ai pensei que você não ia voltar mais...

Temari —: Ah eu tenho uma noticia para vocês — sorriu.

Todas —: FALA...

Temari —: Vou morar aqui em Konoha.!

Hinata —: Sério?...

Sakura —: Que legal...

Ino —: mais um motivo para comemorar...— e sorriu mais o sorriso logo desapareceu quando viu o menino de cabelos vermelhos aparecer.

Sakura —: Ah Gaara você chegou...

Tenten —: Oi...

Gaara —: ... — apenas lanchou um olhar para elas e depois olhou para Ino.

Temari —: Onde você estava? E cadê sua educação hem?

Gaara —: Não torra a minha paciência.

Hinata —: Então...vocês vão morar aqui em Konoha.

Temari —: Sim...sabe né Tsunade-sama disse que seria melhor, a final em suna estão acontecendo umas coisas que são meio suspeitas.

Tenten —: Que bom...agora poderemos ficar sempre juntas.,..n.n

Sakura —: è...

Temari —: Por isso eu quis vim, para ficar com minhas amigas.

Todas —: Hauahauaha...

Tenten —: Com as amigas é?

Sakura —: Ou ficar mais perto do Shika?.,..

Temari —: O QUE? — a menina ficou vermelha.

Hinata —: Que lindo...

Ino —: rsrs — deu um sorrisinho meio sem graça pois continuava a olhar para o Gaara que a olhava sem parar.

Temari —: Hum...— ela olhou para a amiga depois para o irmão. — Ué o que deu em vocês?

Ino —: Ah?

Temari —: Ino ficou quieta derrepente...

Ino —: Eu...quer dizer que "ELE" — apontou para o menino — vai vim morar aqui também!!!!!

Gaara —: Tsc...

Temari —: Aham...

Ino —: Nãaaoooo...

Tenten —: Rsrs...Ino...vo...

Ino —: Nem pensar, terei que suportar ele...

Gaara —: Eu digo o mesmo...terei que suportar uma irritante como você!

Ino —: Irritante é você!

Gaara —: Quem é que ta berrando aqui? Eu que não sou...

Ino —: Seu...

Temari —: Vocês dois se amam né! — falou ela se levantando batendo na mesa.

Ino e Gaara —: OO

Ino —: O QUE EU AMAR ESSE BAKA!!!

Gaara —: Como seu fosse gostar dessa irritante...

Temari —: Vocês dois só vivem brigando...

Sakura —: è que briga muito é por que gosta.

Ino —: Sakura cala a boca...e jamais iria gostar de uma pessoa como ele...

Tenten —: Se...— mais ficou quieta com o olhar assustador de Ino.

Ino —: Vocês são mesmo muito amigas né...

Temari —: Rsrs..ok..ok...só falei zoando...

Ino —: ÒÓ

Gaara —: ¬¬

Tenten —: esqueça isso ta.

Sakura —: è...

Hinata —: E a festa?.

Ino —: Vocês que se viram...já me estressei.

Gaara —: Novidade...

Ino —: ÒÓ...— se levantou e pegou a sua bolsa.

Temari —: Onde vai..?

Ino —: Pra casa...vocês que arrumam as coisas...

Sakura —: Mais é na sua casa...— Ino já estava longe.

Hinata —: Acho que já era...

Temari —: Claro que não!

Tenten —: Isso mesmo...ainda vai ter a festa.

Temari —: E se não for na casa dela, será na minha.

Todas —: OO

Temari —: XD...

**Ino chegou em casa batendo a porta não sabia por que da raiva então se sentou no pequeno sofá que tinha em sua sala, e se deitou fechou os olhos.**

_**Ino —: "droga por que fiquei tão brava?" pensou ela "depois daquele dia eu não tinha visto mais ele...e agora ele...age como se nada tivesse acontecido?" então ficou mais brava "e não aconteceu NADA" **_

**Ela se levantou e foi tentar arrumar as coisas que faltavam depois que terminou já era noite então resolveu ir tomar banho, quando estava no banho a campainha tocou.**

_**Ino — "Droga quem será? E justo agora!" **_

**Saiu do banho e colocou um roupão roxo e foi atender a aporta.**

Tenten —: Yo Ino...

Temari —: Pronta... — ela nem esperaram a menina falar foram entrando.

Ino —: O que...o que fazem aqui?

Tenten —: Viemos te buscar.

Temari —: Isso mesmo vá se trocar.

Ino —: Buscar pra que???

Temari —: Festa.

Tenten —: Temari está fazendo a festa na casa dela, já que você foi embora sem dizer nada.

Ino —: Eu ¬¬

Temari —: Vá se arrume...vai logo...já está todos lá...

Tenten —: Aham...eu deixei Neji sozinho lá...

Ino —: Mais...

Temari e Tenten — ANDA LOGO!

**Ino não conseguiu falar nada então foi fazer o que elas estavam mandando entrou novamente no banheiro terminou o banho e se trocou, colocou uma saia azul e uma blusa de alçinha preta, passou um pouco de maquiagem e foi para junto da amigas**

**Chegaram na casa de Temari uma hora depois já estavam todos lá tinha muita gente, até gente que ela nunca tinha visto, a meninas estavam lá cada um com seu par Temari assim que viu Shikamaru foi até ele o mesmo fez Tenten deixando Ino sozinha.A menina foi até onde Sakura e Sasuke estava com Naruto e Hinata.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yo minna  
Bem aqui está mais um cap pra vcs né...  
espero que estejam gostando...rsrs...e agradeço as pessoas que me mandaram reviews.**

**até o proximo...**


	11. A festa

**XxXxX Capitulo 11 **_A festa... _

Ino —: Nossa era só pra ser uma reuniãozinha hem...

Sakura —: rsrs...Temari resolveu dar uma festa maior.

Hinata —: è...

Naruto —: E ai Ino-chan...venho sozinha?

Ino —: Não...vim arrastada pela Temari e Tenten...

Naruto —: ¬¬ não foi isso que eu perguntei...

Ino —: Ah?...

Tenten —: Nossa que festa legal né.

Neji —: ...

Temari —: Tome Ino...entra no clima...— a menina entregou um copo para a amiga.

Ino —: O que é isso...

Temari —: Cerveja.

Ino —: OO

Temari —: Hem Shika vai pegar outro copo pra mim.

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco, já pedir para não me chamar assim em publico.

Temari —: òÓ vai logo...

Shikamaru —: Que problemática.

Ino —: rsrs...— e começou a beber também.

**A festa estava realmente boa pois cada vez mais parecia que ia aumentando as pessoas Ino estava dançando junto com umas pessoas que ela conhecia, pois Tenten Temari Sakura e Hinata estavam namorando. Depois que a musica acabou ela se juntou com elas pegou mais um copo de cerveja.**

Sakura —: Ino desse jeito você vai acabar ficando bêbada.

Ino —: Ah não vou não.

Sasuke —: Amor quer dançar?

Sakura —: O.O va..vamos...— e foram dançar.

Ino —: T.T — ficou olhando os dois se afastar.

Hinata —: Na..Naruto...

Naruto —: Vamos nessa...

Todos foram dançar até Tenten e Neji deixando Ino sozinha ali com os olhos rasos de lagrimas, balançou a cabeça e terminou a sua cerveja pegando outro copo, quando ia virar outro copo.

Gaara —: Ta querendo encher a cara? — Ino então se engasgou.

Ino —: V..você ta tentando me matar do coração né? — se virou para ele.

Gaara —: Tsc...Só a Temari para fazer essas coisas...

Ino —: O que não ta gostando não?

Gaara — : ¬¬

Ino —: Ah...sim você tem...

Chouji —: Oi Ino

Ino —: Chouji...e ai tudo bem?

Chouji —: Hai...nossa a festa ta legal né.

Ino —: Sim — sorriu os dois ficaram quietos uns minutos

Gaara —: ¬¬ ...

Ino —: ah Cho...

Chouji —: Ino quer dançar comigo?

Ino —: O.O ...

Gaara —: ... — ele a olhou com um olhar estranho fazendo ela pensar que ele estava duvidando dela.

Ino —: C..claro vamos lá.

Gaara —: O.o'...

**Ino e Chouji foram para onde todos estavam dançando deixando Gaara ali parado de braços cruzados, olhando a menina se afastar ficou ali vendo os dois, a musica era lenta então Chouji a laçou pela cintura e puxou para perto Gaara sentiu algo que não soube o que era então saiu dali para não ver mais aquela cena.**

**Ino estava dançando com o amigo mais não estava gostando o menino estava com as mãos sobre a sua cintura o que deixou ela brava, mais olhou para onde estava um menino de cabelos vermelhos, ele ficou ali olhando por um tempo mais então quando ela distraiu ele já não estava mais lá. A musica acabou Ino pediu para beber algo e saiu de perto do amigo, pegou mais um copo de cerveja e bebeu.**

Temari —: Ino que bom que te achei.

Ino —: fala?

Temari —: Ta acabando a cerveja e os salgados.

Ino —: E eu com isso...

Temari —: ¬¬ ta parecendo meu irmão.

Gaara —: o que tem eu?!

Temari—: eu ei...vocês vivem chegando do nada ...— sorriu — bem já que vocês dois estão ai sem fazer nada vão lá no mercado e comprem o que está faltando.

Gaara —: O QUE?

Ino —: RSrs...ta louca né?

Temari —: não vai lá.

Ino —: Nã...

Temari —: Vão logo — ela os empurrou porta a fora.

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemática é você hem?

Temari—: ora os dois tem que parar de brigar.

Shikamaru —: Não falei disso...pra que comprar mais cerveja?

Temari — ah pra o povo...veja estão chegando mais gente.

Shikamaru —: ¬¬ cara não sabia que tinha tanta gente na vila.

**Ino andava apressadamente na frente Gaara ia logo atrás caminhava bem devagar olhando para frente em vez de quando olhava para menina na sua frente.**

_**Gaara —: "por que ela tem que usar uma saia tão curta?" ele desviou o olhar quando percebeu que a menina o olhava. **_

Ino —: Aqui...você espera...— ele já tinha entrado do mercado.

Gaara —: Vá logo e compre o que precisa.

Ino —: pega o carrinho.

Gaara —: Por que eu devo fazer isso?

Ino —: Por que você é o homem, tem que ser cavaleiro.

Gaara —: Pega logo — começou a andar deixando ela sozinha.

Ino —: seu...

**Ino pegou o carrinho e empurrou de má vontade foi pegando umas coisas até chegar na cerveja, ela olhou em volta procurando Gaara para ajudar mais este tinha desaparecido de sua visão.**

_**Ino —: "Mais que grosseiro, nem pra pegar as cervejas presta!" ela então começou a colocar as cervejas no carrinho. "Acho que duas caixas dão!" então parou para olhar as outras coisas. **_

_**Ino estava vendo uns salgados quando vinha um grupinho de menino em sua direção. **_

Garoto 1: — Ei...pega lá...

Garoto 2 —: È agora vê se pega umas três caixas.

Garoto 3 —: Ok...mais por que não vão vocês.

Garoto 1 —: Ah porque da outra vez fui eu que peguei e paguei...

Garoto 2 —: Vai logo...— eles passaram por Ino rindo.

Garoto 1 —: Nossa mais que gracinha. — Ino apenas fingiu não ouvir.

Garoto 2 —: Ooo...nossa...rsrs..e ta sozinha.

Garoto 1 —: Vamos bater uma aposta?

Garoto 3 —: Lá vêm vocês.

Garoto 1 —: Que eu a pego fácil.

Garoto 2 e 3 —: Fechado vai lá.

**O garoto então se ajeitou e caminhou na direção de Ino que continuava olhando os salgados vendo qual era o melhor então quando se decidiu pegou um pacote e se virou quase dando de cara com o garoto.**

Ino —: Ai...

Garoto 1 —:Oi gatinha..tudo bem?

Ino —: Não nada bem, como chega assim derrepente dando um susto nos outros?

Garoto 1 —: Calma boneca, me diz ai qual seu nome?

Ino —: Ino.

Garoto 1 —: O meu é Felipe...

Ino —: hum...

Felipe —: E ai gatinha que dar uma volta?

Ino —: Não já tenho compromisso.

Felipe —: Ah o que é isso gatinha — ele então pegou uma mecha de cabelo dela que cairá em seu ombro.

Ino —: Tire suas mãos de mim...

Felipe —: Ah ta fazendo de difícil é? — se aproximou mais. — hum adoro garotas assim...

Ino —: EI escuta já disse pra se afastar de mim...— o menino pegou-a pelo braço e puxou junto dele e tentou da um beijo.

**Ino sentiu sua raiva crescer e quando o menino a puxou preparou para dar um soco mais este foi puxado com tamanha violência que fez Ino cai de joelhos, ela levantou o olhar e viu que o menino que tentou beijar a força estava caído por cima de umas caixas longe dela. Ino então olhou para o garoto perto dela.**

Ino —: G..Gaara...

Garoto 2 —: hem Felipe tudo bem?

Garoto 3 —: desgraçado! — foi pra cima de Gaara que desviou facilmente e o socou no estomago fazendo ele parar longe como o outro.

Garoto 2 —: Você que briga é?

Gaara —: Pode aposta! — os dois se encaram Ino então se levantou e olhou ao redor já tinha umas pessoas olhando assustadas.

Ino —: Gaara...pare por favor! — ele a olhou.

Gaara —: Eles que começaram.

Ino —: Deixa...e...

Garoto 2 —: O que vai amarelar só por que a namoradinha mandou?

Gaara —: ...

**Gaara foi tão rápido que ninguém viu direito em menos de um segundo ele estava de frente ao menino que por sorte se esquivou do soco que Gaara dera e puxou um pequeno canivete, o menino avançou contra Gaara e o cortou no rosto, Ino olhava desesperada ninguém ia parar a briga.**

**Gaara então sorriu de um jeito que fez Ino se arrepiar era um sorriso diferente daqueles que ela tinha visto, um sorriso que estava gostando e que iria fazer algo pior que aquilo, Gaara ajuntou as mãos e começou a fazer um selo Ino então correu até ele.**

Ino —: Gaara! Não!! — ela se pões na frente dele fazendo ele recuar.

Gaara —: Sai da minha frente. — a voz dele era fria não parecia aquele Gaara que ela conhecia.

Ino —: Chega! Vamos ser presos.

Gaara —: ...

Garoto 2 —: O que foi hem ta com...

Ino — Ò.Ó — deu um soco na cara e outro no estomago do menino fazendo ele cair de joelhos. — Escuta aqui seu idiota , é melhor você pegar aqueles lixos que você chama de amigos e sair da minha frente, por que se não eu não irei interferir novamente.

Garoto 2 —: Sua...vaca...

Gaara —: ... — isso foi o suficiente Gaara avançou novamente para cima do garoto e deu um chute fazendo ele "voar" para perto dos amigos.

Ino —: CHEGA. — ela pegou a mão de Gaara e o puxou Ino até se esqueceu das compras

**Ino o puxou até um banco do lado de fora o menino que a seguia, ela fez ele se sentar e o olhou com braços cruzados.**

Ino —: Ficou louco? — berrou ela.

Gaara — ...

Ino —: Por que fez aquilo? Queria ser preso é?

Gaara —: Eles mereceram.

Ino —: Sim...mais .. pelo amor de Deus queria mata-los?

Gaara —: Iria se importar?

Ino —:O.O

Gaara —: Pelo jeito tava gostando — se levantou ficando de frente para ela.

Ino —: O que eu...escuta eu não pedir sua ajuda...eu sei me defender.

Gaara —: Ah sim...desculpa por atrapalhar...

Ino —: Ora seu — ela então viu o rosto do menino .— ele...ele...te cortou.

Gaara —: Não é nada. — e se virou mais ela o puxou de volta.

Ino —: Não é nada é? Deixa eu ver. — ela tocou no rosto do menino.

**Gaara quando sentiu a mão da menina em seu rosto sentiu como uma descarga elétrica estivesse passando pelo seu corpo, olhou para o rosto da menina em sua frente ela estava zangada ficava mais bonita, ela então sorriu ele fechou a cara.**

Ino —: Espera aqui.

Gaara —... — ele a viu entrar no mercado de novo não demorou muito e saiu com umas coisas.

Ino —: Pronto. — e se sentou ao seu lado o menino se afastou um pouco.

Gaara —: O que pensa que vai fazer?

Ino —: Tem que cuidar desse corte, ele pode piorar.

Gaara —: Tsc não precisa...

Ino —: Pare de bancar o durão!

Gaara —: ...

**Ino havia comprado algodão e um remédio para fazer o curativo, ela molhou o algodão e passou no machucado dele, ele tentou não olha-la mais era impossível o cheiro que vinha dela era realmente perturbador, Gaara fechou os olhos e respirou fundo Ino o observava com interesse nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo perto dele sem brigar, e ainda estava cuidando do ferimento dele.**

Ino —: Desculpa. — ele abriu os olhos e a olhou.

Gaara —: Pelo quê?

Ino —: Acho que em vez de ajudar estou piorando, minhas mãos são pesadas então dói né?

Gaara —: Não.

Ino —: O.O

Gaara —: Você...tem mãos leves. — Ino o fitou sem entender sentiu o rosto corar.

Ino —: O.O ...

Gaara —: ... — ele sorriu.

Ino —: Por..por que você não sorrir assim sempre? — ela continuava com a mão no rosto do rapaz.

Gaara —: isso...não é da sua conta..— ele tirou a mão dela e se levantou.

Ino —: Falei algo errado?

Gaara —: Não! — e a olhou — mais acho que já está alta.

Ino —: O QUE?

Gaara —: Bebeu muitos copos de cervejas. — e a ajudou levantar — nem sei como a deixei mexer no ferimento.

Ino —: ORA seu...eu te ajudei...

Gaara —: Não havia pedido, havia?

Ino —: AH??? Não adianta tentar se gentil com você mesmo hem, tem que trata-lo na base da ignorância.

Gaara —: Não, só estou me afastando de você para não me encher mais o saco.

Ino —: Ah é? Ok...

**Ino passou por ele e foi embora ele sorriu e foi atrás, quando chegaram lá a festa ainda estava animada Temari e Shikamaru não se largavam por um minuto todos estava no maior amasso, Ino então ficou de canto sozinha vendo que não tinha jeito pegou mais um copo de cerveja, Sasuke e Naruto havia buscado mais pois ela esquecerá das coisas. Ino virou mais um copo de cerveja goela a baixo, depois outro e outro, estava indo pegar o sexto copo quando alguém a impediu.**

Chouji —: Ino chega.

Ino —: Chouji! Ora para de ser chato só mais um...hic...

Chouji —: Já está bêbada. — ele falou tirando o copo da mão dela.

Ino —: O que foi hem? Vai ficar controlando agora?

Chouji —: Só não quero que faça besteira.

Ino —: Tipo o que?

Chouji —: Dar vexame vamos eu te levo pra casa...

Ino —: Não quero...quero ficar mais...

Chouji —: Vamos...

Ino —: Chouji...por que? — ela perguntou ao menino quando estava lá embaixo.

Chouji —: Por que o que?

Ino —: sempre é tão gentil comigo?

Chouji —: V..você é minha amiga.

Ino —: Você gosta de mim?

Chouji —: Ino você já ta bêbada de mais...

Ino —: Gosta de mim hem como eu gosto do Sasuke?

Chouji —: E...se eu disse que sim...— ela riu fazendo o menino olhar para baixo.

Ino —: Chouji desculpa...hic...é que eu...não...consigo imaginar agente junto.

Chouji —: Se você desse uma chance.

Ino —: Do...hic que?

Chouji —: Mostrar que eu posso ser melhor que Sasuke.

Ino —: Rsrsrs...igual há ele não existe.

Chouji —: O.O Ino...— ele então a puxou para perto dela.

Ino —: Chouji...

**Chouji então a beijou Ino não impediu deixou ele a beijar afinal não estava sã consciência, então o menino começou a beija-la puxando-a mais perto dele, Ino colocou as mão em volta do pescoço dele e deixou explorar sua boca, então lagrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face e derrepente venho na cabeça a imagem de alguém então ela abriu os olhos e deparou com dois olhos verdes fazendo ela emburrar o menino.**

Chouji —: Ino...des..desculpa...

Gaara —: Hum acho que atrapalhei o casalzinho.

Ino —: Não...o que faz aqui?

Gaara —: ...

Chouji —: E...

Ino —: Chouji...desculpa...— então ela saiu do prédio.

Chouji —: Ino...

Gaara —: Do jeito que ela ta não vai chegar nem na esquina...

Chouji —: eu vou... — mais Gaara já tinha ido.

**Ino não estava enxergando mais nada andava cambaleando estava envergonhada por estar daquele jeito, e ainda mais por ter brincado com os sentimentos de Chouji, ela sabia que ele sentia algo por ela e ela o beijo dando esperanças.**

**Ino estava tentando andar quando tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu machucando os cotovelos e os joelhos.**

Ino —: Aiiii...merda...— então se sentou na rua mesmo. — será que vai acontecer algo mais?

**Então começou a chover...rsrsrsr**

Ino —: Por que eu fui perguntar? ¬¬

Gaara —: Ta parada ai pra que? Pedindo esmola há essa hora?

Ino —: Por que está aqui? Ta me seguindo hem?

Gaara —: Tsc...só queria ver seu estado deplorável depois daquela cena.

Ino —: AH CALA A BOCA! — berrou ela tentando se levantar.

Gaara —: Mesmo bêbada consegue ser irritante.

Ino —: Digo o mesmo pra você.

Gaara —: ¬¬ eu não bebi.

Ino —: Por que é idiota! Não curti a vida...rsrs... — se levantou com dificuldade.

Gaara —: Vai cair de novo...

Ino —: Ai mais que noite linda — começou a rodar que nem criança na chuva.

**Gaara a observava admirando-a como ela conseguia ser tão bonita assim, e o que ela tinha para deixa-lo daquele jeito, deixa-lo tão atormentado que não conseguia nem mesmo se concentrar em seu treinamento, o que ela tinha de especial?...se perguntava Gaara.**

**_Gaara —: "Droga como ela pode me deixar assim? Será que é por que ela é a única que me enfrenta?" _pensou ele.**

Ino —: Não é gostoso tomar banho de chuva?

Gaara —: Não.— ele a olhou novamente agora a blusa estava tão colada em seu corpo que dava para ver os seios, ele engoliu seco.

Ino —: Ai...— ela tropeçou novamente e caiu agora começou a rir.

Gaara —: Droga. — ele foi até ela e ajudou se levantar.

Ino —: Ai...até...que...hic..você consegue ser gentil as vezes...

Gaara —: Não é gentileza, só não quero ser acusado de não ajudar os mendigos.

Ino —: Ora seu...hic...— ele a segurou antes que caísse de novo.

Gaara —: Vamos...

Ino —: Não!...quero...hic..voltar para festa ... — ele a olhou.

Gaara —: Para quê beber mais? — ela olhou sem expressão nem uma — onde é sua casa?

Ino —: Pra lá — apontou para frente o menino respirou fundo. — Mais eu..hic..não..

Gaara —: Ok. — Ino tentou andar mais suas pernas estavam bambas de mais.

Ino —: Hic...por que a rua ta tremendo?...hic...

Gaara —: ¬ ¬ não é a rua que ta tremendo é você.

Ino —: Hic...e por que eu...hic...to tremendo?

Gaara —: ... — a pegou no colo e começou a andar o mais rápido que conseguia.

Ino —: Ora...hic...por...por que ta me carregando...eu sei...hic..anda.r..

Gaara —: Acho melhor você calar a boca...ou...

Ino —: Ou o que? Hic...

Gaara —: Eu a calo! — Ino por estar bêbada ficou com medo se encolhendo nos braços do menino. — Assim é melhor.

**Gaara andava em direção que a menina tinha apontado ele a segurou mais firme pois ela estava escorregando, agora a menina encostou a cabeça e seu peito e adormeceu ele a olhou por um momento.**

**_Gaara — : "Droga! Veja só o que fui arranja para mim." _E a olhou novamente e sorriu_ "Parece um..." _ela se mexeu e ele desviou o olhar.**

**Chegou em um apartamento e deduziu que era o dela então abalançou para acorda-la mais nem um resultado.**

**_Gaara —: "Droga de menina que tem sono pesado"_ ele a colocou no chão.**

Gaara —: Acorda! — abalançou mais forte fazendo ela abrir os olhos.

Ino —: Hum.,..ainda não quero acordar mamãe...mais...um..pouco...

Gaara —: ¬¬ — ele alevantou em um puxão que fez ela quase voar.

Ino —: AIIII...

Gaara —: Pronto ta em casa.

Ino —: Mais o que?...hic...como vim parar aqui?

Gaara —: Tchau — deu as costas para a menina e ia começar a descer as escadas mais sentiu a mão da menina em seu braço.

Ino —: não vai...

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Pelo menos...me ajude a achar...hic...a chave...

Gaara —: ¬¬'

**Ino procurava a chave pela a pequena bolsa que carregava mais não achou então Gaara sem mais paciência puxou a bolsa da mão dela e jogou o conteúdo no chão para achar a chave logo. Ele pegou a chave e abriu a porta quando virou Ino estava quase caindo ele num gesto rápido a pegou, bufou e a pegou no colo novamente e entrou no pequeno apartamento que estava todo escuro. Ele entrou e acendeu a luz colocou ela no sofá, mais quando ia se afastar ela o segurou mais.**

Ino —: Não...vai... — ela sussurrou.

Gaara —: Ta..dormindo.— ela o puxou mais perto ele então olhava sem piscar para os lábios da garota, estavam entre abertos.

Ino —: S..Sasuke-kun...

Gaara —: O.O — tirou os braços dela do seu pescoço e se afastou.

**Ele deu ultima olhada para ela e saiu do apartamento fechando a porta.**

**Gaara andava sem pressa olhava para as poças de água que tinha sem voltada de voltar para casa, pois ainda a festa não acabará então parou em frente ao prédio onde morava e se sentou no banco.**

**_Gaara —: "Droga como posso ficar tão perturbado quando estou perto dela?"_ esmurrou o banco "_e por que de uns dias pra cá eles estavam falando mais que o normal?"_ ele ficou ali meditando até o dia começar amanhecer então subiu para o seu apartamento que finalmente estava vazio.**

**Ino acordou com a claridade que batia em seu apartamento abriu os olhos com dificuldades, mais logo os fechos estava tudo rodando se sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos respirou fundo.**

**_Ino —: "Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu ontem?Ahh como fui parar aqui em casa?"_ tentou se levantar mais sentiu a dor em seus joelhos.**

**Depois de conseguir ficar de pé foi até o banheiro pegou um comprimido para a dor de sua cabeça que parecia que ia explodir, vendo que a sua roupa estava úmida e suja resolveu tomar um banho. Depois que estava já em condições de ficar em pé sem quase cair ela tentou limpar a pequena bagunça que ali havia estava terminando quando o telefone toca.**

Ino —: Alô?

Temari —: Alô Ino tudo bem? Liguei para saber se...

Ino —: Oi Temari...

Temari —: err...Oi...bem e ai ta fazendo alguma coisa?

Ino —: Hum...não.

Temari —: Ótimo então venha até aqui em casa.

Ino —: Ora para que?

Temari —: Ora..ajudar a limpar a casa...depois da festa de ontem né?

Ino —: O QUE?

Temari —: Isso mesmo não demora.

Ino —: Mas...

Tun...tun...tun...( som do telefone desligado...rsrs)

Ino —: Droga...

**Ino deixou seu afazeres para ir ajudar a amiga a final tinha que ajudar pois se a festa tivesse sido feita em seu apartamento certamente ela iria ajuda-la a limpar.**

**Chegou lá encontrou a casa da amiga totalmente uma bagunça tinha copos de cervejas por todas as partes, alguns doces pelo chão,papel estava uma zona total, Ino arregalou os olhos quando viu aquilo.**

Ino —: Minha nossa.

Temari —: é né? Viu só o estado da minha pobre e humilde casa?

Ino —: E as meninas vão vim ajudar né?

Temari —: Acho que sim. — falou se sentando no sofá.

Ino —: O QUE? Não irei limpar sozinha tudo isso

Temari —; Também vou ajudar

Ino —: Se não ajudasse eu te mataria.

Temari —: Ai...mais que foi legal foi né?

Ino —: Hum...— se sentou também..

Temari —: O que foi Ino? O que aconteceu?

Ino —: Nada...— sorriu — quer dizer...não lembro.

Temari —: Rsrs...eu não vi você na festa depois que chegou do mercado.

Ino —: Ah é...eu voltei aqui um pouco...mais a única coisa que lembro é que bebi mais uns copos de cerveja.

Temari —: Ah é...rsrs ah sim..lembro que você estava dançando com aquele seu amigo o gordinho.

Ino —: O QUE? Dancei com o Chouji?

Temari —: Aham...e também saíram juntos daqui. — ela sorriu maliciosa. — rolou algo?

Ino —: OO ...o que nã...não...

Temari —: Sei...rsrs...bem foi ai que te vi pela ultima vez na festa.

Ino —: Ai..que droga...será...

Temari —: Rsrs nem sei...nem quero pensar...rsrs

Ino —: Hum...

Temari —: Vamos acho que as outras não vão vim.

Ino —: O QUE LIMPAR TUDO SÒ NOS DUAS?

Temari —: Parece que sim. — ela sorriu — relaxa, qualquer coisa deixamos o resto para amanhã.

Ino —: Ok.

Temari —: Ok eu fico com o meu quarto,sala,e banheiro.

Ino —; E eu?

Temari —: Área de serviço , cozinha e o quarto do Gaara.

Ino —: Por que eu tenho que limpar o quarto daquele moleque?

Temari —: Por que? Prefere ficar com o banheiro?

Ino —: O.O' nã..não...

Temari —: Ótimo vamos lá.

**Temari começou a limpar seu quarto o que não estava melhor que os outros cômodos do apartamento, depois foi para o banheiro, Ino entrou no quarto do menino era tudo normal nada de muitas coisas, havia uma cama que era encostada na parede, a mesinha do computador e um guarda-roupas. Ino olhou em volta o quarto também estava uma bagunça, havia copos por todas as partes no chão, roupas em um canto do quarto. **

**_Ino —: "Mais que preguiçoso, nem para colocar as roupas em um cesto!"_ olhou sem nem uma vontade de mexer ali, mais não podia simplesmente ignorar aquelas roupas, saiu do quarto e depois voltou trazendo um cesto de roupas sujas, começou a colocar as roupas no cesto.**

**Ino terminando de pegar as roupas foi recolher o lixo que estava espalhados pelo quarto, estava pegando os copos que estava na mesa do computador quando viu uma pequena foto na gaveta, ela abriu-a e pegou a foto e sorriu, ali estava Gaara sozinho na foto com um urso de pelúcia, era primeira vez que Ino via a foto do Gaara quando pequeno, ela o olhou mais atentamente e viu com tristeza.**

**_Ino —: "Ele tem um olhar tão solitário! Tão triste, apensar de aqui ele ser apenas uma criança...havia uma enorme tristeza em seu olhar..."_ ela olhava para foto com uma pequena ponta de do.**

Gaara —: O que acha que está fazendo? — Ino soltou a foto no estante que ouviu a voz fria do menino

**Temari tinha acabado de terminar de lavar o banheiro depois de te quase se matado para tirar a sujeira que ali estava finalmente havia terminado, colocou as toalhas limpas e cheirosas e sorriu orgulhosa pelo seu trabalho quando saiu do banheiro e foi para sala e encontrou o irmão lá.**

Temari —: Ué onde foi que você se meteu?

Gaara —: Não é da sua conta — ele estava irritado.

Temari —: Ora seu...pensei que não estava em ca...— o menino a deixou falando sozinha. — Hei aonde você vai?

Gaara —: Tomar banho! — entrou no banheiro fechando a porta se esperar a resposta da irmã.

Temari —: Gaara seu filho de uma...vê se não vai molhar o banheiro todo...acabei de limpar.

**Gaara abriu o chuveiro no frio e entrou estava irritado de mais, não tinha conseguido dormi por causa da festa, quando pensou que poderia dormi em fim não conseguia seus pensamentos não o deixava um segundo em paz, debaixo da água ele fechou os olhos tentando encontrar a razão de tudo aquilo então venho uma imagem em sua cabeça...**

**_Gaara —: "Ino..."_ ele socou a parede com pouca força tentando parar de pensar nela.**

**Ele deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto lembrava do que tinha acontecido ontem.**

**"Flash Black" **

_Gaara andava sem pressa para de volta a festa depois que Ino deixou ele sozinho na rua ele não voltou imediatamente para festa pois não estava a fim, quando chegou na entrada do prédio e abriu o portão deu de cara um uma cena. _

_Chouji e Ino se beijando. _

_Gaara não soube exatamente o que sentiu mais queria pular em cima daqueles dois e separa-los de qualquer jeito, quando Ino abriu os olhos e o viu...ele apenas a observou... _

_Gaara —: Hum acho que atrapalhei o casalzinho. _

_Ino —: Não...o que faz aqui? _

_Gaara —: ... _

_Chouji —: E... _

_Ino —: Chouji...desculpa...— então ela saiu do prédio. _

_Chouji —: Ino... _

_Gaara —: Do jeito que ela ta não vai chegar nem na esquina... _

**"Fim do Flash Black"**

**Gaara fechou os olhos mais forte tentando tirar aquela imagem de sua cabeça ela estava linda, quando a viu sentada na rua depois de um tombou tentou zombar dela mais não tinha palavras, disse qualquer coisa que venho em sua mente. **

**_Gaara —: "Droga.!" _Ele abriu os olhos novamente e fechou o chuveiro tinha que parar de pensar nela, quando estava se enxugando. **

**_Gaara —: "Ela ainda gosta daquele moleque ..tsc" _serrou os punhos como pode ter deixado ela fazer aquilo. **

**"Flash Black" **

_Gaara a levou para casa no colo quando deixou a menina no sofá e tentou se afastar ela o puxou. _

_Ino —: Não vá...— ela sussurrou. _

_Gaara — ... — ela o puxou para mais perto ele apenas olhava seus lábios estava com vontade de prova-los quando estava se aproximando ela sussurrou... _

_Ino —: S..Sasuke-kun ... _

_Gaara sentiu uma fúria crescer dentro dela e se afastou da menina e saindo do apartamento o mais rápido possível. _

**"Fim do Flash Black" **

**Gaara colocou a toalha em sua cintura e outra em volta do pescoço precisava sair dali tinha que tira-a dos seus pensamentos, saiu do banheiro e foi para seu quarto abriu a porta e entrou e deparou com a menina que tanto estava a atormenta-lo no pensamentos. **

Gaara —: O que acha que está fazendo ?— perguntou novamente.

Ino —: Ga..Gaara...

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Eu...eu estava limpando o quarto...— ele olhou para a foto que ela estava segurando. — err..ai encontrei essa fotos sem querer...

Gaara —: Quem deixou você entrar aqui? — ele foi até ela e pegou a foto.

Ino —: Ai...seu grosseiro.., eu estou ajudando sua irmã limpar a bagunça da festa.

Gaara —: E pra isso precisa entra no meu quarto mexer nas minhas coisas?

Ino —: Ela me pediu pra limpar aqui pois estava sujo também...— ela o olhou — e não estava mexendo nas suas coisas, achei a foto sem querer.

Gaara —: Sai daqui — ele estava de costa para ela.

Ino —: Não terminei...

Gaara —: SAIA DAQUI ...— falou mais alto fazendo ela dar uma passo para trás.

Ino —: ...— ela o olhava não estava entendendo nada por que tanta raiva só por causa de uma fotografia. — Ora seu...— ela foi até ele e o puxou fazendo ele a encarar. — por que está me tratando assim hem?

**Ele a olhou como ela podia mexer tanto com ele, como ela podia fazer ele ter medo dos desejos e sentimentos que estava nascendo dentro dele. **

Gaara —: V...você me perturba!— ela arregalou os olhos.

Ino —...Co..como...se...

Gaara —: você não sabe como me irrita ...— ele a puxou para perto dele.

**Gaara já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo a puxou para ele e a beijou como nunca tinha beijado alguém antes. **

**Temari tinha acabado de limpar a sala estava cansada e resolveu se sentar um pouco então lembrou de Ino e pensou ir lá chamar ela mais quando estava indo para o quarto ouviu a voz da garota e de seu irmão. **

Ino —:Por que está me tratando assim hem?

Gaara —: V..você me perturba!

Ino —: Co...como...se...

Gaara —: você não sabe como me irrita.

**Temari pensou em entrar no quarto antes que os dois se matassem mais tudo ficou quieto e Temari entendeu o por que, sorriu e se afastou indo para a sala para deixa-los a vontade. **

**_Temari —: "Olha só Ino agarrando o Gaara" _riu sozinha. **

**Ino não conseguiu pensar em nada quando o menino em sua frente a puxou para perto dele e a beijou, primeiro ela tentou se soltar mais depois se rendeu também queria provar os seus beijos. O garoto a beijava como se precisava daquilo Ino apenas o deixou explorar sua boca, ele em laçou a cintura da menina a trazendo mais perto Ino não se opões colocou sua mão sobre o peitoral nu do menino, até que os seus lábios se separaram para buscar ar. **

**Ino não se moveu pois o menino ainda a segurava pela cintura e não soltará as respirações estavam um pouco pensadas, Ino não tinha coragem de olhar para ele sentiu que as mãos do menino havia soltado de sua cintura ele a afastou. **

Gaara —: Sai...— ela o olhou sem entender.

Ino —: O que?...

Gaara —: Saia da minha frente. — ele a olhou sem nem uma expressão.

Ino —: ...— sentiu algo estranho dentro dela. — por que me beijou?

Gaara —: Apenas por que tive vontade.

Ino —: O que?

Gaara —: isso mesmo...estava com vontade de beija-la e o fiz, agora já não tenho mais vontade pode ir embora.

Ino —: O QUE? Como assim você beija uma pessoa e depois a manda embora.

Gaara —: e por acaso gostou é? — falou num tom de deboche fazendo Ino ficar furiosa.

Ino —: Ora seu desgraçado! Você não pode tratar as pessoas como bem entender...e não gostei coisa nem uma! Pra falar a verdade eu odiei .— saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

**Na sala... **

Temari —: Ino e...

Ino —: to indo embora! Tchau. — saiu do apartamento sem esperar resposta.

Temari —: O Que? Gaara!!!!! O que foi que você fez?

**Ino chegou no seu apartamento menos de cinco minutos estava furiosa não sabia por que, se jogou no sofá para tentar pensar melhor... **

**_Ino —: "Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?!" _pensou irritada se deitando no sofá _"como ele pode me beijar e dizer apenas que só me beijou por que estava com vontade!" _fechou os olhos e venho na mente a cena _"e por que estou brava com isso? Como ele pode me tirar do sério tanto assim?" _ela passou a mão pelos seus lábios ainda podia sentir o gosto de sua boca. **

**Ino fechou os olhos lembrando aqueles braços em volta de sua cintura e do cheiro de sabonete que emanava dele, ele a tinha beijado como nunca tinha sido antes e não sabia o que sentia se era ódio,raiva se tinha gostado ou não, não conseguia pensar em nada só no beijo,como uma pessoa fria e grosseira poderia beijar assim? Pensou Ino...o beijo dele não era nada como ela tinha imaginado como seria, achava que ele não sabia beijar mais se enganará ele beijará muito bem. **

**O telefone tocou trazendo ela de volta para a realidade. **

Ino —: Droga! — se sentou no sofá pegou o telefone — ALÔ?!

Temari —: Ino? Nossa o que deu em você?

Ino —: Err...nada..e..eu só não estou me sentindo bem. — mentiu.

Temari —: Sei...o que o Gaara fez hem?

Ino —: O.O ...nada...e...eu estou apensar com dor de cabeça deve ser a ressaca ainda não passou.

Temari —: Ok...mais tudo bem mesmo?

Ino —: Aham...

Temari —: Ok então agente se vê amanhã.

Ino —: ok...tchau. — desligou o telefone .— Ahhh...mais ele vai me pagar...

OoOOoOooOooOOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoooooOOOoo

Aqui mais um cp pra vc...  
Valeu pelos reviews...


	12. A declaração de Chouji

**XxXxX Capitulo 12 **_ A declaração de Chouji... _

**No dia seguinte Ino encontrou Shikamaru pela rua sentado num banco olhando as nuvens, chegou até ele e sorriu mais o menino a olhou sério. **

Ino —: O que foi Shikamaru por que está me olhando assim?

Shikamaru —: tsc você não sabe?

Ino —: Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando!

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco...na festa você não se lembra que magoou o Chouji?

Ino —: Ah? — sem entender.

Shikamaru —: Que problemática, Chouji me falou que se declarou para você...e a até beijou e você correspondeu.

Ino —: O QUE? OO

Shikamaru —: Deveria estar bêbada né...ele ta arrasado.

Ino —: E...eu não sei...eu não lembro.

Shikamaru —: Pois é, ontem eu encontrei ele está péssimo...Ino sei que você não gosta dele mas ele gosta de você, de verdade e acho que não pode ficar zombando dele por isso.

Ino —: Eu não zombo dele! Eu..eu nem sabia que ele gostava de mim...e mesmo assim nunca iria zombar dele por isso...— falou olhando para o chão.

Shikamaru —: Certo...mais você o magoou...— ele se levantou — agora tenho que encontrar a Temari se não ela vai ficar mais problemática do que nunca.

Ino —: Hai... — ele a deixou ali sozinha.

**Ino se levantou precisava tentar arrumar o que tinha feito, não queria magoar Chouji a final ele era seu amigo sempre esteve com ela, mesmo ela brigando com ele, mesmo enchendo o saco e as vezes sendo até grosseira ele estava do seu lado. **

**Andou a cidade a procura dele passou em sua casa mais ele não estava então resolveu dar umas volta perto do riacho e o encontrou ele sentado em uma colina, respirou fundo e foi até ele. **

Ino —: Oi Chouji! — sorriu ele a olhou com espanto.

Chouji —: I..Ino...o que faz aqui?

Ino —: eu estava te procurando — ela parou um pouco do seu lado ainda de pé.

Chouji —: Pra que? Venho zombar mais de mim?

Ino —: Não... — ela o olhou triste. —posso me sentar?

Chouji —: ...

Ino —: Ok — ela se sentou um pouco afastada dele. — Chouji eu..quero..pe..desculpa...

Chouji —: Pelo que?

Ino —: Por...que aconteceu na festa, — falou ela sem olhar para o amigo. — eu estava meio alta...

Chouji —: Eu sei...— ele a olhou — mais eu não...quando a beijei foi por...

Ino —: Chouji por favor...eu...não sabia o que você sentia por mim, e bem como não estava sã você deveria saber que isso iria acontecer...

Chouji —: Sim eu sabia. — ela a olhou — por isso fiz, pois só assim poderia ganhar um beijo seu...Ino eu sempre gostei de você, mesmo quando a via correr atrás de Sasuke.

Ino — Chouji...

Chouji —: Não, preciso dizer...pois faz tempo que tenho guardado isso aqui dentro. — ela o olhou ele estava tomando fôlego. — e sempre você me tratou como um amigo...mais eu gosto de você muito mais que uma simples amizade...Ino eu.. Te Amo.

Ino —: OO

Chouji —: e se você der uma chance para mim eu provarei que poderei ser melhor que o Sasuke...que eu te farei feliz...

Ino —: Chega Chouji — ela se levantou e ele também. — eu...eu...não posso...

Chouji —: Por que? Ainda gosta do Sasuke? Ainda quer ficar sofrendo por ele?

Ino —: Não...— sussurrou — eu não gosto mais dele...mas...não posso ficar com você...por que não sinto...

Chouji —: Por que não sou como ele né? É pelo meu modo de agir? Pela minha aparência?

Ino —: NÃO É POR QUE VOCÊ É MEU AMIGO! — berrou ela — e eu não o vejo de outra forma.

Chouji —: Mais pode tentar...

Ino —: Não...Chouji...isso só o faria sofrer...eu não o amo...e nunca vou ama-lo...— lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto do menino Ino sentiu seu coração doer não queria magoar seu amigo.— eu nunca tive a intenção de magoa-lo de brincar com você...por isso que eu não posso dizer que sim...por isso só o faria sofrer mais...

Chouji —: Ino...— ela lançou um ultimo olhar para ele.

Ino —: Me desculpa. — e foi embora deixando o menino sozinho ali.

**Ino andava o mais rápido possível sentia péssima ao falar aquelas coisas para o amigo mais não tinha outra solução, ela não iria pode gostar dele nunca pois alguém já estava em seu coração mas ela mesmo não queria admitir. Quando se viu longe o suficiente de onde deixou seu amigo começou a correr pois grossas lagrima começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto tampando sua visão. **

**A única coisa que via era borrões passando por ela só foi parar quando bateu em algo fazendo ela peder o equilíbrio e quase cair se não fosse duas mãos a segurar. **

Naruto —: Ino-chan? — ele a segurava.

Sasuke —: o que foi ?

Ino —: Ah...de..desculpa — Naruto a soltou quando ela já tinha se ajeitado. — eu...não vi...

Naruto —: Tudo bem? Por que está chorando?

Ino —: Ah ...eu..chorando...— deu um sorriso forçado então olhou para o amigo estava ele Sasuke e Gaara que a olhava sem nem uma expressão.

Sasuke —: Imagine...só está lavando os olhos é?

Ino —: Err...bem t...tenho que ir...tchau pra vocês... — passou por eles e saiu correndo deixando todos sem entender nada.

Naruto —: O que deu nela?

Sasuke —: Hum..sei lá...vamos logo lá.

Naruto —; Yes...— começou andar e olhou para trás. — você vem Gaara?

Gaara —: ...— o seguiu calado mais lançando um olhar para direção que a menina tinha ido.

**Tenten estava olhando para o espelho vendo sua imagem sem nem uma animação então sorriu e saiu de casa estava indo para onde Neji a esperava chegou lá o garoto a recebeu com um sorriso fazendo a menina corar. **

Neji —: Demorou. — beijou a menina.

Tenten —: Foi mal...— o abraçou

Neji —: então pronto vamos treinar um pouco?

Tenten —: Aham...

Neji —: O que foi se não quer treinar tudo bem? — ela sorriu.

Tenten —: Mais como você é hem...— o abraçou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Neji —: Hum...— ele a agarrou pela cintura beijando mais ainda.

Lee —: KanKan (tipo chamando atenção...XD)

Neji e Tenten —: Lee!!

Lee —: Oi tudo bem com vocês:? — sorriu ele se aproximando do casal. — será que vocês pode deixar de namorar e vamos treinar?

Tenten —: Pensei que seria só eu e Neji — ela olhou para o namorado que olhava o amigo com uma certa raiva.

Lee —: Gai-sensei falou que Neji iria treinar com você aqui, e eu resolvi vim também, afinal somos do mesmo time né?

Neji —: E...

Tenten —: Ok então vamos logo começar a treinar. — falou se soltando do namorado que encarava sem acreditar.

Lee —: Yes vamos lá! — fez a pose Nice-Guy fazendo Tenten e Neji suspirar.

Neji —: Lá se vai a chance de ficar um pouco a mais com Tenten...

**Hinata estava sentada em um banco esperando o seu namorado, Naruto havia combinado de se encontrar com ela depois que ele terminasse seu treino junto com Sasuke e Gaara, ele ligou para ela e a chamou para ir ao Ichiraku comer ramen, Hinata como não tinha muito o que fazer resolveu ir um pouco mais cedo mais olhou para relógio e viu que ele estava atrasado um hora, se levantou e começou andar em direção a sua casa. **

Naruto —: Hinata-chan!!!! — ela parou e se virou Naruto vinha correndo aos berros.

Hinata —: Na..Naruto-kun...— ele se aproximou da menina com um enorme sorriso.

Naruto —: Desculpa Hinata...em que tive um pequeno problema.

Hinata —: Tu...tudo bem Na..Naruto-kun...— ele sorriu fazendo ela corar.

Naruto —: Espera...faltou algo...

Hinata —: O que?

Naruto —: isso...— a puxou e beijou-a Hinata corou mais que um pimentão. — como foi seu dia?

Hinata —: B..be...bem...— se recuperando do beijo.

Naruto —: Sério...que bom ..— os dois estavam sentados comendo ramen. — O meu também treinei bastante.

Hinata —: Que...bom né...agora já pode ir a missões...

Naruto —: è...rsrs..bem a vovó-Tsunade disse que logo teremos muitas missões.

Hinata —; Hai... — ela olhou para baixo Naruto sorriu.

Naruto —: Calma Hinata-chan...não se preocupa eu te protegerei.

Hinata —: Rsrs...obrigado...ma...

Naruto —: Ah..antes disso..— ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa se sentando ao lado na menina.

Hinata —: ...

Naruto —: Bem...acho que é meio cafona mais.. — ele sorriu tirando alguma coisa do bolso. — bem achei que já que estava juntos né...

**Naruto tirou do bolso uma pequena e delicada caixinha de veludo vermelho Hinata arregalou os olhos e corou, Naruto sorriu abrindo a caixinha lá tinha duas lindas alianças prateadas. **

Naruto —: Bem...se não quiser usar tudo be...

Hinata —: Não..eu...a...amei...— ele sorriu pegando uma das alianças.

Naruto —: Que bom...rsrs..bem aqui ta essa é a sua — ele mostrou — pra você me levar pra onde você for.

Hinata —: Na..Naruto — a aliança era pequena e um pouco grossa **_"Naruto e Hinata...I Love You"_** estava escrito..

Naruto —: Espero que caiba no seu dedo.— ele pegou a mão dela e colocou a aliança. — e essa é a minha.

Hinata —: ...— pegou o outro anel e colocou no dedo do menino e sorriu.

Naruto —: Te levarei para onde eu for...— beijou a mão dela e sorriu.— Hinata-chan...eu...Te...Amo...

Hinata —: OO — ela o abraçou forte e o beijou deixando o menino meio supresa.

**Os dois ficaram ali namorando conversando rindo, Hinata agora estava um pouco mais solta não ficava mais gaguejando ficando corada, ou até mesmo desmaiando agora ela conversava, ria, gritava tudo graças ao Naruto que a fez ver que as vezes é preciso não ter medo de ser nos mesmo. **

**Ino abriu os olhos e viu que estava em seu quarto depois da cena com Chouji ela chegou em casa e se trancou no quarto e chorou, depois o sono venho e ela adormecerá olhou pela janela já estava escuro se levantou e resolveu tomar um banho. Depois do banho ela preparou uma coisa para comer quando ia começar a comer a campainha toca. **

Ino —: Droga. — foi atender a porta.

Sakura —: Oi Ino. — a amiga sorria.

Ino —: Oi..Sakura...— olhou para o menino do lado dela. — Sasuke-kun...

Sakura —: è...você está bem? — sorriu então Ino se afastou.

Ino —: Desculpa entrem.

Sakura —: Rsrs...

Sasuke —: Sakura eu vou indo. — beijou a menina e sorriu. — nos encontramos daqui a pouco.

Sakura —: Hai...

Sasuke —: Tchau Ino.

Ino —: OO Tchau...Sasuke... — ele se virou e foi embora Sakura entrou e foi direto ao sofá.

Sakura —: Ino o que foi que aconteceu hem? Sasuke disse que hoje te encontrou e você estava chorando.

Ino —: Ora não sabia que Sasuke era fofoqueiro..¬¬

Sakura —: Rsrs não é fofoca, ele disse que você esbarrou com Naruto, Gaara e ele e você estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Ino —: Ah não é nada. — a amiga cruzou os braços.

Sakura —: Qual é? Não somos amigas? — a loira confirmou com a cabeça. — então por que o segredo?

Ino —: Ah ok...eu conto...

**Ino contou o que aconteceu na festa do beijo dela e do Chouji e sobre a declaração do menino. **

Ino —: Eu não quero magoa-lo...

Sakura —: Eu sei Ino...mas...veja não há outra saída a não ser falar a verdade né?

Ino —: è...mais me senti tão mal por isso, eu sei o que ele ta passando...— Sakura deu um sorriso sem graça — quando via você e o Sasuke juntos eu sentia uma raiva, doía meu coração...é doloroso ver quem você ama gostar de outra pessoa.

Sakura —: é mais ele vai ficar bem..ele é forte e outra...pode ser que ele seja igual ao Naruto, pensa que gosta de você mais na verdade é só por que estavam sempre juntos.

Ino —: è espero do fundo do meu coração que ele encontre alguém igual ao Naruto...pelo menos que encontre alguém que o mereça.

Sakura —:É isso ai... — ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos.

Ino —: Que jantar?

Sakura —: Não..rsrs obrigada...Ino vim te chamar para sair com agente.

Ino —: Quem?

Sakura —: Ah o povo ai...Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari , Shikamaru eu e o Sasuke.

Ino —: ¬.¬ e eu vou segurar vela de vocês?

Sakura —: Não...bem...o Gaara vai...

Ino —: NÃO! — quase berrou fazendo a amiga se espantar.

Sakura —: Nossa não sei porque vocês brigam tanto.

Ino —: Ele é insuportável.

Sakura —: Ah mais Ino você não pode ficar aqui sozinha.

Ino —: Posso sim...alugo uns filmes e compro pipoca melhor que ter que ir ao cinema para segurar vela e aturar aquele idiota.

Sakura — Mas...

Ino —: Não...

**Em quanto isso no apartamento de Temari... **

Gaara —: Não.

Temari —: Ah Gaara larga a mão de ser chato! O que custa ir com agente?

Gaara —: Ter que aturar aquela louca da sua amiga. — ela o olho sorrindo.

Temari —: Ah mais...Gaara você vai ficar sozinho aqui...

Gaara —: desde quando você se preocupa comigo?

Temari —: NÃO FALE ASSIM SOU SUA IRMÃ...É NATURAL EU ME PREOCUPAR COM VOCÊ.

Gaara —: Sei...— ela bufou já não agüentando mais.

Temari —: Vamos lá Gaara...por..favor...

Gaara —: Não...e some logo daqui...e se for possível não volte para casa hoje pode ficar na casa do seu namoradinho.

Temari —: O QUE? — ela ia esmurrar o irmão quando a campainha toca.

Gaara —: ufa... — sussurrou baixinho.

Temari —: Salvo pelo gongo. — ela foi até a porta e abriu. — Shika?

Shikamaru —: Oi...está pronta?

Temari —: ainda não espera ai. — ele entrou enquanto a menina correu para o quarto.

Shikamaru —: Oi Gaara. — o menino penas moveu a cabeça. — você também vai?

Gaara —: não.

Shikamaru —: Tsc...pra mim eu ficava em casa...que saco ir ao cinema...

Gaara —: isso que da...— Temari entrou na sala.

Temari —: Você sabe se a Ino vai?

Shikamaru —: Sei não...Sakura ia chamar ela.

Temari —: Ótimo vamos?

Shikamaru —: Ok...tchau pra você. — saiu seguindo por Temari deixando Gaara sozinho.

Gaara —: até que fim sozinho...

**Tenten e Hinata esperava outros em frente ao local de encontro Naruto chegou fazendo um barulho como sempre, logo que viu a namorada a abraçou e a beijou, Tenten tentou não atrapalhar. **

Hinata —: Na..Naruto-kun...

Naruto —: Yo Tenten-chan...

Tenten —: Oi Naruto. — ela olhou para os dois. — Nossa Hinata que anel lindo!

Hinata —: Na..Naruto me deu...

Naruto —: è pra todos saber que ela está comigo. — Naruto mostrou o anel.

Tenten —: Que fofo

Neji —: O que é fofo?

Tenten —: O anel que Naruto deu para Hinata. — ela o abraçou e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Neji —: Tsc...isso é normal.

Tenten —: Ah é se é normal cadê o meu? — Neji sorriu sem graça.

Neji —: Onde está os outros?

Naruto —: Ah olhem ali...Sakura-chan...— berrou e acenou.

Tenten —: Ai ai ele tem que gritar tanto?

Hinata —: Na..Naruto-kun..

Sasuke —: Naruto-baka para de berrar.

Naruto —: ah seu...

Sakura —: Olá pessoal...

Tenten e Neji —: Oi...

Hinata —: o...oi Sakura-chan,Sasuke-kun...

Sakura —: Nossa que anel bonito Hinata.

Naruto —: fui eu que dei...— ele mostrou o dele e tirou mostrando o que estava escrito.

Tenten —: Não é fofo?

Sakura —: è sim...olha só a Hinata,...— a menina corou.

Sasuke —: Para alguém como o Naruto...até que ele teve uma ótima idéia em dar um anel de compromisso.

Naruto —: Ora seu...ÒÓ

Sakura —: Ué cadê a Temari e Shikamaru...

Neji —: Ali.

Temari —: Oi gente...

Shikamaru —: que problemáticos...

Naruto —: Ué cadê o Gaara?

Tenten — E a Ino?

Temari —: O Gaara disse que não ia vim por que tinha mais o que fazer, e não ia querer aturar a Ino.— todos riram — mas...onde ela ta?

Sakura —: ela falou a mesma coisa, disse que não ia querer segurar vela e não ia ficar do lado de seu irmão.

Tenten —: rsrs olha só os dois hem...

Hinata —: Rsrs..ele..eles...parecem um casal...

Todos —:OO

Hinata —: O que...foi?

Naruto —: Eu nunca ia imaginar que Gaara e Ino poderia ficar juntos.

Sasuke —: e você imagina alguma coisa é?

Naruto —: seu...d

Sakura —: Os dois só vivem brigando.

Temari —: Meu irmão tem um gênio difícil...e Ino também...qualquer dia eles vão se matar.

Shikamaru —: São dois problemáticos.

Todos —: Aham...

Neji —: e ai agente vai assistir o filme ou não?

Tenten —: Vamos né...se não agente perde.

Todos —: Hai...


	13. Gaara e Ino, uma disputa na Locadora

**XxXxXx Capitulo 13 **_Gaara e Ino...a disputa na locadora. _

**Depois que Sakura saiu Ino terminou de jantar e resolveu tomar um banho, passou uns minutos de baixo do chuveiro depois saiu e se vestiu foi pra sala ver o que estava passando na Tv, não tinha nada de bom então resolveu ir até a locadora. **

**_Ino —: "Bem vou passar no mercado para comprar pipoca e refrigerante." _Se trocou e foi para a locadora. **

**Antes de passar na locadora passou no mercado e comprou umas coisas depois foi para a locadora, comprimentos uns conhecidos e foi escolher os filmes, pegou dois de romance, um desenho (XD) e viu o cartaz do filme que ela queria ver. **

Ino —: Ahhh...legal será que tem aqui? — foi até a prateleira que estava o filme havia uns cinco ali. — Ah não...droga — olhou estava todos alugados. — Droga...— olhou novamente então tinha um só para alugar.

**Ino sorriu e esticou a mão para pegar o filme mais ao mesmo tempo alguém pega junto com ela. **

Ino —: Não...e esse filme é meu! — falou levantando os olhos para ver quem era.— Gaara!

Gaara —: Putz até aqui você consegue me encher o saco.— ele falou não soltando o filme.

Ino —: Eu nada...— puxou a capa do filme mas ele não soltou. — quer saltá-lo?

Gaara —: Não...eu peguei ele primeiro solte você.

Ino —: O que? Ficou maluco eu cheguei primeiro e peguei primeiro, quer fazer o favor de soltar!

Gaara —: solte você.

Ino —: Não VEM COM ISSO! SOLTE VOCÊ! — berrou.

Gaara —: Não vou saltá-lo...largue você.

**A moça que trabalhava na locadora se aproximou pois todos estavam olhando os dois assustados. **

Moça — OI...é tudo bem?

Ino —: Não nada bem! Eu peguei o filme e esse idiota não quer soltar!

Gaara —: Eu peguei ele primeiro.

Ino —: Mentira...fui eu que peguei...

Moça —: ¬¬'...err.. será que não podem resolver isso sem brigar?

Ino —: Quem está brigando aqui?

Moça —: ' err...

Gaara —: então mande ela soltar o filme.

Ino —: Não vou soltar! Eu que vou alugar!

Gaara —: Ora...s...

Moça —: CHEGA! — berrou fazendo os dois calarem. — escuta aqui vocês dois, vocês se conhecem?

Ino —: Hum...infelizmente sim...

Gaara —: è...

Moça —: Então leve o filme e os dois assistem juntos.

Gaara e Ino —: OO queeeeeee?

Moça —: Bem já que se conhecem não tem problema de assistir junto...

Ino —: JAMAIS EU IREI ASSISTIR UM FILME COM ESSE IDIOTA!

Gaara —: Prefiro a morte!

Moça —: ¬¬" vocês são...— então um homem meio gordo parou perto deles.

Homem —: Já que vocês não querer então deixe para mim — pegou o filme.

Ino —: O QUEE?

Gaara —: Desgraçado devolva! — o pegou novamente.

Moça —: Err...

Homem —: Ora moleque já que você e sua namorada não quer assistir o filme juntos, deixe para quem quer assistir.

Ino —: QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO QUERO ASSISTIR! — berrou — E NÃO SOU NAMORADA DELE.

Moça —: Então ou vocês decidem quem vai levar o filme, ou assistem juntos ou deixe que o homem leve.

**Ino olhou para a moça depois para o homem e depois para Gaara que a olhava sem expressão nem uma, queria assistir muito aquele filme e não teria tempo para alugar outro dia. **

Gaara —: Então? — ele a olhou. — vai querer assistir comigo ou deixar o filme pro gordo?

Homem —: Gordo?! ÒÓ

Moça —: Err...por favor...sem brigas...

Ino —: AH mas...— ele estava desafiando? — e você? Prefere o que Gaara?

Gaara —: Tsc...vou levar de qualquer jeito!

Ino —: Ora seu...

Moça —: CHAGA!!!!

Ino e Gaara —: OK... agente leva. — a moça sorriu.

Moça —: Ótimo! Há mais um filme que vocês querem disputar?

Ino —: Não...¬¬"

Homem —: Droga, mais vocês são problemáticos hem...— e os deixou.

Moça —: Quando terminar passem no balcão. — deixou os dois sozinhos.

Ino —: Droga...— ela o olhou — então eu levo hoje para casa e depois te...

Gaara —: Nem pensar eu levo hoje para casa.

Ino —: AH nem vem...eu...

Moça —: COMEÇARAM DE NOVO!

Ino —: Ok..ok...então...eu não vou deixar você levar o filme primeiro.

Gaara —: Nem eu você...

Ino —: Ok então...assistimos juntos.

Gaara —: Assistir o filme com você?

Ino —: è...

Gaara —: tsc...— começou a andar deixando ela sozinha parou uns metros de distancia. — vai ficar ai ou vamos assistir logo a merda do filme?

Ino — OO ...

**No balcão Ino e Gaara passam os filmes a moça com um enorme sorriso... **

Moça —: espero que vocês se divertem...

Gaara —: òó ...— Ino apenas abriu a boca para falar algo. — Vamos logo.

**Já na rua... **

Ino —: Onde vamos ver o filme?

Gaara —: Pra mim tanto faz...

Ino —: err...— o olhou sem jeito. — acho que na minha casa melhor.

Gaara —: Por que?

Ino —: Por que...bem se for na sua e Temari chegar ela vai ficar pensando que agente...

Gaara —: Ela não ira pensar nisso.— ele falou frio — por que ela me conhece e sabe que nunca iria ter algo com você.

Ino —: O QUE? Seu... — foi até ele — hum...e como se eu fosse querer algo com você.

Gaara —: Ok vamos logo que vai chover...(como chove lá né ¬¬ rsrsr XD)

**Chegaram no apartamento da menina ela colocou as coisas na cozinha e voltou para sala Gaara já estava sentado no sofá com a cara emburrada. **

Gaara —: Coloco logo.

Ino —: Calma seu apressado! — ligou a tv e ligou o aparelho de dvd.

Gaara —: ...

Ino — "Droga lá vai o meu plano de ficar acordada a noite toda assistindo uns filmes e comendo pipoca" — ela pensava quando punha o dvd.

Gaara —: vai demorar muito?

Ino —: Ora seu desgraçado...é melhor calar a boca! — ela se levantou — ainda vou fazer pipoca.

Gaara —: Não quero.

Ino —: E quem disse que é pra você? — ele a olhou irritado.

**Ino deixou o menino sozinho na sala enquanto fazia pipoca ele olhou ao redor vendo o ambiente , não era muito espaçoso mais era aconchegante o sofá era de três lugares ele respirou fundo para conter a irritação que ia crescendo, então sentiu o cheiro gostoso de pipoca passou uns minutos e a menina de olhos azuis celeste entrou na sala trazendo uma bandeja. **

Ino —: Pelo menos refrigerante você quer?

Gaara —: Tanto faz...

Ino —: — ela sentou do outro lado do sofá e apagou a luz. — espero que seja bom...

**Ino colocou o filme começou ela começou a comer Gaara apenas olhava para tv, então ela ofereceu para ele. **

Gaara —,...— esticou a mão para pegar mais estava muito longe — vai dar ou ta difícil?

Ino — O que? — ela o olhou sorrindo.

Gaara —: ¬¬ — ela então esticou o pote e ele pegou da mão dela.

Ino —: Ei...

**Então o filme começou de verdade era filme de terror, Ino deu um pequeno pulo no sofá quando apareceu uma cena, Gaara a olhou rindo. **

Gaara —: Rsrs a Yamanaka Ino com medo de um filminho?

Ino —: Ora...e..eu não estou com medo só me assustei. — ela tentou sorri mais uma vez no filme apareceu uma cena horrível. — AHHHHH...

Gaara —: hhauhauahuahua — ele ria com vontade fazendo Ino ficar brava.

Ino —: Ora seu pare de rir...e me devolva o pote! — ela se aproximou dele, então o filme novamente apareceu uma cena então Ino ficou do lado dele que não se importou pois estava prestando atenção no filme.

**Lá fora o tempo mudou rapidamente começou a trovejar e chover forte Ino não sabia se prestava atenção no filme ou lá fora. **

**Quando a sessão do cinema acabou os amigos se encontraram do lado de fora. **

Tenten —: Nossa que chuva!

Sakura —: Droga e agora?

Naruto —: Rsrs vamos ter que passar a noite aqui...

Sasuke —: Não fala besteira baka...

Neji —: Vamos esperar um pouco lá na lanchonete.

Shikamaru —: Que saco...temos que ficar aqui ainda...já estou cansado.

Temari —: è né...também to cansada, mas temos que esperar não quero me molhar.

Hinata —: então vamos lá.

**Gaara assistia o filme sem se importar com a proximidade de Ino ou da chuva, cada cena de susto a menina dava um pequeno pulo e tampava a cara, Gaara se divertia ao vê-la com medo então quase no final do filme quando ia revelar o segredo... **

**BUMM...(barulho de coisa explodindo) **

Gaara —: O QUE?

Ino —: AHHHHH ...— berrou quando a luz acabou fazendo tudo ficar escuro.

Gaara —: Droga mais o que aconteceu?

Ino —: af...a acabou a luz ...— falou se controlando.

Gaara —: Droga bem na parte final...— falou ele irritado se mexendo no sofá.

Ino —: Droga será que foi só aqui ou em geral?

Gaara —: como vou saber...— bufou Ino tentou se levantar e foi até a janela.

Ino —: Minha nossa...está acabando o mundo! — lá fora estava o maior vendaval tudo escuro só clareava quando os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu. — Ahhh... — se virou e tentou achar o sofá.

Gaara —: Tem alguma coisa ai pra acender a luz?

Ino —: estamos sem luz idiota.,

Gaara —: Vela...lanterna o que for...

Ino —: Não sei...eu não lembro de ter alguma vela aqui — ela bateu em algo. — AIIIII...

Gaara —: Que parar de berrar! — falou irritado. — e pare de se mexer ou vai acabar caindo...

Ino —: Ai... — caiu no chão fazendo um enorme barulho.

Gaara —: Ino...ta viva? — depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

Ino —: Sim...— ele se moveu Ino sentiu a mão dele puxar ela . — O que...— ele a sentou no sofá.

Gaara —: Fica quieta aqui.

Ino —: Aham... — passou mais uns minutos e nada da luz voltar — ai..droga...acho que a luz não vai voltar tão cedo.

Gaara —: Droga...

Ino —: É...— mais um relâmpago e trovão fazendo Ino estremecer. — o...odeio tempestade.

Gaara —: O que tem medo do trovão também?

Ino —: Não idiota...— ela calou quando mais um ecoou pela noite — ...

Gaara —: Merda...e...agora...

Ino —: Temos que esperar a luz voltar — ela se moveu então sentiu que os dois estavam lado a lado.

Gaara —: Droga...

**Gaara cruzou os braços sua irritação começou aumentar a cada trovão e relâmpago que dava fazendo a menina do seu lado se encolher mais, ela estava do seu lado seu braços rosavam no dele o que fazia ele se sentir mais irritado. **

Tenten —: Droga...péssima hora para acabar a força né?

Hinata —: Naruto-kun...

Neji —: Naruto saia de perto da Hinata!

Naruto —: Não fiz nada...

Sasuke —: Baka não é hora para isso!

Naruto —: O que?

Hinata —: Naruto-kun você está...

Temari —: Naruto sai de perto dela...

Sakura —: Hinata dá um soco nele...

Naruto —: Mais por que?

Tenten —: Larga a mão de ser sem vergonha.

Shikamaru —: Seus problemáticos.

Hinata —: Você está PISANDO NO MEU PÉ!!

Todos —: ¬¬""

Naruto —: Desculpa Hinata-chan.

Hinata —: Tudo bem na..Naruto-kun...

Temari —: Ora vocês dois não falem coisas em duplo sentido!

Tenten —: é mesmo...

Sasuke —: Baka...

Temari —:Gente será que Gaara está bem?

Shikamaru —: Desde quando se preocupa com ele?

Temari —: Ora ele é meu irmão...e espero que ele tenha fechado as janelas...

Sakura —: Coitada da Ino...ela disse que ia alugar uns filmes.

Tenten —: Rsrs...é mesmo se ferrou perdeu um ótimo filme.

Naruto —: Gente to ficando com fome.

Hinata —: To..aqui tem um pouco de pipoca.

Naruto —: Obrigado. — ele estendeu a mão.

Hinata — OO!

Naruto —: ué Hinata?

Hinata —: OO

**Ino já estava irritada com aquele silêncio prolongado que só era quebrado pelo barulho da chuva e dos trovões que lá fora caia, ela então começou a lembrar do filme e tremeu olhou para a frente que não enxergou nada além de escuridão. **

Ino —: Gaara. — chamou baixinho mais ele não respondeu — Gaara?

Gaara —...

Ino —: Droga...Gaara...— mais ele continuou quieto ela se mexeu nervosa. — Gaara!

Gaara —:o que foi?

Ino —: Por que não respondeu quando te chamei!

Gaara —: Fala logo o que quer?

Ino —: è..— ficou igual a Hinata mexendo os dedos. — não...é...

Gaara —: O que Quer?

Ino —: Ai precisa ser tão grosseiro?

Gaara —: Fala logo. — ele falou frio. — ou então cala a boca.

Ino —: é que eu não agüento ficar quieta...

Gaara — ¬¬ novidade.,..

Ino —: Idiota é que eu...— um trovão ecoou pela sala fazendo ela pegar no braço do menino.

Gaara — OO

Ino —: Ah...fica falando ai..qualquer coisa...eu não quero ficar quieta...lembro do filme...

Gaara —: Que coisa feia uma menina do seu tamanho com dezoito anos com medo de um filme — riu — e do escuro.

Ino —: Ora...eu só não quero...— ouviram um barulho mais não era da tempestade.

Gaara —: Shiii.

Ino —: O que foi...— ele se levantou e se afastou . — como consegue andar no escuro?

Gaara —: Somos ninjas ¬¬

**Gaara andava ágil pela escuridão foi até a porta e se encostou para ouvir, mais nem um barulho tinha ali então se afastou e caminhou de volta para seu lugar. **

Ino —: era o que?

Gaara —: Nada, apenas um barulho qualquer.

Ino —: hum... — ela ficou quieta depois que ele voltou a se sentar no sofá agora um pouco afastado dela. — Rsrs coitados deles.

Gaara —: De quem?

Ino —: Tenten, Sakura,Hinata,Temari,Shikamaru,Neji,Sasuke e Naruto, eles foram para o cinema. — riu fazendo Gaara sorrir — deve estar putos da vida.

Gaara —: Sorte que não fui...

Ino —: Rsrs é se não estaríamos lá no cinema...— os dois riram

Gaara —: Parece que a chuva não vai parar tão cedo.

Ino —: è... — ela sorriu — terá que passar a noite aqui.

Gaara —: Tsc...— os dois ficaram em silêncio mais um pouco.

Ino —: AHH não agüento...fala algo...— berrou ela.

Gaara —: Melhor você dormi antes que me deixe surdo.

Ino —: E como se eu fosse conseguir dormi. — falou ela se movendo —: em suna...

Gaara — ...

Ino —: Como é lá?

Gaara —: Por que quer saber?

Ino —: Só..estou puxando conversa.

Gaara — Prefiro ficar em silêncio. — Ino olhou para a direção que ele estava.

Ino — ...

Gaara —: è diferente de Konoha, faz muito calor...— Ino se espantou quando ele falou — lá não é igual aqui que todos se ajudam, lá é cada um por si.

Ino —: Nossa...como conseguem ser assim? e por que?

Gaara —: Tsc...todos estão preocupados demais com suas vidas,..um bando de egoístas.

Ino —: Nossa como consegue?

Gaara —: Hum...consigo por que gosto de lá, é calmo...— falou ele um tanto triste

Ino —: Você... — ela se aproximou. — porque gosta de ficar sozinho?

Gaara —: ... — ele lançou um olhar que Ino apesar da escuridão pode ver a tamanha tristeza que havia em seu olhar.

Ino —: Por que afasta as pessoas de você?

Gaara —: Não..é da sua conta. — ele virou o rosto mais sentiu a mão da menina pousar sobre seu braço.

Ino —: Sei que não é mais...ficar sozinho...é..tão...triste — ele virou o rosto para tentar enxerga-la um relâmpago iluminou a sala dando para ver dois olhos azuis.

Gaara —: Você...o que quer de mim?

Ino —: Eu...nã...— sorriu — não..sei...

Gaara —: ... — ele esticou a mão até encontrar o rosto da menina em sua frente e acariciou.

**Ino fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do menino em seu rosto ele começou a acaricia-la no rosto, ela respirou fundo as mãos deles era tão quentes, ela abriu os olhos e desejou que a luz voltasse naquele momento para ver o rosto do menino em sua frente. **

**Gaara então a afastou a menina dele tirando sua mão do rosto dela , quebrando o momento. **

Gaara —: Melhor...parar — ele falou como sempre.

Ino —: É o que você quer? — ele se espantou mais não respondeu. — ta com medo?

Gaara —: Medo...

Ino —: Sim medo de mim — ele sentiu a mão da garota em braços subindo até encontrar o rosto do menino.

Gaara —: na...não sabe que o que está fazendo..

Ino —: è... — ela então se aproximou dele e o tocou no rosto. — então por que eu sinto que sei exatamente que estou fazendo:?

Gaara — OO

**Ele sentiu os lábios da menina pousar nos seus e sua língua quente buscando a dele, Gaara apenas fechou os olhos e deixou ela o beijar, Ino sentiu seu coração acelerar e não soube por que, sentia que o menino não mostrava nem um tipo de emoção, sentiu triste e ia se afastar mais algo dentro dela não deixou, então aprofundou o beijo. **

**Temari e Shikamaru chegaram no apartamento da menina ainda não tinha voltado a luz então entraram quase derrubando tudo. **

Temari —: Droga de luz. — falou a menina indo até a parede e se segurando.

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemático isso.

Temari —: Gaara! — berrou mais não houve resposta — droga será que ele ta em casa?

Shikamaru —: Como vou saber — ele se sentou no sofá Temari foi até o quarto do irmão com dificuldade.

Temari —: Gaara! — voltou uns minutos depois. — ele não está.

Shikamaru —: tsc droga...acho que a chuva não vai passar.

Temari —: Ok pode ficar aqui. — ela jogou algo sobre ele. — você dorme ai no sofá.

Shikamaru —: ¬¬ ok...

Temari — ..boa noite Shika-kun — foi até ele e o beijou.

Shikamaru —: ...— quando ela ia embora ele a puxou fazendo ela cai no sofá. — acho que poderia pelo menos dar mais uns beijos né?

Temari — OO Shika...

Shikamaru — : ...— a beijou fazendo ela esquecer de tudo.

**Shikamaru ficou sobre Temari que estava deitada no sofá a beijava com paixão,amor carinho ela correspondia a cada beijo, ele então beijou o seu pescoço e ia descendo então ele colocou a mão sobre a coxa da menina que não retirou, ela então colocou a sua mão por debaixo da camisa dele tirando-a, Shikamaru então começou a desabotoar a blusa da menina até tira-la por completo. **

**O menino então beijou o ombro depois foi descendo até um dos seios dela, então parou. **

Shikamaru —: Acho...que é melhor parar?.

Temari —: P...sim...

Shikamaru —: Te Amo.

Temari — OO

Shikamaru —: Não vai falar nada? Putz que problemática...— a beijou mais então se separou.

Temari —: Eu também te amo.

Shikamaru —: hum...— ela se sentou no sofá e colocou a blusa e ele também. — quando tivermos prontos...

Temari —: Rsrs..é...

**Temari se levantou e foi para quarto se deitou na cama e sorriu, ele tinha o dom de fazer ela peder os sentidos. **

**Ino o beijava como nunca tinha beijado alguém era a primeira vez que beijava uma pessoa assim, seu coração estava batendo tão forte que ela pensou que iria sair pela boca, mais continuou a beija-lo, sua boca era tão quente a língua dele seguia a dela deixando uma sensação que nunca tinha sentido antes. **

**Ino se separou um pouco para buscar ar eles não se separam por completo, Ino então beijou no pescoço fazendo ele se arrepiar. **

**Gaara sentiu um pequeno arrepio quando os lábios dela roçou em pescoço ela dava pequenos beijos então o fez ficar de frente para ela, Gaara apenas olhava na direção que a menina estava, a chuva havia parado mais a luz ainda não tinha voltado, as nuvens negras deram espaço para a lua que era lua cheia e o que iluminou a sala onde os dois estavam. **

**Ino estava em sua frente ele pode vê-la mais claramente apesar de ainda estar um pouco escuro, Ino sorria ele sentiu seu coração disparar, ela então foi até ele e o beijou novamente com uma mão ela colocou entre os cabelos dele puxando mais para ela, com a outra no rosto dele se separou novamente e sorriu. **

Gaara —: O que foi?

Ino —: Nada. — sorriu novamente.

**Ino colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa de Gaara e começou a tira-la ele não se opões ajudou ela , ela admira o peitoral do menino por uns instantes então se aproxima mais e o beija novamente , depois passa pro pescoço e começa a descer até o peitoral dele, então ela para. **

Ino —: o o que foi?

Gaara —:... — ele a puxa e beija.

**Agora ele dar a iniciativa dos beijos seus lábios procuravam os dela num beijo com urgência, os beijos foram descendo,ele a beija no pescoço dando mordidas de leve, passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros da menina soltando-os, ele então voltou a beija-la a mão dele abriu os botões de sua blusa e logo a tirou deixando o sutiã a mostra, ficaram ali se beijando mais um pouco até perderem o ar se separaram mais um pouco. **

Ino —: Venha...— se afastou se levanto.

Gaara —: ...

**Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou ele se levantou e a beijou novamente então os dois foram para o quarto, eles pararam quando chegaram na cama Ino se deitou e ele também por cima dela. **

Gaara —: Você sabe o que está fazendo ?— perguntou ele rouco.

Ino —: Não...— sorriu — mais não quero saber, quero apenas...curti o momento...

Gaara —: Você — ele a beijou novamente parou por uns minutos e a olhou — você não sabe o que faz comigo...

Ino —: Então me mostre...— o beijou mais intensamente.

**Uma pequena claridade bate em no quarto e faz Ino abrir os olhos devagar, estava deitada de lado e se virou quando sentiu que havia alguém do seu lado, ela olhou e viu Gaara dormia tranqüilamente ao seu lado ela o observou e lembrou do que tinha acontecido ontem. **

**_Ino —: "Ai meu Deus..o que fiz..." _pensou ela olhando o menino se sentou devagar na cama e sorriu _"ele é tão lindo...quando está dormindo parece uma criança..." _seu coração começou a bater forte Ino se espantou por isso, se levantou e foi para o banheiro trancando a porta. **

**_Ino —: "Droga por que eu to sentindo isso?...por que meu coração ta..ta batendo tão forte!" _ela olhou a sua imagem no espelho e fechou os olhos, lembrou do que tinha acontecido antes _"Não...não pode ser...eu não posso está gostando dele..." _lembrou de todos os momentos que estavam juntos, gostava de ficar do lado dele mesmo que brigando. Achava divertido provoca-lo , ela abriu os olhos e olhou novamente para ela... **

Ino —: Você não tem jeito... — falou para si mesma.

**Ino se trocou rápido e saiu do banheiro não voltou para o quarto e saiu do apartamento deixando o menino sozinho. **

**Andava pela rua sem rumo só queria ficar sozinha não queria ver qual será a reação dele, estava confusa dos seus sentimentos não queria admitir mais tinha acabado de perceber que gostava daquele menino que ela chamava de "insuportável", ele de uma forma que ela não sabia começou a fazer parte dela, mas seria fácil se não fosse por um problema não era qualquer menino era o Gaara, um menino que não se sabe o que pensa sente,por ele mesmo afastar as pessoas dele. **

**Gaara abriu os olhos e fitou a parede em sua frente se virou devagar e olhou para o teto esticou a mão e viu que estava sozinho na cama ele se sentou e olhou em volta. **

**_Gaara —: "Droga..." _ele se levantou e buscou as suas roupas meia hora depois estava na sala vestido olhou em volta vendo que estava sozinho saiu do apartamento. **

**O menino andava com os passos firmes estava irritado havia feito algo que de certo iria custar muito caro, entrou no apartamento onde morava e encontrou Shikamaru dormindo no sofá mas passou por este e entrou no quarto batendo a porta. **

Temari —: Mais que droga...— depois de uns minutos ela acorda e vai para sala. — Ei Shika...acorda...

Shikamaru —: Zzzz...

Temari —: Acorda.— o balançou mais o menino continuou a dormi. — mais que problemático. — ela então o balançou mais forte. — ACORDA!

Shikamaru —: Aiiii...mais o que foi o que aconteceu?

Temari —: mais como você tem sono pesado hem.

Shikamaru —: Temari sua problemática! Que matar eu do coração hem?

Temari —: Não...você que não acordou quando chamei sem gritar — ela se sentou no sofá ao lado dele. — Gaara chegou bravo.

Shikamaru —: O que? Como sabe?

Temari — Ele chegou batendo a porta, por isso acordei.

Shikamaru —: Hum...problemático. — ele se levantou — tenho que ir se não minha mãe vai me torrar a paciência.

Temari —: Hum...— sorriu e beijou esperou ele ir embora para voltar a deitar.

**Ino não encontrou com ninguém durante a semana interia por dois motivos, alguns estavam em missões, e ela também não queria ver ninguém muito menos Gaara, tentou se esquivar quando Temari ligava para ela convidando ela pra ir até sua casa. Passado duas semanas Ino resolveu ir ao supermercado fazer compras pegou um carrinho e começou a suas compras, estava na fila do açougue quando sente alguém puxar seu braço. **

Temari —: Ino! — falou a menina.

Ino —: Te..Temari.— se virou e encontrou a amiga sozinha.

Temari —: Nossa andou sumida hem? O que aconteceu?

Ino — Ah nada...err..tava meio doente. — deu um sorriso sem graça.

Temari —: Ah que susto pensei que não queria mais falar comigo, toda vez que te chamava pra ir lá em casa você falava que não dava.

Ino —: Desc...

Shikamaru —: Temari é isso aqui ô? — Shikamaru apareceu carregando algo e logo atrás estava ele.

**Ino sentiu congelar por dentro quando Shikamaru apareceu junto com Gaara ela não conseguiu falar nada apenas observava Temari e Shikamaru, ela não tinha coragem de olha-lo. **

Temari —: É sim...até que fim hem onde vocês dois se enfiaram? — sorriu a menina .— Né olha quem eu encontrei.

Shikamaru —: Ino e ai?

Ino —: O...oi Shikamaru — falou dando um sorriso amarelo.

Temari —: Hum então você vai fazer o que Ino? — Gaara nada falou continuava calado de braços cruzados.

Ino —: Err..não sei...acho que vou arrumar a comida e dormi cedo.

Temari —: Credo! Você dormindo cedo?! Rsrs...que nada vamos ligar para as meninas e se reunir, apesar de apenas uma semana que não vejo todas já estou com saudades.

Ino —: Err...

Temari —: Certo! Shika vamos comprar mais comida, você pega as bebidas e eu pego os salgados. — e saiu puxando Shikamaru.

**Ino sorriu era bom ver a amiga naquele estado "feliz" desde que ela conheceu Temari achava que ela era uma menina muito mandona e chata, mais com o tempo ela foi se mostrando que também era muito amiga, e ainda depois que venho morar em Konoha e passou a namorar Shikamaru ela tem mostrado ser outra pessoa, muito ligada as amigas é claro que seu jeito de mandar não mudou, e o que mais sentia isso era o Shikamaru mais este não abria a boca para reclamar. **

**Ino sorriu novamente e suspirou queria ter a sorte deles pensou a menina olhando para o menino que continuava ali. **

Ino —: Err...— o menino a encarou. — é...você não vai atrás deles?

Gaara —: Tsc ..

Ino —: Eles esqueceram o carrinho aqui...

Gaara — ... — andou até o carrinho e o empurrou começando a andar em direção onde os dois tinham ido Ino ficou olhando ele.

**_Ino —: "Droga Ino o que está acontecendo com você?" _se perguntou e começou a caminhar em direção que o menino ia. **

Gaara —: Por que está me seguindo?

Ino —: ÒÓ não estou te seguindo — falou tentando parecer irritada — eu...Temari disse pra ir junto com ela.

Gaara —: ...

**Ino seguiu com ele um pouco atrás observando as costa do menino, a situação estava péssima não estava conseguindo pensar em nada, se sentia envergonhada mais também ressentida. **

**_Ino —: "Será que não significou nada para ele?" _pensou olhando para outro lado. _"E para mim significou?" _ela o fitou novamente _"Droga como pode...eu não posso...não tem como eu gostar dele! Ele é totalmente o contrario do que eu quero para mim!" _parou quando viu logo adiante sua amiga vindo com um monte de compras. **

Temari —: Rsrs nossa essas coisas estão tão baratas! — sorriu colocando as compras no carrinho. — Ino quer também?

Ino —: Ah? Sim...obrigada. — Temari sorriu e foi buscar mais deixando a amiga com seus pensamentos.

**_Ino —" Ele é rude, é mal educado...e sem contar que ele me da medo!" _o olhou novamente _"Não...não sinto medo dele pelo contrario acho que até gosto do modo dele de agir!" __"Mas e agora...se eu falar isso para ele...de certo que ele iria...rir de mim...não! Não posso falar, e também não gosto dele, só estou carente e ele estava lá e deixei me levar pelo momento" _ela olhava para um ponto cego travando uma batalha contra os seus sentimentos. **

**Sakura acabara de sair do quarto de um paciente que estava examinando quando a porta de emergência abre com um estrondo. **

Enfermeiro —: Saia da frente rápido.

Sakura —: Ah...o que houve?

Enfermeiro —: Ele está gravemente ferido, precisa de medicação rápido.

Sakura —: Certo leve para sala 15. — foi para a sala.

**Sakura examinou a pessoa estava num estado muito ruim havia muitos cortes pelo corpo, queimadura ele usava um colete que mostrava que ele era um Jounins de Konoha. **

Jounin —: P...por...favor...chame...a Hokage-sama.— ele falou Sakura então chamou um enfermeiro.

Sakura —: Chame a Godaime!

Enfermeiro —: Hai!

**Alguns minutos depois Tsunade apareceu entrou no quarto e pediu para ficar sozinha com o doente, Sakura ficou a espera dela na sala de espera até ela sair do quarto. **

Sakura —: Godaime-sama o que houve?

Tsunade —: Não sei ai o certo. — falou ela parando olhando para a menina

Sakura —: Como? Aquele cara era um Jounin como pode chegar assim de uma missão?

Tsunade —: Sakura por favor quero que não comente isso para ninguém! — falou ela séria. — Não quero causar preocupação a toa — Sakura abriu a boca para falar mais foi interrompida — E nada mais de perguntas.

Sakura —:Hai...

Tsunade —: Agora quero que vá até lá e tente amenizar a dor do rapaz...— voltou a caminha parou um pouco e a olhou —: para ele não morrer sofrendo mais que agora.

Sakura —: OO

**_Ino —: "Ahhh mais que droga!!!!! Esse silencio é mais perturbador que qualquer coisa." _Ainda continuava no supermercado esperando a amiga de fazer compras, Gaara continuava quieto o que era normal mais ela...não estava agüentando. **

**_Ino —: "Ok..ok...alguém tem que falar né...tenho que tentar arrumar essa situação." _Respirou fundo e olhou para frente ._"não posso deixar ele pensar que eu sou assim tão...tão...fácil" _**

Ino —: Err...Ga..Gaara — o chamou mais ele não respondeu. — Gaara.

Gaara — ...

**_Ino —: "droga! Eu...porque estou com medo de falar com ele? Por que?" _penso ela então uma vozinha lá no fundo..._"Está com medo...medo de ele falar que aquilo não significou nada..." _ela balançou a cabeça para livrar esses pensamento. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoooOoOoooOooooOooO**

**olá minna...  
Gomem pelo quase hentai...rsrs...bem não sei se ficou bom esse cap...mais esse foi o que eu gostei mais de escrever...tirando o cap 4  
Nossa obrigado mesmo pelos comentarios...eles nos deixa mais inspirada para escrever... **

Respodendo os reviews...

**Lais Reeves : bem gomem por não ter muito SasuXsaku...é que como essa finc to postando no orkut...ela já está pronta...e não coloquei o Sasuke dando o anel pra Sakura...mais pode deixar que se der lá pra frente coloco um pouco deles ok ...**

**Analu-san : Bem é tadinho do Chouji né tomou um fora...mais fazer o que né...e bem tb já to ficando com raiva de mim por faz Gaara e Ino enrolarem muito O.O ...rsrs mais logo eles se ajuntam...(eu acho) rsrs**

**Valeu pessoal por continuarem a ler...e comentar...  
Bem é isso né...então até o proximo...**

**Já né...XAu...xau...**


	14. Negando os sentimentos

**XxXxXx Capitulo 14 **_ Negando os sentimentos... _

**_Ino —: "è isso? Será que eu estou com medo de ouvir isso dele? E por que?...droga..toda vez é isso ele é o único que consegue me deixar sem ação, sem resposta" _ ela sorriu e lembrou das vezes que estavam juntos, brigando, disputando, era incrível que eles tinha se aproximado daquele jeito, no começo eles mal se falavam, depois só brigavam e as vezes concordavam em algumas coisas, mais não imaginava que isso daria nisso... **

**_Ino —: "Eu...eu...gos..." _**

****

Gaara —: O quer foi? Vai falar ou vai ficar muda! — ele a tirou do seus pensamentos.

Ino —: Ah?

Gaara —: Por que me chamou?

Ino —: Ah...' — sorriu sem graça...

**_Ino —: "è agora ou nunca!" _**

****

Ino —: è sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite! — o menino que estava de costa para ela se virou lentamente para encarar ela.

Gaara —: O que tem? — falou sem nem uma emoção.

Ino —: É...err...— buscou coragem..— eu queria...

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Dizer que..bem...espero que você não pense que eu...sou assim,...e...

Gaara —: Não penso nada. — cortou ela. — o que foi feito ta feito...não há volta!

Ino — ÓÓ ...— ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco.

Gaara —; Por que? Achou que eu iria querer algo mais com você?

Ino —: Ah...— as palavras sumiram de sua mente queria gritar queria bater nele, queria chorar...

**_Ino —: "Era isso...isso que eu temia escutar!" _pensou ela _"Não..não darei o gosto para ele de me ver chorar...eu...nã..." _**

****

Ino —: ufa .— falou recuperando a calma.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Que bom, pensei que você estava pensando que eu iria querer algo mais com você. — ela se espantou com a força que estava tento de sorrir sem mostrar nem fraqueza.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Bem então...espero que..que isso fique entre nos...e que esqueçamos o que aconteceu. — ele a olhou parecia não ter entendido mais apenas concordou com a cabeça. — Ótimo...podemos ser...amigos...

Gaara —; Tsc...nem isso nem outra coisa... — ele se virou — você continua ser irritante.

Ino —: é né...— ela foi até ele. — podemos também continuar ser como antes.

**Já fazia um tempo que Ino não via suas amigas então Temari organizou uma pequena reuniãozinha de amigas, todas foram junto é claro com seus namorados Ino por sinal acabou ficando sozinha, mais não se importou era bom estar com suas amigas. **

Temari —: Ok gente vamos assistir o que hoje?

Tenten —: Põe um filme de ação!

Sakura —: Um de romance.

Naruto —: é...coloca aquele filme do chinesinho.

Temari —: Ah...eu vou por esse aqui! — colocou um filme de terror.

Hinata —: Naruto-kun fique do meu lado.— ela puxou o menino que abraçou.

Naruto —: Rsrsr ta com medo Hinata-chan! Pode deixar que eu te protejo!

Ino —: Me poupe por favor! — se virou para não ver a cena.

Temari —: Nossa gente to com fome.

Shikamaru —: ... "ai já vai me mandar fazer algo"

Temari —: Vamos na pizzaria?

Shikamaru —: Pizza? Mais você não comprou um monte de comida?

Temari —: Sim...mais me deu vontade de pizza alguém quer?

Tenten —: podemos pedir...

Temari —: ah não..vamos até lá é mais legal.

Sakura —: é vamos gente.

Sasuke —: Nossa você não sabem o que querem hem.

**Todos foram para pizzaria Shikamaru foi ver se achava uma mesa pois o lugar estava lotado Temari olhou para ele e ele já entenderá e saiu a busca de mesa depois de uns minutos voltou para chamar os outros, já na mesa todos sentaram. **

Temari —: ok vamos pedir de que?

Ino —: não precisa é rodízio.

Tenten —: Oba vai ter pizza de chocolate.

Neji —: Credo você gosta disso?

Tenten —: Rsrsr sim

Naruto —: Eu quero Ramen!

Hinata —: Rsrs aqui não tem Naruto...mais se quiser podemos ir comprar...

Naruto —: é?...bem acho que dessa vez deixo passar...vamos comer PIZZA!

Ino — : Ele tem que ser sempre agitado? — sorriu.

Sasuke —: Não grita Baka — deu um cascudo em Naruto

Naruto —: Ai...seu...

Sakura —: Sasuke..pare com isso...

Temari —: Vocês dois calem a boca! — gritou a menina chamando atenção de algumas pessoas.

Ino —: Rsrsr bota ordem ai...rsrsrs

Shikamaru —: Mais que problemática.

Temari —: ÒÓ o queee?

Shikamaru —: Err...nada..."as vezes ela me da medo ¬¬"

Garçonete — Pizza de calabresa?

Naruto —: Hai...aqui...aqui...

Sakura —: Naruto...não precisa ficar assim...

Sasuke —: Deixe ele pra lá..é um baka mesmo.

Naruto —: O que foi que você disse?— falou com um pedaço de pizza na boca.

Hinata —: Não fale de boca cheia Naruto-kun...

Naruto —: Desculpa...'

Ino — Olha. — pegou um papel e leu.

Temari —: o que?

Ino —: Vai ter uma festa em uma danceteria aqui perto. — sorriu — oba vai ter uns shows.

Temari —: Sério deixa eu ver quais bandas vai tocar. — pegou o papel e leu.

Naruto —: Aqui...pode trazer mais!

Hinata —: "mais que apetite ele tem '"

Temari —: Nossa que legal...vai ter duas bandas que eu amo...

Ino —: Eba então não vou sozinha...

Temari —: Claro que não, eu e o Shikamaru vamos! — sorriu.

Shikamaru —: Quando que vai ser?

Ino —: Hum acho que sábado que vem.

Shikamaru —: Sábado é? — pensou.

Temari —: Claro que vamos! Vocês vão meninas?

Naruto —: Mais por favor...

Hinata —: Acho...que não vou poder ir...tenho um compromisso com meu pai.

Sakura —: Sábado sem chance tenho muito trabalho no hospital.

Tenten —: Neji você vai comigo?

Neji —: Não posso também tenho que ir junto com Hinata-sama. — falou ele deixando ela meio triste — mais se quiser ir pode ir.

Tenten —: Hai...— deu um pequeno beijo no menino que corou.

Temari —: bem acho que Sasuke não vai também né — ele confirmou com a cabeça. — bem o Naruto...— olhou para o menino que comia sem parar — nem pensar...

Ino —: Vamos nos quatro então.

Shikamaru —: Não...eu não vou — Temari olhou para ele um pouco brava.

Temari —: e posso saber por que não vai?

Shikamaru —: Sábado que vem minha mãe vai fazer uma coisa...e se disser que não vou para ir em um show ela vai ficar mais problemática que já é.

Temari —: Ora você já é um Chuunin e precisa pedir permissão para sair?

Shikamaru —: Você não conhece ela.

Temari —: ok não faz mal vamos nos três né meninas?

Tenten e Ino —: è isso ai...

Shikamaru —: Só vocês três sozinhas?

Temari —: Sim.

Shikamaru —: Não...— ela arregalou os olhos — você não vai por que...

Temari —: Como é que é? — quase berrou — quem você pensa que é pra me dizer se eu vou ou não?

Shikamaru — ...— ele abriu a boca depois fechou olhou para a menina em sua frente. — sou seu namorado eu estou falando que você não vai e ponto final!

Todos —: OO...

Temari —: rsrsr como se eu fosse obedecer você.

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco...porque não? Eu obedeço você...faço tudo que você manda e agora que peço algo a você...você nega.

Temari —: Ah...você não quer ir ao show então é sua culpa...eu quero.

Shikamaru —: Mais não vai...não vou deixar minha namorada ir sozinha em um show.

Temari —: Ino e Tenten vai...

Neji —: Tenten acho melhor você não ir também...só vocês três é perigoso.

Tenten —: O que?

Ino —: e... — mais sentiu alguém puxar seu braço olhou para o lado viu Gaara. — o que ta fazendo?

Gaara —: cala a boca...não ponha mais lenha na fogueira.

Ino —: Hã?

Temari —: Vocês acham que nos somos o que? — falou a menina já alterada. — somos ninjas também!

Shikamaru —: O que importa! Eu já falei...você não vai — falou ele firme.

**_Shikamaru — "Droga sei que ela vai ficar muito brava...mais não posso deixar ela ir, tenho outros planos para sábado" _ ele continuava a olhar a menina sério _"E é uma ótima oportunidade para ela sabe que não é só ela que dita as regras" _**

Temari —: Humpf...eu vou e ponto final.

Shikamaru —: Ok — ele se levantou e deixou a mesa mais antes de ir embora olhou novamente para a menina um tanto desapontado — Se você quer ir vá...mais pode se considerar uma mulher solteira.

Temari —: O que?

Shikamaru —: Se você for ta acabado o namoro! — deu as costa e foi embora deixando todos com os queixos caídos.

Tenten —: Neji...eu...

Temari —: Ah...SE É O QUE QUER! — berrou a menina para o garoto que estava já na saída. — ACABOU!

Ino —: O que?

Tenten —: Calma Te...Temari não precisa fazer isso...

Temari —: Não...eu vou e ponto final. — ela se levantou — ele não manda em mim! Eu faço o que eu quero e não é ele que vai mudar esse meu jeito! — e foi embora.

Sakura —; Ah não que coisa chata...

Hinata —: Coitada da Temari-chan...

Sasuke —: Coitado do Shikamaru...ele ta encrencado.

Neji —: nunca vi ele dizer não...para a Temari...e ainda por cima deu uma..hum "ordem"

Ino —: Droga...

Naruto —: Hum...nossa como ta bom. — continuando a comer — por que todos estão calados?

Todos —: Gota ¬¬"

**Depois da pizzaria Ino se despediu dos amigos e foi para casa no meio do caminho encontrou Temari que vinha em sua direção. **

Temari —: Ah até que fim te achei.

Ino —: O que foi?

Temari —: Ah nada só não queria ficar sozinha naquela merda de apartamento. — as duas continuaram a andar.

Ino —: è..quer dormir lá em casa?

Temari —: Hum ok.

**As duas passaram na locadora alugaram uns filmes para a noite assistir, as duas estava assistindo os filmes e conversando quando elas desligaram a tv e deitaram ficou um silêncio. **

Ino —: Temari?

Temari — Fala. — Ino havia colocado dois colchões na sala.

Ino —: è...você vai falar com o Shik...

Temari —: E por que eu deveria falar com ele? Ele que foi idiota...

Ino —: è que...vocês vão mesmo terminar por causa de um show?

Temari —: Não é por causa do show...

Ino —: e é por que?

Temari — ...— ficou quieta. — ele me enfrentou...e..

Ino —: Sei...orgulho né...

Temari —: Hum...mais ou menos...

Ino —: Ah para com isso...escuta vai terminar o namoro só por causa de orgulho besta?

Temari —: Ora ele não querer ir tudo bem...mais eu quero...e eu vou..ele não precisava fazer aquela ceninha.

Ino —: Ah Temari...pensando bem...é meio estranho né...ir nos três há um show...bem eu tudo bem porque estou solteira...mais você e a Tenten já tem namorado.

Temari —: E o que tem? Só por isso não posso sair com minhas amigas?

Ino —: Não...mais... — ficou quieta talvez isso tenha sido culpa dela. — talvez ele esteja com medo de você..sei lá...né...ficar com alguém;.;;;

Temari —: AH se ele pensa assim então ele não confia em mim. — falou ela já com irritada. — se ele acha que eu só tenho que sair com ele está enganado!

Ino —: Mais...fica chato né...você gostaria que ele fizesse o mesmo?

Temari —: Ino eu não estou te entendendo está defendo aquele preguiçoso.

Ino —: Não..eu só não quero que vocês briguem e acabem o namoro por pouca coisa.

Temari —: Eu sei o que estou fazendo Ino...Boa noite.

**Ino ficou a olhar para o teto estava se sentindo estranha não ia conseguir dormi estava pensando nas coisas que tinham acontecido, olhou pela janela a lua lá fora estava uma noite agradável lua cheia e poucas nuvens era estanho mais fazia um tempo que aprenderá a gostar de olha-las, sorriu lembrou de sua amigo Shikamaru **

**_Ino —: "O que ele estava pensando em enfrentar Temari assim?" _ fechou os olhos tentando adivinha mais isso foi incapaz pois outra imagem venho em sua mente _"Droga..por que estou pensando nele?" _olhou novamente para fora estava como aquele dia, depois da tempestade. **

**_Ino —: "Olha só...quem diria hem...eu Yamanaka Ino gostando de um cara como aquele..." _ suspirou _"Gaara..." _**

****

**O dia amanheceu escuro uma fina garoa caia sobre Konoha Ino quando abriu os olhos viu que aquele dia não ia ser muito agradável, se levantou com cuidado para não acordar sua amiga que dormi e foi preparar o café da manhã, quando terminou Temari já tinha acordado. **

Ino —: Espero que não tenha te acordado.

Temari —: Não. — ela se sentou junto a mesa. — não conseguir dormi direito.

Ino —: ... — ela olhou para amiga. — então por que não vá falar com ele?

Temari —: com ele quem?

Ino —: Pare de fingir...com o Shikamaru!

Temari —: Humpf...eu não tenho nada para falar com aquele lá.

Ino —: Ai meu Deus hem...até quando vai ficar negando?

Temari —: Olha Ino logo cedo com isso não.

Ino —: Hai... "ai ai..mais que problemática" — sorriu.

Temari —: ...

Ino —: Vai fazer algo hoje?

Temari —: Ah nem sei, preciso limpar o apartamento.— falou ela comendo uma torrada.

Ino —: è...rsrs hoje parece que vai ser um dia chuvoso.

Temari —: è espero que Gaara não esteja em casa.

Ino —: E por que?

Temari —: Ah não sei...mais ultimamente ele anda meio estranho. — falou sem importância.

Ino —: estranho? — quis saber mais.

Temari —: è...sei lá...— o telefone tocou.

Ino —: "droga..." — foi até o telefone. — AlÔ?

Temari —:

Ino —: ah...ok ok pode deixar...ok tchau. — voltou a se sentar.

Temari —: Quem era?

Ino —: Ah...meu sensei...vou ter missão hoje. — falou deprimida.

Temari —: Rsrs..ok então to indo...

Ino —: Nem...pode ficar, eu vou me arrumar ainda. — comeu a ultima torrada. — espera eu.

Temari —: ok.

**Depois de uns minutos Ino aparece vestida colocou uma saia roxa e por baixo um short preto, uma blusa sem alça que deixava a barriga da menina a mostra ( gente é igual a que ela usa no manga xx) **

Temari —: Droga só por que eu ia chamar você pra me ajudar.

Ino —: rsrs não sei o que eu prefiro, se é uma missão nesse tempo ou ajudar você na limpeza.

Temari —: Ahaha...muito engraçadinha. — sorriu.

**Ino se separou da amiga no caminho foi para onde seu time a esperava, andou apressadamente a final começara a chover forte naquele momento, chegou lá encontrou seu time, tentou sorrir. **

Ino —: Olá. — olhou para Asuma Chouji e Shikamaru.

Asuma —: Está atrasada Ino.

Ino —: des...desculpa é que estava com a...— calou olhando para Shikamaru.

Asuma —: Ok...bem a missão de vocês é muito importante, mais não vai ser eu que irei falar com vocês.— eles se olharam. — vamos até o prédio da Hokage-sama.

**Chegaram lá tiveram que espera um pouco pois Tsunade estava ocupada, depois que entram ela os cumprimentou. **

Tsunade —: Bem obrigado Asuma — ela sorriu — agora pode ir.

Chouji —: Ir?

Asuma —: Rsrs...err...que bem...eu não vou com vocês. — sorriu

Shikamaru —: "Droga...que saco sobrou para mim"

Tsunade —: Bem ouçam com atenção — falou ela depois que o homem saiu da sala. — estava tento um..vamos dizer...problema...há algo acontecendo pelas redondezas da Vila Oculta da pedra. — tomou fôlego. — bem não sabemos ainda mais já teve vamos dizer...mortes.

Ino —: O que? OO

Tsunade —: è...não sei ainda quem é a causa disso, mas temo que seja algo muito...muito perigoso para...— olhou para os jovens séria. — para Konoha e até para o mundo.

Shikamaru Ino e Chouji — O que?

**Temari entrou em casa sem se importar de fazer barulho foi logo para seu quarto trocou de roupa e começou a limpar seu quarto. **

**Gaara que estava deitado ouvindo musica pelo seu mp3 (mais moderno XD) não pode ouvir os barulhos que a menina estava fazendo, então começou a tocar uma musica que fez lembrar de uma pessoa. **

**_Gaara —: "droga...mais que merda é essa? Será que nem assim posso ter paz?" _fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, já fazia tempo que ele não conseguia fazer nada a não ser isso, tentar se acalmar. **

**_Gaara —: "droga...por que ela ainda fica em meus pensamentos?...Por que disso..." _ **

**_"Flash Black" _**

****

_Ino —: Gaara... _

_Gaara —: ... _

_Ino —: Gaara...! _

_Gaara —: O que você quer? _

_Ino —: è sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite! — o menino que estava de costa para ela se virou lentamente para encarar ela. _

_Gaara —: O que tem? — falou sem nem uma emoção. _

_Ino —: É...err...— buscou coragem..— eu queria... _

_Gaara —: ... _

_Ino —: Dizer que..bem...espero que você não pense que eu...sou assim,...e... _

_Gaara —: Não penso nada. — cortou ela. — o que foi feito ta feito...não há volta! _

_Ino — ÓÓ ... _

_Gaara —; Por que? Achou que eu iria querer algo mais com você? _

_Ino —: Ah... _

**_Gaara — " Droga..por que eu estou me sentido desse jeito...estranho...e por que eu estou com um certo "medo" do que ela pode dizer..." _**

****

_Ino —: ufa .— falou recuperando a calma. _

_Gaara —: ... _

_Ino —: Que bom, pensei que você estava pensando que eu iria querer algo mais com você. _

_Gaara —: ... _

_Ino —: Bem então...espero que..que isso fique entre nos...e que esqueçamos o que aconteceu. — ele a olhou parecia não ter entendido mais apenas concordou com a cabeça. — Ótimo...podemos ser...amigos... _

_Gaara —; Tsc...nem isso nem outra coisa... — ele se virou — você continua ser irritante. _

_Ino —: é né...— ela foi até ele. — podemos também continuar ser como antes. _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

****

**_Gaara —: "Droga ...como ela pode fazer isso...me fazer me sentir arrependido de falar algo.." _ ele pensou olhando para fora. **

**Depois daquela noite junto com a menina ele sentia estranhamente não entendia como podia sentir aquelas coisas, tudo estava diferente já não se irritava com a menina como antes, e até gostava de observa-la ela estava fazendo de tudo para não ficar perto dele, ele não deixou de perceber isso pois ela não implicava mais com ele, pelo menos não como antes. **

**No começo ele achou quer era melhor assim do que ter que aturar ela, mais os dias passavam e ele não sabia o por que não conseguia ficar em paz com ele, toda vez que encontrava ela esta apenas cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça e logo saia de perto, isso estava deixando ele irritado. **

**_Gaara —: " não...isso deve ser só por causa daquela noite...nada mais..." _ ele se sentou na cama apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, não...não era só por causa daquela noite...de uma certa forma a aquela menina entrará em seu mundo fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle ... **

Gaara —: Merda ...

**A porta do quarto se abre e Temari entra sorridente mais logo desfaz o sorriso. **

Gaara —: O que faz aqui?

Temari —: Bem..tava arrumando a casa e decidir arrumar o seu quarto.

Gaara —: Tsc...não estava na casa da ...— calou olhando para irmã — da irritante?

Temari —: ...— sorriu ao ver a atitude se seu irmão ele — sim...

Gaara —: E o que faz aqui?

Temari —: ela teve uma missão. — ele olhou para a irmã sem expressão alguma

Gaara —: Ok — ele pegou umas coisas — limpe tudo...e não mexe em nada.

Temari —: O QUE TA ACHANDO QUE EU SOU EMPREGADA! — mais o menino já estava saindo de casa.

**Neji e Hinata deixaram a vila no dia seguinte tinha que ir com seu pai em um lugar que ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer, os três seguiram o caminho o mais rápido possível aquele tempo não era muito bom viajar pois a chuva agora torna-se em tempestade. **

**Neji não falará nada como de costume mais tinha no rosto uma expressão de preocupação. **

**_"Flash Black" _**

****

_Neji estava indo ao encontro de sua namorada para despedir quando encontra Shikamaru. _

_Neji —: Oi... _

_Shikamaru —: oi...ei Neji,,,você vai sai da vila hoje né? _

_Neji —: Sim..por que? _

_Shikamaru —: Bem não posso falar...mais apenas tome cuidado — falou o amigo sério — Tsunade falou que há algo perigoso acontecendo. _

_Neji —: Ok... _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**Esse pensamento não o deixou até chegar no seu destino junto com seu tio e prima. **

**Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji resolveram parar para descansar um pouco já era noite, praticamente andaram o dia todo, Ino se sentou perto de uma fogueira que Chouji havia feito para assar as comida que ele havia trazido, Ino estava se sentindo meio deslocada Chouji depois daquele dia que ele confessará que gostava da menina, não tinha mais se encontrado com a garota até hoje, ele não dirigia palavra e não a olhava nos olhos, o que a deixou mais sem jeito. Shikamaru estava mais quieto sempre do mesmo jeito olhando para o céu, mais havia uma expressão na cara dele de tristeza. **

Ino —: Shikamaru — ela se sentou um pouco perto dele.

Shikamaru —: o que foi?

Ino —: Err...por que...vocês não fazem as pazes?

Shikamaru —: ...— continuou a olhar para o céu soltou um suspiro. — estou esperando ela vim falar comigo.

Ino —: OO — era primeira vez que ele fala dessas coisas para ela.

Shikamaru —: ...

Ino —: Err...mais por que isso agora? Pensei que você gostava de obedecer ela.

Shikamaru —: Humpf...as vezes precisamos ver o que representamos para as pessoas.

Ino —: Como?

Shikamaru —: Tsc...mais que problemático. — ele a olhou — Ino...eu gosto da Temari...e faço tudo que ela me pede não por medo, é por que eu quero vê-la sorrir, feliz...mais há um momento que agente cansa disso...

Ino —: OO você deixou de gostar dela?

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco...é claro que não...é que eu quero ver o que eu sou para ela, se eu sou só um cara que faz tudo que ela quer...ou se ela realmente gosta de mim...para...

Ino —: Para?

Shikamaru —: ...— ele olhou para o céu. — deixa pra lá não vale a pena...já acabou...e já cheguei a uma conclusão.

Ino —: E qual é?

Shikamaru —: e...

Chouji —: Gente a comida ta pronta! — berrou o amigo fazendo Shikamaru calar-se.

Ino —: Shika...

Shikamaru —: Deixa pra lá Ino...temos que pensar em nossa missão.

**Se levantou e foi até a fogueira deixando a menina sozinha olhando para um ponto qualquer. **

**Já fazia uma semana que Temari tinha acabado o namoro com Shikamaru que por sinal ainda não voltará da sua missão, ela estava entediada pois Ino não se encontrava Hinata também, Sakura vivia no hospital, e Tenten treinando. **

Temari —: Droga de Tv não tem nada que preste! — jogou o controle no sofá.

Gaara —: Ótimo agora acho que posso colocar num canal e assistir sem você ficar passando todos os canais. — ele falou pegando o controle e escondendo.

Temari —: Ahhh...não me enche! — falou ela se levantando foi para cozinha e depois voltou com um pote de sorvete.

Gaara —: Tsc...desse jeito vai acabar ficando gorda que nem uma bola. — ele falou sem olha-la. — ai sim o seu namoradinho não vai voltar...

Temari —: Cala Boca! — deu um cascudo no irmão.

Gaara —: Ora mais não é verdade?!

Temari —: Gaara por que não sair de casa? vai passear vai.

Gaara —: Não to afim.

Temari —: Por que não vai jogar futebol com Naruto e os outros?

Gaara —: Isso não merece uma resposta! — falou ele mudando de canal.

Temari —: ... — olhou para a Tv mais era impossível assistir algo pois agora era ele que mudava de canal toda hora. —: Quer parar em um canal?

Gaara —: ...— deixou o controle de lado.

Temari —: Não sei por que está assim?

Gaara —: por que estou sem nada para fazer, desde que agente venho morar aqui não temos feito nada. — falou olhando para a irmã.

Temari —: Tsunade-sama sabe o que é bom para nos.

Gaara —: ... — ficaram um pouco em silêncio até ser quebrado por Temari que se levantou e foi até a Janela.

Temari —: Droga...nem minhas amigas estão aqui... — olhou para rua da cidade para ver a movimentação então viu a figura de sua amiga. — Ino!!

Gaara —: ...— virou o rosto para irmã.

Temari —: Oba rsrs...até que fim...Ino...— berrava a menina da janela.

**Já fazia uma semana que estavam fora conseguiram completar a missão graças a Shikamaru, Ino não parava de se espantar com tanta genialidade do amigo, entram em Konoha e foram em direção ao escritório da Hokage-sama deram os relatórios da missão e foram embora, Ino se despediu dos companheiros do time e foi em direção a sua casa. **

**Estava andando pela rua distraída "_Ahhh como é bom voltar" _ pensava quando escuta Temari berrando seu nome. **

Temari —: EI Ino

Ino —: ah? — se virou olhando para cima via a amiga acenando para ela. — Ah Olá Temari...

Temari —: Espera ai. — sumiu da janela para depois uns minutos aparecer saindo de um prédio.

Ino —: E ai Temari como ta?

Temari —: De saco cheio de fazer nada. — elas riram. — nossa que missão rápida foi essa.

Ino —: Rsrs você sabe quem ta no meu time né? — sorriu mais a menina fechou a cara.

Temari —: Aquele imbecil do Shikamaru...

Ino —: è...quer dizer...não chame ele assim Temari...vocês dois são na...

Temari —: ERAMOS namorados...agora não mais. — ela sorriu — mais esqueça isso amanhã é sábado nos vamos a festa na danceteria né?

Ino —: Ainda quer ir? Mesmo depois que o Shikamaru falou...

Temari —: Ino se quiser continuar ser minha amiga é melhor para de falar esse nome na minha frente.

Ino —: ¬¬"...err...ok...então amanhã agente vai.

Temari —: OK — ela sorriu quando viu Gaara vim em sua direção.

Ino —: Err...Temari...

Temari —: Olha quem chegou Gaara...Ino.

Gaara —: è impossível não ver.

Ino —: "o que ele quis dizer com isso?"

Temari —: Rsrs...bem Ino vamos lá em casa...

Ino —: desculpa Temari...err...que acabei de chegar da missão e estou cansada. — sorriu sem graça. — não consigo dormi quando estou no meio da floresta.

Temari —: Rsrs...Ok mais tarde agente se fala.

Ino —: Ok — Temari sorriu e foi para o apartamento Ino espero a amiga se afastar. — Gaara!

Gaara —: ... — que começou a andar seguindo a irmã parou e se virou.

Ino —: Preciso de sua ajuda.

Gaara —: Você está bem ?— Falou ele debochando dela.

Ino —: Claro...— sorriu se aproximando do garoto— escuta temos que fazer aqueles dois voltarem.

Gaara —: Ah não...de novo você que isso...

Ino —: Então vai ou não?

Gaara —: N...

Ino —: Ótimo...te vejo amanhã as 6...passa lá em casa. — falou andando — Vê se aparece .

Gaara —: ... — a observou ela ir embora com um meio sorriso.


	15. O plano de Ino

Olá minna...aqui tá o cap 15

**XxXxXx Capitulo 15 **_O Plano de Ino... _

**O dia amanheceu chuvoso mais lá pras 4 da tarde o tempo mudou, a chuva tinha parado e o sol estava começando aparecer. Gaara olhou pela janela olhando o movimento da cidade. **

**_Gaara — : " o que será que ela ta tramando?" _pensou pegando um casaco e saindo de casa. **

**Começou andar e sem perceber já estava parado em frente ao prédio onde Ino morava ainda era 4 e pouco então resolveu andar mais um pouco. **

**_Gaara —: "Droga Gaara desde quando você ficou curioso ao ponto de fazer o que ela lhe pedisse?" _ele pensou parando novamente em frente ao prédio a final não tinha relógio achou que ainda estava cedo ia se virar para ir embora quando viu a figura da menina aparecer na porta do prédio. **

**Ela usava uma saia que não era curta e não muito comprida de cor preta uma blusa vermelha de alçinha e os cabelos molhados soltos, Gaara tentou não ser visto a observando com cara de bobo mais quando seus olhos se encontraram a menina sorriu fazendo o coração do garoto disparar. **

Ino —: Rsrs que bom que venho! — se aproximou dele.

Gaara —: Acho que fiquei louco. — a olhou.

Ino —: ...— os dois ficaram assim se olhando por uns instantes.

**_Ino —: "Droga por que ele tem que ser tão provocador?" _pensou a menina corando. **

Ino —: Ok..— falou ela depois de uns minutos.

Gaara —: O que você tem em mente?

Ino —: Como já sabe...vamos ajuntar Temari e Shikamaru.

Gaara —: Aff...mais agora sem aposta. — Ino corou ao lembrar da aposta.

Ino —: Err...bem aquilo nunca mais. — o menina a fitou — e também não tem graça fazer aposta com você.

Gaara —: Ah é..por que?

Ino —: Primeiro...eu sempre ganho v — sorriu — segundo...você não sabe peder.

Gaara —: O que...

Ino —: Terceiro...você não cumpre as aposta!

Gaara —: Oras...eu fiz o castigo...— Ino o fitou séria. — sai com você e te beijei.

**_Ino —: "droga como ele pode falar assim daquilo tão sem...sem sentimentos..." _**

Ino —: Ah...— antes de responder ela corou. — aquilo não valeu.

Gaara —: Como não?

Ino —: Bem agente não saiu de verdade, e aquilo não foi um beijo...— OO

**_Ino —: "Ahhhh o que eu estou fazendo? Falando para ele,...ah meu Deus..." _**

Gaara —: Ok...mais se aquele não valeu tem o dia da loca...

Ino —: Já chega! — falou corando mais. — isso não vem ao caso.

Gaara —: ...— ele sorriu ela estava totalmente sem graça.

Ino —: O Plano é o seguinte...

**Ino contou seu plano para o garoto que de certo não concordou mais a menina não ligou ele iria ajuda-la nem que custasse muito. **

**Gaara tentou prestar atenção no que aqueles lábios delicados que estava pintados de um rosa claro falavam, era impossível ficar sério perto dela. **

**_Gaara —: "Merda como isso pode acontecer...nunca fui de me deixar ser levado pela emoções.." _**

Ino —: Certo Gaara?!

Gaara —: Ah? — ela o olhou séria. — ah ta ...

Ino —: você prestou atenção no que eu disse?

Gaara —: Sim — mentiu. — mais me diga...o que faz você pensar que eu vou ter ajudar?

Ino —: Simples. — sorriu

Gaara —: ¬¬ o que?

Ino —: Bem primeiro...você vai ter que aturar o mau humor de Temari. — ela sorriu — e segundo...Eu vou te infernizar pelo resto da vida.

Gaara —:

Ino —: Terá que aturar eu e sua irmã.

Gaara —: ela eu consigo lidar mais com você não, você me deixa sem reação. — ele falou sem pensar direito.

Ino —: OO o,..o que vó...

Gaara —: ...— vendo o que ele falou tentou parecer sem emoção nem uma. — não pense em outra coisa...só não sei o que faço para você calar a boca.

Ino —: OO — ainda em estado de choque.

Gaara —: Tsc...você vai ficar assim ou vai logo fazer aqueles dois voltarem?

Ino —: Hai...— ela tentou sorrir.

**Ino e Gaara seguiram para onde eles iria por o "plano" em ação, ela andava um pouco a frente dele pois estava tentando não ter muito contato com ele. **

**_Ino —: "O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?" _pensou ela olhando para o chão "_Droga Ino não vai cai nisso, sabe que ele não sabe de nada, falou sem saber o que poderia ser interpretado" _**

Temari —: Ino...— voltou a realidade.

Ino —: Ok Gaara já sabe o que fazer né? — olhou para ele.

Gaara —: Que seja. — ela sorriu.

Ino —: Conto com você! — piscou para ele e saiu em direção a Temari.

**_Gaara —: "Mais que droga! Por que ela tem que ser tão encantadora?" _ele a observou se afastar e se encontrar com a irmã, ficaram ali conversando um pouco e ele não sabia o por que ficou ali olhando as duas até elas irem embora. **

**_Gaara —: "Mais que coisa que eu fui me envolver! " _foi para a casa do Nara. **

**Ino e Temari caminhava alegres Ino falava sem para e Temari apenas escutava mais estava feliz, a final esses dias estava sentindo falta de ouvir suas amigas. **

Temari —: Nossa será que vai ser legal?

Ino —: O que Legal? Vai ser super-hiper legal...

Temari —:Espero que sim. — Ino sorriu mais depois olhou para frente e ficou seria.

Ino —: Temari...você... — ela ficou corada um pouco — O Gaara...

Temari —: O que tem ele?

Ino —: Você sabe se ele...bem...se ele já gostou de alguém? — Temari riu da pergunta.

Temari —: O que foi isso Ino? Ta afim do meu irmão?

Ino —: O QUE?? Claro que não! — se defendeu fazendo Temari rir mais. — eu só queria saber...a final...ele...é todo esquisito.

Temari —: Sei... — riu mais ainda. — mais...não...eu nunca vi ele com nem uma menina.

Ino —: Então ele é gay?

Temari —: Rsrs claro que não, Ino você sabe do passado dele né? — Ino ficou quieta — Por isso que ele é daquele jeito, até que ele mudou muito.

Ino —: Sério como?

Temari —: Ah...antes ele nem falava com nos que éramos irmãos dele, nunca se aproximou muito das pessoas.

Ino —: Mais ainda não se aproxima.

Temari —: Acho que não, se fosse antes ele não estaria aqui comigo morando em Konoha, não seria amigo dos meninos e muito menos...— a olhou séria. — iria deixar você se aproximar dele.

Ino —: Como?

Temari —: Ino...você não percebeu? Depois que ele lutou com o Naruto...ele passou a confiar mais nas pessoas, aprendeu a aceitar que ele não é único...e vamos dizer assim...aprendeu a "amar".

Ino —: Amar é? Não vejo ...ainda é um grosso...mal educado, egoísta.

Temari —:Sim...isso não vai mudar. — ela riu — mais se fosse você daria Graças a Deus.

Ino —: Por que?

Temari — por que se ele fosse como antes você estaria morta! — Ino parou de andar e a fitou assustada.

Ino —: ele seria capaz...

Temari —: Sim...não duvido nada...a final Ino...você sabe encher o saco né? — as duas sorriram — e ainda me perguntou o por que o Gaara te atura.

Ino —: ...

Temari —: è né...vai ver que ele gosta de você. — ela sorriu Ino apenas a fitou.

Ino —: Eu...

Temari —: Vamos logo quero dança muito hoje.

Ino —: Ok. — sorriu.

**Temari seguia a Ino sem se importar para onde estavam indo, a final Ino que sabia onde era a danceteria entraram em uma rua meio deserta o que Temari achou meio estranho mais a menina do seu lado disse que era um atalho então não ligou. **

**Gaara com muito esforço conseguiu puxar Shikamaru de casa Gaara apenas andava sem nada a falar Shikamaru vinha atrás dele. **

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco...por que você me trouxe até aqui? — ele haviam parado em frente a uma casa que parecia estar abandonada.

Gaara —: Ino me pediu para trazer você aqui .

Shikamaru —: Ino? O Que ela está tramando?

Gaara —: Não sei. — disse ele olhando para a casa. — mais tem algo a ver com a Temari.

Shikamaru —: O Que sabia! Mais que problemáticos...e você está ajudando ela?

Gaara —: Estou.

Shikamaru —: Por que?

Gaara —: Não sei. — falou ele sem nem uma emoção.

Shikamaru —: Hum...sei não você e a Ino esses últimos dias tem andado muito juntos. — riu.

Gaara —: E o que isso tem haver?

Shikamaru —: Vocês não estão... — Shikamaru parou ao ouvir a voz da menina dentro da casa.

Temari —: Mais que merda é essa Ino?!

Ino —: Ahhh...des..desculpa Temari eu me pedir.

Temari —: O QUE? E agora?— berrava a menina.

Gaara —: ...

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco, essa Ino não tem jeito mesmo.

Ino —: Merda...ah...olha ali Temari...

Temari —: O que tem?

Ino —: Nada...— riu fazendo Temari peder a paciência.

Temari —: Ino você me paga! — ouviram barulhos dentro da casa.

Gaara —: Então vai ou não?

Shikamaru —: Onde?

Gaara —: Escuta já cansei de vocês dois...por que não param de brigar que nem crianças mimadas e resolvam logo isso.

Shikamaru —: OO

Gaara —: ...— ele pegou o menino pelo braço e o levou para a casa abriu a porta num chute fazendo as meninas gritar.

Ino —: Gaara seu burro você...

Temari —: O que vocês fazem aqui?

Gaara —: Nada. — ele jogou Shikamaru para cima da irmã e foi até Ino. — Vamos!

Ino —: Mais que...

Temari —: Ahhh...— Shikamaru e Temari caíram no chão.

Ino —: Gaara —- ele a pegou pelo braço e arrastou para fora da casa.

Gaara —: Se depender do seu plano para fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos... — falou ele lá fora fazendo um tipo da barreira para que ninguém de dentro da casa saísse. — eles nunca iria ficar juntos.

**Temari sentiu um peso em cima dela quando viu era Shikamaru que a olhava meio que espantado. **

Temari —: Será que se importa?

Shikamaru —: Hum..nem um pouco. — falou ele ainda em cima da menina.

Temari —: SAI DE CIMA DE MIM SEU GORDO! — berrou ela fazendo o menino se levantar correndo.

Shikamaru —: mais que problemática.

Temari —: Ora seu...o que você faz aqui?

Shikamaru —: Se você não percebeu eles estão tramando algo para nos.

Temari —: Como?.

Shikamaru —: Para nos voltar a namorar.

Ino —: Deixe um espaço para nos ver o que está acontecendo.

Gaara —:vai ficar espiando eles de novo?

Ino —: Vou...— falou ela mais o menino terminou de fazer a barreira.

Gaara —: Não dessa vez não.— falou ele.

Ino —: O que ficou maluco? Eu vou ver sim...vamos...desfaz a barreia se não eles vão morrer lá dentro.

Gaara —: Não vão não. — falou ele indo até um muro e se sentou.

Ino —: Mais...você esta louco né? Escuta eu fiz isso para fazer aqueles dois voltarem ...e eu preciso saber se eles estão se dando bem.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Ei...Gaara...

Gaara —: Dá para calar a boca?! — a menina se espantou.

Ino —: ORA VOCÊ QUER MORRER?!— foi até ele.

Gaara —: Acho que a única que quer morrer aqui é você.

Ino —: AHH É...— berrou.

Gaara —: Será que não vai calar a boca?

Ino —: Não...não irei você é um idiota. — falou ela se afastando dele.

Gaara —: Para onde vai?

Ino —: ta preocupado comigo? — falou ela parando e virando para ele.

Gaara —: Tsc...preocupado com...

Ino —: Então não me faz essa pergunta novamente. — falou ela dando as costa e indo embora.

Gaara —: "droga de garota." — olhou em volta e desfez a barreira bem devagar. — "onde será que ela vai?"

**Gaara foi atrás da menina que tinha indo embora deixando os dois sozinhos lá na casa abandonada. **

Temari —: Mais que merda...

Shikamaru —: Droga e ainda fez uma barreira de areia...acho que seu irmãozinho está metido nisso também.

Temari —: Gaara? — sorriu. — ele e Ino tramando juntos? Não sei não.

Shikamaru —: Problemática. Acha que Ino ia querer ficar com seu irmão?

Temari —: E por que não?

Shikamaru —: Eu conheço Ino desde pequena, ela gosta de mandar igual a você e Gaara não é assim. — falou ele se sentando se perceber que a barreira já havia se desfeito.

Temari —: Ora Gaara me obedece.

Shikamaru —: Também quem é o louco de não obedecer? — falou ele fechando os olhos.

Temari —: Ora seu...o que pensa que está fazendo:?

Shikamaru —: Ora vou descansar, a final eles não vão nos soltar tão cedo.

Temari —: Não acredito, você não vai fazer nada para tirar nos daqui?

Shikamaru —: Não. — falou ele ainda com os olhos fechados deixando a menina irritada, ela se aproxima dele.

Temari —: Mais eu quero sair daqui! — berrou ela.

Shikamaru —: ... — ele abriu os olhos e a fitou. — por que?

Temari —: POR QUE EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI COM VOCÊ!

Shikamaru —: Ah é.— falou um tanto triste. — Mais sinto que dessa vez terá que ficar aqui comigo.

Temari —: ...

Shikamaru —: Então vamos fazer o seguinte... você fica ali daquele e fica na sua...e eu fico aqui quieto, — falou ele a fitando — ok pode ficar aqui...eu fico lá...então agente não precisa falar nada que magoe ninguém. — ele estava indo.

Temari —: V...não era hoje que você tinha um jantar especial com sua "família" a ponto de terminar com a namorada?

Shikamaru —: Não...não fui eu que terminei com você.

Temari —: Ah é.,..então foi eu?

Shikamaru —: Te dei duas opção você escolheu ir na festa e deixar de ser minha namorada.

Temari —: Eu já disse que ninguém manda eu fazer nada.

Shikamaru —: Não te dei uma ordem. — falou ele sem se virar para ela. — eu simplesmente falei para você não ir por que eu...

Temari —: Por que você ficou fazendo frescura e não quis ir, já que não estava a fim de se divertir deixava eu ir.

Shikamaru —: Para que? Lá você acha que ia só dança? Ir para festa assim é para pessoa que não tem compromisso.

Temari —: Ah...então você estava com medo de Eu ficar com alguém né?

Shikamaru —: Não...

Temari —: Sabia ...o orgulho de homem, acha que se a mulher quer sair com as amigas para dança...significa que ela vai sair para trair.

Shikamaru —: ...

Temari —: Então significa que você não confia em mim.— falou ela indo para cima dele. — e queria dar um de machão só por que estava na frente dos seus amiguinhos.

Shikamaru —: NÃO É ISSO...EU SIMPLISMENTE QUERIA TE LEVAR PARA JANTAR COM MINHA FAMILA PARA APRSENTAR A MINHA ESPOSA! — berrou ele fazendo a menina dar uns passos para trás.

**Gaara andava pelas ruas de konoha estava tudo apagado mais mesmo assim havia uma certa movimentação mais ele não estava preocupado com isso apenas estava seguindo um vulto loiro que ainda estava caminhando e parou derrepente. **

Ino —: Vai me seguir até quando?

Gaara —: Até onde vai.

Ino —: Já disse que não... — mais não conseguiu terminar pois Gaara estava em sua frente a encostou na parede.

Gaara —: Você ...me irrita profundamente. — sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo a menina tremer. — o que foi? Ta com medo?

Ino —: Me...me solta Gaara! — falou ela em um fio de voz.

Gaara —: E se eu não soltar.

Ino —: Eu...eu vou gritar até aparecer alguém.

Gaara —: Então vou ter que fazer você calar a boca.

Ino —: Tente...eu vou gritar tão alto que até a Hokage-sama vai escutar...

Gaara —: Não você não vai. — ele a calou com um beijo.

**Gaara não sabia o que estava fazendo mais também não queria pensar, não naquele momento não naquela hora, só queria sentir os lábios macios e quentes da menina que tanto o irritava, queria sentir novamente aquele calor que vem atormentado todas as noites. **

**Ino por sua vez não estava entendo nada queria aqueles beijos mais sabia que se continuasse iria sair machucada daquela brincadeira, sabia que Gaara não iria querer nada além daquilo, sabia que ele por ser homem não queria nada além de prazeres carnais. **

Ino —: Me... — o empurrou — Para Gaara!

Gaara —: O que foi?

Ino —: O que foi? Eu que perguntou isso — falou ela agora um pouco longe dele.

Gaara —: ... — ele se se encostou à parede e cruzou os braços a olhando.

Ino —: Hem o que você acha que estava fazendo? Acha que pode sair por ai beijando as pessoas?

Gaara —: Vai me dizer que não gostou?

Ino —: Não é isso... — uma forte explosão vindo do prédio da Hokage fez Ino cair no chão.

**Depois de alguns minutos tudo estava escuro as luzes que estavam acesas havia se apagado e havia muita fumaça, Ino estava no chão perto de Gaara que se abaixou e ajudou a levantar. **

Gaara —: Mais o que foi isso?

Ino —: Ai...eu não sei...venho do Prédio...

Gaara —: Hokage-sama. — os dois se olharam e saíram correndo em direção ao prédio.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Gente obrigado pelos reviews...e...até o proximo...


	16. Paz Abalada

Olá minna...aqui está mais um cap...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

****

**XxXxX Capitulo 16 **_Paz abalada... _

**Temari ainda estava tentando compreender o que ele acabará de falar. **

Temari —: O...o que você disse?

Shikamaru —: O que você ouviu — ele não a encarava. — eu queria apresentar você para meus pais.

Temari —: Mais...por,,,

Shikamaru —: Eu... — falou ele a fitando nos olhos. — eu iria pedir em casamento.

Temari —: OO

Shikamaru —: Sei que ainda somo jovens mais acho que não tem importância, pois sei exatamente o que quero e o que eu necessito.

Temari —: Eu...você...— ele foi até ela — você iria me pedir em casamento?

Shikamaru —: è...

Temari —: Você ia? Não vai mais?

Shikamaru —: Não sei — falou chegando mais perto dela. — perdi a minha namorada que prefere ir a uma balada sozinha do que ficar com seu namorado.

Temari —: O...des..desculpa Shika-kun...eu...e...

Shikamaru —: Sei...sei que você é assim...e é isso que eu gosto em você. — falou ele abraçando-a — Temari eu sei que não deviria te perdoar tão facilmente...mais a verdade que não consigo ficar longe de você.

Temari —: ...

Shikamaru —: Eu...Te amo...e...espero que também...possa me perdoar por as vezes ser assim...

Temari —: Cala a Boca Shika-kun — ela o beijou depois de um tempo — Eu também te Amo...e esses dias longe de você tem sido um pesadelo.

Shikamaru —: Rsrs...bem...então voltamos?

Temari —: Sim...

Shikamaru —: então. — ele soltou ela e deu uns passos para traz. — acho que você não iria se opor né

Temari —: OO — sentiu seu coração disparar.

Shikamaru —: Temari aceita a se ca

**BUMMMMM!!!!, **

**O Barulho da explosão o fez calar apesar de ser um pouco longe do local ali já dava para sentir o impacto. **

Shikamaru —: mais o que foi isso?

Temari —: Parece que foi uma explosão...

Shikamaru —: Droga venho em direção do prédio da Hokage-sama. — falou ele olhando para as paredes.

Temari —: Espera ai...não tem mais nem uma barreira. — falou ela se preparando para dar um golpe para quebrar a porta mais não precisou.

**Uma outra explosão os fez voar Temari foi arremessada para cima de Shikamaru que foi para protege-la da queda, assim que eles caíram pode ver claramente o que estava se passando. **

**Ino e Gaara chegaram no local da explosão o prédio havia sido destruído totalmente como estava escuro tiveram um pouco de dificuldade de ver o que realmente estava acontecendo. **

Ino —: Droga...Gaara consegue ver algo?

Gaara —: ...— não respondeu.

Guarda —: Mais o que ouve aqui? — agora muitas pessoas estavam por lá.

Ino —: Onde está a Tsunade-sama? — perguntou ela quando conseguiu chegar perto de umas pessoas com lanternas.

Guarda —; Não...sabemos ainda...

Tsunade —: Mais que Droga é essa?! — todos se assustaram ela apareceu debaixo de uns destroços.

Ino —: Tsunade-sama está bem?

Tsunade —: Sim...mais meu escritório não! — falou agora chegando perto. — O que está acontecendo?

Guarda —: Acho q... — Mais umas explosões aconteceram.

Ino —: Estávamos sendo atacados!

Gaara —: Temos que achar os invasores.

Tsunade —: Ok...vocês dois vão atrás de ajuda. — falou para os dois guardas que estava lá.

Guardas —: Hai.

Tsunade —: E vocês dois — falou para Ino e Gaara .— vão chamar Naruto e os outros que estiverem aqui.

Ino —: Ok.

**Ino e Gaara saíram correndo estava indo buscar ajuda em quanto isso mais explosões ia acontecendo, Ino foi até a casa de Tenten que nem precisava pois a menina já estava pronta. **

Ino —: Tenten...

Tenten —: estamos sendo atacados?

Ino —: não sabemos..mais vá até a Tsunade-sama.

Tenten —: Ok. — a menina desapareceu deixando Ino sozinha depois de uns minutos Gaara aparece.

Ino —: então achou Naruto?

Gaara —; ta indo.

Ino — Ótimo

Gaara —: vamos temos que ir também. — Ino seguiu ele mais logo parou — o que foi?

Ino —: Temari e Shikamaru eles...— olhou para o menino a sua frente. — temos que ir.

Gaara —: a Hokage-sama precisa mais...

Ino —: Vá você sozinho! Eu os alcanço depois. — sem esperar resposta desapareceu da vista do menino.

**Ino corria o mais rápido possível tinha que chegar a tempo entrou pela a rua que estava junto com Gaara quando ouviram a explosão, esta vazia e escura parou de correr ao sentir a presença de alguém, andou até um certo ponto não viu nada de suspeito então se virou só deu tempo para sentir algo acertar seu rosto fazendo a menina cair uns metros de onde estava. **

**Shikamaru e Temari tiveram tempo para ver o que estava acontecendo ao ver uns ninjas entrarem na casa Shikamaru logo se levantou ajudando Temari . **

Shikamaru —: Estamos sendo atacados. — ele falou baixinho para a menina.

Temari —: è deu pra perceber...e agora o que fazermos?

Shikamaru —: Temos que ir até a Hokage-sama. — ele olhou para ela. — se precisarmos...teremos que lutar.

Temari —: Ótimo! — falou ela sorrindo — estou louca para descontar minha raiva em alguém.

Shikamaru —: "Nossa como ela é problemática" — ele a olhou. — Ok vamos.

**Os dois saíram de seus lugares e foram tentar sair de lá mais os dois ninjas que entram na casa perceberam e atacou kunais neles. Shikamaru e Temari desviaram mais pode perceber que mais três ninjas entram na casa, vendo que não teria outra escolha começou a lutar. **

**Depois de derrubar o ultimo ninjas ele foram ver quem é que estava por traz daquilo. **

Shikamaru —: Vamos ver. — abaixou-se perto de um ninja morto e foi tirar sua mascara. — O QUE?

Temari —: Não pode ser!

Shikamaru —: Temos que ir ver a Hokage-Sama agora.

**Shikamaru e Temari saíram em disparada para o prédio de Hokage durante o percurso puderam ver a situação, casas destruídas fogo por toda parte, pessoas corriam para lá e para cá, como estava pegando fogo em alguns prédios a cidade se iluminaram um pouco. **

**Temari e Shikamaru chegou no prédio da Hokage que estava todo destruído. **

Shikamaru —: Chegamos tarde.

Temari —: Droga...mais que...

Naruto —: Shikamaru! — o menino vinha correndo em direção aos dois junto com Gaara e Tsunade.

Shikamaru —: Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade —: estamos sendo atacados, não sabemos ainda quem é...

Temari —: è Da vila oculta do Som. — todos soltaram um grito de horror

Tsunade —; Não pode ser...o Orochimaru.,..está...morto.

Sasuke —: é verdade. — o menino se aproximou com Sakura e Tenten.

Sakura —: Não...isso é impossível todos vimos quando Naruto e Sasuke o matou!

Tsunade —: Sim eu também vi...mais...— parou de falar.

Naruto —: Ele pode ter armado uma armadilha para nos enganar!

Shikamaru —: Seria impossível a final...dois anos se passaram!

Tsunade —: Calma gente não vamos se desesperar! Temos que ver o que está acontecendo direito.— falou ela forte — Então vamos proteger as pessoas que estão em perigo. Vão quero que destruía todos que estiverem nos atacando!

Todos —: Hai. — todos estavam indo quando Gaara olha em volta e percebe uma coisa.

Temari —: Gaara o que foi? Vamos temos que ajudar.

Gaara —: Onde está?

Temari —: Onde está o que?

Gaara —: Ino.

Temari —: O que? Como vou saber...vocês nos prenderam lá e foram embora. — o menino foi até a irmã sério.

Gaara —: Ela voltou para avisar vocês! Vocês não a encontraram pelo caminho?

Temari —: Não...eu...— Gaara desapareceu antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais.

Shikamaru —: Onde aquele louco foi? Precisaremos dele.

Temari —: Não sei...mais acho que ele foi atrás da Ino! — Shikamaru a fitou sem entender. — Deixa pra lá vamos.

**Ino ainda estava caída pelo chão sentiu algo quente escorrendo pelo seu nariz e descobriu que era sangue, olhou para frente e pode ver que havia três ninjas ela se levantou. **

**_Ino —: "Droga...desse jeito não chegarei a tempo! E Merda quebrou meu Nariz" _— a menina tentou tocar seu nariz mais sentiu uma profunda dor. _"Ahhh...não vou perdoa-los!" _**

**Ino foi para cima dos três dando socos chutes, eles desviaram facilmente pegaram umas kunais, Ino se afastou quando ele puxou uma contra ela que se pegasse teria acertado seu pescoço. **

**_Ino —" Droga...desse jeito não conseguirei lutar! Droga de roupa...e droga não tenho nem uma arma para ajudar!" _os três avançaram contra ela que desvio dos ataques. **

**Depois de uns minutos lutando Ino já estava sem força na ultima tentava de acertar o inimigo foi ferida no braço e na perna fazendo a menina cair novamente, a dor estava aumentando não sabia o que fazer, então usou seu justus. **

**_Ino —: "Droga...seu eu usar o Shintenshin no Justsu...só poderei controlar um..." _parou antes de fazer os selos "_usarei shinanshin no justsu..." _quando foi fazer os selos o ninjas atacou quatro kunais em direção a garota. **

**Ino não ia conseguir desviar pois os ferimentos da perna não permitiam se mover rapidamente, Ino pode ver as kunais vim em sua direção vinha tão rápido, mais para ela pode ver tudo em câmera lenta. **

**_Ino —: "Droga é o meu fim?..." _a menina fechou os olhos e esperou a dor mais não venho. **

**Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e pode ver o que havia acontecido. **

Ino —: OO ...C..Chouji! — o menino estava de costas para a menina.

Chouji —: Ino...você está bem? — perguntou mais não se virou.

Ino —: Sim...mais...o que você está fazendo aqui?

Chouji —: Vim te salvar! — falou ele ainda de costas. — não temos tempo Ino. Vá fuja daqui eu cuido deles.

Ino —: Não. — ela se levantou com dificuldade e foi até o menino e pode ver o que tinha acontecido.

**Chouji estava parado com as quatro kunais nas mãos ele havia parado todas Ino ficou admirada. **

Chouji —: Vá Ino...

Ninja —: Eu cuido do gordo e você da menina! — eles se separam.

**Dois vieram atrás de Ino e um começou a atacar Chouji, Ino fez uns justsu mais todos era inútil pois os ferimentos dela estava sangrando muito, Chouji estava lutando contra o ninja, assim que terminou de lutar contra seu inimigo voltou a atenção para a menina, ela havia caindo em uma armadilha feita pelo ninjas e este fez uns selos. **

Ninja —: KATON RYUUKA NO JUSTSU! — uma enorme bola de fogo foi para cima de Ino.

Chouji —: Ino!!!!!

**Ino sentiu seus braços ficarem quentes pensou que daquela vez não teria ninguém para salva-la, fechou os olhos novamente lagrimas corriam pelos seus olhos mais novamente não havia nada de dor, abriu os olhos e pode ver uma barreira de areia em torno dela. **

Ino —: Ga...Gaa...— o menino apareceu ao seu lado olhando para os ninjas que estavam parados a sua frente.

**Tenten e Sakura se separam do resto das pessoas pois Sakura iria socorrer aquelas pessoas que estavam feriadas e Tenten foi para dar cobertura, as duas entram na cidade, muitas pessoas estavam feridas, havia também muitas mortes Tenten ao avistar um ninja inimigo foi atrás Sakura ficou para ajudar uma mulher que estava coberta de sangue. **

Tenten —: Você não vai fugir! — jogou as kunais no ninjas e acertou todas. — Rsrs...nunca mais fuga do inimigo bom de mira!

**Tenten sentiu algo perfurar seu braço direito fazendo a menina dar um grito de dor olhou para trás e viu mais dois ninjas rindo. **

Ninja —: Essa é para você aprender a não dar as costas ao inimigo! — riu Tenten olhou para o ninja que tinha acabado de matar mais não estava mais lá.

Tenten —: O que...

Ninja —: Agora diga Adeus! — foi pra cima da menina que pegou mais umas armar mais antes de usa-la viu a sua frente uma figura que fez seu coração dar um salto.

Tenten —: Neji!

**O menino acabou rapidamente com os dois ninjas. **

Neji —: E isso é para vocês aprenderem a nunca mexer com minha namorada!

Tenten —: Neji! — a menina pulo em cima do menino depositando vários beijos.

Neji —: He...ei...Tenten chega...o ...que está acontecendo aqui?

Tenten —: Estamos sento atacados pela vila do Som.

Neji —: OO

Tenten —: Não sabemos se eles tem ligação com o Orochimaru.Mais o que você faz aqui?

Neji —: Cheguei agora na vila e vi fogo vim correndo para encontrar a Hokage-sama ai encontrei você.

Tenten —: Ahhh que bom ...— beijou ele novamente. — vamos temos que ajudar a Sakura.

Neji —: Sim.

Tenten —: Ah é..onde tá a Hinata?

Neji —: Deixei ela ir atrás do Naruto.

Tenten —: O que?

Neji —: Chegamos e ela saiu correndo atrás do lado onde ouviu a voz do Naruto...mais— parou de falar a olhou

Tenten —: Mais...

Neji —: Mais lembrei de você e vim atrás de você!

Tenten —: ...Neji...eu...

Sakura —: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh — ouviram o grito da menina

Tenten —: Sakura!

**Naruto estava com dificuldade estava lutando com cinco ninjas ao mesmo tempo ele conseguiu derrubar dois mais restaram mais três, e o já não tinha chakra o suficiente havia usado todo ele em um golpe que não havia feito nem um dando ao inimigo. **

**_Naruto —: "Merda...e agora...já não agüento mais, droga desde quando fiquei tão fraco assim..." _o ninja avançou contra Naruto que desviou de uma kunai mais não percebeu que outro ninja estava atrás dele e o acertou em cheio. **

Hinata —: Naruto-kun! — ele ouviu um grito de longe pode ver a imagem de uma menina a sua frente.

Naruto —: Hin...Hinata... — ele caiu desmaiado.

**Hinata ao ver o estado de seu amado sentiu algo dentro dela que jamais havia sentido, era uma raiva misturada com medo de peder ele, não pensou duas vezes e começou a lutar contra os três ninjas restante, ela conseguiu derrubar dois mais o que sobrará parecia ser o mais forte dos cinco. **

Ninja —: Muito bem mocinha acho que você já foi longe demais. — o homem falou rindo — vejo que Konoha tem muitos ninjas habilidosos. — riu ao chegar perto de Naruto que ainda estava desacordado .— mais também vejo que há ninjas que não merecem ser chamados de ninjas — ele se abaixou e pegou Naruto pelo cabelo — como esse verme aqui...

Hinata —: Solte-o — gritou a garota.

Ninja —; Rsrs olha só vejo que esse aqui é importante para você é...

Hinata —: Eu já falei para soltar ele...se não quiser morrer! — o homem a encarou Hinata estava com uma expressão muito séria jamais vista por ninguém.

Ninja —: Pirralha não tenho tempo para isso! Vou acabar logo com você ai você poderá ver seu amado no outro mundo. — jogou Naruto contra a parede e partiu para cima de Hinata.

**Hinata ativou seu Byakugan para poder ter mais vantagem mais o inimigo era muito rápido e ela mal conseguia chegar perto dele. **

**_Hinata —: "Não estou conseguindo...alcançar ele...como poderei derrotar?" — _ela olhou para o lado e viu Naruto desacordado o que fez seu coração bater rapidamente, não sabia se ele estava vivo mais não poderia ir até ele. **

**O ninja aproveitou a distração da garota e a acertou em cheio no estomago fazendo a garota voar até chocar-se com uma parede. **

Ninja —: Isso é uma das coisas que ninjas de Konoha deveria saber, a nunca ficar prestando atenção aos demais. — ele caminhou lentamente até a garota que ia se levantar mais ele atacou duas kunais nas duas pernas da menina impossibilitando a locomoção.

Ninja —: O que foi gracinha? Não vai me dizer que perdeu suas forças?

Hinata —: Seu...— tentou se levantar mais a dor era de mais.

Ninja —: Gostaria de brincar mais um pouco com a garota da família Hyuuga...mas o dever me chama. — pegou outra kunai — vá se encontrar com seu amado!

**Hinata fechos os olhos quando sentiu algo respirar em seu rosto e ouviu um grito de dor abriu os olhos e viu que o ninja que estava em sua frente agora estava de joelhos um pouco mais a frente dela, pode ver então um cabeleira loira mais a frente. **

Naruto —: Não ousa tocar em Hinata-Chan! Ou eu Te MATO! — berrou o garoto.

Hinata —: Na...Naruto-kun.

Ninja —: Mais...que droga...e...que...é você? Eu havia te matado...

Naruto —: Acho que não é tão fácil me matar, mais enquanto a você .— ele riu Hinata sentiu um arrepiou então viu Naruto direito.

**Um chakra vermelho estava em volta do menino sua expressão causou uns arrepios em Hinata, os olhos que era azuis agora estavam meios laranjas e vermelho, então Hinata lembrou da ultima luta que presenciou de Naruto contra Orochimaru. No dia que Naruto lutou com Orochimaru o chakra da raposa o fez se transformar fazendo ele ter uma força monstruosa, Hinata havia assistido o seu amado peder o controle sobre seus poderes e atacou os seus companheiros mais graças a Tsunade eles o deteve. **

Naruto —: Agora você irá aprender a não mexer com Konoha! — Naruto avançou contra o Ninja e deu vários golpes e por fim acabou com o Ninja.

**Naruto estava parado de costas para Hinata que se levantou com dificuldade e caminhou até o garoto então o abraçou. **

Naruto —: Hinata-chan — ele voltou ao normal e retribuiu o abraço. — você está bem?

Hinata —: Hai...só...— ela desmaia.

Naruto —: Hinata-chan!

**Ino não acreditava no que via Gaara ali para salva-la? **

Ino —: Gaara. — ele se vira para encara-la.

Gaara —: Veja só no estado que você ficou, lamentável e ainda se considera uma ninja?

**_Gaara —: "Droga finalmente a encontrei...mas não era isso que queria falar..." _o menino parecia meio confuso. **

Chouji —: Ino...você está bem? — o menino se aproximou fazendo Gaara ficar quieto.

Ino —: Chouji...— ela encarou o amigo e viu que ele tinha alguns machucados. — você...está machucado...

Chouji —: Não é nada. Agora você tem que sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Ino —: Nã...

Gaara —: Leve ela daqui agora. — ele deu as costas para os dois.

Chouji —: Como?

Ino —: Não...

Gaara —: Vocês dois não vão conseguir lutar contra ele, apensar dele ser fraco...— antes de terminar a fala Chouji tomou sua frente.

Chouji —: Se ele é fraco deixe comigo!

Ino —: Ch..Chouji...

Chouji —: Deixe-me lutar. — Gaara abriu a boca para falar algo mais foi cortado pelo menino — Leve Ino daqui...

Gaara —: Tsc...se quer morrer ok. — ele vai até Ino e a puxa com força para ela se levantar.

Ino —: Ai... — ela tenta ficar de pé mais devido aos machucados ela cai fazendo Gaara a segurar. — Chouji não você não pode lutar nesse estado...você pode mo...

Chouji —: Não tem problema Ino...— ele a olhou sorrindo — estarei pronto para fazer sacrifício, e estarei protegendo você.

Ino —: Cho...Chouji...

Chouji —: Mesmo que eu perca minha vida aqui. — ele a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. — Ino sabe que meus sentimentos por você não mudaram.

Ino —: Cho...Chouji...

Chouji —: Sei que nunca poderei ser correspondido mas. — ele olhou para frente e suspirou — isso é um conforto para mim, saber que você estará longe daqui e salva...

**Gaara sentiu um desconforto ao presenciar aquela cena, Ino agora estava a chorar e tentava de todo jeito ficar. **

Chouji —: Vão logo...

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Não!Chouji! — Gaara a levou dali deixando o outro menino sozinho.

**_Chouji —: "Ino sei que você jamais ira me ver com os outros olhos, mas mesmo assim te protegerei por...por...eu ainda Te amo..." _o ninja que até agora estava quieto tentando recuperar as energia começou ataca-lo. **

**Chouji só estava conseguindo se defender os golpes estavam ficando mais fortes então Chouji reuniu todas suas energia e deu seu ultimo golpe. **

**Longe dali Gaara corria com Ino nos braços que se debatia a todo custo querendo voltar para onde deixaram seu amigo. **

Ino —: Me solte Gaara...

Gaara —: Quer calar essa boca? — falou irritado.

Ino —: Você não pode fazer isso, Chouji ele vai...— uma forte explosão aconteceu vindo do local onde Chouji lutava.

**Gaara parou e se virou soltando Ino no chão que estava parada olhando incrédula para o local da explosão. **

Ino —: Chouji...— ela caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar.

Gaara —: ...

**Gaara ficou a observar não sabia o que fazer ele deixou que ela chorasse por um tempo então se aproximou dela e a levantou, mas com gentileza que fez Ino se espantar ela o observou por um tempo. **

Ino —: Por...por que deixou ele lá...você poderia lutar e ganhar facilmente.

Gaara —: Ele preferiu ficar lá, você deveria respeitar sua decisão. — Ino o olhou.

Ino —: Vamos...vamos voltar para...

Gaara —: Não do jeito que você está.

Ino —: Mais...

Gaara —: Não... — ele foi até ela e a pegou pelo braço.

Ino —: O que..

Gaara —: è pro seu bem — ele a fez desmaiar com apenas um golpe.

**Gaara pegou a menina no colo e foi embora o mais rápido possível tinha que leva-la há um lugar seguro para poder fazer algo . **

**Sakura estava cuidando de uns feridos quando dois ninjas a atacaram ela gritou pelo susto que tomou mais logo que se recuperou foi a luta, apensar dela ainda não está machucada estava fraca usará seu chakra para curar os ferimentos dos outros o que a deixou sem. **

**Mais antes de sofrer qualquer arranhão Sasuke surge das sombras e acaba com os ninjas. **

Sasuke —: Você está bem?

Sakura —: Sim...— o abraçou.

Tenten —: Sakura!!! — Neji e Tenten encarou o casal.

Sakura —: Tenten? Tudo bem? — foi até a amiga.

Tenten —: Só um machucado.

Neji —: Pode cuidar disso pra ela?

Sakura —: Hai...venha — enquanto as duas estavam ser recuperando.

Neji —: Será que já foram embora?

Sasuke —: Não temos informação ainda, mais acho que sim pelo menos não há mais explosões.

Neji —: è...Tenten me disse que são da vila do som?

Sasuke —: ... — ficou quieto — pode ser...mais acho que não tem ligação com ele.

Neji —: Pensei que a vila havia sido destruída.

Sasuke —: Também...mais pelo jeito ainda há ninjas lá.

Sakura —: Pronto está nova em folha.

Tenten —: Obrigado Sakura-chan...

Sasuke —: então vamos nos ajuntar com os outros.

Sakura —: Hai.

**Foram em direção onde Tsunade estava encontrou ela lutando com um ninja que facilmente venceu logo adiante estava Shikamaru e Temari. **

Sakura —: Todos bem?

Tsunade —: Onde está Naruto e os outros?

Sasuke —: Não conseguir acha-lo.

Neji —: Hinata-sama foi para junto dele quando chegamos na vila.

Tenten —: Onde está Ino?

Temari —: Gaara foi atrás dela. — todos arregalaram os olhos.

Shikamaru —: Não importa isso agora temos que saber se já estamos salvos dos ataques.

Tsunade —: Sim parece que eles recuaram. — falou ela olhando para os lados. — tenho que me reunir com o conselho para saber o que exatamente está acontecendo.

Tenten —: O que faremos?

Tsunade —: Vi que tem muita gente ferida então meninas vocês cuidem disso, levem para o hospital que Sakura e Shizune cuidam do resto, e vocês meninos quero que vão averiguar se há ainda ninjas da vila do som e ache os outros.

Todos —: Hai.

**Todos saíram cada um para uma direção Tsunade ficou ali olhando pros destroços por um minuto então foi para o encontro com o conselho de Konoha. **

**Sakura já estava no hospital em quanto Temari e Tenten foram procurar os feridos havia muitas pessoas feridas Sakura e Shizune estavam cansadas mais não param. **

Naruto —: Sakura-chan! — berrou o menino entrando no hospital com Hinata em seu colo.

Sakura —: Naruto...Hinata! O que aconteceu?

Naruto —: Fomos atacados...pode salvar ela?

Sakura —: Deixa-me ver. — ela examinou a garota. — nada de muito grave ainda bem, mais vamos coloca-la em uma cama né.

Naruto —: Hai. — depois de acomodar Hinata na cama e Sakura fazer os curativos. — ela vai ficar bem?  
Sakura —: Sim foi apenas uns ferimentos mais já está tudo bem.

Naruto —: Ufa...ainda bem — sorriu o menino — é onde está os outros.

Sakura —: Foram ver se já está tudo em paz e procurar os outros.

Naruto —: Eu vou ajudar também...

Sakura —: Mais você também está ferido...

Naruto —: Tudo bem comigo...cuide de Hinata eu já volto — foi embora deixando a menina ali.

**_Sakura —: "Como ele mudou...Hinata tem sorte!" _sorriu. **

Temari —: Sakura! Aqui tem mais — ela voltou a realidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bem gente é isso ai...espero que estejam gostando...até o proximo...**


	17. Perdas e Danos

Olá minna...aqui tá mais um cap...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**XxXxX Capitulo 17 **_Perdas e danos... _

**O céu já estava clareando e logo o sol sairia Sakura e os outros ainda estavam na correria Temari e Tenten trouxe as ultimas pessoas machucadas e estavam exaustas ficaram sentadas esperando Sakura a final ela não podia fazer mais nada além de esperar. **

**Deu 8 horas quando os meninos chegaram no hospital todos menos Gaara. **

Sakura —: Então há mais feridos?

Shikamaru —: Não, pelo menos não achamos mais.

Naruto —: Como está Hinata?

Sakura —: Ah ela já acordou, se quiser pode entrar.

Naruto —: Ok.. — entrou na sala deixando os outros do lado de fora.

Tenten —: Qual foi o estrago?

Neji —: Muitas casas destruídas, pessoas mortas e ainda não sabemos quem realmente nos atacou.

Shikamaru —: Tsunade-sama logo dará noticias, precisamos nos preparar

Temari —: Nossa., onde está Ino?

Shikamaru —: è...e também não encontrei Chouji.

Tenten —: Acho melhor descasarmos um pouco caso aja pra fazer mais tarde.

Neji —: Também concordo.

Temari —: Também vou...até mais. — todos foram embora menos Sasuke.

Sasuke —: E você vai ficar?

Sakura —: sim tenho que ajudar...

Shizune —: Olá Sakura.

Sakura — : Algum problema?

Shizune —: Não...só vim falar para você ir também descansar, a final está tudo bem por aqui.

Sakura —: Mais...

**A porta da frente abriu em um estralo fazendo todos se assustarem, Gaara entrou carregando Ino desacorda em seus braços. **

Sakura —: Ino?!

Gaara —: ...

Shizune —: Uma marca aqui! — logo venho um enfermeiro correndo com uma marca onde Gaara colocou Ino e foi levada.

Sakura —: Eu já volto. — ela e Shizune foram para a sala onde Ino entrou deixando Gaara e Sasuke ali parados.

Sasuke —: O que houve?

Gaara —: Foi atacada. — falou como sempre.

Sasuke —: Você...a salvou? — Gaara o fitou sem expressão nem uma.

Gaara —: Não precisei, aquele garoto chegou antes de mim .— falou cruzando os braços.

Sasuke —: Garoto?

Gaara —: Chouji o nome dele.

Sasuke —: Onde ele está? — Gaara o olhou então deu as costas e foi embora deixando Sasuke falando sozinho.

**Gaara não sabia mais voltou no lugar onde deixará o menino estava todo destruído viu os ninjas caídos no chão, estavam mortos então ele passou a procurar o garoto passou uns minutos ele não encontraram nada então deu as costas para ir embora deu mais uma olhada quando viu o garoto estirado por baixo de uns destroços. **

**Sakura saiu da sala onde levará Ino para ser tratada uma hora depois Sasuke ainda estava ali esperando quando viu a garota se levantou. **

Sakura —: Pra onde o Gaara foi?

Sasuke —: Não falou nada. — ele se aproximou — e como ela está?

Sakura —: Fora de perigo, não foi nada grave. — sorriu abraçando o namorado. — ah Sasuke será que ele está de volta?

Sasuke —: ... — apenas retribuiu o abraço.

Sakura —: E agora o que faremos? Se ele estiver de novo há sua procura? — se afastou um pouco do menino para fita-lo nos olhos.

Sasuke —: Não precisa se preocupar Sakura, ele não está vivo. — falou ele tentando se convencer disso também.

Sakura —: è...espero que sim...— a porta abre e Shizune aparece com um sorriso.

Shizune —: Bem á amiga de vocês está boa, já acordou.

Sakura —: Vou vê-la — olhou para o menino — você vem?

Sasuke —...— apenas a seguiu.

**Ino estava deitada quando Sakura e Sasuke entraram a menina se sentou sorrindo para os amigos que se aproximaram da cama. **

Sakura —: E como está?

Ino —: Ah..nada bem..— sorriu — veja o que fizeram com meu nariz.

Sakura —: Ahh Ino-porquinha! — as duas riram.

Ino —: É...como as coisas estão?

Sakura —: No momento está tudo uma correria, mais já estamos salvos de mais bombardeios.

Ino —: Hum. — ela olhou para as mãos.

Sakura —: o que foi?

Ino —: Eu..não sei. — então ela olhou para os dois. — a é esqueci onde está Chouji?

Sasuke —: Não...não sabemos ainda — falou pela primeira vez.

Sakura —: Ah mais...ele deve estar ajudando os outros né. — falou depressa vendo o estado da amiga.

Ino —: Sasuke — falou — por...por favor...ache o Chouji. — o menino apenas a olhava.

Sakura —: Ino...

Ino —: ele se arriscou para me salvar, e quando estava longe eu...eu ouvir uma explosão vinda da direção onde ele estava. — lagrimas começaram cair.

Sasuke —: Ok — falou olhando para Sakura e depois saiu da sala.

Sakura —: Você vai ver ele estará bem.

Ino —: O.,..obrigado...

**Depois que Ino finalmente adormecerá Sakura saiu do quarto foi até a sala onde Shizune estava não falou nada apenas se sentou estava cansada queria dormi, mais não podia ir para casa, não ainda, ainda tinha que ver alguns pacientes quando se levantou para ir para um quarto do paciente um enfermeiro entra apressado na sala. **

Enfermeiro —: Mais uma emergência.

Sakura —: Ahh...mais um rand.

Enfermeiro —: esse é um de seus amigos. — Sakura sentiu seu sangue congelar.

**Saiu da sala como uma bala seguida pela Shizune entraram no corredor e não muito longe viu a figura de seu namorado, e mais a frente Gaara. **

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun Gaara-kun. — ela se aproximou então ela viu quem era o ferido. — Chouji!

Shizune —: Vamos temos que nos apressar, Sakura chame a Tsunade-sama. — falou isso e desapareceu com a marca.

Sakura —: O ..o que houve?

Sasuke —: Ele estava caído entre os destroços. — a menina olhou para Gaara.

Sakura —: Ele...você o achou?

Gaara —: ... — não falou nada apenas olhou para a menina com os olhos sem expressão nenhuma.

Shizune —: Sakura anda. — a menina deixou os dois e foi atrás da hokage.

Sasuke —: Não vá querer ver Ino? — perguntou o menino quando Gaara foi em direção a saída do hospital.

Gaara —: E por que eu iria querer vê-la.? — falou sem olhar para o menino.

Sasuke —: ...

**Depois de mais ou menos duas horas Sasuke voltou para o hospital Shikamaru que recebeu a noticia de que Ino e Chouji estava feridos no hospital foi ver o que podia fazer, chegou lá junto com Temari que estava indo ver Ino e Hinata. **

Temari —: Shika...

Shikamaru —: Oi...vai ver Ino?

Temari —: Aham e você?

Shikamaru —: Depois eu a vejo, quero saber como está Chouji.

Temari —: Ok depois agente se vê. — a menina entrou num quarto e fechou a porta deixando o menino ali.

**Shikamaru se sentou e viu que Sasuke estava ali mais não foi falar com ele estava meio preocupado com o amigo, então viu Naruto chegar com umas flores. **

Naruto —: Nossos todos aqui vêm ver Hinata?

Sasuke —: Cala a boca Baka. — falou o menino se levantando.

Naruto —: Ué o que houve? — Neji e Tenten se aproximaram e logo atrás Gaara.

Sasuke —: Mais é um idiota mesmo hem.

Tenten —: Como ele está?

Shikamaru —: Não sai ninguém fala nada. — Temari sai do quarto.

Temari —: e ai alguma noticia?

Tenten —: Não.

Naruto —: é,...o que está acontecendo quem está doente?

Sasuke —: Ino e Chouji.

Naruto —: Ino E Chouji?

Sasuke —: è baka e não grite. — deu um cascudo no menino — mais Ino já está fora de perigo só o Chouji que ainda não temos noticia.

Naruto —: Hum...ahh...e Hinata-chan — falou ele saindo do grupinho e entrou em um outro quarto.

Tenten —: Onde está a Sakura?

Sasuke —: Está junto com a Tsunade-sama e Shizune.

Tenten —: Hum...

**Mais uma hora passou agora Naruto e Hinata que estava melhor se ajuntou com os outros, o silêncio estava pesado ninguém tinha coragem da falar nada, ninguém menos Naruto de em cinco e cinco minuto fala algo ou reclamava. **

**A porta da sala de emergência abri e Sakura saiu estava com uma expressão triste o que fez o coração de todos ficar mais fraco, logo atrás vinha Tsunade junto com Shizune. **

Shikamaru —: então como ele está? — foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

Tsunade —: ... — ela olhou para o menino em sua frente, sempre fora forte mais essa vez faltava palavras.

Sasuke —: Sakura?! — foi até ela. — então?

Tsunade —: Fizemos tudo que estava no nosso alcance. — começou ela meio escolhendo as palavras. — mais os ferimentos foi muito grave, não conseguimos fazer... — faltou a palavra pois venha a imagem de seu irmão e de seu amado. — o coração não...não suportou...e...

Shikamaru —: Não. — não deixou a hokage completar .— ele não pode ter ido.

Sasuke —: Sakura? — ele a olhou para menina que agora começou a chorar.

Shikamaru —: Impossível. — ele tentou mais não conseguiu lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

**Temari o abraçou não sabia o que fazer então apenas o abraçou e ele chorou em seus braços, Sakura também chorava abraçada com Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto não conseguiram se conter e chorou também, Neji e Tenten apenas ficaram em silencio Tenten estava se segurando para não chorar Neji percebeu então a abraçou. **

Tsunade —: e...— depois de uns minutos. — temos que superar as perdas...sei que é doloroso mais, temos que seguir em frente. — falou ela tentando ser forte pois também estava com lagrimas nos olhos. — sempre é uma grande perda quando um dos nosso morrer, ainda mais se for nossos amigos.

Shikamaru —: Mas...— tentou falar mais as palavras não saíram.

Tsunade —: Acho melhor vocês irem para casas descansar um pouco. — falou indo em direção a saída do hospital. — amanhã temos muitas coisas para fazer. — e foi embora.

Shizune —: è...sinto muito pela perda...mas...vocês tem que ser fortes. — falou ela — e...alguém tem que dar a noticia a amiga de vocês.

**Todos se olharam mais nem um teve coragem de ir falar com Ino decidiram deixar para contar amanhã e todos foram para suas casas. **

**Sakura acordou com os raios de sol em seu rosto então se virou olhou em volta, não era sua casa então se virou e se deparou com Sasuke ao seu lado dormindo, então se lembrou que tinha ido dormi na casa dele. Ela não se levantou ficou apenas olhando o menino dormi mais este abriu os olhos assuntando-a. **

Sasuke —: Está melhor?

Sakura —: Mais ou menos. — falou ela se sentando. — não consigo ainda aceitar.

Sasuke —: è...é estranho perder aqueles que gostamos, aqueles que conhecemos. — falou ele se sentando também.

Sakura —: é...só quero saber como vai fazer para dizer isso a Ino.

Sasuke —: Alguém tem que faze-lo.

Sakura —: Ela...vai ficar muito mal...ainda mais por que ele ficou para protege-la.

Sasuke —: Sim...— ele viu os olhos da menina se encherem de lagrimas e abraçou — mais não pensamos nisso agora.

Sakura —: sim...ÇÇ

**Temari andava pela sala de seu pequeno apartamento pra lá e para cá indo até a janela olhando o movimento e voltando a andar. **

**Gaara que estava sentado no sofá de braços cruzados já estava perdendo a paciência de vê-la assim. **

Gaara —: Será que dá para parar de andar pra lá e pra cá?

Temari —: Ah Gaara eu estou preocupada. — falou a menina se sentando no outro sofá.

Gaara —: Pelo que?

Temari —: é...por Shika...e pela Ino, alguém tem que ir falar com ela.

Gaara —: tsc...ora é simples é só ir falar e pronto.Para que tanto drama.

Temari —: Não pode ser assim! Ino vai se se sentir péssima, nossa nem quero pensar.

Gaara —: humf...nada de mais todos perdemos algo ou alguém.

Temari —: OO — abriu a boca para falar mais a campainha tocou e foi atender. — Shika?

Shikamaru —: Oi...será que posso entrar?

Temari —: Sim — os dois se sentaram no sofá ficaram em silêncio que foi quebrado pelo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru —: Você vai no enterro?

Temari —: Cl..claro — ele apenas sorriu de leve — é Shika...já decidiram quem vai falar com a Ino?

Shikamaru —: Tsunade-sama falou pra eu ir. — falou ele olhando para as mãos. — mais não vou conseguir dar a noticia assim.

Temari —: Mais alguém tem que dá-la.

Shikamaru —: estava pensando em você, não sei mais vocês duas são muito amigas.

Temari —: Eu...— olhou para o namorado. — ok vou tentar.

Shikamaru —: Obrigado...se precisar Sakura estará lá.

Temari —: ok.

**Depois que deu dez hora Temari foi para hospital Sakura estava a sua espera as duas não falou nada até chegarem no quarto da amiga, respiraram fundo e entraram Ino estava acordada olhando para fora sentada na cama quando viu as amigas se levantou sorrindo. **

Sakura —: Ino você ainda não pode se levantar.

Ino —: claro que posso veja — deu uma rodada e sorriu — estou nova em folha.

Temari —: — sorriu meio sem graça.

Sakura — ...

Ino —: então venho só vocês duas me visitar? Credo hem, quando é o Naruto vem todos, até quando é o Chouji vem todos. — falou sorrindo mais as meninas abaixaram os olhos — ah é falando nisso já acharam o Chouji?

Sakura —: ...

Temari —: ...

Ino —: Hem ? — não entendeu por que as meninas ficaram caladas e não a olhavam nos olhos. — Sakura o Sasuke não o achou?

Sakura —: h...hai...

Ino —: Então ele deve estar aqui no hospital né...

Temari —: Ino...pre...precisamos falar... — começou ela sem jeito Sakura se virou para não deixar a amiga ver suas lagrimas.

Ino —: OO ... — sentiu seu coração saltar elas estavam com uma expressão muito séria e Sakura estava evitando de olha-la nos olhos. —- o que houve?

Temari —: Ino ele...não... — faltou as palavras mais isso foi o bastante para a menina compreender.

**Temari ao falar apenas aquilo seu olhos se encheram de lagrimas e Ino percebeu o que tinha acontecido, ficou olhando para elas esperando que elas estivessem mentindo, mais nem uma falou nada apenas chorava, Ino sentiu o chão falta sobre seus pés e caiu sentada na cama. **

Ino —: N...não...não pode ser...

**Ino não podia acreditar Chouji havia morrido por causa dela?...Ino fechou os olhos tentando acordar daquele pesadelo mais quando abre os olhos vê que aquilo não era sonho mas sim realidade.Seu amigo tinha indo embora para sempre e para salva-la. **

Sakura —: Ino...nos...

Ino —: Vocês...pode...podem me deixar um pouco sozinha? — falou num sussurro.

Temari —: ok...estaremos lá fora se precisar.

Ino —: ...

**A porta se fechou e Ino continuou ali sentada olhando pela janela sem um ponto fixo lagrimas começaram a rolar pela face da garota, sentiu seu coração apertado não conseguia entender o por que de tudo aquilo. **

**_"Flash Black" _**

_Chouji —: Deixe-me lutar. — Gaara abriu a boca para falar algo mais foi cortado pelo menino — Leve Ino daqui... _

_Gaara —: Tsc...se quer morrer ok. — ele vai até Ino e a puxa com força para ela se levantar. _

_Ino —: Ai... — ela tenta ficar de pé mais devido aos machucados ela cai fazendo Gaara a segurar. — Chouji não você não pode lutar nesse estado...você pode mo... _

_Chouji —: Não tem problema Ino...— ele a olhou sorrindo — estarei pronto para fazer sacrifício, e estarei protegendo você. _

_Ino —: Cho...Chouji... _

_Chouji —: Mesmo que eu perca minha vida aqui. — ele a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. — Ino sabe que meus sentimentos por você não mudaram. _

_Ino —: Cho...Chouji... _

_Chouji —: Sei que nunca poderei ser correspondido mas. — ele olhou para frente e suspirou — isso é um conforto para mim, saber que você estará longe daqui e salva... _

**_Ino fez de tudo para não ir mais estava machucada de mais... _**

_Chouji —: Vão logo. _

_Gaara —: ... _

_Ino —: Não! Chouji! _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**_Ino —: "Ele deu a vida dele para me salvar! E eu..o que fiz por ele?" _chorava agora mais. **

**Shikamaru e Gaara foram para o hospital Shikamaru foi atrás de Temari e Gaara apenas por ir, eles encontraram Temari e Sakura na lanchonete do hospital as duas estavam com uma cara triste. **

Shikamaru —: e ai como ela ficou?

Temari —: Péssima. — ele se sentou ao lado da garota. — Shika será que ela vai ficar bem?

Shikamaru —: Sim..Ino é forte.

Sakura —: Coitada ficou em um estado de choque. — falou com a voz rouca de tanto chorar.

Temari —: Agora é esperar o tempo curar.

Shikamaru —: .é...

Temari —: O Gaara não venho junto?

Shikamaru —: Sim..esta logo atrás de mim. — olhou ao redor mais ele não estava lá — deve ter ido embora.

Sakura —: Acho que é melhor agente ir também.

Temari —: Ok...vamos Shikamaru?

Shikamaru —: eu...quero ver Ino. — falou ele olhando para menina — a final éramos do mesmo time que Chouji.

Temari —: Ok...

**Gaara achou que iria apenas passar o tempo indo atrás de Shikamaru quando ele se encontrou com as meninas na lanchonete ele decidiu dar uma voltar por ai, sem sabe o que estava fazendo foi até o quarto onde a menina estava parou em frente a porta e não entrou apenas ficou ali fitando a porta quando ia entrar escuta a voz de Shikamaru então sai dali sem ninguém vê-lo. **

**Ino ainda estava deitada olhando para a janela estava já dando uma da tarde sabia que tinha que sair de lá que tinha que ser levantar para prestar sua ultima homenagem para seu amigo, fechou os olhos nunca pediu para aquilo acontecer. **

**_Ino —: "Chouji sinto muito..." _a porta se abre e Shikamaru aparece. **

Shikamaru —: Ino... — ele se aproxima da cama a menina se levanta e o abraça.

Ino —: O que será de nos sem ele... — chorava agora o menino apenas a abraçou para confortar a amiga.

Shikamaru —: Temos que ser forte por ele. — falou depois que os já estava sentados.

Ino —: Shika...eu..eu não queria deixa-lo lá...eu...

Shikamaru —: Ino não se sinta culpado pelo que aconteceu.

Ino —: Mais...ele se sacrificou por mim.;...

Shikamaru —: Sim ele fez isso...mais faria isso também por mim... — falou ele sorrindo — e por qualquer um de konoha.

Ino —: ...

Shikamaru —: Sei que ele gostava de você...e você não correspondia ele. — as menina abaixou a cabeça — mais mesmo assim ele não ficou com raiva de você, ele sabe que no coração agente não manda.

Ino —: ...

Shikamaru —: Depois que você ele conversaram, no dia seguinte da festa que ele falou que te amava, eu e ele estávamos conversando, e ele disse que não importava por quem você gostasse ele jamais iria ficar com raiva, que desejava que você encontrasse alguém...

Ino —: Shika...eu..

Shikamaru —: Por isso não se culpe Ino...ele fez o que ele queria e por que queria.

Ino —: Shika...— sorriu —: eu...sinto muito...

Shikamaru —: eu também...— sorriu — agora vamos temos que nos apressar para nos despedir dele.

Ino —: Hai...

**O enterro foi as quatro da tarde todos estava presentes com roupas pretas e segurando flores brancas, Ino chegou junto com Temari e Shikamaru, Tenten,Neji,Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos todos estavam em silêncio em quanto Tsunade falava, Ino procurou em volta uma pessoa que até aquele momento não tinha visto, mais parecia que ele não estava ali sentiu um frio por dentro, queria tanto vê-lo. **

Tsunade —: Então que prestemos as ultimas homenagem a esse Ninja que nos deixou em campo de batalha, que lutou bravamente para proteger aqueles que ele amava, e naqueles que ele confiava.

Ino —: ...

Tsunade —: Que ele esteja presente em nossos corações para sempre.

**Todos formaram uma fila para cada um colocar uma flor no tumulo (igual quando o Terceiro morreu)...então uma suave musica invadiu o lugar Ino estava por ultimo. **

**_É tão estranho  
_********_Os bons morrem jovens  
_****_Assim parece ser _****_Quando me lembro de você  
_****_Que acabou indo embora  
_****_Cedo demais.  
_****  
Ino parou diante o tumulo e depositou umas flores... ****_Ino —: " Chouji...sinto muito por não corresponder seus sentimentos..."_**

******_Quando eu lhe dizia: _****_"- Me apaixono todo dia  
_****_E é sempre a pessoa errada."  
_****_Você sorriu e disse: _****_"- Eu gosto de você também."  
_****_Só que você foi embora cedo demais_**

******_Ino —: " se eu pudesse escolher...escolheria gostar de você..." _**

**_Eu continuo aqui,  
_****_Com meu trabalho e meus amigos  
_****_E me lembro de você em dias assim  
_****_Um dia de chuva, um dia de sol  
_****_E o que sinto não sei dizer.  
_****_Vai com os anjos! vai em paz.  
_****_Era assim todo dia de tarde  
_****_A descoberta da amizade  
_****_Até a próxima vez. _**

**_É tão estranho  
_****_Os bons morrem antes  
_****_Me lembro de você  
_****_E de tanta gente que se foi  
_****_Cedo demais _**

**_E cedo demais  
_****_Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis  
_****_Só não aprendi a perder  
_****_E eu, que tive um começo feliz  
_****_Do resto não sei dizer. _**

**_Ino —: " Queria pode ter esse dom...mas não consegui...Chouji sinto muito por te feito você sofre mais...também não tenho o dom de fazer aqueles que eu gosto gostar de mim..." _**

**_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos  
_****_Não é sempre mais eu sei  
_****_Que você está bem agora  
_****_Só que este ano  
_****_O verão acabou  
_****_Cedo demais. _**

**_Ino —: " sinto muito...você de certa forma fazia parte da minha vida..Adeus Chouji.. e onde você estiver...fique em paz..." _**

**Ino foi para junto de Temari e Shikamaru mais antes pode ver uma pessoa que ela mais queria ver naquele momento e não sabia o porque, por que ele. **

**Lá estava ela diante o tumulo de sua amigo, de longe ele a observava não conseguia se aproximar dela, depois do ocorrido ele tentou de tudo para se manter ocupado mais todas as vezes seus pensamentos paravam nela. **

**_"Será que me deixei levar pelo sentimos?...Como? Eu Sabaku no Gaara estaria assim por causa de uma garota...não ela não é uma simples garota ela é Yamanaka Ino...uma menina que ele sempre achou irritante, uma menina igual aquelas crianças bobas que quando ele era pequeno zombava dele...sim ela era igual a eles...mais por que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela? Não poderia estar amando? Não amando é uma palavra muito forte, e ele não sabia o que significava amor...afinal nunca tive amor." _**

**A menina se virou e seus olhos se cuzaram pela primeira vez desde que aconteceu tudo isso, Gaara não conseguiu desviar o olhar, os olhos dela parecia estar procurando alguma coisa algo que Gaara no começou não entenderá, mas vendo a cara de desapontada soube o que ela queria. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Olá minna...nossa esse é outro cap que eu amei escrever Ç.Ç...muito triste tb...  
Bem espero que gostem...**

**Musica by Legião Urbana...**


	18. O pedido de Shikamaru

Yo Minna...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nada Por Acaso**

**XxXxX Capitulo 18 ****_O pedido de Shikamaru! _**

**Ino abriu os olhos e viu que estava em casa...sim já havia passado um semana depois do enterro de Chouji, a vila aos poucos ia sendo reformada as pessoas já estavam mais calmas e os trabalhos voltaram ao normal. Ino olhou para a janela que estava fechada, se levantou e abriu uma brisa a saudou quando ela pões a cabeça para fora. **

**_Ino —: "Sim tudo voltou ao normal é?...mas...o que vai ser agora em diante...como aqueles que perderam alguém querido vai conseguir seguir em frente?" _**

**Ino foi tomar banho estava cansada de ficar na cama, depois preparou o café da manhã sim fazia uma semana que ela não saia de casa, não via ninguém do enterro Sakura estava ocupada demais no hospital, Hinata,Tenten estavam fazendo missões que Tsunade mandará junto com Neji e Naruto, Temari havia voltado para suna...não soube os motivos mais também não estava muito a fim. **

**Ino então lembrou do dia do enterro...estava a procura de alguém...sim ela encontrou esse alguém afastado de todos apenas a observar, Ino o fitou e ele a encarou... **

**_"Flash Black" _**

_Gaara a observava de longe Ino não havia percebido até um momento, quando o viu o fitou nos olhos... _

_Mais este apenas sustentou o olhar sem nem uma emoção sem nem um tipo de sentimento o que fez seu coração gelar com aqueles olhos. _

_Temari —: Ino tudo bem? _

_Ino —: há..hai... _

_Foi embora sem mais olhar para ele. _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**Naquela hora sentiu-se vazia...perdida em seus pensamentos que estavam tão perdidos quanto ela...queria encontrar nele algum conforto, algum gesto de carinho mais naquela hora que eles se olharam pode ver que ele não era nada além de uma pessoa vazia. **

**_Ino —: "Será que é assim que ele se sente? Como me sinto agora? Como me sentir a olhar para ele?" _balançou a cabeça. **

**Ino foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando a campainha toca, foi atender. **

Shikamaru —: Oi Ino.

Ino —: Shikamaru

Shikamaru —: Err...será que posso entrar?

Ino —: Ah sim...desculpa — deu passagem para o menino entrar. — Que algo para beber? — perguntou depois que eles já estavam sentados.

Shikamaru —: Não..só passei para ver como você estava...a final já faz uma semana que não te vejo.

Ino —: err..

Shikamaru —: Pra falar a verdade que ninguém te vê, Ino por que está se escondendo?

Ino —: Não estou...só precisava ficar sozinha.

Shikamaru —: Sei...espero que tenha tirado da cabeça aquilo...de você ser a culpada da morte dele.

Ino —: Hai. — olhou para o chão.

Shikamaru —: e também temos missões Tsunade-sama precisa de todos nesse momento.

Ino —: Hai...eu estava pensado em ir lá mesmo — sorriu — e onde está Temari? Ainda em suna?

Shikamaru —: ainda em suna...acho que não volta tão cedo para cá.

Ino —: Hum...— olhou para o amigo ele parecia mais velho do que antes trazia no rosto uma expressão cansada e triste.

**_Ino —: "Ele deve ter sofrido mais do que eu...por que eu nunca dei valor a Chouji...nem na sua amizade...sempre implicava com ele" _olhou para algum ponto qualquer não queria deixar o amigo vê-la chorar _"não merecia ser salva por ele...ele não merecia peder a vida dele há alguém como eu..." _**

Shikamaru —: Ino...sei que é difícil mais temos que superar.

Ino —: Hum?

Shikamaru —: Sei que ele não gostaria que ficássemos assim...sofrendo por ele...

Ino —: Eu...sei...só...que...as vezes penso...Shikamaru eu...só uma pessoa falsa? Eu...

Shikamaru —: Como?

Ino —: Não é que...eu vejo que todo esse tempo, tenho vivido uma farsa superficial, que sempre eu tentei ser melhor que os outros e por isso debochava das pessoas, falava como se eu fosse superior...mas...agora paro para pensar que...que eu sou a mais fraca de todas, que sou pior que todos...

Shikamaru —: Ino não...

Ino —: Não Shikamaru...eu sei...vejo que todo esse tempo, estive adormecia pelo que realmente importa, e uma prova disso é Chouji, sempre implicava com ele como ele comia sem parar, xingava ele de gordo, mesmo que ele não ligasse...isso o magoava e era isso que eu só fazia para ele,...e ele gostava de mim mesmo assim...enquanto eu fazia de tudo para Sasuke me perceber...

Shikamaru —: ...

Ino —: E foi até ao ponto de dar sua vida para me salvar. — as lagrimas começaram a rolar pela face da menina. — e eu...o que fiz por ele?...

Shikamaru —: Ino...não posso falar nada que te conforte nesse momento, então apenas chore, mais que esse seja o ultimo dia de suas lagrimas...pois Chouji não fez isso para você ficar com remorso por não gostar dele, ele fez isso por gostar de você...e ainda mais por ser seu amigo.

Ino —: ÇÇ ...

Shikamaru —: Agora limpe seu rosto e vamos lá ajudar os outros.

Ino —: Certo...

**Depois daquele dia Ino não mais chorou tentou se distrai com outras coisas, saiu em missão com Shikamaru e Asuma, depois quando voltaram Ino resolveu ir ver suas amigas que a muito tempo não via. **

**Hinata estava sentada em uma lanchonete em frente ao hospital esperando Sakura e Tenten que logo em seguida entraram no local rindo. **

Hinata —: oi...qual é a graça?

Tenten —: Rsrs nada...só a sakura que vai ter um encontro muito especial.

Hinata —: Como?

Sakura —: Tenten por favor né — a menina corou.

Hinata — Humm...sei..

Tenten —: Nossa estou faminta. — as três estavam comendo e conversando.

Hinata —: Naruto foi para Suna hoje a tarde.

Tenten —: Algo acontecendo?

Hinata —: Não sei...

Ino —: O que as três pensam que estão fazendo conversando sem eu?

As três —: Ino! — quase berraram.

Ino —: Oi meninas nossa como vocês comem hem ?— se sentou ao lado da Sakura e pegou umas batatas dela.

Sakura —: Ino...nossa quanto tempo hem

Ino —: Duas semanas...desculpa minna...eu...estava precisando ficar só.

Hinata —: hai...

Tenten —: E...

Ino —:Mais e ai..o que vocês estavam conversando?

Hinata —: Sobre Naruto.

Ino —: o que ele fez agora?

Hinata —: Nada...ele só foi para Suna com Temari e Gaara.

Ino —: Hum...sei. — falou sem parecer interessada — e há algo acontecendo lá?

Sakura —: Não sabemos...pelo menos Tsunade-sama não falou nada.

Hinata —: Não acho que é apenas para verificar algo.

Ino —: Hum...espero ver Temari o mais rápido possível.

Sakura —: também estou com saudades dela.

Ino —: bem...tenho que ir Asuma-sensei tem uma missão para mim e Shikamaru.

Sakura —: Já?

Hinata —: Mas acabou de chegar de uma.

Tenten —: è.

Ino —: è eu sei...mais tem a haver com Shikamaru então tenho que ir...— fez carinha de choro – querem trocar de lugar comigo?

Todas —: Não valeu.

Ino — Sei...que amigas hem ¬¬

**Foi embora rindo encontrou Asuma parado em frente a sua casa Shikamaru estava vindo do outro lado. **

Asuma —: Bem essa missão é super importante.

Shikamaru —: o que teremos que fazer?

Asuma —: Bem teremos que proteger esse pegamino a todo custo durante a viajem.

Ino —: e para onde vamos?

Asuma —: Suna.

Shikamaru e Ino —: Suna?

Asuma —: Sim isso é muito importante para a paz de Konoha.

Ino —: Mais sensei Naruto está lá...por que ele não levou?

Asuma —: Isso é uma outra historia...não posso contar. — entregou ao Shikamaru —: Aqui está eu terei que ir para outra missão.

Ino —: OO o que?

Asuma —: Será só vocês dois, para não chamar muita atenção.

Shikamaru —: Mais sensei...

Asuma —: Não...de agora em diante vocês dois será o time 10...espero que vocês complete a missão. — falou indo embora deixando os dois com uma enorme gota.

Ino —: Por acaso ele está abandonando nosso time?

Shikamaru —: Como sempre fez ¬¬

**Ino e Shikamaru saíram naquela mesma hora para direção a Suna a cada passo que dava o coração de Ino disparava, tentou se acalmar a final estava em uma missão e não ia lá para... **

**_Ino —: "Droga quanto mais eu fujo dele...mais perto ele fica..." _pensou ao vim a imagem de Gaara em sua cabeça. _"não...deixe pra lá...ele nem ao menos venho falar comigo...não vou encontrar nele aquilo que eu quero." _**

**Temari estava a observar a lua pela janela sim, já fazia uma semana que tinha voltado para Suna e fazia tempo que não via Shikamaru, e não sabia o certo como estava as coisas entre eles, pois na ultima vez que pararam para conversar ele dissera que queria torna-la como esposa, mais venho a morte de seu amigo e a volta para Suna... **

**_Temari —: "e agora...será que ele falava a verdade? O que será que vai acontecer agora?" _voltou a atenção a porta que acabará de e lá entrará uma senhora. **

Senhora —: Temari-sama...acaba de chegar duas pessoas.

Temari —: Quem é?

Senhora —: Não disseram seus nomes...mais falaram que são aliados de Suna. — seu coração saltou dentro do peito.

Temari —: Aliados...são de Konoha?

Senhora —: falaram que é do...

Naruto —: São do Pais do Trovão.

Temari —: O que?...mais o que vieram fazer aqui?

Naruto —: Não é claro? Vieram ver o novo Kazekage.

**Ino e Shikamaru já estava a três dias indo em direção a Suna paravam só a noite para descasar, mais como as estradas estava totalmente arruinadas eles demoraram um pouco mais, no quarto dia eles pararam. **

Ino —: Não agüento mais...

Shikamaru —: ok vamos descansar um pouco...mais não podemos demorar.

Ino —: Ok... — bebeu um pouco de água — ei Shikamaru o que será que está acontecendo?

Shikamaru —: eu não sei Tsunade-sama não falou nada de mais.

Ino —: è...muito estranho. — passaram um tempo em silêncio até ouvirem um barulho.

Shikamaru —: Não estamos mais sozinhos.

Ino —: ... — o olhou em volta e pode ver o que estava acontecendo — estamos cercados — sussurrou para o amigo.

Shikamaru —: Ok...vamos lá Ino...

Ino —: Hai.

**Não precisaram fazer muita coisa pois assim que eles levantaram cinco ninjas saíram de trás das arvores atacando os dois, Shikamaru usava seu justus das sombras e Ino o seu da controlarão da mente. **

Shikamaru —: Ino...temos que chegar logo em Suna.

Ino —: Hai entendi! — falou isso dando um soco em seu oponente que caiu longe dali.

**Assim que Shikamaru preparou a armadilha eles saíram em disparada para Suna deixando os Ninjas lá tentando se livrarem da armadilha, correram sem para até verem um grande portão escrito Suna. **

Shikamaru —: Graças a Deus que chegamos.

Ino —: Isso ai... — entraram na cidade havia muitas gente. — acho que vai ter uma festa.

Shikamaru —: é temos que achar logo o prédio do Kazekage.

Ino —: deve ser aquele olha — apontou para um enorme prédio.

Shikamaru —: Certo vamos lá.

**Ino e Shikamaru entraram no prédio e foram recebidos por um guarda de suna, Shikamaru falou sobre o pegamino e foi leva-lo ao seu destino Ino ficou ali esperando a volta do amigo, e aproveitou deu uma olhava pela janela a vila, havia muitas pessoas ali todas estava indo em direção ao prédio parando numa barreira feita por guardas de suna. **

**_Ino —: "O que será que está acontecendo aqui?" _olhou para os guardas que nada falavam apenas a observava. _"Droga...será que está tudo bem?" _**

Shikamaru —: Ino.

Ino —: Yo...e ai pronto?

Shikamaru —: Sim missão completa, mais estamos sendo convidados para ficar aqui.

Ino —: Como?

Shikamaru —: Parece que o antigo Kazekage morreu e outra pessoa irá se tornar o novo, e pediram ajuda para Konoha.

Ino —: Isso era a missão?

Shikamaru —: fiquei sabendo agora.

Ino —: Droga e eu pensei que poderia voltar para minha casa. — seguiu o amigo que estavam sendo guiados por um dos guardas.

**Temari olhou para as pessoas que ali estavam todos muito hostil como ela falou, não gostava de ficar ali mais agora teria que fazer esse sacrifício. **

Tsuchikage —: Bem quando poderemos ver o Kazekage?

Temari —: Bem logo mais, ele ainda tem que participar da cerimônia de posse.

Tsuchikage —: Muito bem — falou olhando para seus empregados —: por enquanto quero apenas descansar.

Temari —: Sim mandarei alguém cuidar disso. — esperou ele ir embora para se sentar no sofá.

Naruto —: tudo bem Temari-sama...

Temari —: Pare de me chamar assim...

Naruto —: bem o que posso fazer se você agora é a ...

Guarda —: Temari-sama aliados de Konoha. — a menina não teve tempo de se sentar direito quando viu Shikamaru e Ino entrarem na enorme sala.

Temari —: Shika-kun.

Shikamaru ---: cara que saco...ainda me chamado de Shika-kun em publico? — menina saiu correndo e pulou nos braços do menino — err...eu também estava com saudades.

Temari —: ora seu...por que demorou para vim? E por que não me mandou carta? — começou a balançar o menino — e por que está aqui?

Ino —: estamos em uma missão — falou a menina sorrindo

Temari —: Ino! — largou o namorado e abraçou a amiga — nossa que saudades.

Ino —: Er..eu também estava com saudades de você...Temari...você está me enforcando.

Temari —: Desculpa...é que...nossa estou tão feliz por estarem aqui. — falou depois que já estavam sentados.

Ino —: è finalmente pude conhecer Suna

Temari —; è né...mais me diga que missão é essa?

Shikamaru —: era trazer um pegamino, mais falaram que precisava de nos,.

Naruto —: Ah sim..o velho pediu...rsrs não confia só em mim.

Temari —: deve estar com medo né.

Ino —: medo do que afinal? O que está acontecendo?

Temari —: Não sabem?

Shikamaru e Ino —: Do que?

Naruto —: Gaara virou o novo Kazekage! — Ino e Shikamaru se engasgaram.

Shikamaru —: O que? O Gaara?

Temari —: Sim acharam melhor, a final ele é forte...

Shikamaru —: e ele aceitou?

Temari —: Sim...e eu vou ajudar ele, — sorriu — ele me pediu.

Naruto —: Para vocês verem ...Gaara conseguiu e eu também posso conseguir.

Empregada —: Temari-sama a cerimônia irá começar.

Temari —: Hai...minna vamos...quero que vocês assistem.

**Ino, Shikamaru e Naruto ficaram perto do telhado onde Gaara estava, ele usava uma roupa branca e azul, de Kazekage um homem falavam algo sobre como era importante a presença de um Kazekage jovem, Ino não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele aquele menino que agora seria o novo Kazekage. **

**Depois de um tempo Temari e os outros se encontravam em uma sala espaçosa havia sofás brancos quase por toda parte, Ino se sentou ao lado de Naruto e Temari e Shikamaru ficaram conversando sentados em outro sofás. **

Temari —: Então vocês vão passar a noite aqui né?

Ino —: Err.

Shikamaru —: Acho que será melhor, a final estamos a serviço do Kazekage agora.

Naruto —: Por mim tudo bem.

Ino —: Hai.

Temari —: Pedirei que prepare os quartos para vocês.— se levantou — esperem um pouco sim...

**Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo depois Naruto começou a falar sem parar Ino apenas ouvia igual Shikamaru, até Temari aparecer de volta com duas empregadas trazendo duas bandejas que colocaram sobre a enorme mesa que havia no centro da sala. **

Temari —: Acho que devem estar com fome né?

Shikamaru —: Como adivinhou?

Temari —: fácil...é só ouvir o ronco de seu estomago.

Shikamaru —: Aff...sua problemática.

Ino —: Obrigado Temari...

Temari —: Que nada gente, Gaara logo estará aqui com nos.

Naruto —: ele vai jantar conosco?

Temari —: Sim...apensar dele estar cheio de coisas parar fazer, eu conseguir tirar ele de lá por uns tempos. — acabou de se sentar a porta se abre e Gaara aparece.

Naruto —: Gaara...

Shikamaru —: Baka — deu um cascudo nele. — agora é Gaara-sama.

Naruto —: ÇÇ ...desculpa...Gaara-sama.

Gaara —: Ok. — se sentou na cadeira principal.

Shikamaru —: então Kazekage-sama...Tsunade-sama nos mandou pra cá para ajuda-lo no que for preciso. — falou ele olhando para o menino —: estaremos a sua disposição

Gaara —: Certo...precisarei de seus serviços. — falou frio como sempre — tenho que entregar o tratado de paz com o pais do Trovão.

Temari —: Gente...não é hora e nem lugar para falar sobre negócios né? Vamos comer.

Gaara —: Humpf.

**Durante o jantar ninguém mais falou nem uma palavra apenas os som de talheres raspando no prato quebravam o silêncio que ali estava, Ino não tirou seus olhos do pratos não tinha coragem de encarar Gaara não conseguia. **

Temari —: E então Ino como vai Hinata e as outras? — Ino se assustou quando a amiga falou.

Ino —: Err...bem...acho.

Temari —: Acha? Por que não tem visto elas?

Ino —: Err...— sentiu que estava sendo observada . — eu não...

Shikamaru —: Ino tem estado sumida ultimamente.

Temari —: Ah sim..sei... — falou olhando para o prato.

Ino —: Mais elas estão com saudades de você, quando você vai voltar?

Temari —: não sei...agora que ajudarei o Gaara...será meio difícil.

Naruto —: então gente...Ino-chan como a minha Hinata estar?

Ino —: Ah? Assim Hinata está ótima ...esta com saudades sua.

Shikamaru —: Temari — a chamou baixinho.

Temari —: Fala.

Shikamaru —: err...podemos conversar depois?

Temari —? ora fale agora.

Shikamaru — bem é que. — olhou para os outros e suspirou — bem já que estamos quase todos aqui...

Naruto —: O que?

Ino —: .

Gaara —: U.Ú

Shikamaru —: é aproveitar também a presença do seu irmão. — ele se virou para ela e pegou a sua mão. — queria ter pedido isso um tempo atrás...mas..como sabe não deu...

Temari —: OO

Shikamaru —: Cara é muito problemático essas coisas...

Temari —: Ora seu Òó...

Shikamaru —: Temari aceita se casar comigo?

Todos —: OO

**Um silêncio pairou sobre o ar Shikamaru olhava para a menina que aprecia estar em choque, Naruto se engasgou quando ele falou, Ino sorria e Gaara apenas observava os dois. **

Shikamaru —: Aff sua problemática não vai falar nada?

Temari —: Eu...— ela gaguejou. — claro que eu aceito né ÒÓ...

Shikamaru —: XD... — os dois se beijaram deixando todos sem graça.

Ino —: Err...bem...desculpa atrapalhar o casal, mas me permitam dar meus parabéns — foi até amiga e abraçou.

Temari —: Ah rsrs...

Ino —: Tudo de bom...

Naruto —: E quando vai ser o casório?

Shikamaru —: Ela que decide, por que isso tudo é muito...

Temari e Ino —: Problemático.

Shikamaru —: ÕÕ é.

Naruto —: Rsrs... — riu indo abraçar os amigos depois parou ao lado de Gaara — E ai Gaara não vai falar nada?

Gaara —: Não há o que dizer.

Naruto —: Ora ela é sua irmã...

Gaara —: ela sabe da vida dela. — falou sem nem uma emoção — se quer casar que case.

Naruto —: Então minna...onde vai ser o casamento?

Gaara —: Aqui. — todos olharam para ele.

Temari —: Oo aqui em Suna?

Gaara —: Sim...— olhou para Shikamaru —: prefiro que seja aqui.

Shikamaru —: Ok pra mim tudo bem.

Temari —: Ótimo ...vou começar a arrumar as coisas viu Shika...

Shikamaru —: Cara que saco...pra mim tanto faz...você é quem decide.

Temari —: Bom mesmo ÒÓ Ino você vai me ajudar.

Ino —: O que? Mas...

Temari —: Nada de mais sei que você tem ótimas idéias...

**Já fazia uma semana que Ino estava em Suna ajudando Temari com os preparativos do casamento Shikamaru e Naruto voltaram para Konoha para dar a noticias a todos e para fazer a missão que Tsunade pediu há eles, o casamento seria no menos de dois meses apesar de Temari estar ocupada ajudando Gaara. **

**Ino praticamente ficava o dia todo na casa onde Temari morava junto com Gaara se é que poderia chamar de casa, era mais como um palácio de tão grande o lugar era. **

Ino —: Droga acho que me perdi. — falou ela tentando achar a sala de jantar onde Temari estaria esperando ela.

Empregada —: A senhorita precisa de algo?

Ino —: Err — falou olhando a senhora — eu não acho a sala de jantar.

Empregada —: Queria me acompanhar sim? — a senhora entrou em uma sala e Ino a seguiu.

Temari —: Que demora hem? — entram em outra sala e viu Temari já há mesa e em outra cadeira Gaara que a olhava.

Ino —: Err...me pedir.

Temari —: rsrsr não acredito Ino ...viu isso Gaara.

Ino —: oras...Temari isso aqui é enorme.

Temari —: Rsrs

Gaara —: Talvez queira um mapa para se orientar durante sua estadia por aqui. — Ino o encarou e ele não desviou o olhar era a primeira vez que ele falava com ela depois do ocorrido em Konoha.

Ino —: Não...eu não preciso de mapa...

Empregada —: Temari-sama telefone para você.

Temari —: Eu?

Empregada —: Falou que é seu noivo Shikamaru.

Temari —: Oba Shika --- Saiu correndo deixando Ino e Gaara sozinhos.

**Ninguém falou nada Ino não conseguia olhar para ele e não sabia o por que... **

**_Ino —: "Droga desde quando eu tenho medo dele? E por que ele não fala mais comigo como antes, e nem mais enche meu saco..." _**

Ino —: err...

Gaara —: O que foi? — cortou ele fazendo ela fita-lo

Ino —: nada só...só queria falar meus parabéns pelo cargo de Kazekage.

Gaara —: Humpf — falou encostando na cadeira

Ino —: err..— não conseguia falar mais nada pois simplesmente sua voz não saia. — é com linceça ... — saiu da sala deixando um Gaara ali sozinho.

**Gaara a observou saindo da sala deixando ele sozinho era impressão dele ou ela estava com medo? **

**Desde que aceitou ser o novo Kazekage a sua vida mudou drasticamente agora não tinha tempo para nada, tinha que resolver todos os problemas que aparecia. **

**Quando ele e Temari deixou Konoha no dia seguinte ao enterro dos ninjas que morram quando eles chegaram souberam que o Kazekage iria passar o titulo para Gaara, ele nunca quis isso a final para que proteger a vila que o odiava, mais não soube bem o que foi mais aceitou pois assim poderia mudar a opinião dos outros sobre ele. **

**Desde então não tem tido tempo para nada até mesmo quando Naruto foi até lá eles mal se viram e agora que Ino estava lá ele não conseguia fazer nada, simplesmente quando ele estava tentando fazer seu trabalho a imagem daquela garota o atormentava. **

**Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou do ultimo dia que vira ela algo no olhar dela o deixou atordoado se sentiu incapaz pela primeira vez, sim sentiu que perderá algo...sim talvez perde-la? **

Temari —: ué cadê Ino?

Gaara —: foi para o quarto — ele se levantou e saiu da sala deixando a irmã sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

bem é isso...agora finalmnte Shikamaru tomou coragem ...um casal a menos para brigar né ...kkk  
Bem obrigado pelos reviews...até o proximo...


	19. Capitulo extra Sasuke e Sakura

**_Capitulo especial..._**

**olá minna olha eu aqui de novo...bem...eu não iria colocar esse capitulo...( fiz esses dias)...mais como já haviam pedido para mim, colocar um pouco mais Sasuke e Sakura...resolvi fazer esse pequeno cap...  
**

**Aviso: Bem como perceberam essa finc é mais dedicado a Ino e Gaara né ...então esse capitulo não terá eles...é um extra..ok  
Bem contem cenas ( isso é filme agora XD) contem conteudo hentai ( eu acho)...bem então se não gostam disso peço que não leiam..  
gostaria de pedir suas opinião sobre esse "extra"...**

**Bem é isso ai...bem esse cap é para os fãns de Sasuke e Sakura...( eu naum sei fazer esse casal, então se acharem que ficou muito ruim peço perdão)...esse cap é dedicado a:**

**Lais Reeves : que faz tempo que não aparece..naum sei se ainda lê...mais tá aqui SasuXsaku...**

**Uchiha Ayu: que me perguntou sobre o encontro especial dos dois... que meu deu ideia de fazer esse cap...**

**Chega de conversa...né...obrigado...e boa leitura **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasuke e Sakura.**

**Sakura terminava com mais um dia de trabalho no hospital de Konoha, estava tudo voltando ao normal, suspirou fundo e olhou para a lista na sua mão só faltava entregar na recepção e ir embora. Andou pelo corredor com passos leves estava feliz.**

"Flash Black" 

Depois de uma semana após o ataque que konoha sofrera Sasuke e Sakura se encontram na lanchonete do hospital.

_Sasuke —: Olá muito trabalho? — falou dando um beijo na namorada._

_Sakura —; Hai, ainda há pessoas machucadas mais nada graves. — sorriu — e você o que faz aqui?_

_Sasuke —: Vim ficar um pouco com minha namorada né? Agente mal tem se visto. — falou abraçando a menina._

_Sakura —: desculpa é que está sempre corrido aqui..._

_Sasuke —: tudo bem...err...tava pensando amanhã...você tem plantão?_

_Sakura —: amanhã? Acho que não por que?_

_Sasuke —: que tal agente fazer algo? — deu um sorriso malicioso — tipo só nos dois._

_Sakura —: Hum...não sei..._

_Sasuke —: está com medo?_

_Sakura —: Claro que não é que..._

_Sasuke —: Não farei nada que você não queria — falou sério — que tal alugar uns filmes? Comprar pipoca?_

_Sakura —: Claro..._

_Sasuke —: Ótimo, então amanhã a noite passo pra te pegar Ok?_

_Sakura —: Claro..._

"Fim Flash Black" 

**Assim que terminou o seu dever foi para lanchonete onde Hinata esperava, encontrou Tenten no caminho.**

Tenten —: e ai Sakura por que está tão pensativa? — perguntou a amiga enquanto elas iam para lanchonete.

Sakura —: Nada

Tenten —: Sei...quando você fica assim ta acontecendo algo.

Sakura —: não é que...Sasuke quer sair comigo hoje.

Tenten —: Ué isso é normal né, afinal vocês estão namorando.

Sakura —: é...err..mais ele quer...bem... — a menina corou.

Tenten —: você acha que ele quer isso?

Sakura —: eu não sei...ele falou que queria fazer algo pra nos dois,...ai fiquei meio assim...e ele falou que não faria nada que eu não quisesse.

Tenten —: Que fofo!

Sakura —: quer parar...o que eu faço?

Tenten —: Ora vai lá... — falou sorrindo.

Sakura —: você não acha que é...muito cedo para agente avançar?

Tenten —: Não...cara vocês são muito lerdos.

Sakura —: OO não vai me dizer que você e Neji?

Tenten —: — corou um pouco.

Sakura —: Quando? Como?...minha nossa!

Tenten —: ah foi...bem...rsrs sei lá...né... — as duas entraram na lanchonete e logo avistaram Hinata sentada.

Hinata —: Oi...qual é a graça?

Tenten —: Rsrs nada...só a sakura que vai ter um encontro muito especial.

Hinata —: Como?

Sakura —: Tenten por favor né — a menina corou.

Hinata — Humm...sei..

Tenten —: Nossa estou faminta. — as três estavam comendo e conversando.

Hinata —: Naruto foi para Suna hoje a tarde.

Tenten —: Algo acontecendo?

Hinata —: Não sei...

Ino —: O que as três pensam que estão fazendo conversando sem eu?— a menina loira apareceu atrás delas.

As três —: Ino! — quase berraram.

Ino —: Oi meninas nossa como vocês comem hem ?— se sentou ao lado da Sakura e pegou umas batatas dela.

Sakura —: Ino...nossa quanto tempo hem

Ino —: Duas semanas...desculpa minna...eu...estava precisando ficar só.

Hinata —: hai...

Tenten —: E...

Ino —:Mais e ai..o que vocês estavam conversando?

Hinata —: Sobre Naruto.

Ino —: o que ele fez agora?

Hinata —: Nada...ele só foi para Suna com Temari e Gaara.

Ino —: Hum...sei. — falou sem parecer interessada — e há algo acontecendo lá?

Sakura —: Não sabemos...pelo menos Tsunade-sama não falou nada.

Hinata —: Não acho que é apenas para verificar algo.

Ino —: Hum...espero ver Temari o mais rápido possível.

Sakura —: também estou com saudades dela.

Ino —: bem...tenho que ir Asuma-sensei tem uma missão para mim e Shikamaru.

Sakura —: Já?

Hinata —: Mas acabou de chegar de uma.

Tenten —: è.

Ino —: è eu sei...mais tem a haver com Shikamaru então tenho que ir...— fez carinha de choro – querem trocar de lugar comigo?

Todas —: Não valeu.

Ino — Sei...que amigas hem ¬¬ — a menina saiu rindo da lanchonete.

Hinata —: Nossa Ino está mudada né?

Sakura —: é...foi um golpe forte. — as três ficaram em silêncio.

Tenten —: Sakura conta mais. — quebrou o silêncio.

Hinata —: é me conta isso...que encontro é esse?

Sakura —: Tenten — corou.

Tenten —: Ela e Sasuke estão pensando em avançar o sinal vermelho. — Hinata corou junto com Sakura.

Hinata —: Ma..mais já?

Tenten —: Já não..ainda...Hinata eles estão nesse rolo há muito tempo...e estão namorando, eu pensei que já tivesse acontecido.

Sakura —: eu sou diferente de você.

Hinata —: OO você...e meu primo já

Tenten —: — corou.

Hinata —: XX Neji que safado...

Sakura —: Rsrsr vai se ferrou... — as três continuaram a conversar até da a hora de Sakura voltar.

**Sakura voltou para o hospital a ultima verificada quando Sasuke chegou e a chamou.**

Sasuke —: Oi...pronto?

Sakura —: err... — corou. — Hai...só vou pegar minha bolsa.

Sasuke —: estarei lá fora. — deu um rápido beijo na menina e saiu.

_**Sakura —: "**E agora..o que eu faço? Será que eu...que eu estou pronta? E se não quiser será que Sasuke vai ficar com raiva?" _

**Assim que se trocavam pensava o que iria acontecer, assim que saiu do hospital Sasuke a abraçou.**

Sasuke —: veja. — mostro uns filmes para ela. — o que acha?

Sakura —: Ah muito bom...só tem terror — riu.

Sasuke —: é...bem aqui está um. — mostrou um outro — esse aluguei para você, de romance, a moça disse que é bom.

Sakura —: Ah obrigado — pulou nos braços do namorado. — obrigado mesmo.

Sasuke —: bem vamos?

Sakura —: ir para onde?

Sasuke —: Minha casa né — sorriu e a puxou para um beijo.

**Os dois seguiram para a casa de Sasuke que ficava do outro lado da vila, Sakura estava meio distante e Sasuke percebeu mais não falou nada, quando chegaram Sasuke logo foi preparar a pipoca enquanto Sakura ia colocando o filme.**

Sasuke —: se quiser tomar um banho, pode ficar a vontade — falou assim que apareceu na sala — você deve está cansada.

Sakura —: Hai...err...mais não tenho roupa...

Sasuke —: Tenho uma blusa que é enorme para mim, acho que ficará bem em você — falou indo para o quarto para depois voltar carregando a blusa — to...

Sakura —: obrigado — deu um beijo no namorado e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta.

_**Sakura —: "**Do que você tem medo mulher? Ele não é o homem da sua vida? Não foi com ele que você sonhou que isso acontecesse?"_

**Na sala Sasuke estava sentado no sofá segurando o controle da Tv passando todos os canais mais sem nem uma atenção.**

_**Sasuke —: "**Acho que ela ainda não está pronta...e...eu não devo força-la...ou será que ela não tem vontade de..."_

**Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Sakura entra na sala, sua camisa ficava com um vestido para menina, seus cabelos estava enrolados em uma toalha, Sasuke não conseguiu pensar em nada.**

Sakura —: Nossa ficou tão estranho assim? — perguntou se olhando.

Sasuke —: Não...pelo contrario...nunca te vi tão linda como estou vendo agora. — a menina corou.

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun — falou sem graça.

Sasuke —: Pronto...podemos colocar o filme?

Sakura —: claro. — ela se sentou ao lado do menino que abraçou e ligou o aparelho de Dvd.

**Durante o filme Sakura não conseguia tirar sua atenção para o menino do seu lado, ele estava quieto nem tocava nela o que fez ela sentir um certo desapontamento. Quando o filme chegou ao fim já era 2:00 da manhã.**

Sasuke —: veja que horas são. — falou se espreguiçando.

Sakura —: é..preciso ir para casa...amanhã...

Sasuke —: O que? Ir para casa? — falou olhando para a menina

Sakura —: é..preciso dormi para amanhã ir trabalhar.

Sasuke —: Sakura...eu não te chamei para sair?

Sakura —: sim..mais bem...como viemos assistir filme...

Sasuke —: não isso não foi o que eu planejei — Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Sakura —: "_É agora...será que eu estou preparada?" _não?

Sasuke —: Não — sorriu e a beijou —: vamos coloque seu roupa.

Sakura —: hã?

Sasuke —: Venha confia em mim. — se levantou.

**Sakura correu para o banheiro vestiu sua roupa rapidamente e voltou para sala Sasuke estava com duas lanternas nas mãos.**

Sakura —: para onde vamos?

Sasuke —: é surpresa — sorriu e estendeu a mão — vamos?

**Sasuke e Sakura saíram do prédio onde o menino morava caminharam em silêncio pelas ruas de Konoha que estava tomada pelo silêncio, Sakura não sabia o que ele queria e para onde estava indo, mais o seguiu. Assim que chegaram em outra parte da cidade Sakura sentiu o seu coração acelerar.**

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke —: vamos — falou pegando a mão da menina.

**Agora ela viu onde eles estavam aonde o clã Uchiha morava, eles entraram pelos portões que estavam velhos pelo tempo e atravessaram as ruas, Sakura sentiu um frio na espinha, estava tão silencioso tão deserto sem perceber apertou a mão do menino que a olhou com um sorriso.**

Sasuke —: calma não tenha medo — falou gentil.

Sakura —: onde quer me levar?

Sasuke —: onde ninguém mais foi. — falou ele parando em frente a uma enorme casa. — essa é minha casa.

Sakura —: é...linda...apensar de velha...

Sasuke —: é..era linda... — falou abrindo a porta — vamos...

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun não é perigoso...

Sasuke —: não...

Sakura —: por até hoje esse lado da cidade está entediado?

Sasuke —: Tsunade falou que tentou abrir esse lugar de novo, colocar a venda, mais parece que todos tem medo daqui.

Sakura —: não é pra menos né?

Sasuke —: Sim.. — ele parou em um dos cômodos — muito tempo tive medo de por os pés novamente aqui... — ele esticou a mão para abrir a porta.

_**Sasuke —: "**Aqui foi onde encontrei meu irmão...foi aqui que ele matou nossos pais.."_

**Sakura olhou para o namorado que estava agora com uma expressão de tristeza, dor, ódio, então o abraçou, sabia que estava custando muito há ele voltar naquele lugar.**

Sakura —: por que voltou aqui Sasuke? Por que me trouxe aqui? Se isso causaria tanta dor a si mesmo.

Sasuke —: Por...por que — ele se virou para ela —: por que com você ao meu lado, esses sentimentos de ódio, tristeza, solidão não me alcançam.

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke —: Por muito tempo pensava que alimentando o ódio que sentia por meu irmão, eu seria capaz de apagar essa dor que sentia...mais não, apenas me serviu para ver o quanto eu era tolo, até Naruto e você entrar na minha vida...foi ai que comecei a sentir medo... medo de perder aqueles importantes para mim de novo. — falou olhando para a menina —: agora me sinto forte o suficiente para vim aqui e nada sentir mais...apenas a saudade.

Sakura —: Sasuke...e..u..

Sasuke —: Sakura te trouxe aqui, para ser aqui que deixarei meu passado...e aqui começarei meu presente e meu futuro — Sasuke largou a mão da menina e andou até um armário abriu e pegou algo depois voltou para junto da menina. — aqui...

Sakura —: O que é isso? — Sasuke sorriu.

Sasuke —: esse colar era da minha mãe...é uma correntinha de ouro que meu pai deu há minha mãe quando se casou.

Sakura —: OO ...eu...

Sasuke —: quero que fique com ela.. — colocou a corrente no pescoço da namorada — vamos...ainda tem mais.

**Agora os dois saíram dos dominós dos Uchiha e foram para o lugar onde eles tiveram o primeiro treino como o time 7.**

Sasuke —: Aqui traz boas recordações.

Sakura —: é — se sentaram no alto da colina.

Sasuke —: Sakura... — ele tirou algo do bolso — eu...bem eu...queria te dar isso...

Sakura —: OO — era uma caixinha de veludo. — Sasuke-kun..

Sasuke —: já faz um tempo que eu guardava isso — falou sem olhara para menina —: mais não tinha coragem...

Sakura —: Sasuke...eu..não sei o que dizer...

Sasuke —: apenas aceita — abriu a caixinha assim ela pode ver duas alianças prateada. — é...é um pouco tarde pra isso mais..bem...espero que aceite.

Sakura —: ... — ele tirou uma aliança e colocou no dedo dela —

Sasuke — essa tem o meu nome, para você não se esquecer de mim...

Sakura —: jamais...

Sasuke —; veja — mostrou que havia mais uma coisa escrita "**Amo você"**

Sakura —: Sasuke,...jamais..eu pensei que... — ele a beijou.

Sasuke —; Te amo Sakura...agora e sempre.

**Eles se beijaram de novo Sakura estava tão feliz que esqueceu seus medos, seus anseios, apenas se entregou, Sasuke separou um pouco suas bocas para respirar.**

Sakura —: Sasuke eu...

Sasuke —: tudo bem...saberei esperar...

Sakura —: Não é isso — falou num sussurro —: eu quero..

Sasuke —: certeza?

Sakura —: quero ser sua...apenas sua — o beijou mais intenso

**Sasuke a beijou docemente enquanto acariciava de leve o rosto da menina, Sakura sentiu seu corpo esquentar a cada caricia que ele fazia, ele beijava seu pescoço, seu rosto até ela ficar com sede de mais, então de leve tirou a blusa deixando os seios a mostra, Sasuke parou por um instante para admirar a menina, deu um sorriso leve que fez Sakura corar.**

Sakura —: eu...

Sasuke —: você é linda meu amor...— falou voltando a beija-la.

**Sasuke tirou sua blusa com a ajuda da menina e esticou na grama, assim colocando Sakura deitada por cima da sua roupa, voltou a beijar-la e com as mãos ia fazendo caricias em seus seios o que estava deixando ela louca de desejo. Quando ele lhe beijou os seios ela fechou seus olhos e o apertou mais, soltando um gemido rouco. Assim tirando a bermuda que a menina usava com todo cuidado, deixando apenas a fina e delicada calcinha, admirou mais um pouco e retirou a peça restante.Sasuke sorriu e a beijou novamente enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo ventre liso de Sakura até alcançar o sexo da menina. Então com cuidado, curvou-se para beija-lhe delicadamente o sexo.**

**Quando a sentiu despertar para a volúpia, teve que lutar consigo mesmo para não possui-la nesse instante. Porém , era preciso ter calma, continuando a excita-la e fazendo-a chegar á beira do êxtase, antes de torna-la sua.**

Sasuke —: Sonhei tanto com esse instante, querida!

Sakura —: Sasuke...eu...quero você...

**Sasuke tornou a beija-la agora com mais urgência, vendo que ela já estava á beira do êxtase, Sasuke apartou-lhe as coxas e, com cuidado, penetrou-a.Ao ouvi-la soltar um grito abafado, selo-lhe a boca com um beijo profundo e demorado.Quando a sentiu mais descontraída, soergueu o corpo e começou a movimentar-se lenta e compassadamente. Quando juntos , alcançaram o clímax e era como se estivessem em meio de uma explosão de estrelas.**

**Ofegante, exausto, saciado, Sasuke virou-se de costas deitando sobre sua blusa, puxando Sakura consigo,não querendo romper o elo que os unia.**

Sakura —: Sasuke..eu..jamais imaginei que era assim...

Sasuke —: espero...que não a tenho machucado — falou rouco.

Sakura —: claro que não — ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado —: acho que essa foi a coisa mais louca que fiz na minha vida.

Sasuke —: Qual...de termos...

Sakura —: não...de jeito nenhum... — sorriu — falo do fato de temos feito isso...aqui nesse lugar.

Sasuke —: Hum...

Sakura ---: logo vai amanhecer. — falou olhando para o céu.

Sasuke —: Vamos assistir esse espetáculo e depois voltar para casa.

Sakura —: claro...— o beijou novamente e assim ficaram até os primeiros raios do sol alcançar os vales.

**Sakura andava como se estivesse flutuando com um sorriso de orelha á orelha, cantando uma musica, assim chegou no hospital foi se arrumar e trabalhar. Na hora do almoço Sakura se encontrou com Tenten e Hinata que haviam combinado de se encontrar.**

Tenten —: Veja. — falou a amiga para Hinata — parece que a noite foi boa.

Hinata —: é...é o que parece — sorriu.

Sakura —: Olá minna! — falou pulando quase em cima das duas.

Tenten —: Minha nossa...o que houve?

Hinata —: viu passarinho verde?

Sakura —: verde? Não.,..azul...de olhos ônix...ahhh... — suspirou fazendo as duas rirem.

Tenten —: Hum então aconteceu.

Hinata —: o que Tenten-chan? — perguntou inocente,

Tenten —: Oras...o que era pra acontecer...Sasuke e Sakura t... — Sakura tampou a boca da amiga.

Sakura —: Tenten por favor né. — falou olhando em volta — tem muitas gente aqui.

Hinata —:e como...foi? — as duas olharam para Hinata.

Sakura —: OO ...er.r..

Tenten —: é..fale como foi? Ele é bom de cama? É carinhoso?

Sakura —: Tenten!

Hinata —: OO — corou mais que um pimentão.

Sakura —: ah.. — soltou uma risada — ele é maravilhoso...nunca pensei que sentira tão feliz em toda minha vida.

Tenten —: AHHHHHH que fofo. — gritou a menina abraçando a outra.

Sakura —: "

Hinata —: e esse anel? Foi Sasuke-kun que lhe deu?

Tenten —: é..nossa quem diria em Sasuke Uchiha... dando um anel de compromisso para Sakura.

Sakura —: e não foi só isso vejam — mostrou a correntinha — era da mãe dele.

Hinata —: ah que romântico...ele te deu isso?

Tenten —: Hum...pode contar tudo...

**As duas ficaram ali ouvindo Sakura contar sobre o seu encontro, enquanto contava sorria mais e mais e suas amigas riam. Sakura nunca se sentirá tão bem quanto estava se sentindo agora e isso era tudo graças ao menino que agora ela tinha certeza que era seu para sempre.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bem é isso ai...obrigado.,..**


	20. O Casamento Parte I

**XxXxXxX Capitulo 19 ****_O casamento. Parte 1 _**

****

**Ino já estava em Suna uma semana ajudando Temari com os preparativos do casamento, enquanto ajudava a amiga ela passeava conhecendo a cidade durante uma semana inteira Gaara e Ino não se encontraram ele por esta ocupado com os problemas da vila. **

Ino —: Vamos Temari você vai se atrasar.

Temari —: já to indo. — gritou ela de dentro do banheiro.

Ino —: Rsrs não sei por que a demora. — se sentou em uma cadeira.

Temari —: droga tem certeza que a mulher vai trazer aqui?

Ino —: sim...já falaram que ela está na sala esperando por você.

Temari —: ok só deixa eu terminar aqui, — vestiu um vestido vermelho básico.

Ino —: Não sei para que tanta produção?

Temari —: agora eu sou irmã do Kazekage tenho que andar bem arrumada.

Ino —: ok...vamos?

**Gaara acabara de entrar no escritório já estava dois homens lá um que era o Raikage da vila do Trovão e um criado dele, ao entrar o velho apenas lançou um olhara ao garoto. **

Raikage —: Pensei que tinha esquecido de nossa pequena reunião? — falou irônico.

Gaara —: desculpa pela demora...— se sentou no seu lugar —: acontece que não posso parar os outros assuntos para atende-lo.

Raikage —: humpf... o antigo Kazekage jamais deixaria eu a espera — falou ele olhando para o menino em sua frente — claro que como sendo tão jovem acha que pode deixar certas coisas para mais tarde.

Gaara —: ...

Raikage —: Mais vamos logo o assunto, não vim aqui para ensina-lo como se comporta. — falou ele tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso. — bem aqui está uma carta escrita pelo antigo kazekage e nela diz o desejo do antigo de formar uma aliança com nosso pais.

Gaara —: ...— pegou o papel que o velho colocara na seu mesa.

Raikage —: e bem...agente iria fazer essa aliança muito antes de tudo, mas aconteceram imprevistos. — olhou para o Kazekage que lia a carta.

Gaara —: sim de fato era a vontade do velho.

Raikage —: e também acho uma ótima idéia se seguimos os desejos dele.

Gaara —: é por isso que venho aqui? Pessoalmente? — falou ele entregando a carta.

Raikage —: sim...e também vim ver com meus próprios olhos aquele que sucedeu o posto de Kazekage.

Gaara —: pois já viu...— ele se levantou —: e sobre a aliança tenho que ver com o conselho.

Raikage —: entendo...— o velho também se levantou —: mas peço que resolva isso logo, afinal não temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Gaara —: ... — se sentou quando o velho saiu da sala.

**Olhou para fora observando o céu, pensado no que o velho tinha dito, sim não tinha ido com a cara dele, algo dentro dele fazia ele sentir que não podia confiar naquele senhor. **

Temari —: Ino vai indo na frente tenho que entregar isso para o Gaara — ouviu a sua irmã do lado de fora.

Ino —: Temari a mulher já está mais de uma hora de esperando , vai lá eu entrego pra ele. — falou isso ele se virou para porta que abriu e ela apareceu. — Com licença Gaara. — ela entrou na sala.

Gaara —: o que quer?

Ino —:Aqui está os papeis que Temari mandou. — deixou na mesa uns papeis.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Err...— eles ficaram em silencio.

Gaara —: Onde ela está?

Ino —: Quem?

Gaara —: ¬¬ Temari.

Ino —: Rsrs provando o vestido de noiva. — sorriu — quer ver?

Gaara —: OO — a olhou espantado

Ino —: ...sei...sei já estou indo...tchau... — saiu da sala o mais rápido possível.

**Sasuke e Naruto foram chamado para o escritório de Hokage que tinha uma missão para eles. **

Tsunade —: bem meninos acho que vocês já sabem que quem nos atacou foram da vila do Som.

Naruto —: orochimaru.,

Tsunade —: Pode ser e pode não ser, por isso estou mandado vocês até lá para verem o que está acontecendo.

Sasuke —: Só nos dois?

Tsunade —: Não...vocês dois mais Sakura,Kakashi. — olhou para eles.

Naruto —: tsunade-Sama posso pedir uma coisa.

Tsunade —: Fale logo.

Naruto —: posso levar Hinata comigo?

Tsunade —: Bem não acho motivos para isso, mais tudo bem Hinata pode ir com vocês mais sabe que é perigoso Naruto.

Naruto —: Sim eu sei...mais eu a protegerei.

Tsunade — : ok podem ir.

**Em poucos minutos todos que iriam para a missão estavam ali na entrada da vila Hinata,Naruto ,Sakura, Kakashi e Sasuke, eles saíram para a direção a vila do Som. **

**Só pararam quando viram que já estava na vila dividiram em grupo Sakura e Sasuke foram para direita da vila, Hinata e Naruto para a esquerda e Kakashi foi pelo meio, estavam a procura de algum índice que pudesse comprovar que Orochimaru ainda estava vivo. **

**_Com Sakura e Sasuke ... _**

****

Sakura —: Nada aqui. — falou saindo de uma pequena casa.

Sasuke —: A vila está deserta.

Sakura —: é o que parece...mas ainda bem né?

Sasuke —: não sei...isso está muito estranho

Sakura —: è...Sasuke...— ele a olhou —: se ele...

Sasuke —: relaxa Sakura...dessa vez vamos mata-lo com certeza...caso ele esteja vivo.

Sakura —: sim...é que...ele pode vim atrás de você né...para se vingar...a final quando ele iria usar o seu corpo como recipiente para a alma dele...você e o Naruto acabaram com ele.

Sasuke —: sim...

Sakura —: eu...não estou gostando disso...

Sasuke —: Calma talvez apenas seja nossa imaginação...ele está morto...

Sakura —: hai...vamos procurar em outro lugar.

**_Com Hinata e Naruto... _**

****

Naruto —: Nada aqui Hinata-chan! — gritou o menino saindo de um poço.

Hinata —: hai Naruto-kun.

Naruto —: droga...será que aquele desgraçado do Orochimaru ainda está vivo?

Hinata —: Eu...acho que há algo por trás disso.

Naruto —: Como assim Hinata-chan?

Hinata —: não sei..mais está muito suspeito...

Naruto —: também acho mais...se ele estiver vivo...eu acabo com ele novamente...quantas vezes se for preciso.

Hinata —:

Naruto —: vamos encontrar Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata —: Hai.

**Quando todos estavam já reunidos montaram suas barracas para acampar pois não daria para voltar para Konoha naquele mesmo dia. **

Kakashi —: Bem...esperaremos até amanhã de manhã para voltarmos.

Naruto —: Hai...nossa estou com fome. — começou a comer uns lanches que Hinata trouxe.

Sakura —: você tem sorte que Hinata lembrou de trazer comida Naruto...se não você teria que passar fome por hoje.

Naruto —: Né Hinata-chan se preocupa comigo — abraçou ela deixando a menina vermelha.

Sasuke —: vai fazer a menina ter um treco ai Baka.

Naruto —: Ah cala boca Sasuke-baka... em vez de me encher por que não vai ficar com a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke —: Ora seu...— saiu dali e foi se sentar afastado.

Sakura —: Naruto... — ela foi atrás do menino.

Naruto —: viu como é fácil fazer os dois deixarem agente á sos...

Hinata —: Na...Naruto-kun — o menino sorriu e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Kakashi —: Acho que esqueceram que estou aqui? ¬¬

**Na hora do jantar Ino já estava pronta esperando os demais a porta se abriu e Gaara apareceu parecia meio aborrecido, entrou na sala e foi se sentar em seu lugar sem falar nada Ino continuou no seu lugar lendo uma revista. **

Senhora —: o jantar já está servido.

Ino —: Ahh obrigado — foi se sentar junto a mesa. — é...onde está Temari?

Senhora —: ela disse que não jantará hoje.

Ino —: O que? Algo errado?

Senhora —: Não senhorita...ela apenas disse que iria jantar em seu quarto. — falou isso e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

**Durante o jantar apenas podia ouvir o barulho dos talheres rasparem no prato Ino estava comendo o mais rápido possível para sair dali a final Gaara desde que ela foi para Suna estava tratando ela diferente mais frio do que era.Assim que acabou de comer ela saiu deixando o menino sozinho. **

**Já de madrugada estava sem sono então resolveu dar uma volta pela casa, andou até a sala depois até a varanda e decidiu voltar para o quarto. **

Gaara —: Não sabia que gostava de ficar a noite andado? — falou ele atrás dela quando ia entrar em seu quarto.

Ino —: AIII! — gritou ela se virando — quer me matar do coração?!  
Gaara —: ...

Ino —: o que faz acordado essas horas?

Gaara —: a mesma pergunta faço pra você.

Ino —: eu...eu não estava com sono e resolvi andar um pouco. — falou ela se recuperando do susto.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: e você?

Gaara —: Não devo...

Ino —: satisfação para mim...eu sei...mais não custa nada né conversar um pouco — falou ela indo até ele.— o que foi que eu fiz?

Gaara —: ah?

Ino —: è o que eu fiz pra você? Desde que eu cheguei tem me tratado estranho...nem fala mais comigo...não que isso você fazia né...mais pelo menos fala um pouco nem que fosse para reclamar de mim...

Gaara —: Está sentindo falta de brigar comigo?

Ino —; é pode ser...— falou ela sorrindo —: agora que se tornou o grande Kazekage não tem tempo para nada.

Gaara —: diferente de você eu tenho algo para fazer que não seja fazer compras.

Ino —: Ora seu...ÒÓ — ela o olhou com raiva mais vendo a cara dele de deboche riu.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: sabe até que você sabe ser engraçado as vezes. — falou indo para o seu quarto — bem boa noite Kazekage...

Gaara —: úù

**No dia seguinte Ino acordou atrasada para ajudar a Temari nos últimos preparativos da festa que seria menos de uma semana, ela se levantou correndo e foi se trocar ao terminar foi para a sala onde a menina estaria mais só encontrou Gaara com mais duas pessoas. **

Ino —: Desculpa...é que eu estava a procura da Temari.

Gaara —: Ela não está aqui —: falou irritado.

Ino —: des...

Raikage —: Hum mais que bela moça. — ele comentou quando ela saiu quase correndo.

Gaara —: ...

Raikage —: vejo que tem lindas empregadas.

Gaara —: Ela não é uma empregada — falou ríspido — ela é amiga de minha irmã.

Raikage —: entendo. — deu um sorriso que Gaara não gostou muito mas não comentou nada.

**Gaara apenas ficou observando a porta de fechar e Ino sair o velho que estava presente falou alguma coisa mas ele não escutou, a final não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada a não ser _nela... _**

****

Ino —: Ah Temari você nem me esperou? — falou a menina quando encontrou a amiga.

Temari —: Ah Ino você dorme de mais.! — falou rindo — e eu precisava ir logo.

Ino —: Ok e então o que deu?

Temari —: ta tudo cedo, a cerimônia vai ser aqui mesmo ...ai a festa será naquele jardim. — apontou para o jardim principal.

Ino —: Ah que lindo...

Temari —: é eu sei...bem como o Shika-kun gosta de ficar olhando as nuvens...eu escolhi a festa no ar livre. — e ficou falando.

**_Ino —: "E..quem diria que um dia que Temari iria gostar mesmo do Shikamaru?" _**** ficou olhando a amiga falar sobre os preparativos. **

**A cada dia que passava Temari ficava mais na pressa corria para lá e para cá e Ino tentava ajuda-la no que era possível, Gaara apenas tentava ficar afastado a final ele não queria ficar ouvindo sobre flores, vestidos etc... **

**Naruto e os outros acabaram de chegar na cidade na quinta-feira e foram direito para o escritório da Hokage que agora estava sendo reformado. **

Tsunade —: então acharam algo?

Kakashi —: Nada que prove que Orochimaru voltou.

Tsunade —: Ahh — suspirou fundo e olhou para os ninjas. — então...

Kakashi —: Alguém montou uma armadilha para nos. — falou ele vendo a expressão da Hokage.

Tsunade —: Armadilha? Mas como? E quem faria isso?

Kakashi —: Não sei o certo mais, como todas a vilas Konoha também têm inimigos não?

Tsunade —: Sim...claro...

Kakashi —: Acho que alguém que seja um dos inimigos fez isso, pode ter usado ninjas disfarçados de ninjas do Som para nos preocupar... afinal todos sabem sobre Orochimaru.

Sasuke —: e sabe que esse é o ponto fraco da nossa vila.

Tsunade —: ...

Kakashi —: Depois dos ataques ouvem alguma vila que se ofereceu para ajudar?

Tsunade —: Suna.

Naruto —: mais Suna é aliada de konoha e jamais iria nos trair.

Sasuke —: è isso é verdade...afinal Gaara agora é o Kazekage de lá.

Kakashi —: só suna?

Tsunade —: E sim...espera...não também o Raikage. — a mulher olhou para o homem que estava a sua frente com olhos arregalados. — será que...

Kakashi —: Pode ser...

Tsunade —: mas isso seria muito arriscado...

Naruto —: Você fala sobre o do pais do Trovão?

Tsunade —: é...

Naruto —: quando eu estava lá em Suna venho um velho de lá falar com Gaara, acho que era sobre uma aliança.

Tsunade —: aliança com Suna?

Kakashi —: o que?

Tsunade —: bem acho que ficamos mais aliviados não é...sabemos que Orochimaru não está de volta.

Naruto —: certo...podemos ir agora?

Tsunade —: sim claro...

Naruto —: certo! Vamos comer lamen! — saiu correndo da sala deixando Hinata e os outros para trás.

Sakura —: Hinata-chan não sei como você agüenta ele.

Hinata —: "...

Tsunade —: como vocês já sabe — falou a mulher depois antes de eles saírem — sábado que terá o casamento de seu amigo Shikamaru e Temari, como vai ser em Suna acho que todos vocês vão né?

Sakura —: Sim...claro se deixar.

Tsunade —: Claro...eu também viu o casamento ajudará reforçar a aliança com Suna.

Sakura —: hai então vamos todos juntos.

Tsunade —: sim.

**_Sexta-feira... _**

**Ino estava jogada em sua cama sim aquele dia tinha sido corrido Shikamaru chegará de manhã e teve que correr para fazer o terno, Ino como sempre teve que ajudar e agora 1:00 da tarde estava em seu quarto enquanto Temari e Shikamaru estavam por ai namorando, se virou na cama de barriga para cima e fechou os olhos o dia estava tão quente que estava insuportável ficar lá fora seu quarto era muito fresco a noite até sentia um pouco de frio apensar da alta temperatura, Ino estava distraída até ouvir alguém em seu quarto abriu os olhos e tomou um susto. **

Ino —: Gaara! — quase berrou.

Gaara —: o calor está deixando você surda? — falou irritado cruzando os braços.

Ino —: Hã? — se sentou na cama e o olhou ele estava um pouco perto da cama a observando. — desde quando está ai?

Gaara —: Bati na porta não escutou — falou ele indo até a janela.

Ino —: ...mais o que você quer?

Gaara —: Tsunade e os outros estão vindo para cá. — Ino abriu um sorriso enorme o que fez o menino a olhar admirado.

Ino —: Sério? Nossa — se levantou na cama e um pulo — que saudades deles...e já chegaram?

Gaara —: não.

Ino —: mais chegam hoje né?

Gaara —: Sim.

Ino —: Ah que bom...estou morrendo de saudades das meninas Hinata, Sakura e Tenten ah que de mais — falou quase dançando de felicidade Gaara a observava sem nada a diz. — não agüentava mais ficar aqui sozinha.

Gaara —: Não gosta da companhia de Temari?

Ino —: Não é isso Gaara...é que com o casamento Temari mau ficava comigo, agora tento elas agente pode dar umas voltas.

Gaara —: Tsc que seja. — Ino o olhou e foi até ele.

Ino —: err...Naruto e os outros também vêm né. — ele apenas a olhou —: você não vai ficar mais sozinho também.

Gaara —: não estou sozinho...tenho a vila para me ocupasse...— ele a olhou viu que ela estava rindo. — o que foi?

Ino —: Nada...

Gaara —: você ainda continua muito irritante. — falou ele começando a andar para porta.

Ino —: espera... — e segurou o braço dele. — desculpa não queria deixa-lo irritado...

Gaara —: ... — os dois se encararam

**_Gaara —: "O que você está fazendo idiota..vai embora daí...antes que perca o controle novamente..." _**** ele foi se aproximando do rosto da garota que não recuou _"faz tempo que desejo provar aqueles lábios novamente...sentir a pele dela novamente..." _ **

Temari —: Ino você viu o Gaara? — entrou no quarto fazendo os dois se separarem rápido. — Gaara? O que faz aqui?

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: ele venho falar que as meninas estão vindo.

Temari —: sério? Há que bom...— sorriu. — bem já que vocês dois estão aqui...eu quero pedir um favor.

Ino —: qual seria?

Temari —: Ino queria que você fosse minha madrinha de casamento.

Ino —: OO sério? — sorriu — mas..eu...não tenho par...

Temari —: bem e queria pedir para o Gaara ser seu par.

Gaara —: ficou louca.

Ino —: er...— olhou meio triste para o chão — acho que é melhor ser uma das meninas sabe a Sakura e Sasuke.

Temari —: Mas...

Gaara —: ok. — as duas se viraram para ele.

Temari —: ok o que?

Gaara —:Pode ser...eu faço par com ela. — falou ele indo embora — com tanto que não me enche o saco. — saiu do quarto.

Ino —: OO

Temari —: ahh que bom...né Ino?

Ino —: é... — tentou sorrir.


	21. O Casamento Parte II

**XxXxX Capitulo 19 _O casamento Parte 2 _**

**Já era sábado Tsunade e os outros havia chego ontem à noite, Ino e Temari ficaram acordadas até 2:00 da manhã no quarto de Temari que não estava conseguindo dormi. E de manhã todas já estavam de pé Temari foi começar a se arrumar para o casamento pois seria 2:00 da tarde.Ino e as outras estavam se arrumando também. **

**Quando deu 1:00 da tarde os meninos já estavam na sala, a espera das suas damas, quando entraram na sala todos tinham esquecido da demora. **

**Tenten usava um vestido vermelho sem alça com alguns detalhes de preto, seus cabelos estavam meio soltos e meio presos o que deixou Neji muito admirado.Sakura usava um vestido rosa também sem alça e seus cabelos estavam soltos, Hinata usava um roxo não muito escuro de uma só alça, seus cabelos em um elegante penteado. Ino estava com um vestido azul sem alça que ia até os pés mais era um pouco aberto na perna direita, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque único. **

Neji —: até que fim hem.

Tenten —: ah nem reclama — falou rindo —: nos meninas precisamos de bastante tempo para se arrumar.

Neji —: sei. — chegou perto dela e abraçou pela cintura — : está muito bonita.

Tenten —: Ah sério — se virou para ele e deu um beijo. — você também n.n

Sakura —: acho que já está na hora né?

Hinata —: vamos pra o jardim.

Sasuke —OK. — todos estavam indo mais Ino ficou.

Naruto —: Você não vai Ino-chan?

Ino —: vão na frente sim? — sorriu.

**O jardim estava com uma enorme tenda branca onde seria a festa tinha a mesa onde seria o altar para o casamento, e do outro lado do jardim tinha mais uma tenda maior ainda onde seria a festa, tinha mesas em volta de uma pista de dança onde tinha um pequeno palco no canto. **

Hinata —: Nossa que lindo ficou né?

Sakura —: é mesmo — sorriu ao ver a decoração — Temari caprichou.

Tenten —: Ah quando eu casar quero uma igual.

Hinata e Sakura —: eu também — as três sorriam.

Naruto —: cara mal agente acabou de namorar elas já estão pensando em casar?

Neji — nem fale isso.

Sasuke —: ... — olhou para os amigos que estava sorrindo — não seria má idéia.

Naruto e Neji —: O que?

Sasuke —: deixa pra lá. — foi para junto da namora.

Neji —: vejo que pode sair um novo casamento logo...logo...

Naruto —: é... — os dois foram para o seus pares.

**Ino estava na sala à espera de Gaara que pediu para esperar por ele já estava atrasado, a menina estava já impaciente quando o viu entrar na sala, Ino o olhou admirada afinal ele estava muito bonito. **

Gaara —: o que foi? — perguntou para menina que não parava de olhar.

Ino —: err...nada...você está atrasado.

Gaara —: eu sei...por isso chega de conversa e vamos logo — foi na frente.

**Gaara realmente ficou surpreso ao ver a menina ela estava linda como ele jamais viu, temeu que ela reparasse disso, tentou ser o mais normal que podia. **

**_Gaara —: "Normal é? Desde quando você é normal?" _****se questionou. **

Tenten —: Nossa que demora hem.

Ino —: o Gaara que demorou. — conversaram Gaara apenas cumprimentou os outros com um aceno.

Gaara —: vamos logo.

Ino —: ta...até mais Tenten. — saiu atrás do garoto.

Tenten —: essa Ino não tem jeito né? — falou para a Sakura.

Sakura —: é mesmo...

Hinata —: Agora só falta ela perceber.

Neji —: do que vocês estão falando? — perguntou tentando entender os comentários.

Tenten —: Ino está apaixonada.

Neji —: sério? E por quem? Sasuke?

Sakura —: claro que não ! — falou quase gritando — é por outra pessoa.

Hinata —: Gaara-sama Neji.

Neji —: OO impossível...

Tenten —: não é não.

Neji —: se ela gostasse dele eles já estariam juntos.

Sakura —: sim...mas como não é qualquer pessoa né...é pelo Gaara...

Hinata —: Isso mesmo...os dois orgulhosos como são...um gosta de brigar com outro...

Neji —: Isso não quer dizer que ela gosta dele e vice-versa.

Tenten —: amor...você não conhece Ino como nos. — sorriu — quando ela implica muito é por que gosta.

Neji —: OO ...vai entender.

Hinata —: é...vai entender. — os quatros riram.

**Já estavam todos em seus lugares Shikamaru estava no altar esperando Temari que assim que começou a tocar a macha nupcial ela entrou, todos se levantaram Temari caminhava com graça pelo pequeno trajeto até o altar, usava um vestido branco comprido que chegava a arrastar no chão, o vestido tinha uns detalhes de perolas e era um tomara-que-cai, o cabelo que sempre esteve preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas agora estavam soltos presos apenas por uma coroa que vem com o véu. **

**Shikamaru estavam com um sorriso enorme quando viu a noiva chegar até ele, pegou na mão da menina e deu um beijo a guiando até onde o padre estava ali começou a cerimônia. **

Padre —: Nara Shikamaru você aceita Sabuko no Temari como sua legitima esposa, prometendo ama-la e respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até o ultimo dia de sua vida?

Shikamaru —: Sim.

Padre —: e você Sabuko no Temari aceita Nara Shikamaru como seu legitimo esposo, prometendo ama-lo e respeita-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até o ultimo dia de sua vida?

Temari —: Sim.

Padre —: As alianças — Gaara entregou o as alianças ao padre.

**O padre deu a benção nas alianças e as entregou para os noivos Shikamaru pegou a pequena aliança de ouro e colocou no dedo de Temari. **

Shikamaru —: Aceita essa aliança em prova do meu amor. Por você. — lagrimas rolaram pela face da menina e de todas as amigas que ali estava.

**Temari não conseguiu dizer nada apenas falou Te amo e colocou a outra aliança no deu do rapaz. **

Padre —: Declaro marido e mulher...pode beijar a noiva. — os dois se beijaram ao meio de chuva de palmas.

**Ino batia palma e enquanto as lagrimas rolavam pela sua face Gaara continuava parado apenas olhando o novo casal sair do lugar e indo para o lugar da festa, Ino e Gaara foram logo atrás se juntando com os outros. **

**No lugar onde seria a festa já estava tocando musica e já tinha gente servindo os salgados enquanto Temari e Shikamaru estavam na entrada recebendo os parabéns de todos. **

Sakura —: Ah parabéns amiga — abraçou.

Temari —: obrigado...Sasuke...— ele cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

Naruto —: Rsrs e ai Shikamaru cara meus parabéns viu — abraçou o amigo.

Shikamaru —: valeu cara...cara mais que saco ficar fazendo isso.

Temari —: seja gentil com os convidados Shika ÒÓ.

Shikamaru —: problemática

Temari —: O que?

Ino —: mas não é possível mal se casaram já estão brigando? — Ino apareceu quando Temari iria falar algo.

Gaara —:Aff tem que ser Temari.

Temari —: ùú..não estamos brigando né amor? — sorriu a abraçou o marido.

Shikamaru —: é...

Ino —: Ah Shikamaru meu amigo... — foi até ele — quem diria que um dia iria se casar hem.

Shikamaru —: rsrs é pra você ver...

Ino —: Muitas felicidades. — o abraçou depois foi para Temari — e você...vê se cuida dele...não o deixe ensinar os seus filhos a ficar olhando as nuvens.

Temari —: ele que tente — riu.

Gaara —: ...

Temari —: Gaara não vai dar os parabéns? — ele a olhou por um tempo até abrir a boca.

Gaara —: que seja.

Temari —: — abraçou o irmão que tentou se soltar mais por fim retribuiu o abraço.

Ino —: OO

Shikamaru —: OO ...problemáticos.

Temari e Gaara —: ùú...

**Durante a festa Temari e Shikamaru ficaram andando para lá e para cá para pousar para foto, ou para conversar com algum conhecido, Ino procurou as meninas e acharam elas sentadas em uma mesa um pouco perto do palco todas estavam com seus namorados. **

Ino —: Droga...Esqueci-me disso.

Gaara —: Do que? — voltou para ela.

Ino —: as meninas...eu terei que sentar lá com elas...e...— parou de falar.

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: bem ficarei lá segurando vela né...só eu estou sem par. — falou ela olhando para os outros lugares — será que Kiba ou o Rock Lee vieram?

Gaara —: ... — não falou nada apenas puxou a menina e foram para mesa.

Ino —: Gaara para eu...

Tenten —: ai está ela até que fim em Ino .

Sakura —: Nossa a festa está ótima não?

Neji —: vão se sentar ou não?

Naruto —: é senta ai Gaara.

Sasuke —: baka ele é o Kazekage tem que se sentar lá...

Gaara —: se deixarem... — falou olhando para os outros. — podemos nos sentar com vocês?

Ino —: OO

Tenten —: nn claro... — deu espaço para os dois se sentarem.

Ino —: o que você pensa que está fazendo ? — perguntou quando todos estavam conversando animadamente.

Gaara —; Nada apenas sentando com os amigos.

Ino —: sei...

Gaara —: não quero me sentar lá — apontou para onde Tsunade estava com mais dois senhores ela parecia aborrecida.

Ino —: é mesmo né — sorriu fazendo o menino a olha-la os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

Tenten —: Nossa é a hora da valsa.

Sakura —: Rsrs quero ver só.

**Temari e Shikamaru começaram a dançar depois de uns minutos outros pares começaram a dançar também todos da mesa foram dançar menos Gaara e Ino. Os dois ficaram em silêncio a até a musica acabar. **

Tenten —: Nossa está dando pena de ver Ino ali sentada sem dançar. — comentou para Neji.

Neji —: Gaara não é daqueles homens que dançam.

Tenten —: é...mais Ino gosta de dançar. — falou ela olhando para os lados. — será que Lee dança com ela?

Neji —: deixa ela quieta...

Tenten —: Não Neji...já que Gaara não dança, ela não tem que ficar a noite toda ali sentada.

Neji —: e você disse que ela está apaixonada por ele né?

Tenten —: e está...

Neji —: ¬¬ sei...

Tenten —: ali está ele já volto. — foi até o amigo e falou algo pra ele que concordou e voltou.

Neji —: e ai?

Tenten —: Já foi chamar ela pra dançar.

**Gaara continuava ali parado com os braços cruzados olhando para a pista de dança enquanto a menina do seu lado não parava quieta sempre olhava para os lados, cruzava as pernas e descruzava estava na cara que estava impaciente, Gaara então viu um menino vim na direção deles e parou ao lado de Ino. **

Lee —: Ino-chan quer dança? — sorriu o menino.

Ino —: OO Lee-san...

Lee —: ;D

Ino —: err...— olhou para Gaara que apenas olhavam eles. — posso?

Gaara —: Tsc...— Ino sentiu uma raiva mais não falou nada.

Ino —: ok Lee-san vamos. — os dois saíram para dançar deixando o outro sozinho.

**Gaara tentou não olhar mais era impossível então passou a observar o casal que estavam dançando animadamente, Gaara sentiu alguma coisa estranha dentro dele não conseguiu dizer o que era mais não estava gostando de vê-los dançando, Ino sorria mais que nunca e Lee como sempre dando aqueles sorrisos congate, até a musica mudar de rápida para lenta, alguns casais se sentaram e outros continuaram a dançar, Lee falou algo para Ino que confirmou com a cabeça então os dois se aproximaram, Lee passou a mão pela fina cintura de Ino que laçou seu pescoço e assim começaram a dançar conforme a musica. **

**Gaara sentiu uma vontade louca de ir até lá e tirar as mãos do menino da cintura da "_sua" _Ino. Ao pensar nisso ele se espantou. **

**_Gaara —: "O que eu disse? Minha Ino?...desde quando ela é minha?" _****se perguntou olhando novamente para os dois que ainda dançavam Lee falou algo no ouvido dela que riu fazendo o leão do ciúme dentro de Gaara rugisse mais uma vez. _"eu mato aquele sombracelhudo" _**

**Quando a musica acabou Ino voltou para a mesa onde Gaara estava com uma cara de pouco amigos Lee acompanhou ela. **

Ino —: Lee-san muito obrigado...

Lee —: que nada...se quiser mais tarde dançamos mais? ;D

Ino —: Ok — ele se afastou deixando os dois sozinhos —: Ah que festa animada né?

Gaara —: o que tem de animado?

Ino —: ora tudo...está tudo perfeito...Shikamaru e Temari estão tão felizes ...

Gaara —: ...

Ino —: Ei — olhou para ele — vai ficar a noite toda ai sentado que nem bobo? Com uma cara de cão raivoso?

Gaara —: é a única que eu tenho — falou irritado pela comparação — diferente de você eu não fico me exibindo para todos.

Ino —: O que?

Gaara —: isso que ouviu.

Ino —: Ora que disse que eu estou me exibindo?

Gaara —: dançando daquele jeito...— falou se referindo quando dançou a musica agitada — e depois se esfregando com aquele esquisito.

Ino —: se esfregando? Mais que absurdo..

Gaara —: Tsc...

Ino —: realmente você é louco...fica a festa toda ai sentado que nem uma estatua... — falou ela já irritada também..— veja até Tsunade-sama que é Hokage está dançando.

Gaara —: só por que os outros dançam, eu tenho que dançar também?

Ino —: é...acho que é isso que geralmente as pessoas fazem nas festas dançam.

Gaara —: se for para fazer como você estava fazendo prefiro ficar aqui.

Ino —: que saber...nem sei por que estou discutindo isso com você— falou ela se levantando mais o menino a segurou.

Gaara —: onde pensa que vai?

Ino —: vou para outro lugar.

Gaara —: Vai correr para aquele esquisito já?

Ino —: ùú...e ser for...você não tem nada com isso...agora me solta.

Gaara —:você venho na festa comigo...

Ino —: vim por que fui obrigada...

Gaara —: não interessa — ele a puxou mais fazendo ela cai um pouco mais perto dele. — venho comigo, vai ficar comigo e vai embora comigo.

Ino —: OO — eles estavam muito próximo — não quero ficar com um par que nem se quer me tira para dançar.

Gaara —: o problema é dançar? — ele se levantou puxando ela.

Ino —: o que...

**Ino não conseguiu terminar a frase pois ele a laçou pela cintura e puxou mais para perto dele ela penas colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do menino e começaram a dançar a som de _Back At One. _**

**_It's undeniable that we should be together  
_****_It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall _****_never  
_****_The basis is need to know  
_****_If you don't know just how  
I feel _****_Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
_****_If all things in time, time will reveal  
_****_(Yeah-ah...)  
_****_One, you're like a dream come true  
_****_Two, just wanna be with you  
_****_Three, girl it's plain to see  
_****_That you're the only one for me  
_****_And four, repeat steps one through three  
_****_Five, make you fall in love with me  
_****_If ever I believe my work is done  
_****_Then I'll start back at one  
_****_(Yeah-ah...) _**

**Ino não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser daquele contato Gaara apensar de mostrar que não é de dançar muito mostrou que não fica para trás, suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura com pouca força agora, seus rostos estavam quase colados. **

**_Ino —: "O que ele pensa que está fazendo?...isso...isso só faz me machucar mais..." _****pensou quando o menino passou os lábios pelo pescoço da menina fazendo ela estremecer, Ino não sabia se empurrava ele para longe, se correspondia aquele toque ou chorava...a musica do fundo ajudava nessa ultima parte... **

**_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
_****_And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, _****_hey  
_****_And undesirable, for us to be apart  
_****_I never would've made it very far _****_'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
_****_'Cause..._**

**_One, you're like a dream come true  
_****_Two, just wanna be with you  
_****_Three, girl it's plain to see  
_****_That you're the only one for me  
_****_And four, repeat steps one through three  
_****_Five, make you fall in love with me _****_If ever  
I believe my work is done  
_****_(Then I'll start back at one)_**

**_Gaara ----: "Sim perdi o juízo é o que parece..." _****pensou ao beija-la no pescoço sentiu aquele cheiro de flores suave entrar pelas narinas, sim aquele cheiro que antes incomodava agora fazia o contrario precisava dele para continuar vivo... ****Gaara não queria saber onde estava e quem estava olhando pois queria te-la mais uma vez, queria sentia aquele perfume dela, sentia maciez da pele dela...**

**_Gaara —; "Será que é como a canção?...será que ela trouxe-me uma nova vida?" _**

**_Say farewell to the dark of night  
_****_I see the coming of the sun  
_****_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
_****_You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart _****_of mine  
_****_You threw out the life line _****_Just in the nick of time _**

**_One, you're like a dream come true  
_****_Two, just wanna be with you  
_****_Three, girl it's plain to see _****_That you're the only one for me  
_****_And four, repeat steps one through three  
_****_Five, make you fall in love with me _****_If ever  
_****_ I believe my work is done _****_Then I'll start back at one _**

**Todos os amigos do "casal' pararam para vê-los na mesa onde eles estavam". **

Temari —: Ah ganhei uma cunhada  
Shikamaru —: Mais que problemáticos.  
Tenten —: eu disse...faltava só um empurrãozinho.,  
Hinata —: O que você fez Tenten-chan?  
Tenten —: nada como um pouco de ciúmes para fazer o amor mostrar a cara. — riu dela mesma.  
Neji —: Nossa...que profundo...¬¬  
Naruto —: Rsrs olha só Ino-chan e Gaara...  
Sakura —: eles formam um casal tão fofo.  
Sasuke —: ...  
Shikamaru —: Mais será que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?  
Temari —: como não?...Gaara está beijando Ino. — todos olharam de novo para os dois.  
Neji —: ele apenas está beijando o pescoço.  
Sakura —: da na mesma né...isso que dizer que ele tem algum interesse nela.  
Sasuke —: sei o interesse ¬¬  
Sakura —: Sasuke-kun!

**Quando a musica acabou Ino e Gaara continuaram ali eles se olhava agora um no olho do outro, Ino sorriu e fazendo o garoto sorrir também um sorriso discreto mas muito sexy.**

Ino —: acho...que... — falou quando uma musica agitada começou a tocar.  
Gaara —: eu... — mais foram interrompidos por um criado.  
Criado —: Gaara-sama o Raikage deseja vê-lo.  
Gaara —: O que..? — olhou para direção onde estava o velho junto com Tsunade.  
Criado — ele quer falar com o senhor.  
Gaara —: ... — olhou para a menina na sua frente e a soltou — ok...  
Criado —: com licença. — ele a deixou sozinha ali.

**Ino viu ele se afastar sem falar nada mais então voltou para mesa pois a pista agora estava lotada quando ia chegando na mesa Temari a puxa por canto. **

Temari —: Ino o que foi aquilo que eu vi?  
Ino —: o que?  
Temari —:Você e Gaara se agarrando! — falou sorrindo — Ino vocês dois estão juntos e não contou para ninguém.  
Ino —: não é...nada disso — falou meio triste — eu e ele...agente só...  
Shikamaru —: desculpa atrapalhar é que...já está na hora Temari. — falou olhando para as duas.  
Temari —: já?  
Shikamaru —: Sim...se não vamos perder a viajem.  
Ino —: onde vocês vão?  
Temari —: eu não sei...ele disse que é surpresa — sorriu.  
Shikamaru —: não se esquece que tem que jogar o buquê.  
Temari —: ok...err...Ino você vem né?  
Ino —: Hum... —

**Ino seguiu Temari até o meio do salão onde todas a garotas solteiras estavam agrupadas para pegar o buquê, Ino olhou para direção onde Gaara estava mais este nem olhou para ela apenas conversava com o senhor ao seu lado e com Tsunade. **

Temari —: vou jogar...é 1...2..3...e...

**O boque foi para o alto e todas começaram a pular e gritar, Ino estava bem afastada da zona que estava, mas pode ver que pegou o buquê bateu na mão de uma mulher e caiu pro lado onde Hinata estava. **

Sakura —: Hinata  
Naruto —: é isso ai Hinata-chan — gritou o menino da mesa.  
Neji —: Rsrs agora sabemos quem será os próximos a casar.  
Naruto —: OO Tenten —: que sorte em amiga. — Hinata estava como um pimentão.  
Hinata —: err...eu...eu... Temari —: felicidades para os futuros casais...

**Ino olhava todos que estavam rindo e conversando olhou novamente para onde Gaara estava este agora olhara para ela,ela sentiu algo que estranho queria poder toca-lo, queria que ele torcesse por ela, que sorrisse para ela, mas nada aconteceu apenas continuaram se olhar, e mais uma vez não encontrou nada mais que um vazio então se virou e foi embora.**

**_Gaara —: "Droga será que esse velho não vai calar a boca?" _****pensava o menino quando o velho ao seu lado falava coisas sobre aliança, Gaara não estava prestando atenção pois cada dez minutos olhava para uma certa loira que estava meio afastada de todos. **

Raikage —: Então Gaara-sama o que acha:?  
Gaara —: hã? — se virou por senhor.  
Raikage —: Vejo que você está ocupado demais — olhou para a menina — admirando certas coisas...  
Gaara —: só estava vendo o movimento do salão. — falou olhando para outro lado — e além do mais hoje é dia do casamento da minha irmã e não é lugar e nem hora para falar sobre negócios.  
Raikage —: sim sei...— sorriu de uma forma que Gaara não gostou — eu também pensaria assim se tivesse uma dessas me esperando...— apontou com a cabeça para Ino.  
Gaara —: ùú ...acho que o senhor está misturando as coisas.  
Tsunade —: Então o senhor está querendo aliança com Suna Raikage? — falou se aproximando dos dois.  
Raikage —: veja quem está aqui se não é Tsunade...um dos três ninjas lendários, e agora a atual Hokage. — falou debochado.  
Tsunade —: eu em pessoa a Godaime Hokage de Konoha.  
Raikage —: vejo que afirmou mais a aliança entre Konoha e Suna com esse casamento.  
Tsunade —: é pode ser...mas isso não é o objetivo desse casamento, sim o amor os dois se amam...e isso não tem nada a haver com política.  
Raikage —: o que não tem haver com a política... — sorriu.

**Gaara que estava apenas ouvindo a conversa dos dois olhou novamente Temari agora iria jogar o buquê todas mulheres estavam reunidas no meio do salão procurou por uma loira de olhos azuis mais não a achou, Temari jogou o buquê que foi cair na mão de Hinata que estava muito vermelha de onde ele estava pode ouvir os gritos de Naruto comemorando, olhou para o amigo e achou Ino ela estava sozinha em um canto quando os seus olhos se encontraram e mais uma vez não pode fazer nada a não ser ver ela se afastar novamente.**

**_Gaara —: "Não...hoje não deixarei..." _****quando ia ir atrás foi impedido.**

Raikage —: Bem creio que não há mais o por que da demora do adiamento sobre esse assunto.  
Gaara —: o que?  
Raikage —: Rsrs acho que o jovem aqui precisa se distrair um pouco — falou olhando para ele com desdém — pois desse jeito Suna irá desaparecer do mapa.  
Gaara —: Ùú se eu fosse você eu tomaria mais cuidado com o que fala. — falou já irritado.  
Tsunade —: Ei calma rapazes, vamos deixar isso para mais tarde.  
Raikage —: acontece que não tenho o tempo todo para esperar a boa vontade de pirralhos que não ligam para o bem estar de sua vila. — isso foi à gota da água...Gaara o olhou de uma forma ameaçadora.  
Gaara —: como eu disse é melhor tomar cuidado com que diz...lembre-se que você está em MINHA casa...  
Raikage —: Por acaso isso é uma ameaça?  
Gaara —: entenda como quiser pouco me importa o que acha.  
Tsunade —: acho que os dois estão de cabeças quentes...  
Raikage —: meu caro rapaz eu vim aqui em uma missão de paz, para tratar com você uma aliança que pode vim ser útil para Suna e você faz pouco caso. Gaara —: acontece que desde quando chegou aqui só vem criticado meu modo de agir...  
Raikage —: faço isso pela amizade que tinha para com o velho Kazekage. — falou ele já mostrando sua verdadeira face — mas vejo que com você não tem jeito...  
Gaara —: ok você quer falar de negócios? Ok...— respirou fundo —: a aliança que queres fazer com Suna...eu não aceito.  
Raikage —: OO  
Tsunade —: ... — tentou disfarçar sua satisfação.  
Raikage —: o que foi que disse moleque? Está recusando a aliança com meu pais.  
Gaara —: isso...eu não vejo o por que o velho Kazekage queria essa tal de aliança, a final o pais do Trovão não vem ajudado Suna há muito tempo, e quando Suna precisou dos seus aliados onde estavam eles?  
Raikage —: ora...  
Gaara —: os únicos que nos ajudou foi Konoha...e essa é o que eu tenho e faço questão de ter aliança. — falou olhando para Tsunade  
Tsunade —: acho que meu caro você se precipitou com os esforços — falou para o velho que até agora estava tentando falar algo.  
Gaara —: agora que sabe da minha resposta não vejo o por que continuar aqui. — falou ele se virando para a mulher — se derem licença.  
Raikage —: vocês vão se arrepender... — falou indo embora pisando duro.  
Tsunade —: Gaara precisamos conversar — o menino olhou para ela e viu que era urgente.  
Gaara —: ok vamos para o escritório.


	22. Nada por acaso

**XxXxX Capitulo 20 **_Nada por acaso..._

**Não seria algo do acaso que ela estaria ali naquele quarto grande, frio e sozinha chorando por ele...? ****Ino ao sair da festa foi para seu quarto e se trancou estava com muita vontade de chorar, então ao chegar em seu quarto não se segurou chorou por horas até adormecer. ****Gaara ouvir o que Tsunade fala atentamente no começo estava mais interessado em ir atrás de Ino mais quando ela contou o que suspeitava começou a se interessar pelo assunto. **

Tsunade —: Bem então é isso...  
Gaara —: você acha que ele queria fazer a o tratado com Suna para atingir konoha? — a mulher afirmou com a cabeça — mais como?  
Tsunade —: Isso eu não tenho certeza...mas o pais do Trovão há muito tempo tem raiva de konoha por o terceiro ter ajudado Suna a não fazer o tratado antigamente.  
Gaara —: então poderia ser vingança.  
Tsunade —: sim...e acho que ele nos atacou para nos deixar abalados...fazendo nos pensar que Orochimaru estava vivo ainda...eles tinham certeza que nos iríamos ir atrás dele e esqueceríamos o resto.  
Gaara —: ai se eu aceitasse a aliança com o pais do trovão poderia ter posto o fim com a de Konoha.  
Tsunade —: sim...ele poderia usar vocês contra nos...ou vice versa.  
Gaara —: ...— ficou em silêncio um pouco — desde que eu vi aquele homem eu não confiei nele.  
Tsunade —: sim um homem que não sabe esconder o que realmente pretende.  
Gaara —: e agora...ele pode tentar algo contra nos? Tsunade —: sim...com toda certeza, ele pode procurar aliados que são nossos inimigos e nos atacar. Gaara —: teremos que reforçar nossas forças.  
Tsunade —: sim...  
Gaara —: Há algo mais que eles estão atrás? — ele a olhou esperando resposta.  
Tsunade —: sim...o pegamino que há todos os jutsu proibidos que Orochimaru descobriu e inventou também.  
Gaara —: ...  
Tsunade —: se isso cai em mãos erradas poderá ser o fim...

**Depois da conversa com Tsunade ele finalmente viu livre de trabalho então andou pela casa estava vazia, os convidados já havia ido embora, só os de Konoha que estava hospedados lá, Gaara caminhou lentamente até a porta do quarto de Ino sim a noite toda queria ter ido atrás dela mais não conseguiu. ****Fechou os olhos e andou até a porta quando ia abrir venho na mente o que aquele homem falou. **

**_"Flash Black"_**

_Em um dia antes do casamento de Temari, Gaara teve que ir a uma reunião com Raikage, quando chegou lá eles passaram a conversar Gaara olho pela janela e viu Ino, sim ela estava lá fora com aquele vestido azul e seus cabelos soltos e sua atenção foi totalmente para ela. _

_Raikage —: então o que acha?  
__Gaara —: hã? — se virou para o senhor que agora estava ao seu lado olhando para Ino.  
__Raikage —: bem acho que você deve saber que primeiramente vem o bem estar da vila que moramos...não podemos nos dar o luxo de ficar ou achar alguém.  
__Gaara —: como?  
__Raikage —: Vejo que você em vez de tentar ajudar sua vila está preocupado mais com o seu bem estar. — apontou para a menina —: ela está tirando sua atenção...você em vez de estar se preocupando com a sua vila fica ai de namorico.  
__Gaara —: ... _

_Ele não pode falar nada afinal isso era verdade desde quando ela estava lá em Suna ele já não estava mais tendo total atenção nos assuntos da vila. ,_

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**Ele recuou uns passos da porta do quarto de Ino sim ele estava ali novamente quantas vezes naquele mês ele esteve lá, e nunca baterá na porta ou entrará ali, apenas se virava e ia embora para o seu quarto. **

**_Gaara —: "ele está certo...tenho dado muito pouca atenção para vila..." _****se virou e começou a andar de volta para o seu quarto. _"acho que deixe levar pelos sentimentos...e veja só...me tornei patético...". _**

**No dia seguinte Tsunade já tinha indo para Konoha sozinha Naruto e os outros estavam ainda em Suna, Temari e Shikamaru saíram em lua-de-mel, no dia seguinte Ino acordou por volta das 10 da manhã e já arrumou as malas para voltar para casa quando desceu para tomar café encontrou apenas Gaara. **

Ino —: onde...está os outros?  
Gaara —: saíram falaram que iam dar ultima volta por Suna. — falou sem olhar para ela, a menina se sentou duas cadeiras afastada dele e começou a tomar café.  
Criado —: Gaara-sama o telegrama que esperava chegou — entregou o envelope para o menino e saiu.  
Gaara —: ... — leu o conteúdo da carta e depois olhou para  
Ino —: temari volta daqui uma semana.  
Ino —: Hã?— ficou confusa — mais já?  
Gaara —: Não temos tempo há perder... — falou olhando para a menina  
Ino —: hum... — nada mais falou..  
Gaara —: Volta para Konoha junto com os outros? — a menina se surpreendeu com a pergunta.  
Ino —: Hai...  
Gaara —: ... — não falou mais nada apenas terminou o seu café e saiu da sala deixando ela sozinha.  
Ino —: _se me pedisse para ficar eu ficaria..._ — falou baixinho para si.

**Já estava de tarde quando Naruto e os outros voltaram para a casa de Gaara para se preparar para irem embora, ino estava em seu quarto terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu um barulho na janela, foi vê o que era, quando abriu a janela se arrependeu amargamente vendo o que era.**

**Gaara estava em seu escritório impaciente não sabia o que fazer apenas ficava ali parado esperando as cosias tomarem seus rumos, olhou para a carta que sua irmã havia lhe enviado. **

**_Gaara... _****_Gaara sei que você não é dessas pessoas que percebem os sentimentos dos outros, e sei que é muito orgulhoso para admitir pra si mesmo seus próprios sentimentos, mas vejo que isso está mais que na hora de acabar. _****_Tenho percebido o comportamento de vocês dois, de você e de Ino...eu não sei o que houve entre vocês...espero que vocês dois parem de negar o que realmente sente um pelo outro pois a vida é curta...e gaara se a vida te deu essa segunda chance de achar a felicidade não há jogue pela janela pois são raras as vezes que temos segunda chance... _****_Quero que você não se sinta mais sozinho e sei que Ino é a pessoa que você procura...não acho que ela tenha entrado na sua vida por acaso...talvez já tivesse escrito isso em algum lugar...e agora basta há você escolher se quer ou não ser feliz... _****_Bem com cuidado...uma só palavra dita errada pode ser para sempre um adeus... _**

**_Com Carinho Temari. _**

**Sabia que sua irmã já havia percebido afinal até ele mesmo já não conseguia mentir pra ele mesmo, sempre que ela estava perto ele mudava não tinha jeito, mais como chegar nela como falar essas coisas nunca foi bom com palavras, gestos, ele não sabia o que era amor...nunca pensou que um dia iria chegar a sabe o que é isso...mas agora frente com a verdade ele pode se ver em um caminho que ele não sabia o que estaria por vim. ****Ele se levantou novamente da cadeira e saiu da sala indo em direção ao quarto de Ino, estava decidido iria falar com ela, tinham que por os pontos nos Is, tinha que saber realmente o que era aquilo se ela compartilhava o mesmo sentimento que ele. ****Parou em frente ao quarto dela e respirou fundo sim dessa vez não voltaria para trás iria até o fundo deu uns passos e levantou a mão para bater na porta, deu duas batidas mais ninguém respondeu. **

Gaara —: Ino! — bateu novamente mais nada estava já ficando irritado dessa vez bateu com mais força. — Abra a porta.

**Não obteve resposta então abriu a porta entrou o quarto estava vazio olhou em volta e não achou a menina sobre a cama tinha sua mochila, seu coração acelerou deu mais uns passos e viu um pequeno pedaço de papel sobre a cama, ao pegar o papel já sentiu a raiva crescer. **

**_Estamos com a garota... _****_Se quiser vê-la viva outra vez traga-me o pegamino... _**

**Amassou o papel com força tentando descontar a sua fúria saiu do quarto tão rápido que em menos de uns minutos estava na sala Naruto estava lá com os outros. **

Naruto —: e ai Gaara agente já estamos indo...  
Gaara —: Ino foi raptada. — todos arregalaram os olhos.  
Naruto —: como?  
Sakura —: que fez isso e por que?  
Gaara —: preciso falar com Hokage agora

**Gaara se surpreendeu com ele mesmo em menos de uma hora estava em Konoha e foi direito ao prédio onde Hokage estava entrou na sala sem esperar para ver se ela estava ocupada ou não. **

Tsunade —: Gaara? O que faz aqui? — se assustou quando ele entrou na sua sala.  
Gaara —: ele pegou Ino.  
Tsunade —: ele quem?  
Gaara —: Raikage...ele foi até lá e pegou Ino disse que se quisemos ver ela, devemos dar o pegamino.  
Tsunade —: Desgraçado. — bateu na mesa. — mais como pode acontecer isso.  
Gaara —: o que faremos?  
Tsunade —: acho que não é bom Suna se envolver com isso. — falou se levantando.  
Gaara —: como não me envolver... — falou tentando não parecer preocupado — se ela estava lá em Suna quando foi raptada.  
Tsunade —: Sim ...mais isso não vem ao caso Gaara, se Suna se envolver pode ser mais trabalhoso.  
Gaara —: quer que eu fique de braços cruzados enquanto vejo ela morrer? — essa frase surpreendeu não só Tsunade mais como ele mesmo.  
Tsunade —: tsc por acaso você gosta dela Gaara?  
Gaara —: humpf não estou falando de sentimentos...— tentou remediar o que disse.  
Tsunade —: meu caro não precisa tentar me enganar. — falou ela sorrindo — eu já havia percebido a relação de vocês.  
Gaara —: não há nada...apenas não quero ser culpado por deixa alguém de konoha morrer em suna.  
Tsunade —: ok...não temos tempo para ficar discutindo isso...se quer tanto ajudar pode ajudar.  
Gaara —: ...

**Gaara montou um grupo de resgate que ia trás até o pais do trovão nele estava Neji,Sasuke, Naruto as meninas foram ajudar Tsunade a preparar um plano para conseguir uma solução. **

**Ino ao poucos foi abrindo os olhos sentiu sua cabeça doer tentou se mexer mais estava amarrada então a poucos venho às lembranças do que tinha acontecido, ela havia ouvido um barulho na janela e foi ver o que era na hora só pode ver fumaça e ser acertada em cheio na cabeça.A menina tentou se soltar em vão pois era impossível se soltar.**

Ino —: Eiii...Soltem-me... — gritou ela para ver se alguém a ouvira. — socorro!

**E nada então fechou os olhos para tentar pensa direito quando ouviu alguns passos virem em sua direção a porta se abriu e um homem entrou por ela caminhando até a garota. **

Ino —: Vo...você? — estava espantada ao ver quem tinha feito aquilo.  
Raikage — já acordou — falou ele indo até uma cadeira e se sentou.  
Ino —: Mas...por..por que?...O que você quer comigo?  
Raikage —: uma pergunta por vez criança — riu ele  
Ino —: desgraçado...o que você está fazendo hem? O que você acha que...  
Raikage —: Cale a boca! — cortou ele — não devo dar satisfação para você...  
Ino —: Konoha vai vim atrás de mim...  
Raikage —: ah é? — riu com vontade deixando Ino furiosa. — mais é esse o propósito.  
Ino —: o que?  
Raikage —: Bem já que já faz um dia que está aqui...vejo que Konoha não se importa com você. — Ino tentou falar mais esta foi interrompida — mandei um bilhete falando que se eles quiserem vê você de novo ele tem que me entregar o pegamino, mas até agora nem sinal deles...  
Ino —: você acha que eles iriam entregar alguma coisa há você!  
Raikage —: Quem sabe...talvez isso prove que eles não se importam com seus ninjas.  
Ino —: Me solta seu...se não você vai ver...  
Raikage —: ver o que? — riu debochado — você já era.  
Ino —: OO ...err...claro...que não...Tsunade vai mandar alguém vim...  
Raikage —: que venha todos os ninjas de Konoha e de Suna também — falou ele se levantando  
Ino —:Tsc o que Suna tem haver com isso...  
Raikage —: aquele moleque... — falou ele indo em sua direção — vou me vingar de Konoha por sempre atrapalhar meus planos e Suna .  
Ino —: Suna? Por que você não estava lá para afirmar a aliança?  
Raikage —: Sim...mais graças aquela intrometida da Tsunade, aquele moleque arrogante — Ino sentiu sua raiva crescer —: cancelou...e ainda me humilhou. Ino —: Isso foi bem feito para você... — o cara deu um tapa no rosto dela.  
Raikage —: Cale a boca...  
Ino —: ...acha...que Suna vai se meter em assunto de Konoha?...para falar a verdade Konoha não precisa de ajuda...pois acabaríamos com você em dois tempos.  
Raikage —: Rsrs — ele riu alto — realmente garota você tem coragem...agora vejo o porque ele gosta de você.  
Ino —: OO ele...

**o grupo de resgate não pararam até chegar no pais do trovão ao avistarem o grande portão da cidade eles se esconderam para bolar um plano. **

Neji —: E agora não podemos simplesmente entrar lá e tira ela a força.  
Naruto —: mais por que?  
Sasuke —: Baka... não sabemos se ele está agindo sozinho, ele pode ter aliados.  
Naruto —: ok vamos lá...  
Neji —: Vamos ter que entrar se ser visto...Naruto...  
Naruto —: isso é fácil...  
Sasuke —: você entrar sem ser visto? Impossível... — falou ele arrancando protesto do garoto loiro.  
Gaara —: não é hora para briguinhas! — falou ríspido — temos que resgatar Ino logo antes que aquele velho faça algo.  
Naruto —: Ga...Gaara você está preocupado com Ino-chan? — os três olharam para ele a espera de uma resposta.  
Gaara —: Não... — hesitou em falar.  
Sasuke —: Ok então...vamos..  
Naruto —: Sei ¬¬

**Os quatros ninjas entram na cidade sem ser visto cada um foi para um lado para procurar o esconderijo.  
**

Ino —: ele...  
Raikage —: Mas ele pensa que pode me vencer? Isso que veremos. — uma batida na porta tirou a atenção do velho da garota. — o que foi?  
Ninja —: um bilhete de Konoha. — entregou o pedaço de papel para o velho que pegou leu e sorriu.  
Raikage —; vejo que aquela Hokage é mais sensata que os outros.  
Ino —: O que?  
Raikage —: Preparem os ninjas.  
Ninja —: Hai. — saiu deixando os dois o velho se virou para a menina e se aproximou.  
Raikage —: vejo que eles estão dispostos a entregar o pegamino e salva você.  
Ino —: Não...  
Raikage —: Sim...vamos garota não temos muito tempo. — a desamarrou e a puxou.

**Ino estava praticamente sento arrastada pelo velho que apesar de ter já idade tinha uma força, ela tentou se soltar mais era em vão, logo que saíram da casa ela pode ver uns 20 ninjas ali fora esperando os dois. **

Raikage —; Você tome conta dela — jogou a menina para cima de um ninja — se ela tentar escapar pode matar.  
Ino —: Se...se matarem não vai conseguir o pegamino.  
Raikage —: Sei disso — riu — mais que disse que eu te entregarei?  
Ino —: O que?  
Sakura —: Mais Tsunade-sama será que não tem outro jeito?  
Tsunade —: vejo que não...precisamos salvar Ino.  
Hinata —: Sim...mas temos que entregar o pegamino...se eles usarem contra nos?  
Tsunade —: Sim isso é um risco...mas até eles conseguirem abrir o pegamino.  
Tenten —: Como?  
Tsunade —: no pegamino há muitos selos nos quais são muito difícil de abrir, por isso que levará algum tempo para eles abrirem.  
Sakura —: Err...então o plano...  
Tsunade —: sim...entregar o pegamino e pegar Ino de volta, ai enquanto eles tentam abrir os selos agente toma deles.  
Sakura —: Isso não é obvio de mais?  
Tsunade —: Sim..mais veja temos os melhores Ninjas de todos os tempos. — falou orgulhosa —: então não temos o que temer.  
Tenten —: não seria melhor fazer isso sem entregar o pegamino?  
Tsunade —: não...pois eles tem Ino como refém e não podemos deixar uma de nossas morrer.  
Hinata —; Isso...Ino-Chan é nossa amiga...não podemos deixa-la lá.  
Sakura —: certo então vamos logo para o encontro daquele velho.

**Tsunade entregou o pegamino para as meninas que saíram imediatamente para o encontro de Raikage, Tsunade ficou para trás depois iria com elas.  
**Tsunade —: Pode entrar — falou quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.  
Kakashi —: Chamou Tsunade-sama.  
Tsunade —: quero que vá ao encontro de Naruto e os outros que foram para o pais do trovão atrás de Ino.  
Kakashi —; Fiquei sabendo que o Raikage a pegou como refém.  
Tsunade —: Sim...eles querem o pegamino que está todos os jutsu proibidos que Orochimaru criou.  
Kakashi —: Não podo ser...você não vai..;  
Tsunade —: as meninas acabaram de sair daqui com ele para o encontro com o Raikage.  
Kakashi —: Mais...Godaime-sama...isso é perigoso...  
Tsunade —: sim eu sei...mais até ele conseguir tirar os selos que lá tem...agente pode pagá-lo de volta. — falou ela se levantando —: Kakashi quero que vá imediatamente ao pais do Trovão atrás do Naruto e os outros, quero que avise que estaremos na entrada da vila da pedra, onde a estrada cruza a do pais do trovão e a da pedra.  
Kakashi —: Hai...e enquanto você.  
Tsunade —: irei me ajuntar com as meninas — falou indo para porta seguida por Kakashi — mais creio que não serei necessária lá.

**Ino já não agüentava mais andar e os ninjas pareciam gostar de vê-la assim pois fazia de tudo para ela andar mais, a garota tentava de todos os jeitos se soltar mais à corda estava muito apertada o que estava machucando os seus pulsos.**

Ino —: Ei...até quando vocês vão andar...- — falou caindo de joelhos.  
Ninja —: Ei sua molenga anda logo —; a puxou com força para ficar de pé.  
Ino —: Ai seu...  
Raikage —: parem de falar. — falou o homem indo até eles — e garota se eu fosse você calava sua boca, não está em condições de falar nada.  
Ino —: seu desgraçado! Você acha mesmo que irá sair impune está enganado! Konoha não vai deixar barato!  
Raikage —: Rsrs...minha criança — falou ele a puxando pelos cabelos — mais é isso mesmo que quero, Konoha é muito orgulhosa para deixar quieto...e isso trairá a ruína dela.  
Ino —: Tsc... não há nada que você pode fazer... — ele puxou com mais força.  
Raikage —: garota você é impertinente...não sabe calar a boca — falou ele sussurrando em seu ouvido  
Ino —: saia de perto de mim...seu... — ele a empurrou para cima do ninja que estava segurando a corda.  
Raikage —: tola...se quiser morrer seu pedido será realizado...mas...não agora. — continuou a caminhar.  
Ninja —; Podemos arrancar a língua dela Raikage-sama? Ino —: O.O  
Raikage —; Não! — olhou para a menina —: quero que ele veja o que faremos com ela.Quero que ele assista tudo.  
Ino —: o que...vocês vão fazer comigo?...e...na frente de quem... — sua voz falhará por sentir um frio na espinha quando o velho riu.  
Raikage —: aquele moleque metido a Kazekage!  
Ino —: ga...Gaara? Raikage —: esse mesmo...Vingarei-me de Konoha e de Suna ao mesmo tempo.  
Ino —: Mas...Suna...não tem nada haver...  
Raikage —: Oh sim...tem muito a ver...quero ver a cara daquele desgraçado quando ver sua amada sendo morta em frente aos seus olhos...e ele nada poderá fazer...  
Ino —: O.O você acha mesmo que ele virá? Não tem o porque! Eu não sou amada dele. — gritou ela com lagrimas nos olhos —: mesmo que ele venha...você nada poderá fazer contra ele...  
Raikage —: Rsrs — riu fazendo o corpo de Ino se arrepiar todo — eu tenho um jutsu contra ele, e também...terei o pegamino.  
Ino —: O.O ...não...  
Raikage —: chega de conversa. — falou ele olhando para os ninjas —já estamos perto quero que vocês fiquem escondidos, quando o pegamino estiver comigo...pode matar todos...  
Ino —: Não...

**Sakura e as outras já estavam quase chegando ao lugar marcado todas estavam já preparadas para possíveis armadilhas.**

Sakura —: temos que tomar muito cuidado.  
Tenten —: Será que Tsunade-sama está certa? Será que vai dar certo o plano?  
Sakura —: Hai...Tsunade-sama sabe o que está fazendo se não ela não entregaria o pegamino.  
Hinata —: ser...será que Ino-chan está bem?  
Sakura —: Claro...a porquinha é dura na queda! — sorriu para a amiga.  
Tenten —: e os meninos será que encontrou ela?  
Hinata —: se eles encontraram Ino...não teria mais o por que de entregar o pegamino né?  
Sakura —: não...acho que se eles encontrasse ela eles já teriam voltado. — parou um pouco quando as duas se aproximaram.  
Tenten —: sim...acho que temos que esperar um pouco não é?  
Hinata —: hai...

**Gaara já estava quase mandando tudo para o ar já fazia um tempo que estava ali e nada de encontrar a garota já estava ficando irritado, quando encontrou com Naruto e os outros viram que nem um deles tiveram sucesso. **

Naruto —: Nem sinal...  
Neji —: vocês não acham estranho?  
Naruto —: O que?  
Sasuke —; Sim...está muito quieto...entramos aqui e até agora nem um ninja apareceu.  
Gaara —: no prédio onde aquele velho fica também não há ninguém.  
Naruto —: Hum...eu vi uns ninjas.  
Sasuke —: onde?  
Naruto —: não sei...estava pra lá — apontou para onde tinha visto os ninjas.  
Gaara —; droga...onde será que aquele desgraçado está?!  
Neji —; Temos que continuar a procurar...  
Naruto —: ei espera ai.. — falou olhando para um ponto vindo em sua direção. — veja  
Neji —: Não temos tempo Naruto...se não sabe onde eles estão...  
Naruto —: é Kakashi-sensei. — os quatros olharam para o homem que vinha em sua direção.  
Kakashi —: Que bom que encontrei vocês.  
Naruto —: Kakashi-sensei o que faz aqui?  
Kakashi —: Tsunade me mandou para avisar que ela irá se encontrar com raikage para fazer a troca.  
Gaara —: que troca?  
Neji —: o pegamino?  
Kakashi —: sim...disse que está tudo sobre controle...mas precisa de vocês lá.  
Naruto —: onde ela está?  
Kakashi —: foi atrás das meninas que foram na frente.  
Neji —: as meninas também estão indo ao encontro?  
Kakashi —: sim..elas iram primeiro...e nos daremos cobertura...  
Naruto —: O que? Hinata está junto?  
Gaara —: Vamos logo! — falou já impaciente.  
Kakashi —: ok me singam.

**Kakashi ia na frente quanto os outros o seguiam Gaara estava quase na frente de Kakashi sua vontade d ir lá estava maior que seu orgulho, a cada passo que dava tinha mais certeza que se não chegasse poderia ser tarde de mais. ****Ino ainda continuava ali sendo segurada por um ninja o velho estava na frente parado olhando para um ponto qualquer alguns ninjas perguntavam o que estava esperando.**

Raikage —: droga estão atrasada. — olhou para a menina que tentava a todo custo se soltar. — os eles desistiram.  
Ino —: me solta seu doente...  
Raikage —: #risada maligna# doente eu?...vocês que foram doentes em recusar o simples tratado de paz.  
Ino —: você não pretendia a paz coisa nem uma...só queria ficar mais próximo dos dois paises para roubá-los.  
Raikage —: até que você é esperta menina.  
Ninja —: Raikage-sama...vem vindo gente.  
Raikage —: bem parece que eles estão dispostos há entregar o pegamino.

**Alguns minutos depois Sakura e as outras chegaram ao encontro com eles, assim que elas aproximaram pode ver que havia uns 10 ninjas ali com o velho, procurou Ino com o olhar mais não encontrou.**

Sakura —: Onde está Ino?  
Raikage —: cadê a Tsunade-sama?  
Sakura —: Isso não interessa estamos aqui para fazer a troca.  
Raikage —: Vejo que vocês jovens de hoje em dia não tem muito respeito pelos mais velhos.  
Tenten —: como se fossemos ter respeito por um cara como você!.  
Raikage —: Ok chega de conversa! Passe-me para cá o pegamino!  
Sakura —: Primo mostre nossa amiga.  
Raikage —:...Tsc... — fez um sinal para um ninja.

**_Sakura —: "Temos que ganhar tempo...até Tsunade-sama chegar" _**

**_"Flash Black" _**

_Sakura estava saindo da vila quando Tsunade a chamou.  
_

_Tsunade —: Sakura...quero que vá na frente...e quero que ganhe tempo.  
__Sakura —; Ganhar tempo?  
__Tsunade —: Sim...mandei Kakashi ir atrás dos meninos que estão na vila do trovão, irem até vocês.  
__Sakura —: eles..vão..  
__Tsunade —: Bem estava pensando que seria melhor assim que pegarmos Ino de volta pegar o pegamino também, acho que pode ser perigoso se ele tivesse o pegamino.  
__Sakura —: mais e os selos?  
__Tsunade —: sim...há os selos...mas não sei como anda o conhecimento dele, se por acaso ele tiver um jeito de quebrar o selo rapidamente?  
__Sakura —: seria...  
__Tsunade —: O Fim...por isso...quero que ganhe tempo..pelo menos até eu chegar!  
__Sakura —: OK. _

**_"Fim do Flash Black" _**

**Sakura olhava para os ninjas havia pouco ali e isso estava entranho lançou um olhar para as amigas que estava ao seu lado para ficar atentas a qualquer movimento.**

Raikage —: Pronto — Ino foi puxada pelo velho.  
Ino —: Sakura!  
Sakura —: Ino...você está bem?  
Raikage —: Ok já viu agora passe o pegamino.  
Tenten —: Largue ela primeiro.  
Raikage —: Ok — soltou o braço de Ino e a empurrou para o meio do caminho — jogue.  
Sakura —: aqui está. — jogou o pegamino aonde Ino estava.  
Ino —: Não! é uma armadilha! — assim que o pegamino caiu no chão ao lado de Ino ninjas saíram de trás das arvores e atacaram as meninas.  
Raikage —: Rsrs — foi até Ino que estava se levantando para ir até as amigas. — você venha comigo!  
Ino —: não me solta...

**Sakura e as outras lutavam contra os ninjas que estavam aparecendo enquanto isso Raikage fugia dali com o pegamino e Ino. ****Sakura estava lutando contra dois ninjas que usavam espadas, ela logo deu conta de um mais foi feriada no braço olhou para onde o Raikage estava mais não o viu. **

Sakura —; Droga...ele fugiu...  
Hinata —:ele levou a Ino-chan — assim que derrubou um ninjas se ajuntou com a amiga.  
Ninja —; Morra! — pegaram as duas de costas.  
Tenten —; Sakura!Hinata!

**O ninja foi arremessado longe delas assim que duas sombras passaram por elas, Sakura levantou a cabeça e pode ver Sasuke e Naruto parados ali.**

Sakura —: Sasuke-kun! — o abraçou.  
Sasuke —: você está bem?  
Sakura —: Hai...eu...só machuquei de leve.  
Naruto —: Hinata-chan! — a abraçou forte e a beijou — aquele desgraçado te machucou?  
Hinata —: Não...Na...Naruto-kun.  
Kakashi —: Vejo que chegamos atrasados.  
Sakura —: ele levou o pegamino...  
Gaara —: Vocês entregaram o pegamino...onde...  
Hinata —: ele levou Ino. — falou depois de ver que o menino se calou.  
Neji —: para onde?  
Tenten —:pra lá.. — apontou para o meio da floresta — mas temos que esperar a Tsunade-sama...  
Naruto —: cadê ela?  
Sakura —: Logo atrás de nos...foi isso que ela disse.

**Gaara olhou para onde Tenten havia apontado sentiu algo que não sabia bem o que era, olhou para os outros que estavam conversando e esperando Tsunade chegar, algo mais forte fez ele ir atrás dos dois. **

Tenten —: ei tem que...  
Neji —: deixe...  
Tenten —: mas...  
Naruto —: Gaara não irá esperar Tsunade chegar. — falou vendo seu amigo desaparecer no meio da floresta —: ele tem que fazer isso por sim próprio. Hinata —: com...como assim Naruto-kun...  
Sasuke —: acho que até um cubo de gelo um dia chega descongelar.  
Sakura —: O.O ...Ino...e...Gaara

**Todos ficaram em silencio esperando a Hokage chegar para poderem ir atrás dos três. **

**Gomem pela demora... ...e desculpa se ficar meio que sem sentido...tipo uma fala na mesma linha..é que o site que ficou com esse problema...XD**


	23. Só você

**XxXxXx Capitulo 21 **_Só você... _

Ino —: Me solta! — gritou e debateu fazendo o velho soltar ela no chão.  
Raikage —: Garota você já me deu nos nervos! — falou puxando uma Kunai. — não terei dó .  
Ino —: seu... — Ino se levantou e fez uns selos —: você não irá fugir com o pegamino.  
Raikage —: quer morrer garota?  
Ino —: Posso até morrer...mas não deixarei você fugir com o pegamino.  
Raikage —: Rsrs...até parece que pode fazer alguma coisa.  
Ino —: Shinanshin no jutsu. — assim que usou o golpe o velho ganhou uma velocidade que Ino não pode ver direito.

**Raikage desviou facilmente do golpe da garota depois indo em sua direção com uma velocidade que a menina não pode se esquivar e recebeu o soco que a fez cai para longe. **

Raikage —: uma menininha como você não tem como me vencer! — falou quando ia indo na direção da menina.  
Ino —: N...não está...acabado ainda...  
Raikage —: ok...eu queria mata-la na frente daquele moleque...mas como você deseja morrer logo, farei esse favor. — a pegou pelo pescoço e a ergueu.  
Ino —: ahhh...— ele apertava cada vez mais forte.  
Raikage —: Rsrs...— ria quando apertava mais forte o pescoço da garota que estava ficando sem ar. — é inútil...aqui será seu fim..

**Gaara corria o mais rápido possível cada passo que dava sentia uma angustia crescer dentro dele, olhou para frente e só via arvore e mais arvore nem sinal dos dois, olhou novamente para frente e a imagem da mina venho em sua mente, assim que passou em uma arvore pode ver os dois ao chegar mais perto viu o velho segurar Ino pelo pescoço e aperta-lo. **

Raikage —: Morra garota! — Gaara sentiu uma raiva tomar conta dele e usou a arei para atacar o velho.  
Gaara —: Solte-a!  
Ino —: ... — já não tinha mais força a única coisa que conseguiu foi olhar para onde vinha aquela voz.  
Raikage —: ... — soltou a menina que caiu no chão com os olhos fechados imóvel. — tarde de mais.  
Gaara —: O.O

**Gaara olhou para o corpo da menina que estava no chão sentiu que a raiva crescer mais assim que se aproximou mais do velho já começou a fazer selos. **

Raikage —: Agora garoto...é sua vez! — os dois começaram a fazer seus selos e ao mesmo tempo atacaram.

**Já fazia um tempo que Gaara tinha deixando ele ali para ir atrás de Ino e do velho, Naruto já estava impaciente diante a demora da Hokage, esta chegou calma como se nada estivesse acontecendo. **

Naruto —: Tsunade-sama? Até que fim...temos que ir...  
Tsunade —: Yo minna! — sorriu.  
Kakashi —: o que houve?  
Sakura —: Tsunade-sensei o pegamino...agente entregou...  
Tenten —: e o Raikage fugiu com ele e Ino.  
Naruto —: e o Gaara foi atrás deles sozinho!  
Tsunade —: Aé...o Gaara foi atrás da Ino?  
Kakashi —: Sim...mas...  
Sakura —: temos que ir ajuda-lo...  
Tenten —: se ele usar o pegamino será o fim...  
Tsunade —: è verdade — falou sorrindo.  
Naruto —: Ora...PORQUE ESTÁ TÃO CALMA DIANTE UMA TRAGEDIA?! — todos a olharam.  
Tsunade —: simples...o pegamino...

**Gaara e o velho lutavam de igual para igual mais Gaara estava levando a melhor depois que fez mais um selo e o atacou com todo a sua força, o velho jogado longe tentou se levantar com dificuldade.  
**

Raikage —: Garoto...você...irá se arrepender. — Falou ele entre os dentes.  
Gaara —: você que irá se arrepender em mexer com quem não devia. — falou indo devagar para cima do homem.

**Não tinha presa de mata-lo ainda...queria faze-lo sofrer por tudo que fez olhou para o corpo de Ino que continuava ali sem se mover, sentiu a raiva crescer mais ainda voltou o olhar para o velho que estava ajoelhado segurando o pegamino. **

Raikage —: agora irá morrer... — abriu o pegamino.  
Gaara —: O.O

**O pegamino pegou fogo quando foi aberto pelo Raikage que olhava horrorizado para o pegamino queimando. Gaara deu um sorriso pelo canto da boca e começou a ir na direção do velho.**

Gaara —: o único que irá morrer aqui é você.— o velho se levantou e deu uns passos para trás.  
Raikage —: vo..você...fique... — a areia o cobriu deixando apenas o rosto o homem a mostra.  
Gaara —: Esse é seu fim...Sabaku — esticou a mão — Sous...

**Quando ia finalizar seu golpe algo o atrapalhou quando viu o que era pode ver Naruto, Neji e Sasuke na sua frente.**

Naruto —: Gaara não...  
Gaara —: Saia da frente...  
Kakashi —: Se matar ele dará o inicio de uma guerra.  
Sakura —: Ino! — a menina se aproximou com as outras.  
Tsunade —: Parece que chegamos a tempo. — falou indo em direção dos meninos.  
Naruto —: o que faremos com ele — apontou pro velho.  
Raikage —: Sua desgraçada...o pegamino...era falso.  
Tsunade —: Tsc...homens como você que deseja só o poder perde a noção. — falou ficando de frente para ele — ficou cego pelo poder e não pensou direito que poderia ser uma armadilha.  
Raikage —: Você...irá pagar por isso...  
Tsunade —: Você não tem mais o posto de Raikage...— falou ela — depois do que você fez... você voltará para sua vila...e lá será julgado por seus atos.

**Gaara olhou para onde as meninas estava Sakura estava com Ino nos braços enquanto Tenten e Hinata estavam de pé quase chorando. Virou-se e foi até lá, pela primeira vez sentiu medo, medo de ter pedido ela para sempre. **

Hinata —: Sakura-chan...ela...  
Sakura —: precisamos levar ela logo para konoha...— se virou viu Gaara ali.  
Gaara —: ...  
Sakura —: ela...precisa ir...— Gaara se aproximou da menina desmaiada e a pegou no colo.  
Tenten —: err...voce...

**Gaara nada falou apenas saiu em disparada para Konoha deixando os outros para trás, cada passo que dava a vila se aproximava,ele sentia o coração bater mais rápido segurou firme a menina em seus braços para ela não cai. ****Estavam chegando no portão de Konoha quando Ino abri os olhos um pouco.**

Ino —: Ga...Gaara — sussurrou fazendo o menino olhara para ela.  
Gaara —: Não fale nada...  
Ino —: q...que bom que você venho. — voltou a fechar os olhos e desmaiar novamente.

XxXxXxxXxxXxXxx DIAS DEPOIS...

**Já fazia uma semana que Ino ainda estava no hospital a pesar de não ser grave o estado dela, pois com a perda do chakra e um pouco de sangue ficou desacordada por uma semana inteira. ****Tenten e Hinata acabarão de entrar no hospital para ver amiga, foram até a recepção e encontrou Sakura. **

Tenten —: Yo Sakura  
Sakura —: Oi meninas...vieram ver Ino?  
Hinata —: Hai...como...ela está?  
Sakura —: Bem.. apenas dormindo.  
Tenten —: Nossa mais já faz uma semana que ela está dormindo  
Sakura —: ahh isso não é nada — falaram andando pelos corredores — teve caso que ficou duas semanas, até meses.  
Tenten —: Nossa...  
Hinata —: quem foi?  
Sakura —: seu namorado Hinata! — sorriu.  
Tenten —: rsrs claro...como não imaginei...Naruto...

**Quando chegaram no quarto onde Ino estava a encontrou acordada tentando se levantar.**

Hinata —: Ino-chan! — gritou quando ela tentou se levantar.  
Sakura —: Onde pensa que vai?  
Ino —: Minna! — com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
Tenten —: E ai dominoca...por que está chorando? — tentou disfarça mais também tinha lagrimas nos olhos.  
Ino —: Rsrs...você...também...  
Sakura —: que bom que acordou Ino.  
Ino —: des..desde quando estou aqui?  
Hinata —: já faz uma semana. — falou se sentando em um sofá junto com Tenten.  
Ino —: O QUE? O.O uma semana?  
Sakura —: Hai...dormiu bastante hem... — riu indo até a janela.  
Ino —: o que aconteceu? E o pegamino? Já recuperaram?  
Sakura —: Rsrs vai com calma porquinha — riu — o pegamino era falso...  
Ino —: Falso!  
Hinata —:Tsunade-sama colocou um outro pegamino...  
Ino —: então...quer dizer que aquele velho deve ter ficado puto da vida  
Tenten —: Se não ficou...— riu — mais ele já teve o que merecia.  
Ino —: Co...como? — a porta abriu e uma enfermeira entra no quarto.  
Enfermeira —: Sakura seu namorado está na recepção querendo falar com você.  
Sakura —: Sasuke-kun? — olhou para as amigas que estava sorrindo — ok já vou.  
Tenten —: hum...Sasuke vindo falar com você em horário de trabalho.  
Ino —: Rsrs não sei não hem...  
Hinata —: que fofo...  
Sakura —: Pare vocês três. — falou indo para porta — mais tarde e volto.  
Ino —: Ok...mais já vou para casa. — Sakura olhou feio para ela e saiu.  
Tenten —: rsrs...esses dois viu... — se levantou também — bem tenho que ir...  
Ino —: Já? Hinata —: Hai...é que nos estamos fazendo um trabalho para Tsunade-sama.  
Tenten —: mais a tarde a gente volta ok?  
Ino —: è né... — as duas saíram deixando a menina sozinha.

**Ino olhou em volta o quarto era simples com uma cama um sofá e um pequeno armário, do lado da cama havia uma mesinha onde lá tinha um vaso com uma única flor, a menina sorriu.**

**_Ino —: "Sakura..." _****então se levantou e foi para janela. ****A vila estava calma o sol batia na janela do seu quarto aquecendo o ambiente, fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar o que havia acontecido. ****Sakura chegou na recepção e encontrou Sasuke lá, assim que se encontram foram para a lanchonete do hospital. **

Sakura —: aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Sasuke —: Não...por que?  
Sakura —: é...que você venho aqui...  
Sasuke —: acha que eu venho aqui só quando alguma coisa acontece? — ele pareceu irritado.  
Sakura —: Não...é que...bem...  
Sasuke —: que?  
Sakura —: que você tem estado tão ocupado que agente mal se viu esses dias — falou olhando para o copo de café que estava na sua frente.  
Sasuke —: eu tenho tentando...  
Sakura —: é...mais acontece que estamos muito distantes um do outro — falou ela ao fitando agora — quando saio do hospital você está ocupado com o treinamento...  
Sasuke —: e quando estou livre você está ocupada aqui no hospital — falou frio —: não é só minha culpa Sakura.  
Sakura —: O.O err...eu sei...  
Sasuke —: Por isso vim aqui... — olhou para ela — para colocar um fim nesse sofrimento.  
Sakura —: O.O — olhou para o menino com o coração acelerado.  
Sasuke —: já não agüento mais isso...por isso quero...  
Sakura —: PARE — gritou se levantou em um pulo — não precisa falar nada... — saiu correndo.  
Sasuke —: Sakura espere! — gritou ele.  
Enfermeira —: Shii...aqui é um hospital. — Sasuke olhou para a mulher depois olhou para onde Sakura tinha ido.

**Sakura correu até o banheiro e se trancou em um boxe e começou a chorar, tinha fugido de medo de escutar o que ele iria falar. **

**_Sakura —: "Ele quer terminar tudo...não...não vou suportar" _****chorou mais.**

**Sasuke saiu do hospital sem entender nada mais não foi atrás da menina por dois motivos, primeiro por que seu orgulho não deixava, e segundo por achou que a noite poderia resolver tudo, então foi para onde estava seu time que estava treinando. ****Ino recebeu alta naquele mesmo dia e foi para casa acompanhada por Tenten e Hinata, Sakura havia ficado no hospital, assim que chegou em casa logo se jogou no sofá fazia tempo que não ia para casa. **

Ino —: Ah nada melhor que nossa casa né?  
Hinata —; è...rsrs...  
Tenten —: Nossa você precisa fazer uma faxina isso sim — falou passando o dedo em um move.  
Ino —: Ah depois faço isso — se sentou e olhou para as amigas —: vocês não acharam que a Sakura estava estranha?  
Hinata —: eu também achei...  
Tenten —: pra mim ela estava normal.  
Ino —: sua lesada — riu — ela estava triste...será que a conversa com o Sasuke foi algo grave?  
Tenten —: Hum..sei não...eu não vi os dois depois que sair do quarto do hospital.  
Hinata —: eles não podem ter brigado né? — olhou para as amigas — a final eles se amam.  
Ino —: Até quem ama briga. — falou se levantando  
Tenten —: eu e o Neji não brigamos...  
Ino —: ah Tenten vocês são diferentes.  
Tenten — como assim diferentes?  
Ino —: vocês mal se falam...rsrs acho que só se beija — Hinata riu junto com Ino.  
Tenten —: ei...eu e o Neji conversamos sim...e muito...  
Ino —: sei...

**Assim foi até a noite as três ficaram conversando depois que as duas foram embora e Ino se viu sozinha sentiu um vazio, foi tomar um banho e tentar arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. ****Sakura foi a ultima a deixar o hospital apesar de não ser o dia do seu plantão ficou até tarde, não queria ir para casa pois lá sozinha em seu quarto iria pensar em Sasuke, saiu do hospital e caminhou calmamente pela rua ao chegar na sua rua viu a figura de Sasuke para encostado na parede em frente a sua casa seu coração disparou engoliu seco e caminhou até a casa. **

Sasuke —: Sakura! — a chamou.  
Sakura —: o que foi Sasuke-kun... — ele se espantou pelo modo frio que ela estava tratando ele.  
Sasuke —: por..por que está me tratando assim?  
Sakura —: Assim como? Estou te tratando normal! — falou se virando para ele.  
Sasuke —: por que saiu correndo de manhã...  
Sakura —: por que não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer — Sasuke deu um passo para trás de espanto  
Sasuke —: Você...  
Sakura —: Não entendo você...depois de tudo que passamos para ficar junto — desabafou.  
Sasuke —: mais pensei que era isso que você esperava.  
Sakura —: que eu esperava? — riu debochando — Oh sim agora vem com isso né...falar que será melhor para nos...  
Sasuke —: não sabia que você era assim...  
Sakura —: eu que me enganei com você...  
Sasuke —: então não há outra solução a não ser acabar...  
Sakura —: O.O ...e...é...será o melhor — deu as costas para o menino não ver as lagrimas que rolaram pelos seus olhos.  
Sasuke —: ... — se virou e foi embora deixando a menina.

**Sakura entrou em casa correndo e foi para seu quarto ignorando as perguntas dos seus pais, se trancou no quarto e se jogou na cama chorando. ****Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha sem rumo não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, como pode deixar se enganar assim tão facilmente, sentiu raiva depois sentiu dor...sim doía perde-la...sentiu um idiota por está preste a fazer algo que jamais pensara em fazer. ****Amanheceu um dia chuvoso Ino abriu os olhos e se virou na cama olhou para janela e viu que ainda estava escuro olhou para o relógio e viu que já era 8 da manhã, se levantou e foi até a janela e viu que estava chovendo forte suspirou e foi para o banheiro. ****A campainha toca sem parar.**

Ino —: ei...já vou! — berrou a menina do banheiro mais a campainha não parar de tocar. — ai meu deus que é que venho me amolar desde manhã! — abriu a porta e viu Sakura ensopada. — Sakura!  
Sakura —: Terminamos...

**Depois que Sakura já estava dentro do apartamento da amiga com roupas secas e quentes, Ino preparou um chá quente e esperou a amiga se recompor. **

Ino —: então...  
Sakura —: eu...desculpa eu sei que você deve ter outra cosia para fazer.  
Ino —: não tem problema...— sorriu — agora me fale.  
Sakura —: eu e o Sasuke terminamos ontem.  
Ino —: Mais o que? Por que?  
Sakura —: no hospital ele vem falar que agente mal se via que não estava agüentando mais isso.  
Ino —: ele disse isso?  
Sakura —: Hai...que só havia uma solução para acabar com isso — falou deixando mais lagrima rolarão.  
Ino —: e ele disse que queria terminar com você?  
Sakura —: eu não conseguir ficar ali para ouvir...sair correndo.  
Ino —: então ele não disse que tinha terminado?  
Sakura —: A noite eu encontrei ele em frente a minha casa, ai conversamos e ele disse que pensava que era isso que eu queria...terminar com ele...ai falou também que não sabia que eu era assim...  
Ino —: Calma...ele...  
Sakura —: ai terminamos. — chorou mais. — Ah Ino...eu não sei o que fiz para ele querer terminar.  
Ino —: bem...talvez por você está sempre ocupada...  
Sakura —: está defendendo ele?  
Ino —: claro que não...mas veja você fica mais no hospital que fora dele, mesmo quando você não tem plantão você fica lá.  
Sakura —: mais isso não é motivo de acabar um namoro.  
Ino —: acho que vocês dois se precipitaram .— falou se levantando —: e eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada nessa historia.  
Sakura —: eu não acho..ele se cansou de mim e é isso...  
Ino —: hum... — ficou quieta achou melhor não falar nada.

**Depois que Sakura dormiu Ino decidiu tirar aquilo a limpo pegou sua capa de chuva e foi até onde Sasuke treinava com seu time o achou sentado distante e se aproximou. **

Ino —: Sasuke — o chamou o menino levantou o rosto.  
Sasuke —: Ino..o que faz aqui?  
Ino —: bem...é...podemos conversar?  
Sasuke —: sobre?  
Ino —: Sakura me contou que vocês terminaram.  
Sasuke —: Ah então ela já foi falar para os outros — se levanto irritado  
Ino —: não é isso...ela precisava desabafar...ela está muito mal com o termino do namoro.  
Sasuke —: Não posso fazer nada...ela que quis.  
Ino —: ela me contou que você foi terminar com ela no hospital.  
Sasuke —: O.O o que eu terminar? — falou olhando para menina — eu...  
Ino —: você não tinha ido terminar com ela?  
Sasuke —: não..eu ia... — parou de falar assustado —: ela entendeu isso?  
Ino —: aham...falou que você queria terminar com ela...mais ela não conseguiu ouvir.  
Sasuke —: então ela achou que eu iria terminar com ela. — ele riu.  
Ino —: Õ.õ?  
Sasuke —: eu preciso falar com ela... — saiu correndo mais voltou alguns minutos. — onde ela está?  
Ino —: Rsrs na minha casa.  
Sasuke —: Valeu... — saiu correndo deixando Ino ali com os três ninjas que ele treinavam.

**Sasuke correu pela chuva se importar pois estava tão feliz , como pode ser tão cego em não perceber que ela tinha entendido tudo errado, sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando chegou no prédio onde Ino morava subiu as escadas e parou em frente a porta. ****Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que estava no apartamento de Ino se sentou no sofá e olhou em volta a menina não estava ali, então a campainha tocou depois bateram na porta. **

Sakura —: Mais que coisa... — foi até a porta e abriu.  
Sasuke —: Sakura. — a menina não teve tempo de falar nada pois o menino entrou e a abraçou. — eu te amo.  
Sakura —: O.O — ele a beijou com paixão e só se separou por busca de ar — Sasuke-kun...eu...  
Sasuke —: Eu nunca quis terminar com você...ontem no hospital eu fui pedir para casar comigo.  
Sakura —: O.O Sasuke —: mais você não deu tempo para mim terminar de falar saiu correndo...ai a noite eu fui tentar falar de novo mais você já falou um monte... — falou ele a abraçando mais forte —: eu jamais quis terminar com você...pelo contrario quero ficar do seu lado para sempre.  
Sakura —: então...você... — tentou falar.  
Sasuke —: Eu quero casar com você Sakura...você aceita?  
Sakura —: eu... — gaguejou —: sim...  
Sasuke —: — a beijou mais uma vez.  
Sakura —: err Sasuke-kun. Sasuke —: sim?  
Sakura —: você...está todo molhado...e está me molhando também. — os dois riram e se beijaram novamente

**Quando a noticia do casamento de Sasuke e Sakura foi anunciada todos festejaram Sakura preparou uma pequena festa para comemorar chamando seus amigos mais íntimos, seus Senseis. Foi na casa da Sakura que a festa estava sendo. **

Sakura —: Tenten pega aqueles pratos ali por favor.  
Tenten —:Esses? — entregou os pratos e voltou a se sentar ao lado de seu namorado.  
Neji —: parece que todos estão presentes né?  
Tenten —: é...veja — apontou para Sakura e Sasuke que estavam conversando com Tsunade — eles formam um casal lindo né?  
Neji —: é...parece que ele finalmente deixou de ser reservado.  
Tenten —: até que fim.  
Naruto —: Sasuke-baka! — berrou o loiro chegando de mas dada com Hinata.  
Sasuke —: Seu baka...não grite  
Hinata —: meu...meus parabéns Sasuke, e Sakura-chan.  
Sakura —: ah obrigado Hinata...quem sabe a próxima seja você.  
Hinata —: O.O — a menina corou.  
Sasuke —: do jeito que esse dobe é lerdo...  
Naruto —: ora seu teme!  
Sakura —: Venha Hinata Tenten e Ino estão ali. — deixou os meninos conversando.  
Tenten —: Nossa que comemoração em Sakura.  
Ino —: vocês não sabem ter limite né?  
Tenten —: olha quem fala...  
Ino —: Ué...vocês falam que é apenas uma reunião com os amigos...mais derrepente aparecesse Konoha inteira.  
Hinata —: rsrs é...mesmo — as quatros riram.— é...está só faltando uma pessoa.  
Tenten —: é mesmo...  
Sakura —: logo ela chega.  
Ino —: quem? — a porta se abriu e entraram mais pessoas.  
Temari —: EI MININAS! — as quatro viraram e viram Temari berrando no meio da sala.  
Ino —: Temari! — ela veio correndo abraçar as amigas.  
Shikamaru —: cara que problemáticas. — falou depois quando as cincos se abraçaram.  
Ino —: Oi Shikamaru...ainda continua o mesmo né! — riu.  
Sakura —: e ai como foi de viajem?  
Temari —: ah ótimo..gente é tão lindo o lugar que fomos. — conversaram sem parar Shikamaru as deixou e foi conversar com os meninos.

**Temari contou sobre a viajem dos lugares que foram, de como era diferente o estilo de luta etc, e as meninas contaram sobre o que aconteceu. **

Temari —: eu não acreditei quando ouvir.  
Ino —: é...  
Temari —: nossa sorte que deu tudo bem né.  
Ino —: aham graças a meus amigos.  
Sakura —: graças ao Gaara né! — Ino se virou para amiga até aquele momento não sabia exatamente quem tinha salvado ela.  
Ino —: como?  
Sakura —: Gaara que acabou com aquele louco...que dizer o deixou sem se mover. — falou rindo —: e também foi ele quem te trouxe para cá.  
Tenten —: é fiquei espantada no começo.  
Hinata —: rsrs...  
Temari —: eu sabia que um dia ele iria amolecer.  
Ino —: ...ca..cadê ele? — olhou para a menina.  
Temari —: ele...não deu para vim..  
Ino —: Hum... — forçou um sorriso — outro dia eu agradeço então.  
Temari —: humhum...

**Já passará um mês depois dos acontecimentos o casamento de Sakura estava chegando e com isso Ino não teve tempo de falar com o menino, sabia que teria que por um fim logo com aquela angustia ou daria certo ou desistiria para sempre. ****Já no dia do casamento Ino, Tenten e Hinata se arrumaram no apartamento da amiga elas seriam as damas de honra, estava, usando um vestido rosa claro sem alça longo, cabelos presos em um coque único. **

Ino —: Ah meninas vamos logo antes que nos atrasemos.  
Hinata —: Hai...espera ai..esqueci o buquê.

**Assim que elas se ajuntaram com a noiva esperaram até chegar a hora, já estavam todos ali não tinha ninguém para chegar, Ino olhou para as cadeiras onde estavam os convidados procurando um garoto de cabelos vermelhos. **

Sakura —: procurando alguém Ino?  
Ino —: eu...não. — voltou a atenção a amiga — você está linda.  
Sakura —: Err..Ino por que você não fala com ele.  
Ino —: Falar com quem? Do que você está falando?  
Sakura —: Ino eu te conheço...você e Gaara...vocês dois tiveram alguma coisa? — Ino arregalou os olhos e corou.  
Ino —: Não...não aconteceu nada Sakura... — falou desviando o olhar —: agora trate de se preparar que está chegando a hora.  
Sakura —: Ino — tentou falar algo mais foi interrompida.  
Tenten —: Chegou a hora! — sorriu.

**Sakura apareceu indo em direção ao altar, seu vestido branco era até os pés e chegavam arrastar ao chão, tinha um decote discreto na frente e uma curta manga,atrás dela Ino, Tenten e Hinata...Temari estava com Shikamaru no banco lá da frente junto com Naruto,Neji. Sasuke estava em frente ao altar esperando a noiva quando chegou até ele, eles trocaram um beijo e começou a cerimônia. ****Ino procurou novamente o menino mais não o achou Tenten que estava ai seu lado chamou sua atenção para o casamento, Sasuke Sakura trocaram as alianças e selaram o compromisso.**

Padre —: Eu os declaro marido e mulher. — eles se beijaram de baixo de palmas assobios.

**A festa foi em um salão que Tsunade cedeu para festa, havia muitas mesas ao redor da mesa principal onde ficaria os noivos, depois da cerimônia as meninas foram para seu par e Ino passou a andar pelo salão até chegar onde Temari e Shikamaru estavam. **

Ino —: nossa foi linda né  
Temari —: é realmente...eu me emociono.  
Shikamaru —: problemática. — resmungou.  
Temari —: Ò.Ó problemática! ...  
Ino —: vocês dois viu.. — riu se virando para as mesas.  
Temari —: procurando alguém?  
Ino —: Ah? Não...é só estou vendo o salão. — sorriu — é vamos nos sentar né?  
Shikamaru —: Naruto e os outros estão ali. — apontou para uma mesa perto da mesa principal.  
Temari —: ok..

**Os dois foram na frente e Ino os seguiu assim que chegou na mesa viu que estaria sobrando, se sentou ao lado de Tenten que conversava com Neji, passou a observar as outras mesas seu olhar parou na mesa onde a Hokage estava, tinha mais duas pessoas com ela mais nem uma era aquela que ela queria que fosse. ****Sakura andava para lá e para cá cumprimentando os convidados depois que teve um tempo para respirar olhou para mesa onde seus amigos estavam e seu olhar caiu sobre Ino, que estava quieta sozinha, olhou para Temari e fez um sinal com a cabeça para as duas conversarem.**

Sakura —: err...Temari você sabe se seu irmão venho?  
Temari —: quem? Meu irmão por que? — se assustou com a pergunta,  
Sakura —: por que veja — apontou para Ino — ela está procurando ele a festa toda.  
Temari —: sério?...  
Sakura —: você sabe que ela é orgulhosa de mais para admitir que está gostando dele.  
Temari —: e ele também...  
Sakura —: è...você mesmo viu em seu casamento...como os dois estavam dançando?  
Temari —: é...  
Sakura —: agora ela estava procurando ele.  
Temari —: Hum...sei...— ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes —: tive uma idéia.  
Sakura —: se for para colocar os dois juntos estou dentro.  
Temari —: é...já que eles ajudaram eu e o Shikamaru ficar juntos...não custa da um empurrãozinho.

**A festa estava cada vez mais agitada a musica tocava sem parar e vários casais estavam na pista de dança, na mesa só estava Ino, Tenten e Neji, pois os outros foram dançar. **

Tenten —: é Neji quer dançar?  
Neji —: Na — não teve tempo para protesto pois a menina o puxara de lá.

**Ino se viu sozinha novamente mas não se importou pelo menos não naquela hora pois não teve tempo de ficar sozinha por muito tempo, Temari se sentou ao lado a amiga. **

Temari —: Ino você me ajuda com uma coisa.  
Ino —: O que é?  
Temari —: Eu esqueci meu presente da Sakura lá na entrada.  
Ino —: Ora vai lá folgada.  
Temari —: Ò.Ó custa fazer isso por mim? É que seu eu for Shikamaru pode olhar para outra mulher.  
Ino —: O.O rsrs não acredito a Ex- Sabaku no Temari ...agora atual Nara Temari com ciúmes?  
Temari —: Ora claro...tenho que cuidar do que é meu.  
Ino —: Ahh...  
Temari —: Vai por favor...  
Ino —: Ok não tenho nada melhor para fazer. — se levantou — mais se cortar i bolo guarde um pedaço para mim.  
Temari —: OK.

**Ino saiu do salão em direção a entrada passou por uns corredores até encontrar a entrada, ali tinha uns pacotes e no qual tinha o da Temari, Ino pegou e voltou pelo caminho que fez então passou por uma sala que dava para o lado de fora passou ouviu um barulho, olhou para os lados como não tinha ninguém entrou na sala.**

Ino —: Ei tem alguém ai... — assim que colocou os pés na sala a porta se fechou . — Ei...  
Temari —: Agora quero que vocês se aceitem.  
Ino —: O QUE!! Temari ABRE ESSA PORTA...  
Gaara —: mais que gritaria é essa... — o menino entrou na sala pela porta que dava para fora do salão.  
Ino —: O.O  
Gaara —: Ino... — os dois se olharam por uns minutos sem dizer nada —: o que faz aqui?  
Ino —: eu...vo..você venho...desde quando está aqui?  
Gaara —: ... — ele apenas observava a menina em sua frente.  
Ino —: Vai responder ou vai ficar ai calado?  
Gaara —: Não...tenho por que responder. — deu as costas e foi para fora.

**Ino colocou a mão sobre seu peito sobre o coração que batia acelerado, viu o menino ir até lá fora depois de uns minutos os seguiu encontrou ele sentado na mureta olhando para o nada, se aproximou e parou um pouco distante dele apoiando os cotovelos na mureta e o queixo na mão. **

Ino —: A noite está tão linda né? — falou sem olhara para o menino.  
Gaara —: ...  
Ino —: ...

**Gaara apenas olhava para um ponto qualquer tentando não prestar atenção a menina que estava ao seu lado, quando concordou em ir a festa sabia que correria o risco de encontrar a menina que tanto o perturbava.**

**_Gaara —: "Droga por que eu não disse não quando me convidaram..." _****a menina suspirou fazendo ele voltar atenção para ela. **

Ino —: err...Gaara eu...  
Gaara —: Será...que não consegue ficar quieta nem por um instante? — falou calmo mais frio como sempre.  
Ino — O.O — se sentiu uma idiota e triste com o tratamento que ele estava a tratando —: go...gomen...  
Gaara —: O.O  
Ino —: só queria agradecer pelo que fez por mim. — falou tomando coragem —: se não tivesse chegado a tempo agora estaria morta...  
Gaara —: Não fiz isso...  
Ino —: eu sei... — cortou ele se afastando da mureta. — mais mesmo assim queria agradecer!  
Gaara —: Que seja... — a menina olhou para ele com uma expressão triste.  
Ino —: err então...tch...tchau... — se virou e começou a andar para dentro da casa mas parou. — por que?  
Gaara —: ... — virou o rosto e olhou para menina que estava de costa para ele. — por que o que?  
Ino —: Por que me trata assim...por que é tão distante! — falou quase gritando.  
Gaara —: Como deveria te tratar...  
Ino —: Você...— se virou para o menino que pode ver que ela chorava —: você as vezes é gentil, faz coisas que me dão a impressão que...  
Gaara —: Que o que? Que eu goste de você. — falou ele sem se abalar.  
Ino —: O.O ...sim...  
Gaara —: Tsc... — falou fechando os olhos  
Ino —: então me diga...você...você não sente nada por mim...nem que for apenas passageiro?  
Gaara —: uma pessoa como eu não tem direito de amar...nem gostar...  
Ino —: O.O ... — mais lagrimas rolaram  
Gaara —: Por isso nada posso te oferecer...nada.  
Ino —: Ç.Ç ...por que...não gosta de mim nem um pouco... — ela se aproximou dele.  
Gaara —: ...  
Ino —: ME RESPONDA...VOCÊ ME ODEIA É? — ela o fez olhar para ela.  
Gaara —: NÃO! — berrou ele fazendo a menina se assustar —: É EXATAMENTE AO CONTRARIO!  
Ino —: O.O  
Gaara —: Você...não sei como...mais você tornou-se uma parte da minha vida. — falou quase num sussurro. — uma parte muito importante, necessária diria...  
Ino —: Mas...  
Gaara —: Não sei como..quando...e por que...mais quando me dei conta já tinha invadido minha vida a tornando cada vez mais de pernas por ar... — ele olhou para menina a sua frente —: não sei o que é amor...nunca sentir isso antes e isso me deixou irritado...com...com medo...  
Ino —: O.O  
Gaara —: só sei que depois daquela noite em seu apartamento...você passou a ser uma parte necessária a minha vida.  
Ino —: Mas...por que? Depois disso você ainda me tratava igual — falou depois de se recuperar.  
Gaara —:não sei...acho que talvez assim poderia convencer a mim mesmo que era apenas ilusão.  
Ino —: então..quer...dizer...você...gos...gosta de mim?  
Gaara —: ... — nada falou mais não precisou pois daquela vez Ino pode ver em seu olhar algo que jamais viu.

**Ela se aproximou calmamente dele parou bem próximo e esticou a mão até encontrar o rosto do menino, acariciou e encostou sua testa na dele e os lábios muito próximos. **

Ino —: você...também passou fazer parte de mim depois daquela vez...  
Gaara —: Eu...não sei se o que você procura...não sei se eu posso de dar...  
Ino —: apenas me de o prazer de sua companhia...pois...eu não desejo mais nada a não ser ficar ao seu lado.  
Gaara —: O.O ...

**Seus lábios se colaram em um beijo calmo mais cheio de carinho, ele laçou a menina pela cintura e esta o laçou pelo pescoço.  
**

Ino —: Gaara...e...eu te amo...  
Gaara —: ...er.r..  
Ino —: Shii...não diga nada...apenas me beije. — foi isso que ele fez mais dessa vez o beijo foi mais quente mais profundo.

**Enquanto isso na festa Sakura e Sasuke dançavam umas musicas até chegar a hora de cortar o bolo, mais não antes de ir até a sala onde Ino e Gaara estavam trancados, lá em frente encontrou Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto,Tenten,Neji em frente a porta. **

Sakura — Nossa o que houve?  
Temari —: Não sabemos...está tudo quieto lá dentro.  
Naruto —: rsrs olha esse Gaara.  
Sasuke —: Não pense merda Naruto...eles não são como você — Hinata corou violentamente.  
Tenten —: eu acho que chega né...se não os dois vão ficar bravos com nos.  
Temari —: eu Juro se eles não se acertarem...eu lavo minhas mãos.  
Sakura —: Eu também.

**Gaara e Ino ainda estavam se beijando quando os noves ninjas entraram na sala e foi até lá fora e viram a cena, Temari,Sakura,Tenten e Hinata batia palmas e gritavam viva e os meninos apenas ria e falavam " _Até que fim..." _**

Temari —: Oba ganhei um cunhada! — falaram quando todos já estavam na mesa.  
Shikamaru —: Mas como vocês são problemáticos...  
Ino —: O.O  
Hinata —: Que bom que vocês se aceitaram...  
Tenten —: agora todos tem um par...ninguém vai ficar sobrando.  
Ino —: err...não está na hora de corta o bolo? — olhou para a noiva.  
Sakura —: claro... — assim que cortaram o bolo todos comeram conversando.

**Já estava na hora da viajem dos noivos Sakura reuniu todas a mulheres no meio do salão para jogar o buquê menos Temari que já era casada. **

Sakura —: Vem Ino...  
Ino —: err..." não...  
Temari —: vai lá cunhadinha...pega o buquê e seja a próxima a casar. — Ino corou e olhou para a amiga censurando com o olhar. — ah relaxa...Gaara bem que precisa se casar...  
Gaara —: ... — apenas olhava para irmã se nem uma expressão. — você não se esqueceu de quem sou né Temari.  
Temari —: O.O ...meu irmão caçula?  
Gaara —:Sou Kazekage...e você deve me obedecer...  
Temari —: Tsc...mesmo sendo kazekage continua sendo meu irmão — cruzou os braços e virou para o marido que estava quase dormindo —: ACORDE Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru —: Hum? Cara que saco...--  
Ino —: rsrs...  
Gaara —: o que está esperando?  
Ino —: Ah? — virou para o namorado.  
Gaara —: o que está esperando aqui...vá lá — apontou com a cabeça para onde Sakura estava para jogar o buquê.  
Ino —: O.O ...

**Ino se juntou com as meninas que se espremeram no meio do salão quando Sakura jogou o buquê caiu na mão de Ino que ficou mais vermelha que Hinata quando pegou o buquê de Temari. ****Voltaram para mesa rindo Ino se sentou ao lado de Gaara que este esperou quando todos estavam distraídos conversando e rindo entre eles.**

Gaara —: Ino...  
Ino —: Hai — se virou para ele com um sorriso.  
Gaara —: eu..Te amo... — falou baixou para ninguém ouvir a não ser ela, a menina deu um sorriso dos mais encantadores.  
Ino —: Eu também... — os dois se beijaram arrancando mais vaias e aplausos dos amigos ali presentes.

>> > **_Fim _**

****

**_Aeeewwww...finalmente o fim...nossa gente essa demorou XX;  
Gomem pela demora é que esse site da louco...tava tudo junto ai demorou pra mim separar   
_**

**_Gente quero agradecer há todos que acompanharam a finc desdo começo...  
Sem vcs naum teria tido coragem de termina-la...  
Obrigado mesmo...a todos... _**


End file.
